


无法逃离

by 夜亡人 (kkaajjl)



Series: 父猿 [1]
Category: K Return of Kings(Anime), K(Anime), 剧场版K Seven Stories
Genre: M/M, 伏见仁希前任绿王设定, 伏见仁希攻, 伏见猿比古受, 父猿血缘关系预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 152,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaajjl/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E4%BA%A1%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 当爱超越了血缘的界限，它会成为这个世界上最坚不可摧的东西。可若是这份爱本就是建立在血缘之上的，那么它会绽放出一种怎样的璀璨呢？它是如此的强大，耀眼夺目，可却又带着如滑落的泪珠一般脆弱，不可触碰，只因它太过脆弱，所以，需得小心翼翼，细心呵护。它就像是一棵细嫩的幼苗，经历着风霜寒露，沁润着细雨阳光，待到它长大时，究竟是成为了青郁的参天大树，还是化作了烈焰下焚尽的朽木枯枝，只待那最后的一场乌云，或是云开，或是骤降。是结束，亦或者是，新生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文CP问题：
> 
> 文中CP父猿，结局CP父猿。坚持父猿1V1。除父猿外不会出现太过明显的CP，哦，草淡除外。
> 
> 仁希设定问题：
> 
> ※伏见仁希为绿王设定。
> 
> ※伏见仁希只是假死并不是真死设定。
> 
> ※伏见仁希并不是真鬼畜和变态，只是性格恶劣了点。有时也会有不易察觉的小温柔，只限对伏西米。
> 
> ※伏见仁希是真爱着伏西米的，以此为前提的情况下，开始写的这篇文。
> 
> ※伏见仁希身份比较特殊，会和好多人物认识，比如前任青赤，以及黄金，后续会逐渐说明。
> 
> 本文其他问题：
> 
> 1.人物性格有崩坏。毕竟写的是父猿，而且设定还是那样的，想不崩坏都难。但不会崩坏的太厉害，会在人物性格和剧情都准许的情况下让两个人在一起。
> 
> 2.会有各别原创人物。不多，但是有时候也挺重要的，他们可是为了洗白仁希而用了很大的心思呢。算是父猿的助攻之类的。
> 
> 3.本文为大长篇。因为是大长篇，而且还没有大纲，所以掉进此坑的姑娘们要做好长期战斗的准备。
> 
> 4.即使本文长时间不更，也不代表本人已弃坑。因为最近现实有事，所以更新非常的不稳也很少，不过请放心，这文啊是不会弃的。如果实在写不下去了，也会发出声明说一声，我不写了，此文已弃。所以在没看到这几个字之前，请放心。
> 
> 5.偶尔写的一些短篇如果你们看着会产生一种类似于这文的番外的感觉，也请不要意外，因为有一些真的是按着这文的设定来衍生的。但是那些稍长一点的就不是了 。
> 
> 6.虽然这是个父猿文，但是！他绝对不存在Catamite这种情况！！！

“伏见？喂，你在吗？”

八田抱着试试看的心里敲了敲面前的那扇门。可是等了半响，他没有得到任何回应。紧盯着那扇门，有些紧张的咽了咽口水，手还是搭上了门把手，轻轻一转。

‘嘎吱……’

门开了。八田朝着黑漆漆的房间看了看，借着门外照进来的光亮，八田看到了随意摆在地上的游戏机，工整干净的写字桌和书架，还有挂在墙上的学校制服，这些东西的出现让八田确定了这就是伏见的房间。

这时，八田看到了在床的方向有一个微弱的亮光，而且，在那亮光的下面貌似还有一个东西在不断的蠕动，时不时的发出几声吸鼻子的声音。

八田试探性的朝那个方向叫了一声，“……伏见？”

······

然而并没有人回答他，于是他迈开步子朝着那里走了过去。

等他走到床边的时候，他才发现原来发光的是伏见改装后的终端。于是，他就在那里发现了一个黑乎乎的脑袋。

轻轻掀开被子的衣角，伸手拿出塞在伏见耳朵里的耳机，在摘掉耳机的同时，八田大声的朝着伏见的耳朵喊道：“伏——见——”

“！！！”伏见瞬间抬头看去，在看到是八田之后，心中悄悄的松了口气，还好，不是那个人。 但是转念一想却又觉得奇怪，“八田，你怎么在这里？”

他可不记得他有告诉过这个人他家的住址，那这个人是怎么出现在这里的啊？

“是班主任硬要我把这资料给你送过来啊，你不是请的病假嘛。”八田看着那个缩在被子里的人正疑惑的皱着眉审视着他，一时间说的谎话让他有些不自然的移了移视线，他才不会说出他是因为担心他才向大贝要了地址来看他的呢。

伏见静静的盯着他看了两秒，虽然只有短短两个月的相处，但是这个人的一些下意识细微反应却全都被他研究了个遍，比如说，说谎的时候会不自然的绞着手，在说完谎话之后就不敢在直视他人的眼睛。

他瞄了眼八田藏在背后正轻微动作的手，哼，八田这家伙，是在说谎呢。

“并不是。只是翘课而已，因为我有点事想要尽早完成。”没有拆穿八田的谎言，他只是又朝里面缩了缩，似乎是活动了下手臂但还是继续趴在那里。

八田只能看到那团东西在不断地蠕动翻滚，他觉得他好像是被耍了。啊，为什么会这么生气呢？……但是，真的好气啊！“臭小子！你是截稿前的漫画家吗？”

可以说是有些暴力的将盖在那人身上的棉被直接掀开，他就看到了那个穿着睡衣的人正趴卧在床上，只是视线却已经从终端上面转移到了他身上，脸上的表情充分说明了他对八田这个举动的惊愕。他刚想开口说话，一个‘你’字还没说完，就被一个极大的喷嚏打断了。

“笨蛋！快把抽纸给我！”

“啊？？哦哦哦！给。”

将抽纸递给伏见之后，八田仔细的打量那个脸色要比寻常更加苍白几分的人。依旧是黑框眼镜不离身，但是那下面的深蓝色的眼睛里却带着明显的病弱和疲惫感，鼻头有些发红，表情还是那副像是谁欠了他多少钱似的欠揍样子，身上穿着一件有些单薄的大开口毛衫，长长的袖子直接将他的手隐进去了一半，只露出4根纤细却修长的手指，在擤完鼻涕之后，那个人就用非常熟练的动作直接将纸团丢向床边的垃圾桶里。

八田顺着伏见丢出去的那个弧度看去，不小的垃圾桶里满满的没有其他东西，全都是一团一团的抽纸球。

盯着垃圾桶看了一会，然后又转过头去看又躺下了的伏见，刚刚的那股怒火还没有完全下去，这会儿是又添了新的火气，只是这新添的火气却全都变成了滔滔不绝的唠叨：

“还说什么只是翘课而已，这不就是感冒了吗？”

“快给我乖乖的躺好啊混蛋！”

“你这房间里的空气也太差了吧！”

“我给你开五分钟的窗户你快给我把被子盖好！”

“你家好像没什么人在啊，你吃过饭了吗！？”

“有没有多喝水啊！？”…………

当八田把窗户开好之后，刚一转头，他就看到了那个刚刚被他教训了一顿的人又趴了回去，而且还满是嫌弃的小声说：“真是个吵吵闹闹的家伙啊……”

八田只觉得额头上的青筋在不断地跳，不断的跳，不断的跳……心里的火气在噌噌的往上冒，然后，愤怒的火焰爆发，“你个混小子——！！”

毫不留情的直接一把夺过伏见的终端机，并且极具威胁的大吼了一句，“你再给我鼓捣他试试看！”

啊啊，发起火来的八田真是好恐怖啊。伏见缩在被子里，他看着这样的八田不觉得又往里缩了缩，明明现在他完全打不过八田，但是嘴上却还是不肯服输，“你干什么啊，烦死了……”

“我要是你老妈的话早就发飙了啊！”

“哈……”八田叹了口气，看着伏见那副病怏怏的样子也是很无奈，“真是的……你这么忘我的到底是在做些什么啊？”

“我在做邮件应用啊。”

“邮件应用？不是都有了吗？真是的。”

“那些才纯正的个人应用只会泄露个人情报，我不是说过‘JUNGLE’间谍软件吗，所以我想做出个人加密应用。”伏见从一旁的纸盒里抽出一张纸来，然后擤了擤鼻子，继续道：“反正只是做两个人之间收发邮件的应用，没有那么复杂。”

八田愣了愣，与其说是愣，倒不如说是有些惊讶，“两个人之间，收发邮件……”

“那是……‘我和你’两个，这么理解没错吧？”八田眨了眨眼睛，指了指伏见又指了指自己，他觉得应该是这样没错。

“不是八田你说过想要和我交换邮箱地址的吗，反正我手机里也没什么不能见人的个人情报，所以就算有间谍软件我也无所谓，就直接这么安装应用了……”伏见又从抽纸里抽出一张，继续擤了擤鼻子，“如果八田你不想要的话，我就不做了也没什么关系。”

无所谓的，这种东西对于他来说本来就是无所谓的， 不过是一时兴起而已，如果没有人需要的话，那他也就不需要在做下去了。

“诶！？我才没说过不要这种话吧？”八田马上反驳道。

伏见丢掉手中的纸球，偷偷瞅了一眼有些稍稍激动的八田，微微哑着嗓子，小声的问道：“……你想要吗？”

“想、想要！我超想要！”八田两眼发光的对他说。

伏见对他露出了一个就知道是这样的表情，转身就要再次趴回去然后想要拿回他的终端，可是，八田眼疾手快的拿着他的终端向后退了几步，那是他够不到的地方。

“啧………”

“剩下的要等你感冒好了才能继续做。”八田很好心的把伏见的终端揣进了口袋里，“你吃过饭了吗？你有胃口吗？我做给你吃怎么样？”

只是回答他的是伏见非常不满的侧身。

不过八田似乎并没有在意，反而是一幅很得意的样子说：“你想吃什么我都会做给你吃哦，不过只限咖喱和炒饭。”

“只有两样不能叫都会好吗。”伏见纠正了八田的病句。

“啊，我还会做菜粥哦，应该……”他想，病人的话应该是要吃一些清淡的吧，“菜粥的话应该吃的下吧……”一边说，一边慢慢退出了房间。

“厨房借用一下，你呢就先小睡一会吧。对了，我把门开条缝，有事就叫我，绝对随叫随到哦！”

将房门打开了一个不大的缝隙，透过缝隙看到里面的伏见似乎是有些疲惫的不是很通畅的发出沉重的呼吸，他这次放心的离开门口。

一步一步的踏下楼梯，不过脸上的表情似乎有些不悦，这个家里为什么连一个大人都没有啊，居然把受病痛折磨的孩子一个人放在家里不管……真是……过分啊……

“八田——”

“嗯？”听到那声细微的呼叫声，八田回过头去，然后匆匆忙忙的跑回了伏见的屋子，问道：“怎么了？”

“我口渴了。”

“……好好。”

“你要喝什么？”

“我想喝淡淡的葡萄汁，果汁0%那种的，要是微碳酸的就更好了。”

“0%不就根本不含果汁了吗……可以啦，那我去便利店跑一趟给你买好了。”

微微叹气，八田退出了屋子，然后走下了楼梯，就在他快要走到一楼的时候，他又听见了那声微弱的声音，“八田——”

匆匆跑回屋子，问道：“怎么了？”

“我好像要冰淇淋，要那张淡淡的香草口味，要便宜的。”

八田有些汗颜，“你是特别喜欢那种味道很淡的东西吗……”

于是，八田又再一次的退出了伏见的房间，就在他走出去之后，他突然想到了一件事，然后他就悄悄的贴在了一旁的墙壁上。

大概过了几十秒钟，屋内再次传来了那微弱的声音，“八田——”

“奥！果然又在叫！还要什么啊！”猛地将门打开，气冲冲的吼道。

不过很显然，伏见被八田的这一举动惊到了。看着有些惊讶的伏见，八田的火气就没了，无奈中又透着无奈，道：“我不是说过绝对随叫随到的嘛，居然试探我这么多次，你是在怀疑我吗？”

“就算我去便利店，也还是能听见你叫我的，想试探你就试探个够吧。”八田认真的说：“我可是继承了我妈的顺风耳的呦！”

“所以啊，没事的啦，不用这么反复确认啦。”脸上露出了如太阳般灿烂的笑脸，“安心睡吧。”

看着八田的那张笑脸，伏见只觉得心里有种说不出来的奇怪感觉，就像是好久好久没有晒过太阳，浑身都是冷冰冰的，偶然间却一不小心被太阳照到了，那种暖暖的感觉，从指间开始蔓延进全身，整个人都变得暖洋洋的，特别的舒服。

不过，伏见才不想承认他是为了要试探八田呢，“本来想叫你帮我把窗户关上的……好冷啊……”当然，这也是事实，他本来就很怕冷啊。

“啊，抱歉啦，我忘记了。”八田走到窗边，动作轻小的关上了窗户，等他在回头看看伏见时，他发现那人已经睡着了。大概是因为感冒发烧折磨的他太辛苦吧，所以当他放下一切之后，疲惫感就突然的涌上来了，这才会这么快的就入睡吧。悄悄的走出了屋子，轻轻的关上了门。

再去便利店的途中，脑海里突然闪过一个画面，那是不久前他们一起翘课，偶然间提到了的一个话题。

那一天的天气很好，太阳特别的暖，他们俩就坐在学校的楼顶上，一边吃着零食一边喝着可乐，虽然大部分都是八田再说，伏见在玩终端，但是不知道怎么回事，八田就说到了他小时候的一次离家出走。

“小时候我老是跟我老妈吵架，应该说是我单方面的被训……”

“有一次老妈她实在是训的太过分了，一气之下我就从家里跑出去了，应该算是离家出走吧？不过毕竟是小孩子嘛，当时也没想太多，所以身上除了穿的那身衣服外，就连零用钱都没有拿出来……现在想想真的是太幼稚了。”

“那时候因为已经入冬了，那天的晚上真的是超冷的！所以第二天不出所料的就发烧了……”

“你是自己回去的，还是你家里找回去的。”

“当然是我自己回去的啊，嘛， 不过我老妈她也有出来找我啦，回去的时候还又被训了一顿……”

“真逊。”

“然后啊，我老妈她不是还生我气呢嘛？但是那个时候居然还像和平时一样在床边照顾我，真的非常非常细心。虽然嘴上还是唠唠叨叨，但是我却感到很尴尬，明明是自己不懂事闹出来的病，老妈她还那样照顾我……”

“你说你被骂了，为什么？”

“诶？为什么？你是说被训的理由吗？啊，应该是小时候太过淘气了吧？比如说从商场的电梯扶手上滑下来，或者是跑到比较危险的地方去玩，啊，总之是一些现在想起都觉得幼稚的举动啦。”

“那照顾你呢？”

“嗯？什么？”

“怎么照顾的？”

“也没有特别的照顾吧？就是帮我量体温啊，会问我想要吃点什么啊，会问我还难不难受，都是一些很普通的事情啦。”

“还有，生病的时候自己一个人不是很寂寞的嘛，于是老妈就会故意在厨房制造出比较大的声音，那样的话，我就能听到，如果我有事的话，一叫她也会马上过来，会让我觉得很安心。”

“啊啊啊！当然啦！我现在已经不会那样做了，那时候我才只有我弟弟那么大，会这么做果然还是因为是小孩子的缘故吧……”

“伏见你呢？你母亲应该也有照顾过你吧 ？”

“没有啊。”

“诶？啊对，我听大贝说过，你妈妈她是社长，应该会很忙的吧？”

“啧！你们两个都在讨论我些什么啊！”

“嘿嘿，没什么啦。那你爸爸应该会的吧？”

“……啊啊，当然会照顾我呢。”

现在八田还能想起来那个时候的伏见在和他说这些话的时候，他所露出来的表情是什么样，明明是他在问自己，但是每次问完之后就不会发表任何感想， 当时他还以为是伏见那小子在耍自己，可是听那话的语气却又一点都不像，所以他才会把那些丢人的事情统统告诉伏见。

如今他到了伏见他们家，他才算是应该理解了伏见为什么会问那样的问题，比如为什么会被妈妈骂，或者生病的时候他的妈妈是如何照顾他的，现在，他明白了。

卧病在床时，家人陪伴着自己，就算提出任性的要求也能被满足，这种理所当然的事，原来对伏见来说是根本无法想象的。

即便是拥有一座庞大又豪华的家，可是每天都是空空荡荡的，这偌大的家里只有他自己，没有任何人，即便是生病了也只有他自己一个人。没有人会关心他，也没有人会在乎他。

明明是那样的一个人，大脑转动的非常的快，又掌握了很多的专业知识，除了性格方面不是很好，这样的人，会不知道这种事对一个普通的初中生来说是多么正常不过而理所当然的事情啊……

他那个时候是怀着一种怎样的心情去问自己的呢？是好奇？还是某种对比？啊，应该是觉得很奇怪吧？不理解他为什么会被骂，不理解为什么会被照顾，这些明明是非常非常简单甚至可以说是最基础的事情对于伏见来说，却是完完全全不能想象的。

那个时候他会觉得，啊，伏见这样的家庭，真的是超级自由诶，那简直是每一个叛逆期的学生都想要的生活，每个月都会大笔的零花钱，不用担心考试考糟糕了会被家长骂，而且每天都没有人去管你。

但是现在想想，这样的生活才是最恐怖的吧？没有家人关心你，他们只是会给你一些最基本的生活保障，甚至是有一天生病了，就算是病死了也没有人知道。这样的生活简直是太恐怖了。

伏见那个人，他究竟是怎么过过来的啊？

买完东西之后，八田便小步快跑回了伏见家。悄悄的将伏见房间门口的门稍稍推开了一点，发现那人并没有醒，于是八田便将葡萄汁放在了写字桌上，自己又悄悄下了楼，做起了菜粥。

“呼……呼……”

不知不觉间，时间已经过去了一个小时了。早在半小时前菜粥就做好了，可是看到伏见还在睡，八田也就没有叫醒他，好不容易安稳的睡着了，那就让他多睡一会吧。

于是那后半个小时八田也趴在桌子上睡着了。直到他听见有一阵叮叮当当的声音和脚步声响起，他才睁开了眼睛。

“唔……嗯？……”怎么有一阵香味……他揉了揉眼睛，眼前是一张模糊的人脸，看上去和伏见非常的相似，以至于他差点将那人认成了伏见，“……伏见？”

可是当他听到那声音之后，他就瞬间清醒了，因为那人根本就不是伏见，那是一道成熟男人的声音，低沉的富有磁性的但是却带着不容忽视的轻佻感。

“你是谁？哪里来的小鬼？”


	2. Chapter 2

对面那人一只手插在口袋里，一只手摸着下巴，一幅若有所思的奇怪样子，在打量了八田一番之后，那人又开了口，“哈？一个小学生？”

八田愣愣的盯着他看了几秒钟，就像是还没有从梦里反应过来一样，总觉得是有些迟钝。

可也就是几秒钟后，八田突然就反应过来了，“……哇啊！！！！”

一下子从椅子上跳了起来，因为动作的原因，椅子发出了很大的声响，刺得人耳朵生疼，也就是这个原因，八田面前的那个男人有些不悦的盯着他砸了咂舌，发出了和伏见一样的声音，“啧……”

“啊……那个……”八田有些尴尬的站在一旁，在明显的看到了男人不高兴的脸之后，他便开始一边打量男人一边介绍自己，“您好，打扰了，我是伏见的……是猿比古君的同学……”

这个人真的是很帅气，而且那张脸真的和伏见非常的相似，这样难怪他会把他当成是伏见的吧。话说，伏见没有说过他还有一个哥哥啊，那就是说，这个人是他的父亲？？？啊……真是相当的年轻啊……

不是没想过伏见的父亲会是什么样，只是，面前的这个人真的是好年轻啊，和他想象中的人物简直是差了十万八千里了。如果将伏见和这个人摆在一起的话，只会让人产生一种‘这两个人是兄弟吧？’之类的话，完全想象不出这两个人竟然会是父子啊。

不过眼前这人没有带眼睛，而且这人周身的气质也和伏见不同，伏见是那种冷冷的，对任何事情都不感兴趣都是无所谓的感觉，而这个人却是带着那种完全轻挑的以及对周围的东西不屑一顾的感觉，明明是很相同的两个人，可是对比起来却是两个极端。

和伏见相同颜色的头发偏向一侧，用类似发胶之类的东西固定住，看起来非常的有型，很显他的帅气。裸露出来的耳朵上打着若干耳洞，都用那种银制的耳钉装饰的。脖子上挂着好几条银制的项链，看起来很时尚却又有些另类，一把模样奇怪的剑形状的坠饰搭在那黑色的半开领的衬衣上，隐约的能看到那把剑中间的钻石一样的东西在反射着绿光。

故意做旧的灰黑色牛仔裤上也同样的挂着银饰，随着他的动作‘叮叮当当’的轻轻作响。灰黑色的尖头皮靴紧裹住那人显瘦的小腿。在一看来，这人还真是很高的啊，至少要高出他两个头还要多啊，差不多要有一米八五这个样子左右吧。

而且啊，难怪大贝会说让伏见的父亲当社长，那简直就是在开玩笑。因为真的很难将面前的这个人和上班族搭在一起，那真的是不能想象的事情啊。对于这样的一个闲逛的公子哥来说。

“猿比古的？学校的同学？”那人上下瞅了瞅八田，然后毫不做作的调笑道：“诶——，我还以为是小学生啊，我本来认为最近的中学生应该是发育的很快的来着，不过以后会长的吧。”

男人自顾自的说着话，食指点了点下巴，脸上带着一副好奇的神色，道：“那么你是猿比古的朋友么？叫什么？”

“啊，我叫八田。”

“我是在问你叫什么，好好说出全名哦。”

男人上挑的尾音让八田突然的感到了一抹寒意，但是马上那股寒意却又和没有出现一样的消失不见了。

八田看着男人那副‘你不说出来就不会放你走’的表情，心中很是纠结的一下，然后别别扭扭的略点点小害羞的小声的道出了自己的名字：“Yata……Misaki……”

“Misaki？就像女生一样的名字啊，真搞笑。”男人无声的笑了笑，似乎是怕笑的太过分会给眼前的这个孩子留下阴影一样，“你在学校也被捉弄过吧？那些小学生特别喜欢抓住这种事情来捉弄人啊。”

八田看着面前的这个捉摸不透的大人，觉得有些反应不过来，只能干巴巴的答道：“额……是……”

“那么我们家的猴子同学把朋友仍在一边，自己在做些什么呢？”之后，八田就看着这个身为伏见父亲的人微昂起头，双手做成喇叭装的对着伏见的房间方向毫无顾忌的喊道：“喂，猿比古。”

八田见状就急急的出声解释道：“啊！伏见发烧了，现在正在睡觉呢，不用叫醒他了。”

男人的表情明显有些意外，不过那也只是一瞬间的事情，转个头的时间，男人又恢复成了之前的样子，然后就开始胡说八道：“哈？这点小事闷头睡觉才会恶化啊，让血液循环流动到脚底才容易退烧啊，你不知道吗？”

哈……这种事怎么可能会知道啊，八田心想，这个人还真是相当不靠谱呢。

可还没等八田出声制止男人，男人就继续说道：“喂，快出来啊猿比古，不可能是听不到我的声音的吧，别躲了啊，你要是再不出来，我就把螳螂塞进你新朋友的嘴巴里咯？”

八田震惊的看向男人，却发现男人的目光一直注视着二楼的某个房间，而且他发现男人脸上的表情真的不是在开玩笑，就像如果伏见真的不出现的话，那么整个男人肯定会吧螳螂塞进他的嘴里，一点都不会留情的那种。忽然间，他感觉到那股寒意又出现了，并且这一次还夹杂了某种莫名其妙的恶意，让他只觉得毛骨悚然的恶意。

突然，二楼传来一声巨大的房门撞在墙壁上的声音，紧接着就听见一阵急促的‘哒哒哒’的脚步声。

八田看到了伏见的身影，很明显的带着抹勉强，脸颊上的那抹不正常的红晕更深了，他焦躁的喘息着，脚步及其的匆忙，他甚至都没有穿鞋子，在临近最后的几个台阶的时候，伏见就像不想浪费时间一样直接的就跳了下来，光裸的脚掌重重的踏在木质的地板上，几乎是一瞬间的事情，伏见的脚掌就以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

伏见气喘吁吁的倚靠着一旁的楼梯扶手，手中还拿着一副眼镜，没有眼镜遮挡的眼睛露出担忧和害怕以及焦躁的神色，他看着面前的男人，又看了看男人身后不远处的八田，一瞬间的放松让他下意识的觉得双腿有些发软，还没有从高烧状态下恢复过来的他，很脆弱。

“哈哈哈哈哈，太简单了，成功逼出来啦。”

面前的男人发出一阵嘲弄的笑声，这让伏见本来就不好的脸色变得更加难看。而八田在看看那个男人，又看了看伏见，一瞬间觉得有些迷茫了。

伏见恶狠狠的盯着面前的男人，他就知道，这个男人只是为了要逼他出现，可是他也知道，如果他真的不下来的话，那这个男人也会说道做到。这是个非常残忍的男人。

“八田，你回去。” 冷漠而沙哑的声音从伏见的口中发出，带着一丝不容拒绝的绝对权。

“诶？”被点到名的八田下意识的看向伏见，在触及到伏见的眼睛时，他愣了愣，然后略有些尴尬的说：“啊，菜粥我煮好了，要记得吃啊，味道还不错啦……”

男人看着面前的儿子，几乎是嘲笑一般的对他说道，“怎么，朋友还给你做饭了吗？真是体贴啊……”

伏见没有回答他的话，而是拿起手中的眼镜为自己戴上，完全忽视掉了面前的人笑的一脸恶心，伏见直接无视他走到了八田面前，毫不迟疑的拉起八田的手腕，将他拉走，口中更是没有感情的不容拒绝的冷漠说道：“叫你回去。”

八田看着这样的伏见觉得有些惊讶，他还是第一次见到这样的伏见，冷漠的，愤怒的，急躁的，突然想起自己的东西还在伏见房间，便匆忙的说：“伏见，我说等一下……”

可是前面的伏见就像是没有听到一样，自顾自的向门口走去，手腕处传来的高热让他看到了拉着他向前走的人甚至有些虚弱的在轻微的颤抖着。

“啊啊——，猿比古居然‘体贴’的将朋友赶回去，你还真是无情诶~”男人突然的笑了，轻挑的说：“我说，今天就让你朋友住在这里吧，我买了烟火，回来一起玩吧~”

“不过因为下了这么大的雨，全部受潮了，估计是点不着了呢。”男人还在笑，甚至有些变本加厉，“你看在你朋友的份上，一根根点燃来试试如何？搞不好能点燃一根呢……”

“吵死了！！！”

玄关处的伏见突然遮住了脸，极其愤怒的大吼了一句。突如其来的爆发让一旁的八田不禁颤抖了一下，这庞大的怒火烧的连他都能感觉的到。

“哈哈哈哈哈！生气了！生气了耶！”那本是伏见父亲的男人却因为伏见的爆发而捧腹大笑。笑的恶劣至极。

“我一直在生气！去死！！！”

伏见大力的打开门，吼出这句话，然后将八田推出了门外，自己也跟着踏出了门，动作可以称作是暴力的将厚重的大门关上，发出了一声巨大的‘砰咚！’声，而这一声关门声也将男人的笑声隔绝在了里面。

伏见有些脱力般的背靠着冰冷的大门，重重的喘息着，面颊上因病而显露出来的红晕更甚。八田突然觉得气氛有些尴尬，又想起还遗落在伏见房间的东西，便说：“啊，我的雨伞和书包……”

“……去学校还你。”

“啊啊啊，那等你病好了，要来上课哦……？”八田看着伏见回答道。现在的雨下的很小，就算不打伞也没有关系，至于书包，嘛，反正也不用做作业的，也无所谓啦。

“菜粥，要记得吃啊，我做的还不错啦。对了，下次你来我家吧，虽然有小孩在可能会有点吵。”

看着伏见点了点头，八田就转过了身，“那我走了，你小心着凉加重病情，快进去吧。拜~”

因为家里回来了大人，想来伏见应该不需要他的照顾了吧？而且还在外面吹冷风会加重病情的吧？这样想着，八田就想要马上离开。

可是刚刚准备要走，八田就听见伏见用有些虚弱的声音叫住了他，“八田——”

“啊？”

八田转过身，看着有些别扭的伏见支支吾吾的说：“……今天……麻烦你了……冰淇淋……之类的……”

“这种时候啊，”双手叉在腰间，脸上露出明朗的笑容，“就应该说谢谢，对吧？”

“不过这也不是什么需要道谢的事情啦，这在我家是理所当然的事情，快回去吧，再见啦！”

说完，八田就朝着宽广的道路走去，此时的天空已经发暗了，再加上今天本来就是阴雨天，天气更是要比寻常要暗的多，稀稀拉拉的细小雨点打在身上，看着八田越走越远的身影，伏见终于支撑不住的顺着大门慢慢滑落下来，坐在了冰冷的地面上。

他看着那再蒙蒙细雨中不断闪烁的霓虹灯和来来往往的车辆，只觉得有些模糊，似乎有些看不清楚，身上有些发冷，刚刚从楼梯上蹦下来的时候脚掌就已经在发麻，现在更是有些隐隐作痛，大脑开始有些混乱迟钝，被冷风一吹只觉得有些针扎一样的疼。

“……哈啊……哈啊……”有些费力的喘着气，心想，啊啊啊，果然只要碰到这个男人就不会有好事情啊……而且啊……若是自己一不注意的话，一定又会，被那家伙搞得乱七八糟啊……

突然，背靠着的门猛地被打开了。而身后传来的声音和触碰自己脸庞手更是让他觉得像是置身于冰天雪地里一样的寒冷，冷到让他浑身僵硬，无法动弹。

“呐呐，你的朋友都已经回家了，小猴子啊，你是不是也该回家了呢？”

轻挑的语气带着诱人的低沉而富有磁性的音调在他耳边响起，那只抚上自己脸庞的手不知不觉的就已经移到了那脆弱的脖颈，纤细而脆弱的脖颈就在男人的手中，好像只要男人稍稍一用力，就能轻而易举的将他杀死。

“呐——我的小猴子啊……”

从口中轻吐出来的炙热气息直直的吹打在伏见的耳廓里，这一举动让伏见的身体猛地一颤。男人看到伏见的这一动作只觉得好玩，于是，一手在那纤细的脖颈上流连，一手环住那单薄而削瘦的双肩，然后稍稍一用力将那人向身后轻轻的一带。

“砰咚！”

大门再一次的关闭，无论外面在怎么的吵闹，都将和屋内的伏见没有半点关系。伏见仰躺在地板上，看着那张倒置的脸，他知道，他将又一次的掉落深渊。


	3. Chapter 3

面无表情的看着上方倒置的脸孔，因为男人突如其来的动作令他没有丝毫防范，双肘磕在地板上，泛起了丝丝的疼痛，结合着脚掌上的隐隐作痛和身体上的病痛，伏见觉得他这是他长大以来第一次在这个男人面前这么的脆弱不堪，即便是在床上的时候也要比现在强。

挣扎着坐起了身，双手撑在膝盖上，整个人以一种摇摇晃晃的姿势站了起来。

“啊啊，真的是在发烧诶。”男人微微弯着腰，摸着下巴，一幅好奇的样子打量着面前的他的这个儿子，“脸色这么红，简直都要比猴子屁股还要红了啊！”

伏见隐藏在眼镜下的眼睛不由的缩了一下，双手紧紧的攥成了两个拳头，他强迫自己不去反驳，因为他知道，以他现在的状况根本没办法同这个男人展开争斗，所以不能激起这个男人的兴趣，只要自己不去在乎他的言语，不去在乎他的行为，表现的顺从一些，那么他就不会对一个已经失去乐趣的玩具感兴趣。

是的，一个玩具。他对这个男人而言，只是一个要比他在意的其他的东西要有趣一点特殊一点的一个玩具而已。这个世界上的一切东西对于这个男人而言都是他手中的玩具。

迈开疲惫酸软的腿，直接从男人身边快步而过，他现在只想离这个男人远远的。

“喂喂，我的小猴子啊，你打算去哪里啊？”男人突然伸手拽住伏见的手腕，看起来只是轻轻的握住而已，其实他的力道却大到让伏见的手腕出现了红痕。

“我去哪里不关你的事。”他下意识的想要这么说，可是，话到了嘴边却被他改成了：“……回屋，我还有事情没有完成。”

“哈？”男人踱步来到伏见的身边，看着那张故作冷静的病态脸庞，不由的有些好奇，“喂，告诉我吧，小猴子还有什么事情没有完成呢？啊啊——不会是关于你那个小朋友的事情吧？”

心中因为男人的话而轻颤了一下，看着男人笑眯眯的样子，他只能随便找了个借口回答道：“……是关于学校作业的事情。”

“诶——小猴子你真无聊啊。”男人放开了握住伏见手腕的手，反而是随意的插在了口袋里，面上露出无聊的神色，修长的双腿迈开步子越过了一旁的伏见，自顾自的向前走去，完全没有丝毫的想要去管还在生病的儿子的意思。

伏见在男人放开手腕之后，就由另一只手握了上去，那被男人握住的地方的确已经泛起了红痕，和其他地方相比是那么的明显，而且还有些轻微的刺痛。看着男人离自己越来越远，伏见的心中不免松了一口气。

看着男人转身进入转角消失了踪影，伏见才晃晃悠悠的继续迈开步子向二楼他自己的房间走去。

‘砰’的一声，伏见将房门紧紧关上，并且从里面上了门锁，无力的顺着房门慢慢的滑落在地，微微扬起了头，刚刚还是一副面无表情的脸上马上就显露出了厌恶和烦躁，“啧……真是烦死了……”

目光触及到书桌上的一个物体，伏见撑起膝盖慢吞吞的走向那里。

打开书桌上的台灯，暖黄色的灯光一瞬间就照亮了这个有些黑暗的房间。摆在书桌正中间的是一个紫色的易拉罐，那是他拜托八田给他买的葡萄汁饮料，而在那罐饮料的下方还压着一张字条。伏见将字条从铁罐的下方拿起来，只见字条上写着，‘臭小子，这就是你要的淡淡的葡萄汁，果汁0%的那种，还是微碳酸的。啊啊啊你都不知道我跑了多少个便利店才买到的啊！要赶快好起来啊臭小子！by:八田’

不可察觉的笑了笑，不难想象那个人为了买这罐饮料跑了几个便利店才买到了。食指扣在勾环上，轻轻一拉，将开口凑近唇边，刚想要喝一口，门那里就传来了转动把手的声音。

在转动了几声门没有反应之后，男人那不耐烦的声音响起了，“啧——小猴子你干嘛要锁门啊，是为了防小偷吗，就算有小偷要来也还是能把门打开的啊，你把门锁上又有什么用啊。”

“啊啊，真烦啊，还要找钥匙来开门……”

屋内的伏见听见了一阵‘叮叮当当’的钥匙碰撞的声音，在听到男人声音的一瞬间，伏见还是不可避免的僵了一下身子。

他或许已经意识到了男人现在过来找他是为了什么，心中不可避免的有些慌乱和害怕，趁着男人找钥匙的这段时间，他放下了手中的饮料，急匆匆的穿上了鞋子，拿起八田放在他枕边的终端，两个迈步就来到了他的窗边。

‘唰’的一声猛地打开了窗户，冷风瞬间扑面而来。被这股冷风直直的吹中了身体，伏见整个人都觉得有些恍惚了，脑袋似乎更疼了。

“啊！找到了，原来是这一把啊，看来等一下要去做一个标记呢，不然每次都要找简直是麻烦死了，喂——小猴子，我要进来了哦！”门把转动的声音，直接传到了伏见的耳朵里。

几乎是一瞬间的事情，伏见一手撑着窗栏，一手撑着墙壁，右脚踩上窗沿，在冷风的吹拂下，他低下头看了看下方，啊啊，这还真的有点高啊，不知道直接跳下去会不会摔断骨头啊，可是即便是会摔断骨头，他也不想让那个男人如愿。

开门声响起，男人走进来了， 在他看到整个人都缩在窗沿上的伏见时，男人露出了有些惊讶的表情：“哇哦，小猴子你在做什么啊？是在表演杂技吗？”

伏见没有回头，只是撑着墙壁的手慢慢撤去了，整个人都以一种前倾的姿势向窗外仰去，只是，在听到男人下一句话的时候，伏见停止了动作。

“呐，如果猿比古要从这里跳下去的话，那我就去找你那位可爱的小朋友玩去了哦！”男人恶劣而轻挑的声音在他的身后继续响起，“那个小朋友看起来还蛮好玩的啊。”

“伏见仁希！！！”伏见猿比古瞬间回头，眼镜下的眼睛露出狠绝而暴戾的神色，似乎像是在说‘如果你敢这么做，我绝对不会放过你’一样，就好像是要只在面临了大敌的小动物却还要誓死的保护自己的宝物一样，这一点让伏见仁希有些想笑。

而他也的确这么做了。

“哈哈哈哈哈，猿比古你那是什么眼神啊，还想要保护他？拜托——”男人停止了大笑，可是同伏见的脸庞相似的脸孔却还是带着浅笑，浅浅的，轻蔑的，不屑的，几乎是在嘲讽他一样，用尖锐的恶劣语气说，“你连你自己都保护不了，还想保护他？别开玩笑了。”

“呐，小猴子，最后再给你一次机会哦，不要真的惹我发火啦。”男人站在原地，笑嘻嘻的说着这句话，可是那双和伏见相同的眼睛里却带着冰冷和绝对的不容拒绝。

“……你怎么不去死啊！！！”控制不住心里的怒火，几乎是下意识的就将这句话喊了出来。伏见只觉得他全身都在颤抖，止不住的颤抖，近乎自暴自弃一样的放弃了逃出房间的动作，而将自己狠狠的砸在了墙壁上。

“哈？如果我死了，那么谁来陪我可爱的小猴子玩呢？”男人迈着轻巧的步伐悠闲的走到了伏见的面前，双手插在裤子口袋里，大幅度的弯下腰，脖子上的项链在叮当作响，他将头附在伏见的耳边，犹如恶魔般的低语道：“……亲爱的小猴子啊，你是无法逃离我的……”

偏过头，躲过了那要命的言语，凶狠的眼神直直的刺向伏见仁希，“闭嘴！”

男人直起腰，抽出手在伏见的头顶上狠狠揉了一把，直到将那头柔顺的发丝搅的乱七八糟，这才开心而满意的笑道：“哈哈，这才是我的小猴子啊。”

站起身，冷漠的直接无视了男人，整个人都摇摇晃晃的走回了床边，脱下了鞋子，从一旁的抽纸盒里抽出一张纸，放在了鼻子上，然后，“噗呲——”

面无表情的擤着鼻子。

“哇哦，红红的鼻头，就像是马戏团里的小丑先生一样啊。”

无视男人的话，伏见继续抽出一张纸，放在鼻子上，然后，“噗呲——”

继续面无表情的擤着鼻子。

男人看着伏见的动作撇了撇嘴没在说话，反而是将视线转移到了书桌上，那里有一罐刚刚开口的饮料和一张小小的便条。

“这是什么啊。”好奇的拿起桌上的那张便条，并且小声的念出了声，“‘臭小子，这就是你要的淡淡的葡萄汁，果汁0%的那种，还是微碳酸的。啊啊啊你都不知道我跑了多少个便利店才买到的啊！要赶快好起来啊臭小子！’by八田。”

手中拿着纸条对着伏见扬了扬，面上露出了奇怪的神色，说，“就是刚刚来家里的那个小朋友留下的吧？哇哦，还真是贴心诶，竟然为了你的一个小小要求就跑了这么多个便利店，这样的朋友真是不错呢。”

嘴上虽然是这么说，可是脸上的表情却满是嘲讽和不屑。

拿起桌子上的铁罐放在鼻子下面闻了闻，然后对着坐在床边紧紧盯着他的伏见说：“这就是你要的饮料吧？”小小的尝了一口，“哇啊——好难喝，完全没有果汁味道的碳酸饮料，这是什么鬼东西啊，喂，小猴子，这是你爱喝的东西啊？果然就连口味也还是个小孩子啊。”

伏见仁希苦着一张脸，就连眉头都皱在了一起，简直就像是尝到了黄连一样，向旁边走了一步，对准了那个垃圾桶，然后修长的手指一松，“啪嗒”一声，铁罐掉进了垃圾桶里，紫色的液体慢慢流了出来，将垃圾桶的废纸染成了紫红色。

“啧，这种难喝的东西啊，就应该丢到垃圾桶里才对。”明明是相同的眼睛，可是男人的眼睛里却写满了厌恶和嫌弃。

而坐在床边的伏见猿比古看着男人的这一举动，没有说话，只是浑身都在不受控制的颤抖，苍白的嘴唇更是抿的死死的，而那双眼睛则像是想要将男人千刀万剐了一样的狠戾。

“啊——小猴子，你该不会是生气了吧？”男人踱步到了他的身边，摸着下巴一副好奇样。

伏见没有说话，只是紧盯着他，然后突然的抬起了手，猛地出拳挥向了男人。

“哈哈，果然是生气了呢。”伏见仁希很轻松的就挡住了那挥向自己的拳头，宽大的手掌将那个小小的拳头完全的包裹在了掌心里，他甚至能感觉到那人来自内心深处的愤怒但却因为身体的原因而没有办法的颤抖着。

嘴角露出一抹可以称作是残忍的笑容，眼睛里的玩弄光彩突然大放。

他低俯下身子，用另一只空出来的手抚上了少年的脖颈，感受到了少年的轻颤之后，男人笑出了声，低沉的富有磁性的却令人极其恐惧的声音说：“呐，既然猿比古还有些力气，那就陪我做些有趣的事情吧？”

没有得到回答，但恶魔的低语还在继续，“你不说话，那就代表你同意了哦——♪”

然后，男人没等怀中的少年有什么动作，便慢慢的靠近了那苍白中却带着淡淡红色的纤细脖颈。

将罪恶的冰冷嘴唇覆了上去。

“你是逃不掉的。我可爱的小猴子。”


	4. Chapter 4

伏见无声的笑了笑，同样的带了一丝嘲讽。哈，逃不掉？那我就逃给你看！你这个人渣！

“哈，小猴子你在笑什么啊？是在考虑怎么逃走吗？哈哈，你还真爱想一些不切实际的事情诶——♪”牙齿在那散发着要比寻常时候更加炙热的皮肤上轻轻啃咬，在那处的肌肤上烙下一个罪恶的痕迹之后，他在伏见的耳边喃喃低语，“别再幻想了，你是逃不开我的，明明知道你无论在哪里我都能轻而易举的找到你啊……”

内心深处的某个极其害怕的猜想似是被男人一下子就点中了一样，那种被人猜到内心里的想法，而且还是被自己最厌恶以及最害怕的人猜到，这样毛骨悚然的感觉让伏见无法忍受的在男人的怀中开始挣扎。

“为什么还要做无谓的反抗呢，啊啊——真是不乖呢——♪”

男人慢吞吞的语气中夹杂着一丝不耐烦，似乎是因为怀中人的奋力挣扎而给他带来了很大的不悦，“嘁——小猴子你如果在乱动，我就不客气咯。”

“放手！别碰我！！”

用出了全身力气将面前的男人狠狠推开，而他自己也因为刚刚的动作而坐在那里气喘吁吁，抬起手狠狠的在脖颈上一抹，将男人因为刚刚啃咬那里而带来的湿濡感擦掉，尽管他看起来是如此的薄弱，可是那双眼睛里的神色却是凶狠极了。

简直就是一副想要把他撕成两半的样子啊，伏见仁希打量着他的儿子，心中这般想到。

“为什么呢？为什么不要我碰呢？”男人一步一步的朝他走过来，明明还是挂着一副天真的笑脸，可是眼睛里却没有半点笑意，那双看起来和他一样的眼睛里反射出了残忍的，冰冷的，肆虐的阴暗光彩，而在这样的眼神里，他却能看到他的身影，无助的，恐惧的，何其弱小的自己。

“哒！”男人的靴子踏在地面上发出的清脆响声。可这也是恶魔即将露出真正面目的倒计时。

“啊啊——为什么不让我碰啊？说清楚嘛小猴子——♪”男人一手一个的握住了伏见的手腕，力道大的差点让他叫出了声，紧接着，男人前倾的身体猛地向前一倒，彻底的将伏见压倒在了床上，并且用恶劣玩弄的声音在他耳边说着令他浑身都止不住颤抖的话语。

“明明你全身都被我亲吻过了啊，甚至连最里面的地方都沾染上了我的气息，啊——为什么还不让我碰呢？乖乖给我说清楚啊！”

男人侧过头，他对准了伏见的脖颈，然后对着那里的肌肤狠狠的咬了上去。

“啊！！——”伏见忍不住的叫出了声，双手和双腿也开始不停的挣扎。眼镜下的双眼睁的老大，眼角甚至泛出了生理泪水，他只觉得痛，很痛，非常的痛。

一抹鲜红色从男人咬住的地方渗了出来，渐渐的越来越多，一滴两滴，它们纷纷滴落在纯白色的床单上，将那罪恶的红色越染越大，而道道蜿蜒的血迹在伏见苍白细弱的脖颈四周蔓延，有那么两道血痕直接滑落到了锁骨处，然后隐没在了黑色的衣领里。

“阿啦，一不小心就咬破了呢。”男人松开了嘴，看着那还在渗血的伤口，故作一抹惊讶，然后没有丝毫诚意的说：“真是抱歉啦，不过没关系，没有咬要动脉啦。”

松开一只握着伏见手腕的手，拍了拍那张因为疼痛和惊恐而扭曲的脸，“喂——小猴子你还好吗？不要不说话嘛～”

伏见听着男人的声音，渐渐从疼痛中回过了神，他看着男人的那张脸，没由来的觉得恶心，不单是身体上的，更是心理上的恶心。他更是恨，恨这个和他拥有相似面孔的男人说出如此恶毒残忍的话。

几乎是用自己最大的嗓音朝着男人嘶吼道：“滚！！伏见仁希你给我滚！！滚啊！！！”

“哈——？”男人突然用讶然的眼光看了看他，但转瞬却又变成了不屑，“小猴子啊，我是不是真的太纵容你了啊？嗯？”

高挑的话尾音让伏见还在挣扎的身体一僵，但下一秒他就知道这个男人要干什么了。

双手掐上了伏见猿比古的脖子，不可避免的手上沾上了还在丝丝流出的血迹，手指间不经意的慢慢用力，伏见开始觉得呼吸困难，眼前男人的身影也有些模糊，他朦胧中听见男人那调笑的语气说着悠闲的话：“……再说，这里是我家诶，你叫我滚？别闹了，等你什么时候有了自己的家，在来和我说这句话吧。”

“哈……就这样……咳咳……杀了我……”

断断续续的声音从那个作为他儿子的人的口中说了出来。伏见仁希看着那人脸上的释然表情，突然的就失去了所有的兴致。

“啧……真无聊。”

松开了掐在伏见脖子上的手，然后站起了身，看了一眼摊躺在那里的伏见，脸上出现了一抹不耐烦和不悦，就连咂舌的声音都要比寻常时候要大一些。

双手插在口袋里，一副兴致缺缺的样子，转过身，没有丝毫想要再去管摊在床上的儿子的意思，也没有丝毫犹豫的就走出了房门，消失了踪影。

伏见就那么楞楞的睁着眼睛，无神的看着头顶上的天花板。房门男人没有给他关，窗户男人也没有给他关，冷风不断的从这两处敞开的地方吹进来，伏见只觉得脑袋里像是有什么东西在狠狠的敲砸，一下又一下的，又像是有一把火在熊熊燃烧，他刚想要坐起来去关窗户，可是下一秒，他就直接失去了所有的意识，直挺挺的倒在了床上。

\------------------------------

【喂，大贝，我去过伏见的家了。】  
【哈？怎么，见到人了？】  
【嗯，见到了，我和你说，伏见他竟然感冒了诶！】  
【不是吧！？那个家伙竟然也会感冒？】  
【是啊，我也有点惊讶呢，而且啊，最让我吃惊的是，他们家竟然一个人都没有！竟然把生病的孩子一个人独自扔在家里，真是差劲啊！！】  
【啊啊，很正常啦，那家伙的父母都是经常不回家的人，我记得以前他们家也有过佣人的，但是后来好像是被那家伙的父亲给吓跑了呢。】  
【噢噢噢！对了，我今天还看到了伏见的父亲，那真是个奇怪的人啊。明明很帅气，却总觉得有些变态呢。】  
【哈！！？那家伙回来了！？】  
【啊，是啊， 怎么了？】

八田拿着终端，等着大贝的回件，可是等了好几分钟，也不见那头的大贝回复他。

【喂喂，到底怎么了啊，快说啊。】

八田耐不住，便又发了一封邮件给大贝。这一次，大贝很快回话了。

【啊，没什么……我问你啊，伏见那只猴子的状态怎么样？】

收到这封邮件，八田有些奇怪，不过他也很认真的想了想当时伏见的状态，然后回了过去。

【啊……不是特别好啊，而且还发了高烧，现在想想还有些担心啊……】

那边的大贝看着八田给他回过来这么一封邮件，只觉得心里那不好的预感更大了。

【八田你这个笨蛋怎么不留在他身边照顾他啊！】  
【哈？啊，因为他老爸回来了嘛，家人的话，应该能好好照顾他的吧？】  
【啊啊啊！就是因为那个家伙，所以才更糟糕啊！】

哈——！？八田吓了一跳，有些不明白，虽然伏见的老爸的确有些奇怪吧，但也不至于大贝说的那么糟糕吧？

【不会吧？怎么说伏见也是他的亲儿子啊，应该不会不管不顾吧？】  
【哈……如果是不管不顾那还好呢……】  
【喂喂喂，你这是什么意思啊，说清楚啊。】

看着八田发来的消息，大贝开始迅速的转动着大脑，应该不会有事的吧？怎么说猿比古那家伙也是那人的亲儿子啊，看到亲生儿子病成那个样子，应该不会再动手了吧？应该……

【明天早上记得去猿比古家叫他一起上学，一定！】

八田看着大贝发来这么一条消息，大脑有些反应不过来。

【哈！？】  
【明天去猿比古家叫他去上学啊笨蛋！】  
【啊，这个意思我知道，但是，伏见他不是还在生病吗？为什么要叫他去上学啊？难道不应该让他把病养好再去吗？还有！你才是笨蛋啊！混蛋！】

大贝看了一眼八田发来的消息，很是不耐烦，果然啊，对不知道情况的人解释起来就是这么麻烦啊。

【如果继续让他待在家里，只会让他加重病情！那个男人你不是没看到，性格恶劣的很，怎么还能放猿比古独自一人和那男人在一起啊！】  
【哇啊！那我现在去伏见家看看！】  
【白痴啊，现在都什么时候了，很晚了好吗？明天，明天一早就去他家找他。别忘了！】  
【啊……那好吧……】

八田看了看柜子上的钟表，指针指在八点钟的方向，的确，现在很晚了啊，意识到这一点，八田垂头丧气的趴在桌子上，侧和头看着手中的终端，心里失望的想到，啊啊，如果有猿比古的联系方式那就好了……至少现在就可以给他打电话问候一下啊……啊……真希望伏见能把应用早点做好，这样他就能拥有伏见的联系方式了……好像要他的联系方式啊……而且好担心他的身体啊……应该没问题的吧？没问题的吧……

\-------------------------

“唔嗯……”

在浑身都滚烫的情况下，伏见突然觉得额头那里好像有一股凉意，大约手掌那么大小的覆在那里，凉凉的，很好受。然后，那股凉意顺着额头滑了下来，覆在他的脸庞上，一瞬间，脸上的燥热感就消失不见了。

他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，暖黄色的灯光不是特别的亮，但这样的亮度既不刺眼，也不会让人看不清东西。他感觉到眼前似乎有一个朦胧的人影，在他面前晃来晃去，晃得他头昏脑涨，烦躁的情绪瞬间就产生了，“啧……别晃了……烦死了……”

“啊，猴子醒来了呢。”男人惊讶的声音带着显而易见的欢快和天真感，但伏见却能从那里面听出一丝恶劣的轻挑。

“……烦死了烦死了……怎么哪里都有你啊……真是阴魂不散……该死的……”

伏见缩在不知道是什么时候被盖上的被子里，语气虚弱的只有他自己能听到他的声音，他明明记得他昏倒前并没有盖被子啊，甚至是半躺在床上的，怎么现在就整个人都陷在了床上还盖起了被子？难道是这个男人终于良心发现给他盖上的？

虽然不愿意承认，但他却没办法忽视这一点，毕竟现在这个家里面只有他和伏见仁希两个人啊，如果不是他，那又会是谁？怎么想都不可能会出现第三个人啊。而且，刚刚他醒来的时候，他还发现了一点，那就是没有冷风在吹进来，想来那扇窗户也是被男人給关上了吧。

正思考着呢，突然，被子就被掀开了，伏见下意识的朝着男人喊道：“干什么啊！你烦不烦啊！”

“啊——啊——还真是过分啊，明明只是想叫小猴子起来吃药的啊，难得我还特地从外面买了退烧药和感冒药回来，真是伤心啊。”男人的脸上没有丝毫伤心的样子，还是一如既往的那么漫不经心和轻挑。

直接将手中的药物塞进伏见的口中，在那人还在轻微的咳嗽的时候，将人拉了起来，让他靠在了自己的怀里，拿起桌子上放着的温水，动作可以称得上是轻柔娴熟的将水喂给他喝。

“好啦好啦，赶快乖乖吃药，然后好起来，生病的猴子真是好无聊啊，还是健康的猴子欺负起来要有趣的多呢。”

口中的话虽然还是有些恶劣，但是他的动作却让伏见难得的对这个男人有了改观。因为喉咙发痒，所以忍不住的咳了几声，令他没想到的是，男人的动作轻缓而娴熟的拍了拍他的后背，在他不在咳了之后，又将他放回了床上，妥帖的为他盖好被子，男人也翻身上了床，侧着身子躺在他的身边，将他这个人都搂了过去。

宽大的手掌有一搭没一搭的轻揉着他的发，另一只手却环住了他，微凉的手掌一下又一下的轻轻的拍着他的后背，动作轻柔的直让他有些昏昏欲睡。

虽然很想打开男人的手，但是渐渐迷糊的意识却只能让他乖乖的闭上了眼睛，额头靠着男人的胸膛，意识逐渐朦胧了起来。

似乎在很久以前也有过这么一副一样的画面，男人的怀中抱着一个小男孩，男孩的脸色很明显的泛着不正常的潮红，男人随意的侧躺着身子，一手轻拍他的后背，一手抚着他的头顶，嘴巴一张一合，似乎是在唱着什么歌一样，虽然看不清表情，但他却能感觉到那是男人少有的正经温柔神色，就像现在这样。

脑海里的声音和现实里的声音结合在了一起，听着男人那少有的温柔语调，伏见猿比古陷入了沉睡。

“睡吧，猿比古。”


	5. Chapter 5

“那个，有人吗？”八田对着门里面喊道。没有人回答，于是他又在里面喊了一句，“那我打扰咯——”

一大早，他就从家里出发赶到了伏见的家，其实，八田的心里还是有些矛盾的，一方面是出于人道考虑，他认为身为伏见的父亲，应该不会将病着的孩子放那里不管不顾，甚至是做出一些恶劣的事情，怎么说两个人之间也是有血缘关系的，那种血缘间的亲切感是不会骗人的。

而且，伏见自己也说过，他的父亲也会照顾他，虽然，伏见说这句话的时候表情不是特别的好啊……

但是一想到昨天那个人的性格，八田又犹豫了，那简直就像是一个被宠坏了的孩子，在不经意间或者是故意的说出了毫不在乎却又带着恶意的言语，刺伤他人。

这样的一个男人，真的能好好的照顾他的儿子么？

抱着这样的纠结想法，八田踏进了伏见家的大门。

站在大厅中央，八田左看右看都没看到什么人，他想，伏见的父亲或许是出门了。这样想着，八田就踏上了楼梯，刚刚踏上一个台阶，二楼就传来了一阵脚步声。

‘哒哒哒’，脚步声不急不躁，甚至是带着一股悠闲感，八田很准确的就猜出了这个人是谁，这个声音的主人肯定是伏见的父亲。

脚步声近了，八田抬头望去，就看见一个高挑的人影站在二楼的楼梯口，依旧是非常帅气的样子，只是身上的衣服和昨天不同了。

他看到伏见的父亲在打量着自己，脸上满是惊讶的神色，一瞬间的尴尬涌上脸庞，不自然的抬手抓了抓脑后的头发，支支吾吾的小声解释道：“啊……那个……伯…伯父打扰了，我是来找猿比古的。”

男人听着这句话，就像是突然的来了兴致一样，他没有继续走下去，而是将手搭在了楼栏上，双腿摆出了一个休闲放松的姿势，并且带着笑容的看着下方的那个猿比古的小朋友。

哈，他还真没想到这个‘猿比古君的朋友’会再一次的来到这里，而且还是因为要找小猴子，不过，既然答应了小猴子，那就对他的这个所谓的‘朋友’客气一些吧。

“啊，原来是小八田啊，你是因为担心猿比古的病情，所以才来的吗？”

“啊，是的，因为昨天看他还在高烧，所以今天有些担心呢……”其实主要就是担心你有没有好好照顾伏见，或者是对伏见做些什么不好的事情啊……

男人笑嘻嘻的摆了摆手，一副认真的模样对八田说：“不用担心啦，那家伙的烧昨天半夜就已经退下去了，今天已经可以活蹦乱跳了哦！”

“哈？”活蹦乱跳？太夸张了吧？昨天还病的那么厉害，今天就能活蹦乱跳？就算是再厉害的药也做不到这种地步吧？

“你不信？那我叫他出来啊。”男人对他说完这句话，就侧过了身，对着不远处那微微敞开的门喊道：“喂——猿比古，你听得到吧？快出来啊，你的小朋友来了哦。”

男人看着微敞的门，八田同样也盯着那个方向，但是没有声音从那里传出来。

“哈哈，小猴子一定是害羞了。”男人没有回头，但是却这么回答了八田。可八田却觉得伏见应该是不想理他才没有回话的，虽然，他也是猜的。

“喂——你的小朋友真的来看你了啊，别不信我嘛，快出来看看啊，你要是再不出来，我就把你的小朋友丢进西院的花丛里咯？”

男人没有看他，但是他却能感觉到男人在笑，而且笑的很开心，而且说这话的语气和昨天几乎是一模一样，莫名的感到一阵毛骨悚然的惊恐感，这个男人对他来说是危险的，而且是非常危险的那种。

大约等了三四秒钟，从八田盯着的那个方向爆发出一阵咆哮：“……伏见仁希！你够了！如果他真的来了，那就让他自己到我房间里来，一遍又一遍的，你烦不烦啊！！”

“哈哈——又是这个样子呢。”男人转过了身，对着他笑着耸了耸肩，脸上带着满满的恶趣味，并对他说道：“你听到啦，很活泼的声音吧？想去找他那就自己去咯——♪”

摆摆手，一副对伏见无可奈何的样子，脸上是带着那种无奈的却又略显天真的笑容，可是明明那双眼睛里还是挂着就像是戏耍完了之后的那种的恶趣味啊……

八田强迫自己无视上方的那个人，顶着头皮的迈上台阶，一阶一阶又一阶……直到他站在了男人的对面。

看着男人对他扬扬头，示意他赶快过去。八田不知道为什么就露出了感谢的笑容，可双手却不由自主的微微攥成了拳头，并且有些不受控制的小幅度的颤抖。

匆匆走过男人的身边，在与男人擦肩而过的时候，男人同样的迈着悠闲的步子向楼下走去，只是，那个瞬间，八田好像感受到了一股来自深渊底部一样的冰冷刺骨的寒意。这使他不由的回过头望了一眼。

男人的口中不知道是在哼着什么调子，感觉上像是一首摇篮曲，但是调子却实在有些诡异，双手插在口袋里，身上的银饰随着他的动作碰撞在一起，发出叮叮当当的响声，微微挑起的唇角似乎是在彰显着这个男人此时的心情很不错，至少，他不会在他心情不好的时候还哼着歌曲。

八田就这么看着男人一步一步的走下楼梯，好像，也没有什么奇怪的，那么想来刚刚一定是他产生的错觉，这么想着，八田就直接快步的走向了伏见的房间。

而停在一楼楼梯口的伏见仁希，却看着八田消失的背影觉得有些可惜，啊啊，海棠花的养料又消失了啊。啧啧，真可惜。

楼上的八田却什么都没有感觉到，他直接推开了伏见的房门，大步的走了进去，在看到窝在被窝里的伏见时，心里的担忧和紧张感也就就此消失了。

“喂，伏见你还好吧？”八田站在伏见的床边，弯着腰，看着那个没戴眼镜的少年，他到觉得，没戴眼镜的猿比古和他的父亲好像啊，只是猿比古同他的父亲想必要稍显稚嫩一些呢。

“哈……原来你真的来了啊，那家伙竟然没骗我……”伏见缩在被子里，朦胧的声音从被子下面传了出来，或许是因为刚刚睡醒，伏见的眼睛里还有些雾气，又因为没有戴眼镜，在看八田的时候就觉得有些模糊不清。

或许是因为伏见是在被子里面说的话，所以传到八田的耳朵里也不是那么的清晰，八田没有听的太清楚，就问道：“嗯？伏见你再说一遍，刚刚你的声音太小了，我没怎么听清楚。”

“……没什么……”

八田点了点头，或许是什么不重要的话吧，伏见没有说，他也没在追问。抬起一只手，覆上了伏见的额头，感觉到那里的温度恢复正常了，八田这才笑了起来，道：“刚刚你老爸说你退烧了，我还不怎么信，现在看来是真的没事了，对了，感冒怎么样了？”

伏见咂咂嘴，怕八田在一次的听不清而故意加大了声音，“……还能怎么样啊……反正不烧了不就好了……”

“啊……”八田挠了挠头发，有些不是太好意思的说：“那你，今天能去学校吗？”

伏见有些奇怪，但奇怪归奇怪，他考虑了一下身体状况，便对八田说，“去学校的话，应该没什么大问题，怎么？是在学校发生什么事了吗？”

“呃……那倒也不是啦……”八田有些难办，要怎么说呢？难道要说是因为担心他和他家老爸两个人在家？怕他老爸欺负他？啊啊啊，这些话怎么可能说出口啊， 简直就像是在破坏人家的父子感情啊，很恶劣的行为诶！

伏见看着八田的脸，在这么近的距离下，他还是能够看清八田的表情的。有些迟疑，又像是有些话想说但却有不知道怎么开口一样，或许，是他无法知道的事情吧。

不等八田再开口，伏见就把下巴从被子里探了出来，“……八田你先出去，我要换衣服，等下和你一起去学校。”

“啊……啊？不用我帮忙吗？”八田看着那人还是有些病怏怏的样子，就忍不住担心他自己能不能穿好衣服，于是，这句话就这么随口说出来了。

额头突然有些隐隐作痛，伏见一瞬间就黑了脸色，这家伙，是把他当成残障人士了么？还需不需要他帮忙，就算他成了残障人士他也不会请他来帮忙啊！非常非常不悦的语气恶狠狠的对着八田说：“啧！你是白痴吗？快出去！！”

“好啦，出去就出去，穿好了记得叫我啊。”知道自己说错了话，八田很识趣的走了出去，并且好心的关上了房门。

屋内的伏见看着房门关上之后，也从被窝里钻了出来，在发现自己身上穿着的是一件睡衣之后，伏见砸了咂嘴，说不清是不悦还是其他别的情绪。

迈开步子走向床尾，可也就是在这几步的途中，伏见发现了一件事情，突然的，那张恢复了苍白的脸猛地泛起了红晕，咬牙切齿的走到了衣橱旁，拉开下面的抽屉，从那里面拿出一个黑色的类似于内裤一样的东西，然后回到床边，开始解着上衣的扣子。

那个该死的男人，擅自就替他换了睡衣，而且还脱掉了他的内裤，过分的是，他竟然没有再给自己换上一条新的！！！不难想象当时男人的表情是怎么的，他一定是想到了自己现在的表情，然后直接捧腹大笑了吧。

他还天真的以为这个人是良心发现了，终于要负起一点作为父亲的责任来了，啊啊啊，看来他还真的是将男人想的太好了啊！

整个换衣服的过程中，伏见猿比古都是以一种羞愧而愤恨的表情在换衣服，而内心里，却是不停的在咒骂男人。

当他穿完衣服之后，或许是因为感冒还没好，他的额头上渗出了一些汗珠，刚刚想要走出房门，却像是突然想到了什么一样，伏见来到了镜子旁，稍稍拉开了校服的衣领。

镜子里的他面色苍白，一副很明显的病态样，而那原本是修长苍白的脖颈上此时却印着数到恐怖而惊心的青紫色痕迹，那一看就知道是用手指用力掐住了脖子而导致的淤痕，而在那恐怖的淤痕旁边，也就是脖子的右侧，还有着一道看起来很严重的牙印。

或许是在他睡着的时候被男人用水擦洗过了，那道牙印倒没显得有多么的狰狞恐怖，血迹斑斑，只是，那道牙印的严重程度有些让人怀疑，在他脖子上烙下这块印记的人是不是想要直接咬穿他的大动脉，因为那牙印的位置真的非常接近右侧的颈动脉。

抬手摸了摸，似乎已经结痂了，但是触碰的话还是有些疼，只是，这个牙印怕是再也消不掉了吧，这么严重的咬痕，几乎可以留下疤痕了。而且还是在这么明显的地方。

简直就像是再给自己的东西打上所属标签一样啊……

一瞬间的暴戾让他控制不住的挥拳击向了镜面。

“砰！啪嚓——”

以他拳头留下的痕迹为中心，镜面像是一张密密麻麻的蜘蛛网一样向着四周蔓延开来。


	6. Chapter 6

“喂！猴子你没事吧？”

门外的八田听到这个动静只想开门冲进去，看看伏见究竟怎么了，可是他刚转动了门把手，就听见门里的伏见大声的喊道：“别进来！”

“可是猴子你——”  
“我说了别进来！！”

八田听到这句有些粗暴的吼声之后，一下子就僵在了原地。大约过了十几秒钟的时间，他听见伏见用平静下来的声音对他说：“……我没事，你在门外等我就好了。”

紧紧的握住手中的门把手，心里真的想要推门进去，但是下一刻，却又完全的松开了。明明很想进去，可是，不可以，他不能。

只听见‘咚’的一声响，八田将自己砸在了门板上，尽管脸上的表情已经差到不能在差，可是口中说出来的话却故作轻松的语调，说：“啊，我不会进去的，有事情就叫我啊，我就在外面，放心好了。”

说完这句话之后，他就仰着头在心里担忧着。刚刚的那一声响，明明就是有什么东西被砸坏了，可是伏见却没有让他进去，是因为不想被人看到么？还是，只是不想让他知道？

门离门外的两个人各自思考着各自的事情，而坐在一楼沙发上的某个男人却露出了极其愉悦的表情，修长的双腿交叉搭在了沙发对面的桌子上，一只手搭在了沙发靠背上，一只手在轻轻的碾摸着胸口处的那个剑状的吊坠。

啊啊——小猴子啊，在让我多高兴一下吧，你越生气，我可就越高兴哦——♪

屋内的伏见渐渐收敛起了自己的怒火，或许，早在男人咬上他的那一瞬间，他就应该知道，以那样的力度留下的伤口，到最后肯定会留下疤痕的，只是，那时候的知道和现在他所看到的是两个完全不同的概念。当他看到了那个伤痕之后，他有些难以接受。

伏见看着残破的镜面里分割出了无数个他，只觉得一阵好笑，可是笑着笑着，却又有一种想要流下泪来的冲动。

抬手将整张脸完全遮住，双肩轻轻的颤抖。什么啊……真是糟糕透了……

似乎是意识到了门外还有八田在等着他，他赶紧调整了自己的情绪，放下手，呼出两口浊气，看着镜子的自己又恢复了之前的样子，他便开始想办法处理这个很明显的伤口。

他记得他的房间里是有医用箱的，因为有时候也会打架，会受一点小伤，所以就在自己的房间里准备了医用箱，以备不时之需，好像就被他放在了衣橱里面。

拉开衣橱的门，将不算多的衣服向一边推去，在衣橱最里面的角落里找到了纯白色的医用箱。

翻开医用箱的盖子，在里面找到了一个稍大一点的创可贴，大小的话应该能将咬痕完全遮住。

走到镜子旁，借着个别部分还是完好的镜面将创可贴贴在了咬痕上。大小的确是刚刚好。

可是，就算是处理完了那个咬痕，可是他的脖子上还有数到的淤青啊……这也是相当明显的痕迹啊……

啧！那个该死的男人！如果有那么一天，他一定会亲手捏爆那个人渣！

还是回到了衣橱旁，拉开了下方的另一个抽屉，那里面有几条颜色不一质地不同的围巾，现在已经是深秋时节了，就算围着围巾应该也算是比较正常的吧，毕竟天气已经开始慢慢冷下来了，而且他又是比较怕冷的人，用围巾来遮掩淤痕应该没问题。

淤痕的话相对来说会比较好弄一点，因为只要过些日子这些看起来很恐怖的淤痕就会慢慢消散，直至不见，不像那个咬痕一样……

围好围巾，拿起床边柜子上放着的眼镜带了起来，视线一下子就变得清晰了。

他记得八田的书包好像还在他的房间里，四处看了看，在书桌的椅子上找到了书包，拿起它，然后走向门边，打开了门。

“哇啊——”

眼疾手快的伏见在他开门的瞬间就看见了一个人影向后倒来，只见他迅速的向后退了两步，伴随着一声惨叫，他看见八田坐在了他的脚边，并且还是一副受到了惊吓的样子。

“Misaki——？”

“死猴子不要叫我名字啦！”八田仰看着伏见的脸，似乎是觉得这个姿势有些别扭，就站起了身，拍了拍裤子，揉了揉有些发痛的臀部。

“……真是的……干嘛突然就打开门啊！痛痛痛……”

伏见显少的露出了无奈神色，这个人啊……

“拿着你的书包，我去一下厕所。”

“哦。”然后他看着伏见向里走去，便说道：“那我先去门口等你啦。”

伏见没有回答他，因为他已经走进了二楼的卫生间里。

拿着自己的书包有些小跑一样的走下了楼梯，在看到伏见父亲姿势随意的坐在沙发上时，觉得就这么不告而别好像不是特别礼貌啊，就在不远处停下了脚步，说道：“今天打扰了，我先告辞了。”

“诶？不等小猴子一起么？”男人扭过了头，带着一副奇怪的神色看着他。

“啊，猿比古说他要先去一下厕所，所以要等一会下来，我去门外等他就好了。”

“这样啊……”男人点点头，便将头扭了回去，没再说什么。

八田用奇怪的眼神看了男人一眼，但马上又收了回去，转而向着门口走去。

等了一会之后，伏见才慢吞吞的从二楼走了下来。

他看着男人的坐姿很是随意并且很不客气的将腿搭在了茶桌上，看着那两条明晃晃的大长腿，伏见直接选择了无视他。

可当他快要路过男人的时候，伏见仁希突然抓住了他的手，将头向后仰起，用一张倒置的脸孔看着他。

“怎么样小猴子？我送给你的礼物你开不开心啊？”一副天真的笑容像是在求夸奖一样，可伏见猿比古却知道，这只是男人的假象而已。就像，他的温柔也只是一种为了玩弄人心而制造出来的假象罢了。

连看都不看男人一眼，就只是静静的注视前方，口中吐露出冷漠的带着拒绝的两个字，“放手。”

“不要呢——你还没说你到底开不开心啊——♪”男人直接转过了身，膝盖撑在沙发上，借着这个姿势直起了身，凭着身高的优势从上俯视着他。

“放开，我还要去学校，八田也在等着我。”伏见没有回答男人的话，只是陈述了他想要男人放开他手的用意。

男人突然放开了他的手，就在伏见准备迈开步子，离开这里时，男人那轻挑的声音又响起了，“啊啊——果然还是你的那位小朋友比较重要吧。”

“不过啊，这种东西就不用贴了吧？明明都已经结痂了，又不会再继续流血，你贴它有什么用呢？你只是单纯的想要遮盖住这个痕迹吧？”

男人不知道什么时候就到了他的身后，并且从后面环住了伏见，一只手搂住了他的腰，一只手将脖子上的围巾轻轻挑开，露出了可怖的淤青和白色的创可贴。

男人将创可贴的一角轻轻掀起，然后直接就将那块创可贴撕了下来，没了创可贴的遮挡，那块深刻的咬痕又显现了出来。

“哇哦！就算是过了一晚也还是很严重诶！很痛吗？应该很痛的吧，明明在咬下去的时候你都忍不住的哭了呢，啊啊——泪眼朦胧的小猴子，真是好可怜啊，但又真的好可爱啊——♪”

带着满满的嘲弄和调笑以及不容忽视的恶趣味的语气故意的压低了嗓音，就像是怕第三个人听见一样，若不是男人靠近了伏见的耳朵说话，可能连伏见都不见得能听到。不过这样的话如果能听不到当然是更好的了。

男人就像是故意的一样，嘴唇离着脖颈非常的进，那炙热的吐息喷打在他的脖颈上，有些发痒，但更多的却是轻微的颤抖。

“真是可爱的回应呢，不过，还是等你放学回家了再来吃掉你吧。”松开了怀中的人，并且很好心的将围巾重新给伏见围好，抬手揉了揉那人的头顶，直到将那头柔顺的发揉的乱七八糟，伏见仁希这才就此罢手，露出满意的笑容。

伏见心中则是冷漠而嘲讽的嗤笑一声，他今天要是还会回家，那他就是真的白痴，傻子。

就在伏见以为他能走了的时候，那个麻烦的要死，而且阴魂不散的男人又附在他的耳边开口了，“讷——一定要记得回家哦，不然，我一定会去找你的，而且，一定会找到你的，如果你被我找到了，你是不会怎么样啦，但是啊，你身边的人可就不一定了哦——♪”

男人呼出来的热气直直的吹进了伏见的耳朵里，连带着那和恶魔般的低语一样，直刺刺的印在了他的脑海里，挥之不去，而且，也不能挥去。

双手攥成了拳头，如果可以的话他真的很想揍这个男人一顿，然而，他的确这么做了。

左手攥成的拳头猛地挥向男人的腹部，而伏见仁希像是有所预料一样，直接侧身躲过了，伏见猿比古又一次的击空了，看着男人笑的一脸得意，伏见凶狠的看了他一眼，然后甩开握着他肩膀的手，冷冷的说了一句，“……真是，卑鄙啊……”

“耶？卑鄙？说我吗？如果是夸奖的话，那我就愉快的接受咯——♪”

“哈？夸奖你？去死吧！”

“哈哈哈哈哈，又生气了呢，真是有趣啊——♪”

看着伏见打开了大门，头也不回的走出了这座房子，伏见仁希抱着手肘，脸上的表情变得有些兴致缺缺，似乎一下子就没有了什么干劲一样，他看着窗外的那个人的背影越走越远，直至消失在他的视线里，他这才回到了刚刚的沙发上，手臂枕在脑后，双腿搭着沙发边缘，闭上了那双一样的眼睛，开始了他的漫长等待。

讷，我等你回来哦，我可爱的小猴子。不过，不要让我等太久啊，不然，我可是会生气的呢——♪


	7. Chapter 7

“阿丘——”

伏见从口袋里拿出纸巾，在有些红红的鼻子上擦了擦，然后将纸团随手扔进了附近的垃圾桶里。

“喂喂，猴子你没事吧？你这样真的可以去学校吗？”八田站在他对面，看着他的动作，一脸的担忧，果然，还是太勉强了吗？

“……啊啊……”稍稍拉下了遮住了半张脸的围巾，因为裸露在外而被冷风吹得冰凉的指尖冷不防的碰到了脸颊，突如其来的冰冷触感让他直接打了个激灵，整个人也因此清醒了许多。

捧起双手，放在了唇边，从嘴里呼出一口热气，暂时的温暖了被冻的发僵了的手指，还是有些沙哑的嗓音像是隔了一层雾一样，夹杂着浓重的鼻音，听的不是特别的真切，“……没事，只是还有些鼻塞，不严重。”

“真的？”八田紧盯着伏见看，似乎是有些不怎么相信。

这个要比他聪明太多，要比他高出不少的人，此时此刻正以一种虚弱的状态站在那里，瘦弱的身板好像稍稍刮起一阵大风就能将他吹跑一样，怎么看都不像是一副能好好去学校的样子啊。

“真的，Misaki你怎么这么啰嗦啊……”伏见推了推眼镜，在他说完话之后就又把围巾拉到了脸上，重新将那张苍白的脸遮了起来，只是，隐藏于围巾之下的脸上却奇怪的出现了两抹浅淡的红晕。

“啊喂！都说了不要叫我的名字了！”因为被叫了名字，所以八田又一次的炸毛了。

因为Misaki很像女生的名字，所以一般他的朋友都直接叫他姓氏，不会特地的叫他的名字，因为一旦被八田听见有人在叫他的名字，他通常都会很生气，然后整个人都像是一只受到了威胁的猫咪而炸起了全身的毛，张牙舞爪的。

不过，只是因为关系很好，所以才叫他名字的吧，就像他也同意了八田叫他猿比古，或者是猴子一样。

他倒是觉得这些没什么，或许是八田太在意了吧。

抬头望了望灰蒙蒙的天空，总觉得有些惨淡呢，灰黑色的，阴沉沉的，就像是有一张巨大的黑网，将这个喧闹而浮萧的城市牢牢的罩在里面，倒映着一成不变的死寂，什么时候才能变得更有趣一些呢？

啊……这样的世界真是讨厌呢。如果能将这样的世界毁掉，那就好了啊——

朝着上方呼出一口热气，眼睛里带着一些晦暗的空洞与死寂，真想逃离这个世界啊，他这样想着。

“喂喂，猿比古？你没事吧？”

直到八田的声音将他重新唤回了这个世界，藏于镜片下的眼睛里才有出现了一丝光彩，空洞与死寂被暂时的压了下去。

双手插在口袋里，脚步不是那么的沉稳，稍微有些虚浮，一阵风吹来，那消瘦的身体便在冷风吹拂下瑟瑟发抖，快走几步来到八田的身边，有些抱怨的语调小声的感叹道：“……真冷啊……”

“是啊，已经到了十月中旬了嘛，再过不久可就要入冬了啊。”

“啧……冬天啊……”伏见很是不高兴的咂了下嘴，冬天啊，真是最讨厌的季节，虽然有他喜爱的东西，可是啊，还是太冷了。他明明是最怕冷的了。

八田看着伏见因为说道冬天而露出不悦的神色，突然想到这个人是很怕冷的，一瞬间便恍然大悟，“对哦，伏见你是很怕冷的呢，现在都开始带围巾了，冬天的时候可要怎么过啊？”

他不禁开始想象冬天的时候伏见会是什么样子，脸上可能会因为冷风吹得脸很痛而带了口罩，围巾是肯定的，而且一定薄不了，至于衣服，啊——伏见会不会穿上厚重笨拙的羽绒服呢？虽然那个人平时不是特别的在意自己的外表，可是一想到厚重的羽绒衣穿在伏见的身上，总觉得有些不符形象呢，明明是那么帅气的一个人啊，穿着那样的衣服，很蠢的吧？

歪着头，将脑海里的伏见和想象中的冬季保暖用品搭配在一起——

噗哈哈——什么嘛，太搞笑了，这样的伏见简直是蠢毙了，真是难看死了，啊啊，这种土到家的样子真是不适合他呢，伏见这个人果然还是适合走清秀帅气的路线啊，就像他的老爸一样，整个人都散发着一种闪闪发亮的帅气呢！

或许是八田笑的声音太过明显，伏见侧过头，用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，有些不解，“哈？你在傻笑什么啊Misaki，很够白痴的样子啊。”

“啊哈哈……不不不，没什么没什么。”八田忍着收回了笑容，对着伏见摆了摆手。

单脚撑地，直接跨过脚踏车的横栏，坐在了车座上，并且对着伏见扬了扬头，笑道：“坐上来吧，原本还想陪你一起走到学校的，但你不是闲太冷了吗？骑车去的话要快多了，你坐在后面不会被风吹到的啦。”

“……哈……”

无奈的叹息了一声，伏见也没有太过纠结，只是动作有些别扭的做到了后车座上，他之前也有被八田带过一两次啦，只是每次都是为了逃跑，而逃跑的时候又那会顾得上那些啊，所以这一次伏见还是有些小小的不好意思呢。

“坐稳咯？那就——出发！”

“哇啊！”

因为八田出发的太突然，伏见猛地向后仰了一样，并且发出了一声惊吓一般的惨叫。

“啊——抱歉抱歉，我会骑慢一点的……”八田听到这一声惨叫之后，便马上停了车，站住了脚，对着身后的人抱歉道。

伏见看着一脸抱歉的八田，突然有些不自然的侧过了头，用模糊而沙哑的声音说道，“啧……不用，刚刚只是太突然了，就这样吧。”

“啊？哦……”

不清楚伏见为什么要偏过头和他说话，不过，他也意识到了伏见现在还是病人，骑车的话也不能太快，重新蹬起了脚踏车，速度要比刚刚慢了一半，这样的话应该就没问题了吧？

伏见坐在后座上，因为姿势的原因他没有办法在将手插在裤子口袋里，可他也不想把手露在外面受冷风的摧残，于是，他便将手缩在了围巾地下，时不时的朝着冰凉的手指呼出几口热气，暂时解决了手指冰凉的问题。

正侧着头看着慢慢向后倒退的街边高楼，耳边便传来了八田的声音，“猿比古，我问你哦，你家‘西院的花丛’是什么东西啊？”

“……哈？你真是白痴啊，西院的花丛自然就是养花的地方啊。”

“嘛，我是知道这个的啦，我是想说，那里养的是什么花？”

伏见听到八田这么问，有那么一瞬间的迟楞，脸上的表情也慢慢变得冷漠而复杂，突然想起之前在家的时候男人为了叫他出来而喊出的话，‘你再不出来我就把你的小朋友丢到西院的花丛里咯’，或许，八田想要问的就是这个吧，抽出手，将围巾向下拽了拽，露下巴，缓缓的呼出一口气，“……那是伏见仁希亲自种植的铁海棠，是一个——比较危险的地方。”

“嗯？为什么？”八田奇怪的发出声。

将热气呼在手上，脑海里关于那片铁海棠的记忆开始苏醒，不由自主的握紧了双手，似乎现在回想起来他的双手还有些隐隐的刺痛。知道八田并不清楚铁海棠是什么植物，于是他开始为八田解释起关于西院的那片花丛的事情。

“我先告诉你铁海棠是种什么样的植物，当你知道之后，你在判定它是不是危险的东西。”

“哦，好。”

“铁海棠这种花如果只是作为普通的观赏植物倒也没有什么危险，毕竟无聊的人们会定期的为它修剪枝叶，倒也不用担心它会长得太高，因为铁海棠这种植物能长到两米多。”

“好——好高啊！”八田忍不住惊叹道，两米的话，那要比他高出几十厘米啊！！

“是啊，西院的那片铁海棠全部都是这么高的。”

“……那我要是站到里面，不是直接就把我遮盖住了？？？”八田想象了一下，自己站在一片两米高的植物里，然后，没有然后了——完全将他掩盖住了啊！

“啊啊——以Misaki的身高来说，的确能把你完完全全的掩盖住呢。”伏见试想了一下，有些好笑。

“喂——”

没等八田说下句话，伏见便继续说道：“只是，那么高的植物，全身却充满了刺，即便是他能开出最美丽的花，但因为它全身的尖刺也会让人望而却步吧。”

“尖——尖刺？？？”

“是啊，铁海棠的茎和小枝上可是全部都长着足有指甲那么长的尖刺呢。”伏见说完便低头看了看他的那双手，修长、白皙，没有半点伤痕，但是，曾经他的这双手却被那些尖刺扎得的鲜血淋淋呢。

八田想象了一下那种植物，两米高，浑身布满了尖刺，啊啊啊，好恐怖！等等，猿比古貌似说的是整个西院都是这种花吧？是吧？脚踩着地面，八田停下了动作，话语里不经意的带上了一丝轻颤：“……猿比古，你刚刚说，你们家的整个西院种的都是这种植物吧？”

“嗯。”似乎是觉得手有些凉了，便又捧起了手放在唇边，轻轻的呵着热气。

然后，他听见了八田有些僵硬的回答他说：“……啊……我明白了……你说那片花丛很危险，就是因为这个吧……”

伏见没有回答他，等了一会儿，他就看到八田慢且僵硬的转过了头，脸上的表情是一副极其惊恐和害怕的样子，然后他语气幽幽的说：“你老爸竟然想将我丢到那里去诶！！！如果我被丢进那里，怎么可能还有命在啊！”

轻愣了一下，转而露出了无奈的神色，“……你也太夸张了吧……”

“不不不！这绝对不是夸张！讷讷猿比古！你家简直太危险了！你老爸更是危险中的危险！下次，下次直接去我家吧！好！就这么说定了！”

完全没有给伏见拒绝的机会，转过身就继续蹬起了脚踏着，似乎，骑车的速度是要比刚刚快了一些呢。

想着八田说的话，如果可以的话，他也很想去啊，只是，不大可能吧。

每个月中旬的时候，男人就会从外面浪荡回来，虽然以前的时候男人回家也会欺负他，可最起码不会对他做些变态的事，至少，他那时候还是把伏见仁希当做是他的父亲的，偶尔也会叫两声老爸。

可是似乎是从半年前开始，男人突然就对他的身体产生了兴趣，在那之后，每个月的中旬就是伏见猿比古的噩梦的开始。

是他对着这个世界第一次产生了如此强烈的绝望感和憎恶感的开端。

他不是没想过要逃跑，可是即便他逃的再远，男人总能想方设法的找到他，等男人找到他之后，那短短的几天时间就变成了永无止境的深远地狱，噩梦深处的无解梦魇。

那是要比面临死亡还要恐惧绝望的事情。

而那个男人，伏见仁希，就是他所有的噩梦根源。让他绝望的，想要离开这个世界的罪魁祸首。


	8. Chapter 8

八田将伏见放在了校门口，自己去了存放脚踏车的地方。

虽然八田叫他自己先去教学楼，可是伏见本人好像并没有这个意思，脚步缓慢的走到校园内的喷水池旁，那里正好是从车棚到教学楼的必经之地，伏见也说不出来他为什么要在这里等着八田，可能是最近这两个月来每天都有八田来缠着自己，每天都会在他耳边唠唠叨叨，突然的没有了八田的唠叨声，还有些不大习惯呢。

一瞬间产生的下意识想法让伏见有些呆愣，他刚刚想的是什么？习惯吗？这才多长时间啊，他就已经习惯八田在他身边了？哈——怎么可能，他怎么可能会有这样的习惯，简直是在开玩笑啊。

但是，如果不是因为习惯了，那他又为什么要停留在这里，就像是等着谁一样？

伏见被自己的这个问题给问住了，但也只有几秒钟的迟楞而已，就像是内心深处早就有了答案，但是那个答案却被关在门里，而伏见就站在门外，迟迟不肯打开门走进去。

或许，他只是在害怕而已，他很害怕如果他打开了那扇门，可最后的结果却还是会被抛弃，那么，他又何必在自找伤害呢？明明已经有过一次惨痛的教训了，不是么？

小时候的他是多么的崇拜那个男人，或许是因为母亲不在身边的原因，幼年时期的他满眼的全是伏见仁希这个人，他也曾天真的以为那个男人也会如他注视着他一样而注视着自己，如他喜欢着他一样喜欢着自己，毕竟，有哪个父亲不爱自己的孩子呢？他对伏见仁希倾注了他幼年时期所有的感情和信任，可就在某一天，非常突兀的，他们之间的一切似乎如同那个魔方一样，被摔得七零八落，再也拼凑不回原来的模样。

直至今日，他仍然也想不明白这件事。

自嘲一般的笑了笑，在想起了这件事情之后，果然，他没有了勇气在去推开那扇门啊……

抬起手轻轻的转了转围脖，嘴角挂着一抹惨淡的笑容，镜片下的眼中带着一丝落寞和死寂，离开靠着的石柱，没有丝毫犹豫的转过身，然后迈开了步子。

——我只是，孤单的，一个人。永远。

就在他才走出去一步的时候，身后响起了熟悉的声音。

“喂——Saruhiko——”

伏见不禁站住了脚步，他忍不住的下意识的回过头，微睁着眼睛，他看到了八田在向他招着手，朝着他了跑来。而他脸上洋溢着的笑容就像是一双无形的手一样，一只握在了他的手上，一只附在了他的后背。

当他看着八田越来越近的身影和笑容时，他能感觉到那只握着他手的手正在控制着他打开那扇他没有勇气打开的那扇门。

八田带着爽朗而又阳光的笑容就这么站在了他的面前。没有给他丝毫的退路。

“咔嚓——”

那扇门被打开了。

“呦！猴子，久等啦！我们走吧？”

带着询问的语气，面带笑容的看着他的八田让他心中一颤。他身后的那只手将他推进了门中。而那份早就已经确定好了的答案就摆在了他的面前。

无法控制的露出了笑容，虽然还夹杂了鼻音，可他的声音却是那么的清晰，他笑着说：“……啊，我们走吧。”

他说的是‘我们’。没办法，他还是没办法无视他，八田就像是一束温暖灿烂的阳光一样，照亮了他，温暖了他。他没有办法拒绝这一抹久违的温暖。自那一轮太阳消失之后，他已经冷了太久了。

两个人一前一后的走进了教学楼，八田依旧是闹哄哄的走在前面，伏见依旧是漫不经心的走在后边，对，今天还要加上一个词，病怏怏的。

今天的伏见虽然看起来有些虚弱，但似乎是因为生着病的原因，伏见周围的气压要比以往还要低的多，给人的样子更像是‘生着病的伏见更加不好惹啊’的感觉，然而，事实也的确是这样。

就连八田都不知道，在伏见的袖口里面藏着好多把极其危险的东西，那是他用来防身的，因为自从他上学以来总有人来找他麻烦，虽然多半是朝他勒索敲诈，但伏见对这些并不在意，反正花的是那个女人的钱，他无所谓。但也有一些是看他不爽来找他麻烦的，这时候，伏见能逃就逃，实在逃不过的话那就只能硬上了。

对于这方面，伏见不知道他是真的很有打架天赋还是遗传了男人的疯狂暴力，虽然打架的时候也难免会受一些伤，但是他的对头往往会受到比他更加严重的伤害。

不知道为什么，打着打着伏见就会突然的很兴奋，与其说是兴奋，倒不如说是亢奋，那个样子的伏见简直就像是一只发了疯的野兽一般，眼睛里没有了其他的东西，只有他面前的敌人只懂得遵循野兽的本能而去撕裂眼前的敌人。

而当他实在是用拳头解决不了了，他会动用一些武器，一般的初中生使用的武器最厉害的也只是一些棒球棍之类的东西，然而，伏见用的则是一把削铁如泥的匕首。

他对于使用暗器这方面的天赋简直是个不可多得的极品，不知道什么时候什么地方就直接飞给你一个石子，打在身上简直是痛极了。

对于匕首，伏见并不是经常使用的，就像之前说的一样，往往是他实在解决不了了，感到厌烦了，他才会用匕首在对面人的身上开一道血花，不致命，但足以震慑住那些年龄尚小且没见过世面的初中生。

可能是伏见想的太多了，他认为他生病的时候要比平常脆弱太多，会没有了自保能力，打架的时候拳头不能用上太多力气，所以，为了迎接可能会有人来找他麻烦，他今天直接带上了匕首，左右的袖子里各藏有三把，一共是六把匕首，这六把匕首足够能把找他麻烦的家伙狠狠的刺回去了。

不过，拥有这样想法的伏见很明显的是真的多想了。

生病对伏见来说是一件非常非常烦躁的时候，这会连带着他的情绪也会变的很糟糕，所以，他不介意在他生病的时候在那些找他麻烦的人的身上开出几个血洞，来以此发泄一下他的烦躁情绪。

反正即便是出了事情还有那个女人的，那个他名义上的母亲，他是不会放任自己惹出一些会败坏伏见家名誉的事情的。

伏见身上的冷气压也就只有八田那个笨蛋察觉不出来，其他人都很明显的感觉到了从他身上散发出来的那种生人勿进的压迫感，明知道是生人勿进，谁还会去傻得要死的去送命啊。

不过，除了八田之外的确还有一个人，那就是大贝阿耶。

从刚刚一踏进班级所在的楼层走廊时，他就发现了站在他们班门口东张西望的大贝阿耶。从表情上来看，似乎有些焦虑不安啊。啧，不过，这又关他什么事。

啊啊——脖子上的伤口有些隐隐作痛了啊，这让他又想起了伏见仁希，那个变态的男人，嘁……真是相当的烦躁啊！

“啧！”不耐烦的咋了咂舌，将男人的身影从脑海里无情的赶了出去。

只是没想到这声不耐烦的咂舌却招来了前面八田的疑惑，“猴子？怎么了嘛？”

“不，没什么。”

“哦对了！大贝她好像是在找你诶，你要不要过去一下？”八田看着教室旁边的大贝朝他挥了挥手，刚刚还一副焦虑不安的样子在见到了他们的那一刻就完全消失掉了。

“哈？算了吧，和她没什么好说的。”

“嘛，不要这么无情啦，怎么说，我能去你家看你还是多亏了大贝提供的地址诶，大贝她还是很担心你的啊，过去看看嘛。”八田看着伏见那副完全拒绝的样子有些不忍心了，他觉得大贝还是很担心伏见的，她如果不是拥有这种心情的话，那么她昨天晚上完全没必要对他说那种事，将伏见一起带来上学之类的……

“你这个白痴，还当起了她的说客，真是麻烦，再过两天软件就做完了，到时候你就不用再去和大贝打听我的事情了，想问问题的话直接问本人不是更好。”伏见有些不高兴的对着八田如此说道。

不过他还是听从了八田的劝说，越过了一旁的八田，走到了大贝身边，道：“听八田说你找我？有什么事情赶快说，我很忙。”

原本看着伏见和八田走过来的时候还有些欣喜的大贝在听到伏见说了这么一句话后马上就垮下了脸，“哈？你这是什么态度啊？！”

“啧！你到底有没有事啊。”伏见明显的有了一丝不耐烦的情绪，他现在只想趴在桌子上好好的睡一觉。

大贝不是没有察觉到那丝不耐烦，反而正是因为这一丝不耐烦而让大贝产生了愤怒感，有些话直接就脱口而出了，“你这只猴子！亏我昨天还和八田一起担心你了半宿，害怕你会被那个男人怎么样，现在想想，你就算被那个家伙打死了，也算你罪有应得，活该如此，以后我再也不会再去管关于任何有关于你的事情了！再多管一件事我就不叫大贝阿耶！”

大贝说完就怒气冲冲的走掉了，在路过八田的时候，她连看都没看八田一眼，这样的决绝倒是让八田有些不知所措，他求助似的看向伏见，却发现伏见的表情也和他差不多，就像是，突然的被什么东西吓到了一样而产生的惊讶和呆愣。

被大贝这么胡乱的一通吼，走廊上的所有学生都看着伏见，并且窃窃私语的对着他指指点点，那异样的目光直直的投在伏见的身上，这让他觉得相当烦躁，而刚刚大贝的那一通乱吼更是让他有些心烦意乱，瞬间就让他产生了相当不爽的窝火情绪。

烦躁的咋了咂舌，看着一旁有些不知所措的八田，耳边似乎又响起了大贝的那句‘害怕你会被那个男人怎么样，现在想想，你就算被那个家伙打死了，也算你罪有应得，活该如此’，后反应过来的他顿时觉得有些东西乱套了。

这都是什么跟什么啊！为什么又扯到了伏见仁希那个男人身上了啊！还有，大贝又是怎么知道的男人会打他啊？不对，男人根本就没打过自己，只是一直在恶劣的欺负自己而已。除了在一些他会反抗的事情上会对自己出手之外，而那也只是男人攥住了自己的手腕或者脖子，但因为力度太大而导致了淤青，就像现在的脖子上的痕迹一样，而且还是偶而的——等一下！他干嘛要为男人开脱啊？？？

就像是天方夜谭一样，伏见觉得自己一定是疯掉了，他刚刚想的都是什么？是在替男人辩解么？好像是……所以说！他到底在做些什么啊！！？

“啊啊——真是烦死了！烦死了！烦死了！！”愤怒的抬起脚直接踢上了教室的门。

只听见“砰！”的一声响，教室的门在原地颤了颤，原本周围还在碎碎低语的人群也全都安静了下来，像是不想惹怒伏见一样，都纷纷的该干什么干什么去了。在伏见周围的只有八田一个人了。

八田站在一旁看着不知道因为什么而突然就愤怒了的伏见有些担忧，他很清楚的知道伏见绝对不会因为大贝的那些话而气成这样，他们之间一直都是这样，大贝有时会挑衅伏见，但是伏见却对大贝视而不见。

所以，伏见现在会气成这样，甚至是不得不借助外力而发泄愤怒，他为此感到深深的担忧——猿比古他，究竟是在气些什么呢？


	9. Chapter 9

“……猿比古，发生了什么不好的事情了么？”八田试探性的叫出了声，总觉得如果不叫住伏见的话，可能会发生一些不好的事情啊。

“……”

伏见听见了八田的声音，踢着门的脚停了下来。看着不知所措，却一脸认真和有些担忧的八田，伏见忍不住叹了口气，明明平时是那么大条粗神经的人啊……怎么这时候就——

“不，没什么。”有些话有些事情啊，是不能说出来的，很抱歉啊美咲，那些事情并不是你能知道的，所以啊，不要再问了……

看着逐渐平静下来的伏见，八田暗暗的松了一口气，但是又想突然间想到了什么一样，用着认真的神色说道：“刚刚大贝说的，是真的吗？那个男人，就是你老爸真的有打你吗？”

伏见看了他一眼，然后有些不自然的偏过了头，回避了八田注视着他的视线，说：“你别听那家伙瞎说，伏见仁希就算在恶劣也还算是我老爸，他顶多就是会对我不管不顾，倒也不至于会对我真的动手什么的……”只是会做一些比挨打更能让他感到屈辱的事情。

越说道最后，伏见的语气就越小声，明显的有些底气不足的样子，这让八田很是怀疑，“诶——是这样吗？”

“不然呢？你以为会是怎么样啊？那个男人怎么看都不像是会打人的那种垃圾家人吧？”虽然也比那些垃圾强不了多少，甚至是更差，简直就是人渣，变态，魔鬼！

只是，这些话他并没有说出来。潜意识里，他更看不起的是那些会打骂自己子女的家长，那些只会一味的将自己的怒火发泄在子女身上，而不考虑自己是否有哪些地方是做错了的，那样的大人家长，他觉得更劣质。

至于他和伏见仁希，他早就不当他是他的父亲了，毕竟哪有父亲会对自己的儿子做那种事的？那只是一个和他拥有相同血缘的敌人，就像游戏里的最终boss一样，虽然他现在还打不死这个boss，但总有一天他会将他杀死，然后狠狠的踩在脚底下！至此，他的噩梦才会彻底结束。

现在，他需要等待时机，获得他想要的力量，能将男人杀死的力量。

“啊真是，都怪那家伙，大早上的提什么让人厌恶的话题啊……”小声嘀咕着走进了教室，在走进教室的一瞬间，原本还有些吵闹的空间立刻变得安静下来，那是一种诡异的安静，因为教室内的所有人的目光都集中在了伏见一个人的身上。

“嘛，也不能怪大贝啦，她也是因为担心你嘛，你就没有感觉出来吗？”八田随后跟着进了教室，当然，神经大条的他并没有察觉到教室里那种诡异的气氛，还是和平常一样对伏见说着话。

伏见无视了那些带着些害怕和厌恶的目光，直接来到了自己的座位旁，一屁股坐在了椅子上，看了看在一旁坐下来的八田，又将视线转到了窗户上，看着窗外，漫不经心的回答道：“完全没有。话说，你不会是喜欢她吧？”

伏见连头都没有转过来，就那么撑着下巴静静的看着窗外出神，语气平缓而又没什么起伏，但后一句话却足以让八田整张脸都红了起来。

“诶！！？？？什、什么啊，怎么可能嘛！死猴子你不要瞎说啦！！！”

“诶——是这样吗，我还以为你是喜欢她呢。”

“不、不是啦！”明明心里很清楚的知道这是伏见在调笑自己，可是八田还是忍不住的红了一张脸，连说话都有些结结巴巴了，他小声说：“就是……就是……不知道……”

“嗯？”因为声音太小，伏见有些好奇的转过了头。

“……不、不知道怎么和女孩子相处……之类的……”说着有些羞涩的话语，像是怕别人听到一样，将头低到不能再低，整张脸都带上了害羞般的红色。

伏见转过头来，就看见了这样的八田，裸露在外的嘴角不禁勾起了一抹弧度，忍不住的笑出了声，“噗……”

还真是——意外的纯情啊，Misaki。

“笑什么啦！啊！真是的，还不是要怪你这只死猴子！干嘛好端端的就提这种事情啊……”张牙舞爪的八田看着伏见笑起来的脸时，突然露出了惊讶的神色，伏见笑了，那个一直冷着脸，总是一副满不在乎的样子的伏见笑了。

他认识伏见两个多月了，可是这还是他第一次见到伏见笑出了声。感觉上有些奇怪，但更多的还是高兴，能让这样的人笑出声，也算是他的本事吧？

不过啊，这家伙笑起来还真好看呢，平时总是嘲笑或者讥讽的嘴角微微上挑，勾出了一个浅淡的但是却很好看的弧度，藏在镜片下的眼睛因为笑意而小幅度的微弯了起来，将眼中的蓝色光芒稀稀零零的散露出来，修长而白皙的手指还撑在那有些消瘦的脸庞上，微长的发丝也随着他的动作而轻轻晃动着。

啊啊——明明笑起来是这么的好看，那平时干嘛要总是板着这张脸呢？总是露出一副很无聊，没有精神，懒懒散散的样子，整个人看起来颓废的很，可是现在看起来，或许是因为笑容的缘故，伏见整个人都变得容易接近多了。

初阳从东边冲破了阴云，缓慢的升了起来，淡淡的金色阳光透过玻璃洒在了伏见的身上，暖洋洋的阳光让伏见的脸看起来有些朦胧的感觉，表情也显得柔和了不少。

其实，能让伏见这么开心的笑出来，那么即便是让他做一些蠢事，他也会毫无怨言的去做的。

“铃铃铃！！！”

上课的铃声突然响了起来，八田看了看手腕上的手表这才发现原来已经到了上课点了。

突然，从八田上方传来了一阵幽幽的声音：“那个……八田同学，这是我的座位，你的座位在那边，能不能请你……”

八田仰起头看了过去，发现是一个高高瘦瘦的但是看起来有些文弱的男学生，他正尴尬的站在他们两人的不远处，用手指了指他所在的位置，八田这才发觉到他又擅自占了人家的位置了，马上站起身不好意思的挠了挠头，说道：“啊——抱歉抱歉。”

转过头对着伏见说道：“下课在说咯，我先过去啦。”

没等伏见回答他，八田便小步子的回到了他的座位上，然后隔着老远的距离朝着他笑了笑。

在看到了八田那傻兮兮的笑容之后，伏见就像当做没看见一样扭过了头，然后再无视了老师的情况下，慵懒的趴在了课桌上，将脸埋进叠起来的双臂里，就这么公然的睡起了大觉。

前面的正在讲课的教师虽然注意到了伏见的动作，可是他却并没有出声制止，只是脸色有些难看的朝着伏见那个方向狠狠的瞪了一眼，然后就像是伏见无视了他一样，他也同样的无视了伏见，就当做教室里没有他这个人似的，照常的讲起课来。

时间慢慢的流逝，直到第一节课下课了，伏见没有醒来，第二节课开始了，伏见还是没醒，一直到中午的放学铃声响起来了，伏见这才从熟睡中慢悠悠的醒了过来，等他完全醒透的时候，教室里只剩下稀稀拉拉的几个人了，而最醒目的自然就是他对面的八田了。

懒散的打了个哈欠，将课桌上的眼镜带了起来，还是有些沙哑的嗓音慢悠悠的说：“已经是中午了吧，你还在这里干嘛啊。”

“等你啊，你这一觉从早上直接睡到了中午，真不知道你昨天晚上到底有没有好好休息啊。”八田有些埋怨的说着。看他这么能睡，这个人不会是又偷偷的弄东西弄到半夜吧？

看了一眼八田，然后就从口袋里拿出了一包纸巾，抽出了一张面纸，放在鼻子上擤了擤，将用掉的纸巾丢到了垃圾桶里之后，伏见又重新趴回了桌子上，一些话连反应都没反应的就说出了口：“感冒的话，发困是很正常的吧，更何况昨天晚上一直在发烧，怎么可能睡的好啊，用大脑稍微想一想也是知道的吧，这种连三岁小孩子都知道的常识，你是连小孩子都不如的白痴吗，还是说你根本就没有带脑子啊。”

伏见的话里很明显的带了些刺，但是八田好像是已经习惯了一样，不但没有进行反驳，反而是尽可能的顺着他说：“是是是，我是白痴行了吧，那么，猿比古君，能不能去吃午饭了？肚子好饿啊。”

话说，三岁小孩子都知道的常识，那应该说的是你自己吧？绝对是你自己吧？正常成长的小孩子还没有懂事到那份上啊喂！

正腹诽伏见的八田突然从肚子那里传来一阵奇怪的叫声。

“咕~~噜~~~”

“啊哈，真的好饿啊，喂喂，猴子我们快去吃饭吧，嗯？”睁着一双大眼睛，带着一些祈求的意味，直勾勾的看着伏见。

“……”伏见很想无视他，但是，被那样的一双眼睛死死的盯着，就算是想要无视也是没办法的吧？无奈，伏见只能站起身，脸上的表情和平常一样，不高兴也不生气，无所谓中又带了一些无聊，语气平平淡淡的，说：“走吧，去吃午饭。”

“恩恩！”

八田走在伏见的身边，看着伏见慢慢的脱离刚刚睡醒的状态，终于放心的松了一口气。

其实刚睡醒的伏见也没什么可怕的，就是说话上可能会带有一些稍稍恶劣的成分以及隐隐带刺的不善感在里面，让人一听就会觉得相当不爽，而且话的成分也是相当的呛人。

这样的情况八田已经经历了几次了，他发现伏见会出现这个状况都是因为睡着的时候突然间的被吵醒了，或者是还没睡醒就自然的醒过来了，这种时候，伏见基本上都会出现这种状况。

八田再被伏见呛了几次之后，他慢慢的明白了要怎么对付这样的伏见了，要不然就是等十分钟让他自己过度掉这种状态，要不然就完全不带反抗的顺着伏见的话说，而且还要带上祈求的表情，只要顺着他说几次之后，伏见的这种状态就会自然的消失掉了。

当然，平时的话，伏见如果在睡饱了之后，即便是突然醒过来，也不会出现这种状况的。

如果是用动物来比喻的话，简直就像一只猫一样啊。


	10. Chapter 10

下午的时候，伏见难得的没有继续睡觉，但是整个人还是以一种懒懒散散的样子趴在那里，时不时的换个姿势，不是看着窗外，就是毫无自觉的在走神，偶尔的砸下嘴，似乎是想到了什么不高兴的事情一样。

这样的态度让前面正在讲课的老师很生气。那是一个很典型的而且自我感觉良好的男教师，并且还是一个矮冬瓜，五十多岁的年纪，顶着一张油腻腻的难看脸孔，假装学识渊博的带了一副眼镜，实际上，他讲的内容总是频频出错，好几次都让伏见差点没忍住想要将他的错误指出来。

看着那个老头一遍又一遍的强调那个明明是被他说错误了的地方，伏见在心底说着正确的答案，脸上露出了不耐烦的表情，顺便砸了下嘴以此来表示他对这个教师的不满。

“伏见同学，请问你有什么异议么。”

慢慢从讲台上走下来的老师站在了伏见的身旁，脸上很明显的露出了厌恶的神情。伏见推了推眼镜，动作好像没有骨头的蛇一样晃晃悠悠的站起来，借着身高的优势，从上俯视着他，眼底的轻视与不屑一目了然。

在老师开口之前，伏见就先开了口，用他那依旧沙哑的声音懒散回答道：“不，没什么，只是感冒没好，嗓子不舒服，话说，我可以去一下医务室么？老——师？”

不难听出那一声‘老师’里面的轻蔑意味和某种的不认同感，男教师能感觉到额角那里的经络在微微跳动着，这代表了他很生气，可是，现在是在课堂上，还有那么多学生等着他，他不能因为一个伏见猿比古而耽误了那么多学生的宝贵时间。

扶了扶眼镜的镜腿，男教师面无表情的对他说：“可以，既然生了病，就不要勉强来上课，既妨碍了大家的学习，又耽误了自己的病情，真是……”

男教师突然睁大了眼睛，因为他的话还没有说完，伏见就从他面前走开了，男教师不禁大喊道：“伏见同学！老师的话还没有说完，而且，我让你走了吗！”

“哈？”伏见停住脚步，回头用奇怪的神色看了男教师一眼，说：“不是老师说可以的吗？既然老师同意了，那我当然可以走了啊，至于您的长篇大论，哈——还是讲给他们听吧。”

无视了男教师在原地朝着他大喊大叫，在路过八田的时候给了他一个暗示性的眼神，然后就慢悠悠的走出了教室门。

“哐！”的一声，伏见关上了门，站在门外，隔绝了男教师那忍不住骂出来的声音。

心中不免嘲讽道：都说为人师表，当老师的亲自骂起学生来，是要带头来骂人么，就这个样子还来当老师，真是丢老师这个词的脸啊。

不屑的嗤笑两声，双手插在裤子口袋里，慢腾腾的向着医务室的方向走去。

大约过了几分钟的时间，伏见才来到了医务室，打开医务室的门，探过头朝里面看了看，发现没有人之后，伏见走了进去，关上了门。

“呼……”

深深地呼出一口气，脸上的表情是一种淡淡的释然感。抬手将脖子上的围巾慢慢解下，在脖子处的肌肤裸露在空气里的一瞬间，他想，终于能不用围着这种东西了。

伸手摸了摸脖颈上的咬痕，指尖能大概的摸出那咬痕的轮廓，稍稍用力的按了一下，“嘶……”

眉头瞬间就皱了起来，痛感顺着那被用力按了一下的地方直通向大脑，在痛感袭来的时候，他能感觉到脖颈右侧的动脉在‘突突突’的跳着，就好像是受到了什么威胁一样。让他觉得有些窝火。

阴沉着脸，低声咒骂了男人一声，将围巾丢在了医务室的床上，自己也翻身躺了上去，等着刚刚的那阵疼痛过后，伏见这才将终端拿了出来，投射出了虚拟屏幕和键盘，又继续起了昨天的事情，想要弄好一个应用，即便是他也是需要一些时间的。

趴在那张病床上，伏见通过虚拟键盘在那里敲敲打打，时不时的吸吸鼻子，咳嗽两声，完全没在意时间过得有多快，就连下课铃声他都没有听见。

一直到医务室的门口传来八田的声音，伏见这才反应过来，匆匆的将围巾又围了起来，再将伤痕遮盖住之后，坐在病床上，继续他未完成的事情。

“喂——伏见你在吗？”八田的声音从门口那里传了过来，伏见头也不抬的就回了一句：“笨蛋八田，叫太大声了，很吵啊。”

“什么嘛，原来你在这里啊，我还以为你不在呢。”

八田听到声音之后走了进来，看到伏见好好的坐在那里，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着虚拟屏幕，修长的手指快速的在键盘上飞跃着，他盯着伏见看，但是后者显然没有丝毫想要抬起头来看他的意思，无奈又不甘被无视的八田就坐在了伏见旁边，静静的看着那不断有符号显现出来的屏幕。

过了一会儿，八田有些看晕了，移开了视线，看了看医务室的四周，然后轻叹道：“还真是没有人诶，话说，医务室不是应该有老师的吗？怎么我连一个老师都没看到啊？”

“不知道，我来的时候也是一个老师都没有，大概是提前下班了吧。”

“是这样吗？不过啊，伏见你现在是在做昨天说的那个邮件应用吗？”终于得到回应的八田马上就问起了他现在到底是在做些什么这个问题。

伏见依旧没有回头，但是却用平淡的语调回答了他，“嗯，昨天被你打断之后就没在继续，上午又是在睡觉，正好现在有时间，就继续昨天的进度了。”

“这样啊……”刚刚停顿了一下，就听见上课铃声响起了，八田一下子就从床上跳了下来，对着伏见说了一句，“那我先去上课啦，等放学之后我再来找你，你就在这里等着我就好了，我会把你的书包一起拿回来的。”

然后没等伏见回答他，就小跑两步的走出了医务室的门。

伏见看了看虚拟屏幕上的时间，原来已经到了最后一节课的时候了，微微皱了下眉，今天的时间似乎过得格外的快呢，是因为他上午一直在睡觉的原因么？总觉得好像是一晃神的时间就到了现在呢，差不多再过一个小时左右的时间，他就又要见到那个男人了呢，啊啊，真是讨厌啊，明明完全不想看到那个男人的啊。

手指放在键盘上完全没有动作，眼睛虽然盯着屏幕，可是却是一副完全走了神的样子。

他正在思考着他还要在忍受男人几天，似乎以往常的惯例来说，男人每个月中旬都会回家待上那么两三天，但是自从半年前开始，这每个月的两三天就变成了三四天，如果他在这期间忍不住逃跑的话，那么男人就会将三四天变成五六天，嗯……

他现在的身体状况并不是特别的好，因为感冒的原因。看男人昨天晚上的表现，男人应该不会乱来，既然男人没办法乱来，那么应该就会感到无聊，既然感到无聊的话，时间上应该会缩短一天或两天？毕竟对那个男人来说，有趣才是最重要的。

不过，今天早上男人在他离开家之前说了什么？好像是说了要等他放学回家之后再来吃掉他之类的，这种非常明显的暗示，虽然早上的时候就已经知道了，不过他还是下意识的把那句话给忘记了。

早上的时候，男人也明令禁止了他的逃跑行为，而为了Misaki的安全着想，也是为了他自己着想，他也并不打算逃跑什么的，现在的他还没有力量，就算是逃跑也总会被男人找到，对于这一点，伏见简直是要郁闷死了。

他完全想不出男人是怎么在最短的时间里用最快的速度找到他的，这简直就像是游戏里的bug一样，而且他根本就找不到解决这个bug的办法，只能人又这个bug继续存在，简直是令他厌恶到了极点。

皱着眉头，男人既然说了这句话，那也就表示，他是不会放过自己的，所以，他现在该想的不是他还要忍受几天，而是要怎么挨过今天晚上么？

选项的话，似乎只有三个啊，顺从，反抗，无动于衷。顺从什么的，那简直就是不可能的事情，要他去顺从那个人？哈，还不如让他直接杀死他来的好。反抗？似乎每次只要男人稍微一过分，他就会反抗呢，而他反抗的越厉害，男人就越过分，所以说，这个也不行。

那么，就只剩下无动于衷了么？哈，好像是呢。

得到了这个结果之后，伏见很是嘲讽的笑了笑，他嘲讽的对象就是他自己。

搞什么啊，真是够了，刚刚的他就像是一个傻子一样，在想一些完全不是自己能够控制的了的事情，明明心里很清楚，只要一对上有关男人的事，那么所以的一切都不再是他能够控制的了的了。

心里清楚地很，却又还在想这些事，真是有够无聊的。

烦躁的将终端收了起来，缓步走到窗户边，淡漠的望着窗外，放空了自己的大脑，暂时的回到了只属于他自己的那个小黑屋里。

过了几十分钟，放学铃声响了，陆陆续续的学生开始走出学校大门。

又过了几分钟，医务室的门被打开了，接着就听见了八田那依旧活泼爽朗的声音，“走了，猴子，回家了。”

将手从玻璃上拿了下来，冷漠的看了窗外最后一眼，便转开了身，朝着门口走去。

接过八田手中的书包，淡淡的说了一声，“走吧。”

很明显的低沉气息从伏见的周围慢慢扩散，八田也不知道伏见这是怎么了，还以为他又发烧了，便将手凑过去，覆上了伏见的额头。

这一举动倒是让伏见吓了一跳。

下意识的想要逃离，但是看到身旁的是八田美咲时，又忍住了，没有什么好声的问道：“干嘛啊，这么突然的……”

“啊，看你有点低沉，还以为你又发烧了呢，不过真是幸好啊，没有发烧呢。”

伏见看着八田一脸的庆幸和认真，突然觉得有些不自然，别扭的转过头，说：“昨天就已经好了，我不是那种会反复发烧的体格，所以这一点完全不用担心。”

“那就好啦，对了，需要我送你回家吗？”八田睁着那双大眼睛，一脸认真的说。

“哈？？？”伏见惊讶的叫出声，但是转瞬就完全的黑了脸，恶狠狠的语气里带着嫌弃和怒气，“搞什么啊！你是白痴吗？我又不是你，完全·不·需·要！！”

说完就有生气的径自走掉了。而八田还有些不知所措的挠了挠头，有些云里雾里的样子，他只是以为伏见还是病人，需要照顾才这么说的嘛，干嘛要生气啊？还有，刚刚他的说的那句‘我又不是你’，这到底是什么意思啊？

“笨蛋美咲，那家伙的意思是，Misaki是类似于女生的名字，所以，Misaki也就等于女生，而只有女生才需要男生来护送回家，所以说，笨蛋，明白了吗？”

耳边突然响起的声音不禁下了八田一跳，“哇啊！”

在发现来人是大贝阿耶的时候，伏见一脸‘幸好不是鬼’的表情，拍了拍胸口，然后有些责问的说：“干嘛啊！突然的出声说话很吓人的好吗！”

“什么啊，原来Misaki你的胆子这么小啊。”大贝双手叉在腰间，一脸的嫌弃样。

“啊？那不是胆子小不小的问题吧？突然的出现在身边，根本没有防备好吗？”

“吼呵，这还是因为胆子小，所以才会被吓到啊，对了，你不需要去追他吗？好心提醒你，那家伙可是走很远了哦！”大贝一脸天真无辜的用手指了指伏见离去的方向。

八田顺势看去，发现伏见的背影已经变成了一个小黑点了，懊恼的抓紧了书包，对着大贝匆匆说了句，“我先去找那家伙啊。”之后，就赶忙追了上去。

“什么嘛……”大贝站在原地，口中小声的呢喃了一句，那原本的天真和无辜变成了淡淡的哀伤和孤独，看着八田越跑越远，大贝咬了咬嘴唇，也迈开了步子追了上去。

“小美咲，等等阿耶啦！”

“啊一！都说了不要叫我名字了！”

“啧！真是，吵吵闹闹的，简直烦死了！”


	11. Chapter 11

“所以说，这是什么啊？”

阿耶递过来让他看的屏幕上，有个外形像兔子的Avatar正在走动，应该就是阿耶的Avatar了吧。与新手状态那些几乎毫无特色的Avatar截然不同，它全身都是各种个性道具。

背景则是幻想系RPG游戏常见的，看起来像是“冒险者酒馆”的室内。阿耶的兔子像冒险者一样在四处转来转去。这里大概是设定为在大树下方挖掘的底部酒馆，墙壁上到处都是缠绕的树根。

站在收银台处，看起来像是店主的Avatar上方出现一系列文字。

【shell现在可参加的任务如下：  
〉捉住躲在废弃工厂里的河童  
〉创造麦田圈 第2回  
〉乘坐飞艇与迷之人物接触  
〉详见更多】

“捉住河童？”八田看着那第一个选项，好奇的念出了声。

“不要管河童那个啦，看第3个。”

“第3个……飞艇……？”

八田惊讶的声音吸引了伏见的注意力，虽然还是一脸的无所谓，但是那偏过来的头去出卖了他，镜框下的眼睛正偷偷的瞅了过来。然后，被盯着他的大贝抓了个正着。

“哼哼，某个人啊，如果想要看的话，那么只要给阿耶道声歉，阿耶就允许你看了。”脸上露出骄傲得意的神色，不过，很显然，伏见并没有理他，只是淡淡的扫了一眼，就转过了头，这让大贝有些气结。

“哼！经过阿耶的计算，今晚飞艇将会经过镇目町的上空，阿耶我们就在那里埋伏好等着它。”大贝志在必得的表情却让八田有些疑惑了。

“我们？？”他指了指大贝和他自己还有伏见，有些尴尬的说：“不会就是指你、我，还有伏见吧？”

“没有猿比古！”大贝收回终端，语气有些拔高，“阿耶是不会带他的！就只有小美咲和阿耶两个人！”

“等、等一下啦……”八田有些无措的看向伏见，却发现伏见正在低着头玩着终端，完全没有想要参与他们之间的谈话的样子，忍不住用手肘撞了撞他，小声说道：“喂喂，你也说句话啦。”

“说什么啊，好像没我的事情吧。”伏见头也不抬的继续玩着他的终端，淡然的语气里满满的都是冷漠的拒绝。

八田一听就知道想要伏见说话那是没戏了，带着抱歉的语气对着大贝说：“抱歉啦，今天约好了要和伏见一起去玩的……”

“并没有约好吧。”

伏见话音刚刚落下，八田就一记手肘撞了过去，脸上露出了谎言被拆穿后的那种尴尬，在被大贝无声的视线盯了一会之后，八田终于败下阵来，抓了抓后脑的头发，不自然的移开了视线，实话实说：“好啦好啦，我的意思就是……如果伏见不去的话，那么我也不会去啦……”

这一下，不光是大贝路出奇惊讶的眼神，就连伏见也抬起了头，讶然的看着他。

八田被这两道视线弄的有些窘迫，像是抗议一般的有些粗鲁说道：“干、干什么啊，真是……”

声音越说越小，完全没有了刚刚开口时的那种气势了。

“噗……哈哈！小美咲你真是太可爱了~好嘛，那我就勉为其难的同意那家伙去了，不是说阿耶原谅了那家伙啊，这完全是看在小美咲的份上，阿耶才同意的！”说罢，还故意的朝伏见的方向不屑的哼了一声，然后又欢快的对想要开口的八田说：“那就这么决定啦，晚上八点，在‘鸟黐町五丁目’附近的巴士车站见面，阿耶我就先走啦，不见不散啊！”

完全没给人回答的时间，就已经雷厉风行的走掉了。

八田和伏见两个人站在那里面面相觑，直到伏见略有些愠怒的出了声，八田这才从云里雾里中回过神来。

“这种自说自话的态度……真是让人火大啊！”

“呃……那晚上的时候还要去吗？”

伏见沉默了一会，似是在考量着什么，最后才沉沉的说：“如果八点十分我还没到的话，那就不用等我了。”

“诶！？”八田诧异的看向他，他还以为伏见会直截了当的说不去呢，结果他却这么说了，这和他想象的有些出入啊……

“诶什么啊，不是因为大贝阿耶，只是因为那个飞艇什么的，挺让人在意的……”

他想去看一看那个飞艇，如果能登上的话……或许可以……

“原来是这样。”八田点了点头，看了看腕表，发现时间已经不早了，便招呼他一起回家。

伏见很小声的砸了下舌，心情有些不太好。

在半路的时候，两个人就因为回家的方向不同而分别了。

半个小时后，伏见站在他家的大门口，犹犹豫豫的表情似乎是在纠结这什么，但是他的手已经握上了门把，“咔嚓”，门把转动，然后大门缓慢的打开了。

走进玄关，换好鞋子，动作轻而小的似是不想惊动什么东西一样，悄悄的朝着楼梯口走去。

“啊嘞？我还以为是来小偷了呢，原来进来的是一只小猴子啊——♪”

男人不知道从哪里冒了出来，带着恶劣的轻挑和调笑的声音在他身后不远的地方响起。

并不像回头看男人的伏见很想就这么直接走上楼梯，回到自己的房间，但是，很显然，男人不会就这么轻易放他离开的，因为伏见仁希已经来到了他的身边，修长的大手按在了他的头顶上，肆意的揉着他的头发。

从嗓子里发出来的浅笑带上了劣质而又玩味的语调：“喂喂，这里是你的家吧？既然回家了，那么理所当然的就应该说一句‘我回来了’这样的话吧？”

“……”伏见面无表情，既没有动作也没有说话，只是在心里，他早就否定了男人的那句话，这个地方，从来都不是他的家的。

“说嘛说嘛，爸爸我真的很想听小猴子说这句话啊——♪”

在听到某个词的时候，伏见的大脑很形象的当了一下机，身体也在那个瞬间僵了一下。

感觉到伏见的身体一僵，男人咧开嘴，带着恶意的笑了笑，另一只手将他脖子上的围巾慢慢解了下来，在那淤青的地方吐出一口带着些烟草味的热气，引得伏见下意识的想要躲开。

“真是可爱的反应啊。”男人这般想，也顺口的就这么说了。

“……不要……”

“嗯？小猴子你有说什么吗？声音太小了啦，大声一点啊——”

双手握成拳头，小幅度的颤抖着，陡然拔高的声音里充满了抗拒感，“我说我不——唔——”

话还没有说完，伏见的脸颊就被伏见仁希一手捏了起来，脸颊上传来的微痛让他没办法再把后面的话说完，只能瞪着一双泛着深蓝的眼睛恶狠狠的看着伏见仁希，修长的手指下意识的想要掰开那钳制自己脸颊的大手，可是男人的力道很大，尽管他的力气也不弱，但同男人相比，他的力气还是差了些。

就算是在这种时候，伏见的脑子里也没有停止一些无聊的思考，还是在想一些有的没的其他的事情，他在想，这个人明明看起来就很瘦弱，好像一推就倒的那种，但是他本身的力量却和身材成了反比，两者完全不在一条线上。

啧，脸颊好痛，断断续续的模糊音从被钳制的嘴里说了出来，“放——放手啊——”

“嗯哼，不对哦，你该说的话不是这句哦——♪”

感觉脸颊的力道又稍稍加重了一些，伏见忍不住的愤恨骂道：“混——蛋——”

“诶——为什么小猴子就学不乖呢？明明小时候的猿比古很乖的啊，真是的……”

男人那无奈的声音从脖颈处传进伏见的耳朵里，紧接着，伏见就觉得喉咙那里一阵疼痛，大脑马上就反应过来了，糟糕！又被变态咬了！

意识到发生了什么事情的伏见马上开始挣扎起来，但是脆弱的脖颈还在那人的嘴里，而且男人在咬下去的第一口之后就没有继续加重力道，反而是用湿滑的舌头在那附件舔来舔去，然后用牙齿细细的啃咬那片细腻苍白的皮肤，在吮下一个又一个的红紫色痕迹之后，男人才将目标转向了下方因为敞开了领口而露出来的锁骨。

当男人的牙齿继续啃咬上伏见的锁骨之后，那冰冷的大手也顺着衣摆慢慢摸了进去，当感觉到后腰处传来一阵陌生却又熟悉的抚摸感时，脑海里的那些不堪的屈辱的记忆瞬间就苏醒了。

赶在男人想要继续下一个动作时，伏见想到了之前男人的话，赶忙开了口，回答说：“……我、我回来了……”

那带着明显颤抖的祈求和示弱的声音很成功的取悦了男人，放开了伏见的脸颊，抬手揉了揉那已经凌乱的头发，满意的道：“哈哈，这样才乖嘛，现在就先放过你，等晚上的时候在吃掉你，现在，肚子饿了，还是先去吃晚餐吧。”

收回手，步伐悠闲的走向餐厅，发现伏见并没有跟过来时，露出了奇怪的表情，“诶？不过来吗？”

抿了抿早就褪去血色的苍白嘴唇，用手背擦了擦脖颈上的湿濡感，不用看也知道那里肯定会是一片红紫色的暧昧痕迹，伏见攥着手，强迫自己深呼吸了几口气，然后才挪动了脚步，朝着男人慢慢走去。

“这样才对嘛。”男人满意的轻笑出声。

长方形的餐桌上几乎摆满了食物，食物的种类很多，菜类，肉类，海鲜类，还有各种各样的甜点之类的，总之就是想到的丰富。

伏见看到这一桌的菜时并不惊讶，因为每一次只要是男人在家吃饭就会来上这么一桌，虽然能吃掉的部分不到十分之一，但是非常奇怪的是，很多东西都是他爱吃的，当然，这其中并不包括菜类。

规矩的做到男人身旁，看着面前的碗里盛放着清淡的粥时，伏见还是有些惊讶的朝着男人看了一眼，有些复杂又有些纠结。

“你还在感冒吧，那就吃点清淡的东西吧。”

男人露出一个笑容，可以堪称是温柔的笑容，可是他的动作却让伏见厌恶的撇了撇嘴。男人用筷子夹起了一个绿色的好像是叫做西兰花的东西，放在了他的碗里，并且，用不容拒绝的语调说：“乖乖吃掉。挑食什么的，那是小孩子才会做的事情，你应该不是小孩子了吧。”

“啧……还不都是因为你……”小声的嘀咕了一句，没成想却被男人听到了话音。

“嗯？小猴子是在抱怨我吗？嘛，虽然我是肉食系啦，但是这并没有规定我的儿子也要是肉食系吧？所以说，挑食什么的，还是因为你自己啊。”

又继续朝着伏见碗里夹了一些其他的菜类，男人这才放下筷子，拿起一旁的餐叉，叉起一块早就分好了的牛排，吃进嘴里。

看着男人漫不经心的吃着东西，脸上的表情虽然是带着些无聊，但是吃东西的动作却意外的优雅好看，伏见觉得他的心情还算是不错，不过，男人的心情好像一直都很好啊。

打定了主意，伏见将握成了拳头的手放在腿上，带着紧张感的声音从有些干涩的喉咙里发出来，“……晚上的时候，我想出去一趟……”

“诶——是你的那个小朋友要找你出去玩吗？”

男人一手撑起了下巴，一手无聊的把玩着餐叉，泛着暗红色碎光的眼睛里带着显而易见的恶趣味。伏见已经猜到男人接下来的话会是什么样的了，他刚想开口出声制止，可是，男人却先他了一步。

“那个名字像女孩子一样的小朋友，你和他真的能玩到一起去吗？不会是要和他玩什么过家家之类的游戏吧？噗——想想都觉得好搞笑啊，猿比古要玩过家家之类的——♪”

男人那劣质的开心的笑声传到伏见的耳朵里，伏见只觉得有些刺耳，几乎是下意识的喊出了“不是。”

可是在喊出这声‘不是’之后，看着男人停止了笑声，却又不知道接下来该怎么说。

男人没有想要开口的意思，只是带着好笑的表情盯着他。

被男人的视线盯的有些烦躁，伏见就有些自暴自弃的说：“和谁在一起是我的事情，就算是家长也要给孩子留下一些个人空间的吧？你是答应还是不——”

“好吧，那我就答应你了，不过——”

被男人这么爽快的就答应了要求的伏见明显的有些反应不过来，大脑随着男人的声音重复了一声，“不过？”

伏见仁希叉起一块牛排，放进嘴里，然后用餐叉指了指伏见碗里的东西，散漫却又不容拒绝的说：“将蔬菜全部吃掉，才会放你出去哦——♪”

“……就这样？”

“当然啦，疯够了之后要记得乖乖回家，不要让我亲自去找你，那样很麻烦的啊。”

伏见没有再说什么，只是用行动表示了他的想法。无视了男人那一脸的好奇和恶趣味，一口一个的将那些令他感到有些恶心和发自内心讨厌的蔬菜慢慢吃掉，他知道他现在的表情一定很糟糕，因为这些蔬菜简直是难吃死了！


	12. Chapter 12

20：10。

约定的时间已经到来了。

\-------

八田和大贝早就到了约定的地方，可是却迟迟不见伏见的到来。

一旁的大贝早就一脸的不耐烦了，她不止一次的要求他不要在等伏见了，毕竟再过一些时间，飞艇就会出现，如果还在这里磨蹭时间的话，那么从时间上来说根本就来不及赶去镇目町了，她对这个任务可是相当的上心啊！不能就因为伏见他一个人就毁了这个任务！

虽然伏见是和八田那么说的，但是时间已经过了，那个人就肯定就不会再来了吧！

“够了吧？时间已经过了，他是不会来了，我们快点走吧？”

八田一手擦在口袋里，一手抓紧了围在脖子上的围巾，一脸的忧虑，“猿比古他——不会是出什么事情了吧……明明和我说的时候是那么认真的啊……”

明明是对什么事情都是一幅无所谓，和他无关的样子，可是却意外的对这件事情有些在意呢，心里应该是想要过来的吧？但是却对他说了那样的话。

[如果八点十分我还没有来的话，那就不用等我了。]

是因为他自己也不确定他究竟能不能来吧？可是啊，究竟是什么事情拖住了伏见的脚步呢？真是奇怪啊。

“再等一下吧？就一下下，感觉猿比古他应该会来的，我有这个直觉。”八田一脸坚定认真的对大贝说道。

大贝微睁了眼睛，一脸诧异的看着他，就好像是被八田的这股认真劲儿给吓到了一样，微微皱着眉头，嘟囔的说：“喂喂，直觉什么的，那是什么说法啊，你就不能靠谱一点吗？”

“嘛哈哈……我又没有猴子的联系方式，联系不上他啊，不过啊，我的直觉普遍还算准的啦……大概……”

“啊啊！搞什么啊！一个两个的！”大贝觉得有些抓狂，这两个人简直是太气人了！他当初就不应该找他们的吧？对的吧？

动作稍微有些粗鲁的从口袋里拿出终端，手指快速的点了几下，然后将屏幕转过来对着八田说：“五分钟！最后在等五分钟！如果猿比古还是没有出现的话，那么阿耶就真的不管他了！”

“啊……好……”八田看着屏幕上正在倒计时的时钟，心里只期盼着伏见能快点赶过来。

时间一分一秒的过去了，五分钟的时间已经过去了四分半，大贝一脸掩饰不住的烦躁，语气里也带上来一点怒气，对八田说：“看吧！他是不会来的了！所以，Mi—sa—ki—，快点陪我去镇目町吧！？”

“哎一，都说了不要叫我Misaki了啊，真是，怪不得你们两个会是亲戚啊，在这一点上都一样，怎么说都不听。”

八田虽然是这么说着，可是眼睛却一直瞅着马路上。一辆又一辆的车带着不同的色彩在他眼中滑下了一道影子，可是，都没有见到伏见的身影啊。

大贝看着八田心不在焉，也就没有了想要反驳他的话的心情了，正打算连八田都不管，想要自己一个人去的时候，身后传来了八田的惊呼声和一道紧急的刹车声。

“诶！！！？猿比古！？？”

八田瞪大了眼睛看着刚刚那辆银灰色的跑车嗖的一下从他眼前飞过，但是却又在下一秒缓缓的倒退了回来，然后他就看到了跑车的副驾驶被人打开了，一个人摇摇晃晃的从车上走了下来，他看着那个人影，只觉得眼熟，定睛一看，那不就是伏见猿比古吗？

“喂！Saru——”刚想打招呼，就看见伏见突然跑到了一旁的大树下，蹲下了身子，肩膀有些轻微的颤抖——不会吧？难道，伏见是在呕吐吗？？？

意识到这个想法之后，八田马上就跑了过去，等他到了伏见身边之后，就看见了伏见蹲在那里，表情被长长的刘海遮挡住看不清楚，手掌撑着大树，低着头有些痛苦的在那里干呕。

“喂喂喂，没事吧？我说你这是怎么了啊？”

八田刚想为伏见拍拍后背顺一下，可是还没等手拍上去，就看见一掌修长苍白的漂亮手掌覆上了伏见的头顶，然后他感觉了一股压迫感从上方传来，愣愣的抬起头，就看到了一张帅气的却带着冷漠的脸。

“哇啊！”

再一次的被伏见的爸爸吓了一跳，上一次还是他在伏见家，也是被他爸爸这么吓到了，不过上一次是直接站了起来，而这一次是直接坐到了地面上，不知道为什么，他好像感觉到了一股莫名其妙的恶意，然而，他完全不知道这股恶意是从哪里散发出来的。

“啧啧，真逊诶，小猴子，怎么会变得这么狼狈呢？难道是晚上的时候吃的太少？哎一，都叫你多吃一点了啊，你为什么就是不听呢，看，现在变成这样了吧？真是的，偶尔也要听一下爸爸的话嘛……”

如果能忽视掉前一句的话，那么这些话应该还算的上是很温馨的话语，家人在唠叨你的时候也是在为你担心，可是，这些话从男人嘴里说出来就完全变了样，嫌弃的不屑，幸灾乐祸的轻挑，连带着男人脸上那没有丝毫担心，反而像是很高兴的笑容，很明显的，伏见仁希说出这番话的意思只是想要嘲笑他的儿子一下。

八田坐在一旁，觉得有些难以接受，看到自己的儿子在一边难受痛苦，但是他作为父亲，却在一旁像是没事人一样的说着风凉话，不，不能说是风凉话，是明明说着本该是担心的话语，却硬是被他改变了话本身的意思，让他都能听出话本里面的那丝凉薄。

“唔……咳咳……哈……说什么风凉话啊……还不都是你害的……还有，放手啊！”揉来揉去的，越来越晕了好吗？难道你就不知道你的手劲有多大嘛？啊啊，你肯定不知道，就算你知道了你也肯定会更加的变本加厉，啧，就不能把你往好里想啊！伏见想着想着就抬手有气无力的拍开了头顶上的那只手。

该死的，他现在只觉得头晕的厉害，胃里因为晚饭没有吃多少东西而感到空荡荡的难受，难受过后就是强烈的呕吐感。

“诶？怪我吗？明明是小猴子你的体质太差了吧？晕车什么的，简直是逊爆了。”

“什么……”伏见猛地转过头去，对着男人愤怒道：“明明是你开车的问题吧！？你那种开法简直就和找死没什么两样吧！真是抱歉啊，下次如果想要找死的话就自己一个人，请不要牵连其他的人！”

“诶——”伏见仁希突然凑在少年的耳边暗悄悄的说了这样一句话，“可是啊，我想要小猴子陪着我一起死呢，怎么办？”

“噗哈哈……”伏见突然笑出了声，就像是听到了什么好笑的东西一样，抬起手遮住了眼睛，几秒钟后，伏见停止了大笑，用手推了推眼镜框，语气低沉而森然的对男人说：“真是笑死我了，你是想让我陪你一起死么？别开玩笑了，想死什么的，那就请你自己一个人去死吧！”

说完，就推开男人，自己站了起来，语气不是特别好的对坐在一旁的八田说：“你还要坐到什么时候啊，快点起来。”

“啊、哦……”

八田有些手忙脚乱的从地上站了起来，拍拍裤子上的尘土，看了一眼伏见，又看了一眼男人，干巴巴的道了一声：“伯、伯父好……”

对上男人那泛着细碎的红光的眼睛，八田突然觉得有种无法抵抗的威压感。打从心底的冒出了一丝尊敬和害怕。

或许是察觉到了八田对他的目光的变化，男人啧了一声，就偏过了头，将视线转到了马路上。

看着男人移开了视线，八田这才松了一口气，最起码，心底的那抹害怕感没有了。他总觉得伏见父子间的相处关系真的是太奇怪了，明明是父子，却非要搞得像是仇敌一样，而且双方好像很习惯了这个样子的相处模式。

如果换一种相处方法的话，估计是不可能的吧？两个人都不像是会好好相处的样子啊……

“别再那里发愣了，走了。”

一旁的伏见打断了八田的无聊幻想，伸出一只手，直接拽住了还在发愣的八田，连拖带拽的走向了大贝那里，八田只来得及和男人说了一声“伯、伯父再见。”并且还没有说完，就这样的被拖走了。

“喂喂，对待朋友要友好一些啊，啊哈，真是个任性的小东西呢。”看着少年越走越远的身影，伏见仁希很好心的提醒了一声，“疯够了记得回家哦——♪”

没有回应，但是他知道这样的距离少年还是能听见的。

嘴角向上勾出了一抹玩味的笑容，抬起头看了看有些阴郁的墨色天空，看不见星星之类的东西，因为云层很厚，那样的不是自己发光的东西应该很容易就被遮挡住了吧。

“啊啊——要不要去做些有趣的事情呢？唔，还是算了吧，那个老头子可是很烦的呢，兔子控什么的，真是搞不懂啊……”嗯哼，还是他家的小猴子最好玩了。

笑了笑，打消了那个念头，不过，等下之后要去做什么呢？好像很无聊啊，男人脸上露出了天真般的困惑。

“还是回家去等小猴子回来吧？”打着这个念头，伏见仁希愉快的哼着不知道是什么歌曲的调子，打开了车门，以一种完全不是来时的车速，很悠闲的往家开去。

两分钟之后，三个人暂时的停在了某个地方。

伏见看着灰黑色的云层越来越多，低沉的声音低语道：“天阴起来了啊……”

八田闻言，便仰起头看了看，的确是呢，“这样的话，应该就看不到飞船出现了吧？”

“飞船预定会下降高度的，所以没问题。会降到云层下面来的。”

“预定……？”

“这是为了让玩家捕捉到飞船而公布的预定。”大贝盯着自己的终端说道。

一边鼓弄着终端，一边对八田说道：“美咲君，对于飞船，你知道多少呢？”


	13. Chapter 13

“就是哪个吧？据说是堪称世界级资产家的神秘人士住在那上面对吧？？”

“没错。飞船一直都在固定路线上不断巡回。”

摆弄了两下之后，大贝的终端弹出了一个和伏见那个有些类似的虚拟屏幕，“《jungle》给我们提供了能够推断出其巡回路线的提示，喏，就是这个。”

“哇啊！全是数字……”在看到了大贝给他展示过来的屏幕时，那密密麻麻的一整片数字让八田瞬间就觉得眼晕，他果然不是和他们是同类人啊……

“和伏见你玩的是一样的吗？”八田不由的看了伏见一眼，只是并没有得到回答，因为他只听见了伏见的一声不悦的咂舌。

“听好了，要把这些文字序列每32位分割开来看，再次基础上再将4、4、9、9、6这样分割，将每个数值依次作为日期、时刻、X轴、Y轴、高度来带入看看。”大贝这样说着，手指就快速的摆动了起来，“将这样分类好以后，在投影在地图上的话……”

“沙沙沙……”

大贝的虚拟屏幕上出现了这个城市的地图，八田不由的凑了过去，他看见那些闪着荧光色的小亮点一个一个的连接，然后变成了一条贯穿了地图的路线。

“最后就会像这样连成一条线了。”

“大贝你好厉害啊……”

“阿耶我一出马，解决这样的问题简直是轻而易举！”说到这里，大贝还是忍不住的露出了得意而骄傲的神色，偷偷的瞄了一眼伏见，却发现那人一脸的漫不经心和毫不在意，那原本还有些得意的神色顿时就变得非常不爽，可爱的脸庞也沉闷的皱了起来。

“从这张地图来看，这条路线会经过这几处有天台的高楼，但是阿耶对这附近的高楼不是特别熟悉，所以这一点就拜托小美咲啦！”

“那就交给我吧！我在这座城市一直住到小学一年级，那时候曾带领过探险队去建造基地，试图捕捉到UFO呢，我知道几座可以潜入的高楼！”

“这栋大楼。”盯着虚拟屏幕，八田指了指地图上的某一个地方，说：“这栋大楼还在吧？如果他还在的话，就能通过外侧的紧急出口楼梯到达屋顶的天台。”

“它又几层？”

“我记得是有十层吧？”

“也就是说屋顶大概有三四十米的高度了。”大贝看着八田手指的地方所显示的飞船高度，同意的点了点头，“恩呢，不错，刚好能到飞船的下腹侧。”

“不愧是美咲君，真可靠啊！”

眼看着大贝阿耶就要扑过来了，八田腾的一下脸色就红了起来，一边手足无措的躲进伏见的背后，一边略有些害羞的说：“我、我知道了啊！你别过来！”

看着他多躲在了伏见身后，对方还是不肯罢休一样的伸出手想要把他揪出来，八田就更往伏见身后缩了，“禁止触碰！！”

伏见就这么被八田当做了挡箭牌，身前和身后都是吵吵闹闹的一片，震的耳膜多有些发痛，就算是在怎么放空也会被这种吵闹的声音拉回来了吧？

“我说你们……够了吧！！吵吵闹闹的，还是三岁小孩吗！？都给我安静一些啊！！”

“是！”异口同声的两个人立马乖乖的站稳了身子。

过了两秒钟后，大贝反应过来了，对于她刚刚的动作马上羞红了脸，她在干吗啊？干嘛要对伏见的那个命令做出反应啊！？很奇怪的不是吗？八田还说的过去，那她为什么要跟着起反应啊！真是，真是太奇怪了！

“既然决定了目标，就走吧。”

甩开身后抓着自己手臂的八田，伏见冷漠的从他们中间走过。

“你这家伙少自做决定啦！”虽然嘴上是这么抱怨怒气冲冲的说着，但是还是迈着小步子追了上去。

八田看着两个人都走了，也快步的跑过去，得意的说：“我才是领头人啦！”

无论是大贝还是伏见，这两个人根本就不熟悉这里的家伙想要掌握对这里的主导权根本就是异想天开嘛。

看着这熟悉的场景，八田不觉得想到了以前，只是，从前的时候还是一群小毛孩，现在已经是大人了啊，而且，伏见猿比古和大贝阿耶，他们两个都是他至今为止没有接触过的类型，总觉得有点……不，应该是非常奇怪的家伙，不管是性格还是什么地方，但是头脑却相当的好。

而这样的两个人却要依靠自己掌握的只是，这简直是让八田雀跃不已的体验。

上次来这栋大楼已经是六年前了，只是六年而已，整栋大楼都散发着一种陈旧的破败的气息，无论是墙壁以及房间还有窗户玻璃上的海报都早就是过时的东西了。

“据说以前这栋大楼是有黑道的事务所的，传言还和警察发生过枪战，这扶手上的敖东不会就是弹痕吧？”

兴奋不已的八田第一个爬上了外部台阶。原本说这番话是想吓吓其他两人，但紧跟在他后面的伏见和大贝的脚步声却没什么变化。

“进这种地方不会惹住在这里的人生气吗？”

“这个嘛，的确是被骂过啦。我小时候还被大妈抓住揍过屁股呢。不过既然生为男儿多少都会进行一些惹父母生气的探险对吧？”

“咦~男生原来是这样的啊？”

“就是这样，对吧，伏见？”

八田回头征求伏见的同意，却见走在最后面的伏见停下脚步凝视着楼梯下方。

看着他略带惊讶地倾听着什么的样子，八田也有样学样地竖起耳朵：“你听到什么了吗？”

然而他只听到大路上穿行的汽车隐约传来的声音。“网络上流传着一个故事。”

伏见盯着下方说道。突如其来的话题让八田和阿耶有点惊讶，但还是被伏见那神秘的语气吸引了，聚精会神地听着。

“据说有个女人从这栋楼楼顶跳下自杀，但变成幽灵后却没发现自己已经死了，所以又爬上楼梯，然后再次纵身跳楼。这个女幽灵至今都不认为自己死了，一直边念叨着没死，没死，边反反复复地爬楼梯呢。这栋大楼曾经短时间被封闭也是因为这个理由，据说只要爬上大楼的紧急出口楼梯就能听到多一个人的脚步声……”

伏见的声音带着令人讨厌的湿气。风吹过，扶手嘎吱作响。

“传说就是这样。”

最后，伏见以谈论天气一般清爽的表情结束了这段话。

但这家伙干嘛莫名其妙地说这个故事啊？八田不禁懊悔自己居然听到了最后。

“怎、怎怎怎么突然说这种东西啦！伏、伏见你还真是恶趣味哈哈哈哈！”

“脚步声。”

这时，伏见低声道，又做出侧耳倾听的动作。

“我刚才就听到了四个人的脚步声。”

“四……四个……啥？你、你你你在说什么啊我们就三个人啊，怎么可能听到四个人……”

“我们再往上走试试，不就可以听听看了吗？”伏见认真地说道。

闻言，八田僵硬地往阿耶的方向看了眼，只见阿耶一脸僵笑：“伏、伏伏伏伏伏伏伏见你在说什么傻傻傻话捏！”

她连语尾词都变奇怪了，背后兔子耳朵的毛都竖了起来。八田和阿耶都迈不动步子了。好不容易抬起脚，心里想着“不会吧”，结果脚步声真的出现了。

啪！尖锐的脚步声在楼梯铁板上响起。

“呜、呀啊啊啊啊啊！”

阿耶发出凄厉的惨叫声，她转身想逃的动作让八田也跟着崩溃了。

就在阿耶和八田吓得腿软的时候。啪！啪！啪！随着轻快的脚步声，伏见若无其事地走了上来。

在和他们擦身而过的时候，嘀咕了一句，“你们在干嘛。”

至于脚步声……当然就只有他一个。啥……？他居然问“你们在干嘛”……？

“哎？！”八田目瞪口呆地看着渐渐消失在上方楼梯的背影。

该不会刚才——只是个玩笑吧？！他原来是这么擅长整人的家伙吗？！

“可恶可恶可恶！居然被这种手段整到真是我一生的污点！是大贝家末代的耻辱！”

阿耶骂骂咧咧地的登上了天台，大贝虽然还是很生气刚刚的事情，但是还是动作条理而迅速的展开了一块塑料布，将她的兔子背包和一些点心放在了上面，旁边是一盏便利的电池提灯。

“请用，美咲君，我准备了奶茶呦！”大贝笑嘻嘻的将一杯奶茶倒在了被子里，端给了八田。

八田有些尴尬的接了过来，怎么感觉这么像是在过家家之类的东西呢，虽然这么想，但还是很礼貌的说：“嗯……多谢……”

喝了一口暖乎乎的奶茶，八田侧过了头，看了看一旁的伏见，“猿比古你不一起吗？”

“不要管他了啦。”大贝有些不满的说：“从以前开始他就是这个样子。” 

八田看着伏见坐在最靠近天台边缘的地方，面前放着他的终端虚拟屏幕和键盘，眼睛没有看向他们这里，只是一直的在盯着屏幕看，周身散发出来的那种淡淡的冷漠气息，似乎，两人的距离好像又远了呢。

就在这个时候，八田突然觉得脚底下一阵晃动，原本站起来想要走到伏见身边的他因为这一阵突如其来的晃动而脚下不稳，来了一个踉跄，

“地震……？”可是看起来并不像啊，看了看一旁的伏见，却发现那人猛地抬起了头，就像是看到了什么一样，蹭的一下就站起了身，面向围栏那个方向。

顺着伏见的目光看去，只见天空上的那些层层的阴云竟然都被风吹散了，散开云雾的地方可以窥见一部分原本的夜空，在远处，隐约的能看见一个闪着光点的东西在缓慢的移动着，伴随着巨大的轰隆轰隆声。从这个距离上看起来是非常的小的，但也正是因为这个距离，所以那家伙的本体应该是相当巨大的吧？

“飞船！”

八田惊叫出了声。没错，那的确就是他们这次要登上的飞船，但是——

“比预测中要遥远太多，而且，高度……太高了……”伏见看着那个距离这里相当遥远的东西，低沉的声音里不免待了一丝困扰。

“美咲，飞船现在的位置是在哪里？”

“那个，应该是在这片区域。”八田指着地图上的某一个地点说道。话说，这家伙是什么时候弄出了一个和阿耶那个一模一样的绘图来了？是在刚刚的那段时间里么？


	14. Chapter 14

伏见看着地图，仔细的思考着，原本是在脑海中出现的话也因为精神太过集中而说出了口：“将文字序列，每隔32位隔开来看，确实没错……但是这组文字序列并不只是单纯的亲切提示。”

“特意隐藏了什么在其中想让玩家去解读么……”

“你的意思是阿耶解读错误了吗？！”阿耶不甘的在一旁吼道。

然而，专注于此的伏见去并没有听见阿耶的声音，而是继续自语道：“是密码吗……分解质因数？想让外行人做到这种程度的解密吗？应该是更单纯的类似于与谜题一样……”

“把每一位数重新组合排列……”手指灵活而飞快的在虚拟键盘上跳动着，“利用这个法则将其全部变化之后，重新投映的话……”

点点的蓝色荧光开始在那幅地图上慢慢浮现，光点像是有顺序的一样慢慢的排列。

“好厉害！成功了猴子！”八田在一旁高兴的喊道，虽然他完全听不懂伏见究竟在说些什么，但是总而言之，伏见他是成功了吧？

“不，利用能够推断出另一组坐标的这种法则进行变换后还是有什么信息隐藏在其中。”伏见抹了抹下巴，突然像是想到了什么一样，又快速的点了几下键盘。

那些光点开始连接，在有些荧绿色的屏幕上绘出了几条蓝色的光线，等等，那是——

“这，这是——”八田极其惊讶的看着浮现在地图上的某个图案。

“啧……居然用这种无聊的手段，出题人的性格绝对扭曲了。”伏见的脸上显露出了不耐烦和不屑的表情，他看着屏幕上出现的那张荧蓝色的笑脸，就像是见到了某个人的恶劣狂笑的脸孔一样，不爽，厌恶。

“啧，飞船不会到这里来了，从这里赶过去太远了，根本来不及。”掩饰了眼底的那抹失望，呼出一口气，将围巾向上提了提，淡漠的说：“这么冷，我先回去了。”

“你在说什么啊！我们去追飞船吧！”

“哈？”伏见看着一脸认真的八田，露出了困惑的神色，“你在说什么啊，飞船的速度比我们快多了，不可能追上的。”

“不对，可以追上！”

烦躁了咋了咂舌，“你有什么根据么。”

“……那种东西……是直觉哦！”八田天真而认真的笑着说。

“……”

“……” 

“你是白痴么。”伏见看着他，毫不留情的说。

“什么啊！很过分诶臭猴子！如果我们快点骑车赶过去的话，应该没问题。”八田想起了他的自行车就放在不远处的某个地方，他估摸着，伏见和阿耶都不是很有分量的人，一起的话应该是没有问题的。

只是，等到三个人跑到八田停车的地方时，那里却出现了三个人。

在看到那三个人的时候，就连伏见也有些惊讶了。

而八田也是在看到他们的瞬间就认出了他们了，“你们是敲诈团伙！”

那三个人正是当初在学校敲诈勒索伏见，然后被他看到的那三个人。

其中的一个人指着伏见说道：“再借我们点钱吧，伏见君，8万，无论如何我们都很需要啊。”

“啧…我没有。”伏见直接翻了个白眼，冷漠拒绝了。

“没有的话，那就回家去拿吧？你会乖乖拿出来的吧 ？”

在听到了某个词的瞬间，伏见的脸色突然阴暗了起来。那种从周身慢慢扩散出来的黑暗气息，让身旁的八田和大贝吓了一跳，两个人都非常吃惊于伏见的这一瞬间的变化。

只是，那三个人很明显的并没有察觉到伏见的变化，反而继续散漫的说：“我们可是非常困扰——”

“嗖！！”

其中一人的话还没有说完，一把泛着寒光的匕首就直直的投向了他，只不过，或许是还留着某丝情面，伏见并没有将匕首扎着那人的身上，只是钉在了那人的脚边，是那种紧贴着脚的脚边。

“！！！”

匕首掷出去也只是一瞬间的事情，等到所有人都反应过来的时候，他们只看到了脚边深深钉在地面的匕首和伏见手里的另一把匕首。

“喂喂喂！你要干什么啊！我我我我告诉你，我老爸可是政府的某个官员啊！你你你要是敢——”

话还是没说完，就被黑着脸的伏见拿着匕首指住了脖子，语气森然而泛着冰冷的寒气，幽幽的说：“如果你在敢用那种口气和我说话，我绝对会割掉你的舌头！”

镜片后的那双深蓝色眼睛就像是某个无底的深渊，泛着令人恐怖的害怕的胆寒的气息。

“已经不行了！不管怎么想都来不及了！”大贝突然出声打断了这幅看起来非常恐怖的场面。

八田回头看着一脸紧张但是却又非常失望的脸，又看了看依旧指着那人脖子，面色森冷的伏见，心中想起一个办法，只能这么做了。

猛地从另一人手中夺过他的自行车，对着另外两人喊道：“伏见！大贝！上来！！”

大贝看着八田夺过了车子，也不管不顾的拉起伏见就做到了上面，其他的人像是反应了过来之后，马上露出了愤怒的神色，“站住！少给我蹬鼻子上脸……唔！！”

伏见对着那人的脸就是一个猛踢。

八田看到两个人都坐了上来之后，就开始奋力的登起了脚踏板。嗖的一下，三个人就骑着自行车跑远了。原地只剩下那三个人在愤恨的叫骂着什么。

“飞船马上就要通过了！赶不上了！”大贝看着头顶上方，那渐渐使远的飞船似乎就快要看不见踪影了，好像下一秒就会消失在那层层的云雾里一样。

“没办法，抄近路了！你们抓稳了！”

八田在说完这句话后，猛地拐进了一个小胡同里，蹬车的速度依旧不减。

三个人就这样快速的追赶着那快要消失的飞船，伏见看着八田的背影，突然一滴冰凉的液体打在了他的脸上，伏见抬手一摸，是汗水。

伏见沉默了一会儿，面无表情的脸上却露出了一抹困惑和难言，“……你不觉得这样很蠢吗？自己一个人拼命的踩着踏板，满身是汗。”

虽然他老实叫八田白痴白痴的，可是，那也只是他打趣说着玩的而已，并不是真的出自内心之类的话，只是这一次，他是真的觉得这个人有些发蠢呢。

“怎么？你为什么会这么想？”

八田毫不犹豫地回答道，“毕竟可是你们自己坐上车来的啊。我一个人的话也许是很像个傻瓜，但是……”

一边蹬着踏板调整呼吸，他一边提高了声音，“我喜欢和别人在一起做什么事。就算会惹人生气也好，就算会被人耻笑像傻瓜一样也好，只要和同伴在一起就很有趣不是吗？我啊……也许是有点喜欢勉强别人，也许是不太会看别人脸色，也许，大家都在背地里笑话我……”

干涩的声音逐渐变小，八田直视前方的目光也微微低了下去。

至今为止的自己都不太会照顾别人的感觉，总以为自己开心的话别人也会一样开心，所以硬是向他人强行推销自己的“开心”，从没想过自己会被暗地里疏远。

而现在他知道了，所以他不再会像以前一样强行要求别人听从自己，他开始摸索着试探伏见的反应。

嘛，在外人看来也许还是有点少根筋，但他也在试着用自己的方式和伏见交往。为什么呢？是因为不想再被人讨厌了吗？

——并不是这样。

是因为他真心觉得伏见的头脑真的好厉害。厉害到让他打从心底颤抖，无比兴奋的程度。是因为他想看到伏见的笑脸。

希望能和伏见在一起做很多有趣的事，一起开怀大笑。

自行车穿过了大楼墙壁间的小路。“到了！”

大楼就在眼前，八田立刻急刹车，等后面两人跳下来之后就直接将自行车丢在了原地。

“楼梯在后面，快点！”他推着两人的背，但却一头撞上突然停下来的伏见的背。

“不行了，赶不上了。”伏见望着天空，这么说道。

“你在说什么啊，不是已经在眼前——”

嗡……！！这时，天空被割裂了。

从头顶的云层中，露出了飞船那巨大的腹部。

嗡、嗡、嗡……！巨大的驱动声震撼着大气，扑面而来。声音大得几乎撕裂空气，耳中一片嗡鸣。气流瞬间吹干了他们身上的汗水。一眼几乎不能看到它的全貌。

“呜哇……好大……！”

而且 ——

“好低……！”

飞船紧贴着大楼顶部略过。虽然明明有数十米的高度，但那几乎填满视野的巨大身躯也让人对距离感产生了混乱。

让人觉得似乎伸手就能触及——或是是乘坐飞船的人只要伸出手就能将他们拉上去一样。

然而他们三人不仅没有伸手，甚至连动也没动。因为那宛如水压一般的质量性压迫感让他们都呆若木鸡。

就像是一条巨大的舌头舔过夜空，不过是一瞬间的事，飞船无情地掠过三人头顶，再次飞入厚重的云层。

它尾部的螺旋桨将云撕成碎片，散落于楼顶上空。被压缩的天空高度重新恢复了正常。

从压迫感中解放后，反而觉得重力下的双脚有点轻飘飘的。

“啊啊——结果还是没有赶上啊，美咲君的直觉没中呢。”大贝失看着那渐渐飞远的飞船，虽然脸上没什么表情，可是心里却是被巨大的失望感狠狠的洗刷了一下呢。

“哈……抱歉……我本以为能赶上的啊……”虽然已经尽力了，可是还是没有赶上，突然觉得有些对不起伏见了呢，便对他说：“抱歉啦，猿比古，我一个人头脑发热就……伏见？”

在转过头看向伏见的瞬间，八田僵住了，而刚想要转身回家的大贝也同样惊讶的回过头，停下了脚步，看着他。

伏见并没有离开或者转身，而是依旧呆呆的望着飞船离开的那个方向，像是还没有从巨大的震撼中回过神来一样，一脸的茫然和不知所措。

只是，当八田想要走上前去叫醒他的时候，他却开口了。

“如果能够……搭上飞船的话……会有什么改变吗……”

就像是在自言自语一样，声音很小，但也足够这附件的两人能够听到他在呢喃些什么，脸上的表情是那种有些迷茫的淡然，若是能看到伏见的眼睛，就一定会看到那双深深的蓝色里面的那抹震撼，向往，以及，无助的祈求。

大贝阿耶也像是想到了什么一样，望着已经看不见身影的只剩下一个小小的黑色光点的飞船，轻声呢喃着。

“……是啊，也许会带我们去的吧……在某个遥远尽头的另一个世界。”

“嘛—，下次有机会在继续追就好了。”八田乐观的想着，不过现在的话，还是要先回家的吧？

“回家吧！”他这样对着伏见和大贝说道。

那艘飞船的前方，一定存在着与这个渺小的世界完全不同的世界。

充满着某种神秘的力量，我们所无法想象的伟大世界。

若是真的存在，有朝一日，一定能到达的吧！


	15. Chapter 15

夜晚的冷风呼呼的吹着伏见单薄的身子，来的时候是被那个男人送过来的，车里面开了暖气，所以即便是穿的少了些也不会嫌冷，不然那个男人又怎么会只穿一件V领的针织衫呢。

不过他倒是忘了一点，伏见仁希和他不同，那个人并不惧怕寒冷，即便是寒冬时候，也不见那人身上有什么过于臃肿的服饰，依旧是黑色或者灰色的毛衫，外面不是一件长款的黑色风衣就是一件灰色的夹克，似乎，那个男人很偏爱这两种颜色，不过，也只有这两种颜色能衬出那个人的邪魅不羁的气质。

看了一眼街边不断闪烁的霓虹灯，在这寒冷的夜幕中竟然也显得有些朦朦胧胧，可能是天气太过寒冷，所以才起了一层很薄很薄的寒雾吧。

早在几分钟前他就和八田他们分别了，因为大贝执意要让八田送她回家，八田拗不过她，只能同意了。站在巴士车站等了一会，在差不多站了两分钟之后，伏见从口袋里拿出终端看了看时间。

晚上九点三十七分。

对着冰凉的手呼出一口热气，他这才想起来能去他家的那趟巴士应该已经在五分钟之前就走了，距离下一趟的就要等上十几分钟了。与其在这里被寒风吹得浑身发抖，还不如自己走回家去，如果走小路的话时间也差不多是一趟巴士来回的时间了。

走过霓虹闪烁的主街道，转身走进了一个小胡同里，胡同里没有灯光，伏见只能靠着终端的亮度来看清前面的路况。或许是胡同里狭窄的空间能阻挡一些风霜，寒风倒是不像在主街道的时候吹得那么猛，可是伏见还是把半张脸都缩在了围巾里，肩膀有些轻微的寒颤。

隔几分钟就对着冻得有些僵冷的手指喝出几口热气，算是暂时的暖和一下了，可是这并不是长久之计，而今只有快点回到家，才能彻底的暖和起来，虽然，他并不是很想回到那个家里。

但是对于现状来说，唯有回去这一种办法了。

因为长时间暴露在外面而被冻得有些发僵的手指握上了门把手，在转动了一个直角之后，门开了。

有些耀眼的光亮让伏见不自觉的眯起了眼睛，在过了好一会儿之后，伏见适应了这样的亮度了，他才在玄关处换好了鞋子，走进了大厅。

房顶上的华丽水晶吊灯发出稀碎的璀璨光芒，靠墙的沙发上并没有男人的身影，之前进来的时候他就发现了整个房子里除了客厅以及二楼的某个房间的灯是亮着的，其他的房间全是一片黑暗。而那个二楼的某个房间正好就是他的房间，而他很清楚的记得，他在离开房间的时候并没有打开灯。那么——

非常显然的，男人没有在一楼，而是在二楼他的房间里。

意识到这个想法之后，伏见本能的僵在了原地，他没有忘记男人在离开前对他说的话，原本以为他这次还可以借着生病逃过一劫，可是男人并没有这个意思，以前怎样，如今依旧是怎样。

眼中的神色黯淡了一些，整个人都透着一股淡淡的颓废气息和一丝丝无所谓了的感觉。

他的确是无所谓了。他逃不了，又反抗不了，能怎么办呢？所以，只能是无所谓了。

依旧是带着往常一样的淡漠，微微垂着头，伏见打开了那扇属于他房间的门。

“吱呀……”

门开了，伏见走了进去，他没有看那个坐在地上打着游戏的男人，只是很随意的将脖子上的围巾解了下来，然后一头栽进了他的床上，因为刚刚走回来的时候受到了夜风的吹袭，本来就不是特别舒服的身体一下子就变得有些沉重重的，大脑也有些昏昏的疼痛感和沉重感，他现在只想短暂的闭上眼睛休息一下。

“诶——我还以为你还要更晚一些才会回来呢。”

男人回头瞥了他一眼，懒洋洋的这么说着。嘴里因为叼着其他的东西，话说的有些含糊不清。

“……”

床上的伏见没有说话，只是缓缓直起了身，坐在了床上，看着那个和他很相似的男人。

男人似乎是刚洗完澡没多久，此时的发型已经不再是白天里的那种不羁帅气了，而是很柔顺的散在脸颊上，只是右侧的发丝却被男人别在了耳后，墨色的头发上还泛着水汽，水汽凝聚成水滴，顺着发梢落在了那赤裸着的苍白精瘦的上身和那穿着黑色牛仔裤的腿上。

嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖，应该是男人闲来无事买来打发时间吃的，修长的手指握着游戏机的手柄，对面的屏幕上播放着的正是他前两天刚刚买回来的某款最新发布的游戏，他还没有时间来得及玩就被这个一脸无聊表情的男人给打通关了。

他想，这款游戏他是不会再碰了。

心里很不爽的咂了下嘴，但是在触及了男人的目光时，那种不容拒绝，带着压迫感的目光，伏见还是开了口，“……因为没什么事，所以就回来了……”

其实他心里是很痛斥他这种无法反抗的样子的，他不想再男人面前示弱，可是——那种莫名其妙的压迫感却让他毫无选择的服从了。

“没什么事吗？怎么，难道是没有追上飞艇么？”

“！！！”

男人说的是如此的漫不经心，可是这句话却让伏见一瞬间睁大了眼睛，骤缩的瞳孔带着无法言说的震惊。

伏见强迫自己冷静下来，他要问清楚，他必须要问清楚，虽然知道这个飞艇任务的人应该不少，可那也仅限于是jungle的玩家们，他很清楚的知道这个男人不会玩任何的终端游戏，因为与其玩这种虚拟里的东西，他更乐忠于现实里的玩具。

他们都是那种喜欢有血有肉的东西的人。

可是为什么男人没有玩那个游戏，却也知道这件事情？而且还是很确定的就认定了他出去是去追飞艇去了？难道男人是跟踪他了？不可能，伏见仁希不会做这么无聊的事情。

喉咙有些干涩，在试了好几次之后，伏见终是哑着声音试探性的说：“……我并没有去追什么飞艇，你——”

“嗯哼，我说过了，无论你在那里，我都能找到你，现在还要加上一句，永远不要对我说谎，因为我会知道真相。”

男人笑着看着他，没有什么嘲讽也没有什么嘲笑，眼中也没有不屑和轻挑，但是这种眼神这种笑容却更让伏见心惊。

就像是在看一个出了错的小丑，但是小丑本人却还在竭力掩饰自己的出错，只是他不知道，那个看客并不在意他究竟是不是出了错，而是，他喜欢看的就是小丑的那种竭力掩饰自己的滑稽样子。

就像，伏见仁希喜欢看伏见猿比古竭力掩饰自己的某些错误一样。那种小心翼翼的样子，真是可爱极了。

“咔嚓——”

那是男人将口中的糖果咬碎的声音。

“所以说，不要对我撒谎啊，快说出真相吧。”

男人咔吱咔吱的嚼着糖果，眼睛看着不远处的屏幕，手中不断的拨动手柄的键位，完全的漫不经心，毫不在意。

“……你怎么知道的。”

“我当然是用的我的办法咯。”男人随意的这么说。

“我当然知道，所以我说的是，你是怎么知道我去了哪里，又做了什么事情的！”

有些必须要对话的时候，伏见并不想和男人在说话，就比如，这个时候。

“嗯哼——♪都说了是我自己的办法了，又怎么会告诉你呢，别想啦。”

男人朝他摆了摆手，完全没有要告诉他的意思。

伏见冷笑了一声，说：“哼，反正肯定是一些见不得人的恶心手段，也只有你这种人会用也不奇怪。”

“嘛，随你怎么说，反正是不会告诉你的，对了，既然乖乖回来了，那就先去洗澡吧。”

男人放下了手柄，转过了身看着他。

伏见沉默了一会儿，在看着男人眼睛的时候，他还是抱着试试看的心思将那句话说了出来：“…感冒还没好……”

“嗯哼，然后呢。”

男人向向前靠了靠，正好靠在了床尾上，撑起了下巴，好奇而好笑的看着他。

“……”

看到男人露出了那样的笑容，伏见之后的话瞬间就没了想要说出口的欲望了。

烦躁的砸了下舌，语气淡漠的说了一句：“没什么，我去洗澡了。”

下了床，连看都没看男人一眼，就从衣橱里拿过睡衣和换洗的衣物走出房门，直直的走向隔了他房间几个客房的浴室。

屋内的伏见仁希将嘴里的糖块全都嚼碎了，然后靠着嘴里的温度慢慢融化它们，像是突然想到了什么一样，男人拿起他的终端，手指快速的在上面点了几下，似乎是在发着什么消息。

在发完之后，男人哼着轻快的调子，趴在了伏见的床上，翻了个身，将手臂枕在头下，想着他的小猴子洗的白白净净的，然后再一口吃掉，啊啊，真是想想都觉得美味呢。

[——可以准备另一个任务了。现在去找老头子的麻烦也无所谓了，不过别太过分。如果他要问原因的话，就告诉他，谁叫他惹了我的小猴子不高兴了呢。]


	16. Chapter 16

纤瘦的身体带着病态的苍白，骨节分明的漂亮手指抚过脖子上那青青紫紫的淤痕和泛着红晕的咬痕，然后抚过那形状完美的锁骨，再往下，便是那隐入了水中的泛着淡淡的浅棕色却更加偏白的乳首，轻轻的一路抚下去，直至那只漂亮的手完全隐没在腾着热气的温水里。

昂起头，盯着花纹繁复的天花板，眼睛前的眼镜早就被他摘掉了，此时的那双没有了眼镜遮挡的眼睛正蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，盈盈的蓝色好像是清晨之中最为纯粹的那抹天空，可就是这样的一双眼睛里却带着迷茫，阴郁，空洞。

伏见不知道他此时应该想些什么，大脑被浴室里的热气蒸的昏昏沉沉，虽然冰冷的身体也渐渐变得温暖，可是心底里的冰冷却不是这样的热度能够温暖的了地。

昏昏沉沉中，大脑开始不受控制的想起了一些有的没的，有些早就被丢弃了的回忆也开始擅自的冒了出来。

就像是在看幻灯片一样，他看着小时候的一幕幕，却又重叠了现在的一幕幕，他有些分辨不清究竟什么是真，什么是假。

究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？好像……好像是从那个魔方开始的。

……

五六岁的孩子真是淘气好动的年纪，可能是和家庭环境有关，六岁的伏见猿比古并不像平岁的那些孩子们那么调皮捣蛋，他会在一旁看看奇怪的书，或者观察一些其他的孩子根本不会观察到的事情，他认为他做的事要比那些小孩子玩的东西有趣多了。

但也正是因此，六岁的猿比古没有朋友，他被其他的同龄人孤立了，因为他们都觉得伏见猿比古是个奇怪的人，那个人总是自己一个人在观察研究着什么，孤僻的性子很难让人对他产生好感。

而且猿比古很聪明，总是会被老师夸奖，他们就只会被老师说教，小孩子的他们很讨厌这样，所以，他们不愿意理他，更不愿意和他一起玩。

当然，这没有关系，反正猿比古也认为他们这些小孩子太幼稚了，和他们一起玩耍只会让自己变得更笨，他才不愿意和那群白痴一起玩呢。

他是个很聪明的孩子，因为幼稚园的老师总是这么夸他的，总是说些什么[猿比古好厉害！][猿比古真是太聪明了！][猿比古真的好懂事啊！]之类的话。

所以，六岁的伏见猿比古认为他并不需要那些白痴的朋友。

猿比古的母亲并不经常回家，倒是父亲，每个月都会回来那么几次，虽然总是说一些他听不太懂的话，而且还总是揉他的脑袋和捏他的脸颊，但是他并不讨厌这个父亲。

怎么说，应该是有些喜欢的吧？

虽然他会揉自己的脑袋，可是每次男人放下手之后就会将自己抱起来，让他看到更高一点的风景。

虽然会捏自己的脸颊，可是男人每次放手之后都会在他的额头和被捏住的脸颊那侧印下一个轻柔的吻。

中午的时候男人会将他搂在怀里和他一起睡午觉，下午的时候男人会在欺负完他之后会陪着他玩一下午，或者是带着他去逛街之类的。

六岁的猿比古总是觉得他的这个父亲真的是超级厉害，在他看来是很复杂的难题，但是到了男人那就只是一瞬间的事情，他对电子产品感兴趣，男人就会教他怎么玩，怎么破解，或者是怎么拆装。

是的，他对他的这个父亲是喜爱的，尽管男人并不是经常的陪在他身边，但是小小的猿比古却是那样的依赖男人，信任男人。

虽然有时候也会欺负他，甚至会欺负到会让他哭出来，但是男人也会耐心的哄着自己，直到自己心情变的好起来。

小孩子的记忆总是善忘的，只要不是太过分的事情，他都会原谅你，转瞬就会忘记，不会放在心里的。

可是，究竟是怎么变成了现在这个样子的呢？

似乎是某一次男人回来的时候，他带回来了一个魔方，小小的正方形的东西，六个面，每个面的颜色都异常的杂乱，他看着那个颜色杂乱的魔方在男人的手中快速的转动，最终神奇的变成了一个每个面都是同一种颜色的完整魔方，那一瞬间，男人在他的心里面又高大了好几分。

他觉得他的父亲真是太厉害了！

带着崇拜的神色接过男人手中的魔方，他也慢慢的摆弄了起来，可是越转动颜色越杂乱，他也曾向男人求教过，可是不知道为什么，平时都会教他的男人这一次却无视了他，甚至是说一些让自己很讨厌的话。

他觉得他的自尊心受到了伤害，他想，他一定要还原这个魔方，然后让男人好好的瞧一瞧。一定要让他对自己另眼相看。

似乎是在某一个晚上，他兴冲冲的拿着两个被打乱了颜色的魔方跑到了男人的面前，有些赌气似的想要用这个和男人比赛，看谁第一个还原魔方。

可是，当他将魔方还原的时候，他一脸期待的看向男人时，他以为男人会像以前一样揉着自己的头发，然后俯下身亲亲自己的额头和脸颊，但是，男人没有。

男人将他的那个魔方拆掉了。

那些小小的魔方碎块霹雳乓啷的散落了一地，他不懂男人为什么要这么做，可当他用不解的眼神看向男人时，男人却只留给了自己一个嘲讽不屑的笑容，以及一个冷漠无情的背影。

这个魔方只是一个开始，自那之后，男人在没有教过他任何东西，每次回家都只会对他恶语相向，会变本加厉的欺负他。

男人在也没有抱过他，再也没有亲过他。

他觉得心里很难受，非常的难受，他没有朋友，原本就孤单的一个人，现在变得更加的孤单了。他不知所措，他不知道他哪里做错了，才导致男人会变得不再在乎他，会这样的恶劣对自己，他迷茫了。

再后来，男人很少回家，从每个月会回家半个多月，减少到了每个月只回家两三天，而且还只是每月中旬。

而在小学一年级的那件事情，让他彻底认清了男人那恶劣的性格。

渐渐长大的他终于明白了。他是被男人抛弃了，他是被男人背叛了。他的世界里不会再有男人的影子。他的世界里只有他自己，形单影只。

在后来的后来……

……

“唔嗯……”

伏见慢慢睁开了眼睛，刺眼的灯光让他下意识的抬起手去挡，过了好一会儿他才发觉他原来是睡着了。浴缸里的水似乎已经冷掉很久了，不过，让他有些惊奇的是，他竟然在浴缸里睡着了。

揉了揉眼睛，他想，他的身体应该是疲惫到了极点，所以才会在这样的环境里睡着了吧。

轻轻的揉了揉太阳穴，他隐约记得他好像是做了一个梦，一个不太让他舒服的梦，好像是又回到了那种黑漆漆的空间里，只有自己一个人，很孤单，特别的寂寞，没有太阳，一丝光亮都没有，很阴冷，心脏很难受，就像是被人用手攥住了一样，让人喘不过气来。啧，这样的梦真是烦透了。

有些窝火的从冷掉的水中站了起来，跨出浴缸，水珠随着他的动作慢慢滑了下来，那还在发育中的纤细身体全身都带着水淋淋的湿润感，映着脖颈上的那些暧昧痕迹，竟然生出一种别样的惑人美感。

走了两步，拿起一旁挂着的浴巾匆匆的擦干了身子，他不知道他在浴室里睡了多久，但是既然男人没有来找他，那就说明了他睡的时间并不长，不然，那个人肯定早就找来了。

嘲讽的对着镜中的自己笑了笑，看着脖子上那一小片暧昧的吻痕，他从心底里感到厌恶。

穿好衣服后，伏见一边擦着湿冷的头发一边走出了浴室，他感觉时间已经不早了，有些事情还是趁早结束的好，这样他还有其他的时间来好好的睡一觉。虽然到时候去学校补觉也不错，不过，他明天还能不能去学校还两说呢。

打开自己房间的门，在看到了床上男人的身影时，他嘲笑了自己一声，他还以为男人已经走了呢，不过，这人过然还是没走啊。

伏见仁希正躺在床上眯着眼睛等着少年，似乎是听见了开门声，他睁开了眼睛，看着门口一脸不耐烦的人正擦着湿漉漉的头发，慢吞吞的向他走了过来。

看着少年一步一步的临近，男人侧过了身子，面对着他，一手撑着头，神情散漫的说：“我还以为你淹死在浴缸里了呢，刚想去打捞你，你就回来了。”

说完，还很适宜的打了一个哈欠。慵懒的气息尽显无疑。

“……”

伏见擦头发的动作停了一秒钟，他在思考要不要回男人的话，不过非常显然的，他还是无视了男人的话，继续擦着头发。

“嗯哼，这次很慢啊，是故意拖延时间的吗？应该不会吧，这么幼稚的手段可不是你的风格呢。”

“……没有，只是有点累，睡了一会……而已。”

伏见站在男人面前，居高临下的看着那人，明明已经是三十多岁的年纪了，可是那张脸看起来却一点都不像，和他站在一起，男人更像是他的哥哥，一点都没办法同父亲这个词联系在一起。

他也曾看过男人少年时期的照片，和现在没什么差别，一样的散漫不屑，只是少年时期看起来多少还是有些青涩，至于现在，那抹青涩早就不知道被男人丢到哪个外太空去了。

看来上天还真是偏爱他呢。不仅给了他聪明的头脑，还给了他一张不逊于头脑的脸呢。真是让人气愤啊。

看着男人极其霸道的占据了自己的床，伏见忍不住想将手中的毛巾丢在男人的脸上，可是他忍住了，语气不是很好的说：“这是我的床，想睡觉那就回你自己的房间去睡，占着别人的床干什么啊。”

“什么啊，明明是在等你诶。”

男人从床上坐了起来，话里好像带了一点委屈意味，可是在男人脸上却完全没看出来这意思来。带着一抹玩味的笑容，身体向前倾，他向伏见伸出手去，极富磁性的声音低沉而惑人，他说：

“既然休息够了，那就陪我玩一些成年人的游戏吧。我可爱的，猿比古呦。”


	17. Chapter 17

男人伸出去的手轻而易举的就拽住了伏见的手腕，那纤细的，隐约能看到青色血管的苍白手腕就被男人攥在了手中，好像只要稍稍一用力，这只漂亮的手就会变得了无生气，如同破败的残枝一样无声的垂落。

他收起了那副玩世不恭的不怀好意，他也无视了少年想要挣扎的动作，他用了些力气将少年拉向他，将矮了他一个头的少年拽进自己的怀里。

怀里的少年瘦瘦的，抱在怀里的感觉或许并没有那么舒适，正在发育成长的骨骼甚至硌得他肩膀都有些尖锐的发痛，可伏见仁希还是执拗的将少年紧紧搂住，嗅着那淡淡的薄荷浅香，他想他是不是做的有些太过分了。明明是不想欺负少年了，可是一看到他的小猴子病恹恹的走进来，他突然就失去了想要跟他一起打场游戏的想法。

他最开始，只是想跟他的小猴子打一场游戏。他只是想，欺负他一下。他甚至只是想让他早点休息，所以让他乖乖的去洗澡，然后跟小猴子打场游戏，打败他，狠狠的嘲弄他一下，然后就可以离开了。他并没有真的想要实施什么暴行。

可一切又没有顺着他的想法来。充满暗示性的言语甚至都没有经过大脑就从嘴里跑进了少年的耳朵里。他不知道自己是怎么了，可他知道有什么东西在失控。

伏见仁希将少年推开了一些距离，他想说算了，不过是逗你玩的。可当他低敛着眸子时，一双冷漠且空洞无谓的眼睛正盯着他看。

他在那双眼睛里看到了他自己。

那不过是个披着人皮的恶鬼，正阴险的笑着将猎物揽在怀里，惺惺作态的以表安慰，却又在下一秒将猎物吞吃入腹。

伏见仁希平静的看着少年，是吗，我在你眼中是这种形象吗。他想，原来是这样啊。自嘲的笑容挂上嘴角，最终演变成了另一种扭曲的恶意的嘲讽。

“真乖啊，小猴子有好好洗干净吗？”他笑着坐在床上，重新拽住少年的手，将少年整个人都向他拽去，因为惯性，伏见猿比古差点就倒向伏见仁希的怀中，可最后他强迫自己停住了。

伏见伸出另一只未被钳制的手撑在床上，膝盖却无可避免的磕在了床沿，发出了一声沉重的闷响。

“啧……”伏见皱紧了眉头，手指因为突如其来的钝痛而抓紧了刚刚掉在床上的毛巾。

伏见仁希没有说话，只是带着轻笑的凑近他。伏见猿比古呼吸着较之沉重的喘息，试图无声的缓解膝盖的疼痛，同样的也没有说话，因为他不知道他要说些什么。抵抗什么的，他早就放弃了，那不过是给这场暴行在增加一些无意义的趣味性，什么用都没有。

“小猴子怎么变得这么笨拙了呢？很痛吧？要不要爸爸给你呼一呼呢？哈哈哈哈哈，开玩笑的开玩笑的。”伏见仁希突然止住了笑容，转而用那血色的眼睛紧盯着他，那里面似乎结了一层寒冰，看向伏见猿比古的时候冷漠的吓人，“因为自己的缘故而造成的结果，不要指望别人会帮你善后。”

像是在警告伏见，可那郑重的语气又像是在提醒他自己，不会有人帮他善后，所有因他而起的结果只会由他独自承担。

“不需要你提醒。”伏见挣了挣，依旧没能挣开，便只能瞪着眼睛去看他，“这种话，我最不想从你嘴里听见，真是够恶心人的。”

“原因呢？”伏见仁希笑着：“我猜猜看，是因为，我从没有帮你善后过吗？”

“闭嘴！”

“是被我戳中了吗？”

“你闭嘴！”

“我说，小猴子，”伏见仁希伸出的手在距离他只有半只手的距离时停住了，“你是在埋怨我吗？”

宽大的纤长的手停在半空中，那似乎是个拥抱的姿势，却被伏见猿比古用另一只手狠狠打掉，“你是最没资格说这种话的人！你这个……人渣！”

“哈……哈哈哈哈……”短促的笑声从那被手掌掩着的嘴里发出来，紧接着便是一声说不清是什么意味的大笑，可是当他将手掌移开的时候，突然爆发的尖锐笑声让伏见忍不住往后退了退。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

笑声戛然而止，伏见仁希半眯着狭长的眼睛，“猿比古你啊！可真是知道怎么逗我笑啊！”

他不在压制脑海里的罪恶想法，一只手还在轻轻的握着伏见的手腕，可是另一只手却从伏见睡衣的衣摆下悄悄探了进去，手掌附在少年的腰间，一个用力，将伏见猿比古连推带拽的拉向自己。

突如其来的动作让伏见再也站不稳，还在发痛的膝盖直接跪在了床上，双膝之间因为男人的一条膝盖而被迫无法合在一起，因为姿势的原因，男人的头正好抵在了伏见的胸口处，他能感觉到男人呼出的热气透过睡衣的缝隙打在自己的胸口上，有些微微发痒。

修长的手在少年的后腰处肆意抚摸，当男人的手按在少年特有的腰窝处时，他听见了少年那不经意间轻泄出来的呻吟，只是很短很短的一声，在那之后就再也听不到了，因为少年察觉到了，所以他在竭力控制自己不要发出什么声音。

可惜，男人已经听见了，在听到了一声美妙却短暂的呻吟声后，男人很想再听一下少年人那独有的声音。

拇指在其中的一处腰窝上轻轻的捻揉，从腰窝的外围一直捻辗到最中心的那一个小小的窝点，怀中的少年不可自制的轻颤了一下，可是却并没有发出什么声音，只是呼吸相比刚才要乱了一些。

伏见仁希无所谓的嘲弄讥笑，转而又在另一侧的腰窝上继续捻揉。

对于这对腰窝，伏见仁希也是在前不久才发现的。当他突然发现了一这对可以称之为可爱又美丽的小东西时，他惊喜又好奇。伸出手指在那两个小窝点上轻轻的戳弄几下，原本还没有什么反应的少年却突然如过电一般浑身无法控制的轻颤。

他惊讶于这一发现，便继续戳了几下，随后，他就听到了少年那独有的呻吟声。像是一只被惊吓到了的小兔子。

自那之后，伏见仁希就格外的偏爱少年身上的这两个小窝点，可能那是伏见猿比古身上少有的敏感位置。

略显微凉的拇指在个小小的腰窝上不断的摸抚，像是玩着什么东西一样，有一下没一下的，偶尔点中一下窝点，便引来怀中的少年一阵轻颤。

伏见仁希很喜欢少年的这个可爱反应，薄唇慢慢勾出一抹肆意的笑容，他松开了少年的手腕，转而来到了少年的胸前，隔着一层薄薄的衣物轻抚胸前的那两点突起。

虽然没有直接碰触，可是隔着衣服的捻捏却更让伏见有些难以接受，强迫自己忽视了胸前和身后的手，还有些不稳的声线里有些烦躁：“想做什么就快点做，磨磨蹭蹭的烦死了。”

“诶——小猴子是想直接做吗？竟然这么着急，真是太色了。不过啊，不可以哦！我对小猴子的身体可是非常感兴趣呢，尤其是这一对小东西，只要稍稍用力的戳一下，你就会浑身发抖呢，真是可爱的反应啊。”

伏见仁希笑吟吟的一边说一边用力戳了一下，不出意外的，少年的身体又是一阵轻颤，但是这一次有了意外的收获，那一声从嗓子里发出的急促又轻巧的轻吟。尽管已经被少年竭力遏制了，可是还是有那么一丝顺着少年的嘴边溜了出来。

就像是一片羽毛一样，轻轻的扫过人心，带动了一阵心痒难耐的感觉。

“看吧，只是这样戳一下，不光会浑身发抖，还会流露出这样的色色的声音呢。”伏见仁希也跪在了床上，俯着头在少年的耳边喃喃低语道：“你看，你果然是喜欢这样的呢。所以啊，再让我多玩一会吧，再让我——多高兴一下啊。”

说完，男人就一口咬上了那还隔了一层睡衣的小小突起。

“唔…嗯……”

伏见有些吃痛的轻哼了一声，眉头也在男人咬上的瞬间皱了起来，有些痛，但是随着男人又是轻微啃咬又是吮吸舔舐的动作之后，某种奇异的感觉渐渐涌了上来。

伏见仁希的手还在他的后腰处继续玩着那两个小小的腰窝，时不时的戳点一下，总能让他引起一阵不可控制的颤栗。

渐渐的，总是被男人这么反复刺激着腰窝那处，伏见觉得腰部有些发软，可他还是强忍着自己不露出示弱的表现。

强迫自己直起腰来，随着他的这一举动，伏见腰腹部的肌肉也跟着紧绷了起来。

察觉到了少年的这一举动之后，伏见仁希笑了笑，将手从那两个可爱的腰窝处转移到了其他的地方。

顺着纤瘦的腰腹部慢慢抚摸上去，一只手抚上了少年精瘦却光滑细腻的背后，一只手停在了另一侧的小小突起上，口中还隔着衣物含着另一个突起，在轻咬了一下之后，男人恶意的笑了。

将跪在床上的腿慢慢舒展开来，附在伏见背后的手一个用力，猛地将少年勾向他的怀抱。突如其来的动作让少年没有任何防备的就坐在了男人的大腿上，而少年那两条修长的腿也因为男人突然挤进来的双腿而分跪在了男人大腿的两侧。

伏见愣了几秒钟，可是转而由愤怒到了极点。

“你——！”

短促的音节还未完全说完，便被男人的其他动作所打断。他瞪大了眼睛看着伏见仁希，无法在说出那未完的话，因为这个人的手正在他的衣服里面玩弄着他的乳首，时而轻捏，时而辗捻，另一侧也被男人放在口中轻咬着，即便是穿着睡衣，那种濡湿感也很轻松的就透进去。

他似乎是玩够了，张口将嘴里的那个已经慢慢挺硬的小东西吐了出来，转而来到了伏见那系着睡衣的扣子上。

灵巧的舌头伴着牙齿轻而易举的就将那枚扣子解掉了，在解的同时，伏见仁希的舌头还不时的碰到了那苍白的泛着一丝凉意的胸膛，他伸出舌头，从被解开的那一枚扣下开始，一路舔舐到了下一枚扣子处，在继续解开了这枚扣子之后，男人又反复的执行这这个动作。

当所有的扣子都解开之后，伏见猿比古的胸膛也被男人留下了一条色情的水渍。

伏见仁希看着那终于展露出来的白皙胸膛，两枚有些挺立的乳首一个水润润的，一个泛着微红，中间的那一条水渍更是给少年添上了一抹情色。男人眼睛里的那抹细碎的红光逐渐变得深沉，幽深的红色深处里某种强烈的欲望在慢慢的扩散。

他笑着在那个泛着微红的乳首上轻轻啃咬，不时的伸出舌头舔弄几下，或者是轻轻吮吸，而当伏见因为男人在最后收口的时候重重的咬了一下时，刺痛感直达头顶，忍不住的呼痛出声。

“啊——”

伏见仁希的双手放在少年的后背，好笑的看着少年因为疼痛而惊呼出声后，像是意识到了自己刚刚发出了声音，而强忍着自己紧抿了嘴唇，以防自己在发出什么不该发出的声音来。

真是可爱的反应呢。伏见仁希突然不合时宜的这么想着。

微微弯下了一些弧度，嘴唇附在白皙的胸膛上开始了细碎的啃咬和亲吻。每一个落下了亲吻的地方，他总会将那里吮出一个红紫色的印记，这样的印记至少需要五六天才能消除掉。

那充满占有欲的亲吻一路向下，一直吻到少年的小腹时这才停下了动作。伏见仁希打量着少年白嫩的胸膛上出现了不少带着点点的水渍的吻痕和齿痕，配着那微微颤抖的身体和那张隐忍的脸孔，真是一番别样的风景呢。

——啊啊，真的好想将他吃掉啊！

疯狂扭曲的想法不断在脑海里肆意妄为，理智的弦丝终于还是崩断。

伏见仁希低低的笑着，眼中的欲望如潮水扩散漫无边际。当他看到那凸起的苍白锁骨时，宛若一只盯上猎物的饿狼，饥饿使他红了眼睛，唇舌急不可耐的凑上去，舌尖在那凹陷的地方来回舔弄着。

伏见知道他没办法阻止男人在他的身上印下痕迹，这就和他的无谓反抗一样，没有丝毫效果可言，反正即便是他出声制止了，这个人也不会听他的，全都是没有意义的东西。

嘲讽的笑容挂上唇角，不知是在笑男人还是在笑他自己。侧过的头看着不远处的窗户，外面的天空很阴沉，一如他之前预想的那样，阴云密布，看不见丝毫的亮度，星星和月亮完完全全的被遮隐在了厚厚的云层里面。

啧……这样的夜晚，还真是适合让人犯罪呢。他这样想着。

这样想着的伏见在男人的手碰上自己的臀部时短暂的回了神。而当男人的指尖无意间的滑过了那个禁区的时候，伏见的身体不可自制的僵了一下。从心底开始涌上来的恐惧和害怕正在逐渐的包裹着他的全身。

他在害怕，非常的害怕，他惧怕这男人之后要做的事情，那种像是要将身体撕成两半一样的痛感，让他打从心底里恐惧着。

没有人喜欢疼痛，伏见猿比古自然也不例外。两个人的第一次是发生在三个月前，也就是他刚满15岁的时候，还是一个孩子的他和自己的亲身父亲发生了这样的事情，听起来简直是匪夷所思，可他却真真实实的发生了。

而且，那并不是一场美好的情事，那只是一场充斥着血腥与残虐的暴行，是一场男人单方面的发泄，是一场残忍的征服与被征服的仪式。那只是一场将一个15岁的孩子所有的反抗，挣扎，自尊心和骄傲全都踩在了脚底下的——强暴。

这第一次并不美好的情事给伏见留下了刻骨铭心的黑暗阴影，以至于就算男人后来会很温柔的对待自己，可每每想起男人正在做的事情，那抹明明被关进了黑暗的记忆却还是会悄悄的溜出来，然后重叠在男人的身上，让他又一次的体会了那场绝望而恐怖的暴行。

虽然在前一个月的时候这种行为已经有了轻微的好转，可是每当男人的手触碰到了那个地方的时候，他还是会忍不住的想起那场暴行，每每想起，总会让他浑身颤抖，却又恐惧的无法动弹。

感觉到男人的唇又覆上了他一边的小小突起，在男人的舔弄和啃咬下，某种奇异的感觉取代了身体的颤抖。

察觉到怀中的少年渐渐平息了那剧烈的颤抖，伏见仁希再一次的将手伸向少年那依旧沉睡着的器物。

当脆弱敏感的分身被男人握在掌心里时，伏见猿比古还是不可避免的小幅度的挣扎了两下，语气里带了羞愤和抗拒，“放手！”

“诶——为什么呢？这样做的话，猿比古也会很舒服吧？”

伏见仁希离开了那个被他弄得挺立肿胀的乳首，而是来到了少年的耳边，将潮湿而温热的气息喷打在少年的耳洞里，舌尖顺着那完美精致的耳廓一阵舔舐，最终流连到那小巧的耳垂处，张开口，牙齿轻轻的咬上了那个小巧的耳垂。

“嗯啊……”

一声极小的轻吟从唇边流露了出来，上下的敏感处都被男人挑逗着，在这样的刺激下，即便是他心里再怎么抗拒，可是生理上的感觉他还是没办法忽视掉，这是人的本性，可是他却为这样的本性感到悲哀。

当伏见仁希终于放过了那被欺负的红彤彤的耳垂时，男人又将目标转移到了耳后的那块敏感而又细嫩的地方，从那里一路向下，狠狠的吸吮着，绽开了一朵又一朵的红色樱花。

冷不防的，伏见仁希突然将少年身上的所有衣物全部褪去，那身苍白的肌肤就这样暴露在空气中，在被伏见仁希的目光注视下，那身漂亮的肌肉都因为这个突如其来的举动而紧绷僵硬着。

当房间内流动的空气似有若无的打在伏见赤裸的身上时，他突然羞愤的红了脸，因为身体完全暴露在男人的视线之内，这种感觉无论是什么时候都非常的不爽。没什么血色的嘴唇因为恼怒而轻颤了几下后又被主人死死抿住，双手慢慢攥成了拳头，却又不知应该放在哪里，便只能僵楞的放在身体两侧。

伏见仁希将放在少年臀部上的手向上移了移，移到了少年的腰间，彻底将少年拽进自己的怀中，一颗炙热跳动的心脏紧贴另一个，仿佛此刻的他们是如此的亲密无间，密不可分。可他怀中的少年只是僵硬着自己，以一副献祭者的模样视死如归。

当伏见因为男人的动作而扑向他怀里时，伏见却发现了他现在坐着的地方是多么的诡异而奇妙。男人那已经挺立起来的器物正极其巧妙的顶在他的股缝间，虽然隔了一层牛仔裤的薄度，可是伏见还是能很清晰的感觉到那个散发着灼热气息的还在不断变得粗壮的某个器官。

僵直，危险，害怕，恐惧，绝望。

这是当男人的双手再一次的揉捏起他的臀瓣的时候，伏见的大脑提取出来的五种感受。

“在害怕吗？”伏见仁希平静的问他，或许他并不期待少年的回答，转而又继续道：“为什么要害怕呢，猿比古？这种事情啊，不应该是很快乐的事情么？啊啊——不要露出这样的表情啊，这样看起来就好像我是在欺负你一样诶——虽然，我的确就是在欺负你啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

伴随着那尖锐恶劣的笑声，伏见仁希的眼中悄悄闪过一丝奇异的绿色闪电，它们像是幽灵一样悄然出现又忽然不见，抓不住来时的影子，也逮不到离开时的踪迹，没人发现，也没人注意。

在伏见身后的手此时就只剩下了一只，另一只手已经顺着他的胸膛慢慢移到了他的脸颊，在从脸颊上移到那紧抿着的唇瓣上，拇指轻轻摩擦着那被少年咬出了深深牙印的下唇，然后将拇指向里探了进去，玩闹一样的搅动着那从触及到他之后就一直闪避着的舌头。

慢慢从那温热的口腔中抽离出来，被津液染湿的拇指抚过那抹微红的嘴唇，原本还有些惨淡的嘴唇立刻就变得水润盈亮了。伸手将那副碍事的眼镜摘下丢到一旁的矮柜上，伏见仁希看着那双无神的蓝色眼睛里带着的负面情绪，充斥着欲望的红色眼睛里突然出现了一丝清明，他停下了所有动作在伏见猿比古看不见的地方正以一种复杂的神情不知所措。

然而，这丝清明仅仅是一闪而过，下一秒，当他短暂停止的动作又恢复时，疯狂的欲望再度席卷而来。

伸出两根手指在那张形状美好的嘴唇上流连，在指尖划过了那条微微开启的缝隙时，伏见仁希将手指伸了进去，并且肆意的在那湿滑的口腔内来回搅动。

许是被男人的这番胡乱动作拉回了神，伏见强压下之前浮现出来的种种黑暗心绪，皱着眉头躲闪着那在他口腔内的不安分的手指。

在他忍无可忍正想一口咬下去的时候，男人身后的手又有了动作。像是故意加重了力道一样，男人的那张大手正在狠力的揉捏着他的臀瓣，痛感顺着被捏痛的地方一路传上来，其中还夹杂着一些羞耻感，也正是这一刻的分神，男人在伏见的口腔里更加的肆无忌惮，不断搅动的手指带动着一些细微的水渍声，没办法吞咽的津液也顺着男人的手指和微微敞开的唇角慢慢的滑了下来。

愤怒到了极致的表情却隐忍着不敢去反抗，压抑着自己的全部，明明那双蓝色的眼睛里都快要燃起滔天的焰火了，却还是像个任人宰割的兔子一样，等着不可逃避的命运。

啊啊~这个样子的小猴子还真是有够诱人啊。伏见仁希这么想。

“我说，小猴子啊，该进入正题了哦！”

伏见猿比古听见男人用轻挑的声音这么说道，在联合起男人那离开了他口腔里的手以及那被慢慢掰开的臀瓣，他觉得他知道男人口中的正题是什么了。

当那带着他自己的唾液的指尖触碰到身后的某个部位时，伏见很明显的瑟缩了一下。虽然他已经将恐惧害怕之类的情绪压下去了，可这并不代表他就能接受男人现在要做以及之后要做的事情。尤其是，他已经感觉到了男人那已经完全挺立起来的某个器官，正在抵着他的时候。

“啊啊~可惜啊，忘记买套子和润滑了，不过，好像哪一次我都没用过吧？”伏见仁希用天真与无辜毫不掩饰的将恶意融合，笑吟吟的吐露出残忍的话。

“毕竟，如果用了就不能算是欺负你了啊。”

湿润的食指指尖抵在那个紧闭的穴口上，刚刚往里探进去了一点，一股强大的排斥反应就让男人无法在向里继续深入了。

“啧，”伏见仁希不悦的砸了下舌，伸手拍了拍那紧绷的臀肉，蹙着眉头，“别绷得这么紧啊，不然我要怎么进去啊，放松点，嗯？”

伏见在听到男人的那个话尾音的时候，只觉得太阳穴在突突的跳着，攥紧的拳头只想挥向男人的脸狠狠的揍他一顿。

该死的！凭什么他要承受这些事情啊！痛苦的人又不是你！你倒是给我放松一个看看啊！

越想越烦躁的伏见完全没有想要放松身体的意思，反而是越来越紧。男人的指尖在那里点了点，紧绷的触感让他砸了砸舌，但紧接着，男人却突然用一种散漫的没办法的语气还跟他说：“真拿你没办法啊，我也想对你温柔一点啊， 可是既然你这么不配合，我也没办法咯。猿比古啊，这是你自找的呢。”

在男人话音落下的同时，伏见就感觉到了从后穴处传来的某种异样的疼痛。眉头瞬间皱在一起，上牙死死咬住下唇，没发出一点声音。这样的疼痛还在他的忍受范围内，可是听伏见仁希的意思，等一下他就不确定了。

被异物入侵的感觉非常不好，伏见下意识的就想将体内的那两根手指挤压出去，似乎是察觉到了少年的意图，男人低声笑了笑，埋在少年体内的那两根手指开始缓慢的抽动起来。

事实上哪怕插进去的手指是湿润的，可那个地方终究不是用于这种用途的器官，基本上没有什么用处，但是聊胜于无。体内的手指将那抹濡湿蹭在干涩的内壁上，手指肚在那狭窄而温热的地方轻轻的按压，捻辗，坏心眼的微弯起了指节，指甲就直接戳在了脆弱的内壁上。

“唔……嗯……”

不出意外的，这样的动作让少年猝不及防的吃痛出声，伏见仁希眼中的某种疯狂光芒更盛，嘴角向上勾起了一丝弧度，两个手指更是放肆的在那狭窄的甬道里辗转抽插。

缓缓退出一些，指肚在那微微泛红的穴口处捻揉，被过分撑开的穴口已经没有那么紧涩了，虽然还不到时候，可伏见仁希还是继续向里面伸入了第三根手指。

“！！！”

伏见猛地睁大了眼睛，身体也因为更加剧烈的疼痛而僵在了那里，可当他感觉到男人置于体内的三根手指还在小幅度的转动抽插着，却又尽可能的让自己放松下来。

就像之前说的那样，没有人喜欢疼痛。所以当疼痛不可避免的时候他会聪明且识时务的来让自己学着慢慢缓释。才不是为了让这个人渣顺心如意，只不过是……他自嘲的笑了一声，不过是为了自己能够好过一些，避免掉不必要的疼痛，仅此而已。

当体内已经能顺利进出的手指突然触碰到某个地方的时候，少年的瞳孔突然骤缩了一下，那即将从嗓子里发出来的声音在泄露出一抹颤音之后，就被他用手牢牢捂住了嘴巴。

“我听见了呦！”伏见仁希戏谑的说道，并且，还很过分的又在那个地方按了两下。

体内的敏感点被人恶意的按压着，明明身体已经痛的不行，可是那种奇异的快感真的是让他想要忽视都不行。死命的捂住嘴不让那些恶心的声音从自己的嘴里跑出来，但是因为身体的的确确是尝到了快感，不可控的前端已经有了反应。真是悲哀。他绝望的想。

苍白的脸颊开始慢慢涌上了红晕，一层薄薄的水雾迷蒙了那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，在男人充满恶意的按压下，身体的快感几乎要快淹没了自身的理智，逐渐沉溺于欲望的身体，可悲又绝望的灵魂，充满了迷茫却又不想深陷其中。只是一个眨眼，眼角的生理眼泪便悄悄从眼睑滑落。

尽管伏见已经用手捂住了嘴以免发出更多的声音，可是嗓子里还是有断断续续的急促却又低浅的声音不可控的发出来，混杂着已经乱掉了的呼吸，整个人都快要被伏见仁希带进了某种陌生的状态里。

这时候，伏见仁希突然轻笑出了声，手指还在少年的体内缓慢的搅动着，带了些情欲的低哑嗓音里有着几分散漫和嘲笑，“啊啊，真是意外的色情啊。猿比古你啊，是喜欢这样的吧。”

“……”

身体突然僵硬了起来。伏见没有说话，只是将嘴唇抿的更紧。原本带了一些潮红的脸颊也因为伏见仁希刚刚的那句话而迅速退了下去，病态的苍白又重新回到了那张几乎要哭出来的脸上。他紧咬着嘴唇，零星血迹从牙齿下面溢出来，一点点的向下蜿蜒出一条红色溪流。

一直一直……总是这样。他并没有做错什么，可是伏见仁希，这个男人，这个本应该是他生命里最重要的人，最爱他的人，却一直都在恶意的伤害他。明明他们拥有相似的容貌，明明他们身体里都留着相同的血液，可是这个人总是把他当做他手中的玩具一样玩弄着，完全不顾他的想法，他的意愿。

哈，是了，这个人怎么可能会想知道他的想法，一直都是以自我为中心的人，是不可能想要知道其他人的想法的。

他深深的憎恨着这个人，甚至是厌恶着存有男人的这个腐烂的世界，为什么这个世界上要有他这样的人存在？为什么，还要有一个和他如此相似的自己？每当他站在镜子前，明明镜子里只有他自己，可是慢慢的，慢慢的他就会从那面镜子里看到这个人。他恐惧着，害怕着，同时也绝望着。他不想变成伏见仁希，一点都不想。可是他却没办法改变这慢慢逼近的未来，毕竟他身体里正在流动着的，不就是这个人的血么。

一阵头晕目眩之后，身体突然被调换了位置，他被摔进柔软的床上，他刚想挣扎着起身，就被人摁住了双手压了回去。无力的双腿被人向两侧分开，似乎是意识到他已经没有了反抗的意图时，那摁着他的手被拿走了，转而架起了他的腿，被迫搭在了男人的肩膀上。

伏见猿比古面无表情的看着天花板，白炽的灯光明晃而刺眼，它就像是默不作声的旁观者，冷漠的看着房间里发生的一切，将他所有的不堪全都窥于眼底。

当背叛了自己内心的身体渐渐为伏见仁希的进入而打开时，伏见猿比古就像是一只脱水濒死的鱼，挣扎着尾鳍想要跃回水里，却无论如何都无法如愿。他仰着头艰难的呼吸着，很痛，真的很痛。身体就像是被撕裂成两半，哪怕男人已经很“耐心”的做了前戏，可是当这个人真正进入的时候他还是疼的忍不住掉落了生理泪水。

实在是糟的不能在糟了。

当狭窄又紧实的火热甬道紧紧包裹住自己的器物时，倘若说之前在做前戏的时候他还尚存那么半分理智，那么此刻伏见仁希的理智线已经彻底消失不见了。

被紧致和湿热的感觉包裹着，那种难以言喻的舒畅感，让本就热衷于享受和追求快感的男人再也忍不住的开始抽插起来。

双手大力的环住少年的腰身，让少年更加的贴近自己，当少年炙热的胸膛紧贴在自己的胸膛上时，下身相连的地方也在向里用力一挺之后更加的深入紧密。

伏见猿比古的意识有些轻微的模糊，当发生的事情反映到大脑中央的时候，大脑转动的速度已经要比寻常的时候慢上好几拍。双眼无神的看着苍白的房顶发呆，嗓子有些干干涩涩的发痛，被架在男人肩膀上的腿已经酸痛到麻木，他自认为他没有那么好的柔韧度，这一动作几乎要将他的大腿筋络抻平。身体的力气在慢慢的流失，沉重的疲惫感铺天盖地的袭来，他将自己深陷在柔软的编织物中，像是沉溺于深海，缓慢的下沉，下沉。

意识逐渐脱离大脑，之前紧闭的嘴唇也因为大脑意识的逐渐模糊而缓缓张开，轻浅却又清晰的呻吟声断断续续的流露出来，青涩的却又如此的诱人。

“哈啊……嗯……啊……”

听着这悦耳的声音，伏见仁希忍不住俯下身去啃咬少年的颈部，正好因为这个动作的缘故少年呼出来的灼热气息直接扑打在他的耳廓上，弄的他有些微微发痒。而在耳边流连的诱惑般的呻吟却让他的欲望更加强烈，深埋在少年体内的器物也因此又变的粗壮了一些，正深入浅出的狠力抽插着。

时不时的压迫到少年内部的敏感点，迫使少年发出青涩诱人的美妙呻吟声，尽管少年本身是一点都不想发出声音的。

单手抚上少年那被忽略了的起了反应的器物，手指灵活的上下撸动，当少年因为朦胧的快感而忍不住彻底放开喉咙享受的呻吟出声时，伏见仁希张口轻咬上少年胸膛上的某个突起，啃咬，舔舐，吸吮。

伏见仁希只顾啃咬少年的胸口，却完全不在意少年那微微敞开的嘴唇是多么的甜美。

事实上，伏见仁希并不是没有注意到，只是他从不会去吻。这或许是他的某个奇怪的底限，无论他做的有多投入，他都不会去亲吻少年的嘴唇，甚至连碰都不会碰一下。

除了嘴唇之外，伏见仁希也不会去亲吻少年脸孔上的任何一个地方。无论如何都不会将吻印在少年的脸上，简直就像是在逃避着什么一样。

渐渐的，男人在少年体内抽插的速度加快，动作上也变得狂躁而暴力，故意的将置于少年体内的凶器狠狠压过内壁之上的某个敏感位置，被迫让少年不可控的扬起形状优美的颈部，甚至让少年带上了略微哽咽的哭腔。

“啊哈……呜……停、停下……我不要了……停、哈啊……”

“再说什么傻话啊，”伏见仁希凑在少年的耳边，“我们小猴子不也很开心吗？如果我停下的话，你真的愿意吗？口是心非的孩子可不是好孩子哦！”

“我不要！呜啊……放开我……好痛……哈啊……真的好痛……”无意识的话浅浅碎碎的说出于口。可能是少年可怜兮兮的呼痛让理智全无的人找回了那么一丝理智。

少年的顶端已经渗出了一些液体，男人手中的力道也因此而加重迅速了一些。

所有的感官虽然都有些迟钝了，但是身体还是能感觉到像是有什么东西在燃烧，明明都已经开始发冷了，可身体里还是有股莫名的火焰在燃烧。那感觉其实并不坏，只是因为感官渐渐罢工，已经模糊的大脑只能很朦胧的感觉到某种奇妙的快感正从身体之中飞离出去。

当身下的少年从他手上射出乳白色的浊液时，少年的身体下意识的紧缩让那本就狭窄炙热的甬道变得更加狭窄。内壁紧紧包裹挤压着男人的分身，快感即将从身体中脱离出去。终于，在他迅速抽插了数十下之后，一股股泛着罪孽气息的液体不断涌入少年身体的最深处。

距离深远地狱已经不远了，男人拉着少年的手，又朝着那里迈进了几步。

当伏见感觉到有股液体正洒进身体内部的时候，反应迟钝的大脑也慢慢浮现出了这样的一个意识，终于，结束了。

当这个意识从脑海里消失的时，他就像是置身于温柔的海水中，还能感受到光感，可是闭紧的眼睛却再也睁不开，他只想在这片海水中不断的沉溺，再也不愿醒来。搭在男人肩膀上的腿开始无力的下滑，伏见仁希轻轻接过小心的放在床上。

看着已经陷入昏迷完全没有意识的少年，伏见仁希这才感觉出来究竟是那里不对劲了。今天小猴子的体内要比往常炙热太多，就像是要将他融化在里面一样，非常的热，以至于让他觉得异常的舒服，在欲望的强烈驱使下，他并没太过在意猿比古的不同寻常。

伏见仁希叹出口气。很明显的，少年是发起了高烧来。至于导致少年又发起高烧的原因，或许是在回家的时候又被寒冷的夜风吹到，又或许是因为睡着了而泡了冷水澡，在加上少年的感冒本来就没好利索，刚刚又被他折腾了一番，无论是哪一种，都会让处于脆弱时期的少年再一次的高烧起来吧。

“哈……还真是……”

伏见仁希面露无奈，原本存在于那张脸上的轻挑不屑嘲讽什么的全都消失不见了，只剩下那一抹罕见的因为少年而生起的心疼。

看着躺在纯白色床单上昏迷不醒的猿比古，伏见仁希抓了抓头发，在思索着究竟是先打电话还是先给少年清理身体，最终，他打横抱起少年离开卧室朝着浴室的方向走去。他一边走一边打量着那张和自己相似的，但是却又有些不一样的平静稚嫩的脸孔，伏见仁希沉默着看了半晌，最终压着嗓音低低的说：“果然生病的小猴子是经不起玩弄的啊……不过这一次的确是我太过分了。”

“抱歉了呢，猿比古。”

微凉的唇轻轻碰上那滚烫的额头，真真切切的带了道歉的语气，他如此认真的说着。至于那个轻到不能再轻的印在额头上的吻，或许只有当少年彻底没了意识时，才会像一个祈祷的祝福一样出现吧。


	18. Chapter 18

大脑依旧是昏昏沉沉的难受，但是意识已经在慢慢苏醒了，朦胧感也不存在了，最起码不会在向之前一样，反应一件事情都会慢上好几拍。

浑身上下也是燥热的厉害，很想掀开身上盖着的厚厚的棉被，好让空气吹掉那股令人烦躁的温度，可是四肢没有什么力气，只是微微的动了一下就觉得浑身上下都在向他抗议着，酸涩疲惫的感觉直通头顶，尤其是身后的某个地方，简直是痛死了。

皱皱眉头，紧闭的眼皮正在小幅度的不安分的转动着，连带着那长度适中的睫毛也在轻轻的颤抖着，颤颤悠悠的，在下眼睑的地方投下了一片小小的阴影。

为什么会这么痛呢？眉头又加深了一些，啊，他想起来了，是因为那个男人回来了，然后又拉着自己上了床，之后……之后呢？他怎么有点不记得了？唔，好像也并不是不记得，只是有些模糊不清，像是隔了层雾一样，看不清楚。啧，都是些什么啊，乱七八糟的。

从他能无聊的想到这些事情来看，伏见的意识已经完全清醒了。眼睛慢慢张开一道小小的缝隙，在接触到那略微刺眼的阳光时，伏见有些迷茫的发出了声音：“……嗯……？”

怎么会有阳光？他记得明明是在晚上啊，难道是太阳又逆转回去了？哈，怎么可能。想来也就只有一个原因了，他应该是被高烧的折磨和男人的折腾给弄昏过去了，这算是身体在到达了极限之后，自身下意识做出的自我保护吧？在这段时间里，身体在缓慢的自我修复着，等他终于有了意识醒来的时候已经是第二天上午了。

等着眼睛适应了这样的亮度时，伏见转动了脖子，看了看四周，房间的整体颜色基本上都是灰白黑这三色，墙壁是灰黑色的，但是却带着暗金色的繁杂印纹。

在不远处靠墙的地方放着一架纯白是的三角钢琴，虽然看起来非常的干净，但是他却知道这架钢琴已经很久很久未曾弹过了。

房间正中央的天花板上悬挂着漂亮的卧室水晶吊灯，貌似现在也没有关闭，还在散发着暖白色的亮度。

他转正了头，看着正上方的天花板，依旧是灰黑色，身下铺着的床单也是黑色，盖着的被子也是黑色，床很大，要比普通的双人床还要大上不少。

这并不是他的房间，但他也的确还是在那个所谓的家里面，看这房间的装饰，这个房间应该是一楼的主卧室，而这个主卧室的主人自然也就是这个家的主人了。

这里是伏见仁希的房间。

当他意识到这个想法之后，他几乎是下意识的就掀开了被子，挣扎着坐起身就想离开这个令人厌恶的房间，可是还没等他坐起身，就被手上的一阵刺痛给制止了。

微抬起身子，朝着露在外面的手臂看去，透明的输液用的液管正从他的手背上蜿蜒而上慢慢腾空，他顺着液管一路看去，在靠近床边的地方，一个黑色支架上面悬挂着三个袋装的医用药液，其中有一个是空的没有液体，还有一个满的并没有开封的，只是颜色和另外的那一个有些不同，最后一个则是他现在正输着的，还有一半没有输完，此时正一滴一滴的通过液管流进他的身体里。

将视线收了回来，注视着手背上那以眼见的速度起了红肿的地方，没有丝毫犹豫的想都没想就将那个针管拔了出来，动作称不上缓和，甚至是有些粗暴，光是看着都能想象得到疼痛，可是伏见也仅仅是皱了下眉，便再无其他反应。

他不喜欢疼痛，但是，他却习惯忍耐疼痛。

当针管离开了手背之后，还贴着粘布的地方立刻就冒起了血花，然而伏见也只是用另一只手按在了上面，下床的动作虽然有些迟缓和僵硬，可这并不能阻碍他想要离开这间房间的决心。

只是，他还是太高估了自己，虽然人是清醒了，可是还在发着高烧的身体酸软无力，尤其是下身某处又有些轻微的撕裂，只是迈出一步都觉得连带着脊柱神经都是疼的。

可是，他不想待在这里，尤其不想待在这间房间里。这比昨天晚上男人拥抱他的时候还要让他无法接受，这里只会让他感到恐惧，害怕。

即使是咬着牙，爬也要爬出去，那些画面，那些哭喊，那些无谓的挣扎、反抗，那些被踩进泥土里的自尊和骄傲，他不想真切的回想起来，一点都不想。

脚步踉跄的逃出这个让他倍感恐惧的房间，当他暴力的关上这间房门的一瞬间，伏见的双腿再也支撑不住他了，顺着房门就这么慢慢瘫坐在了地上。

惊恐的神色还没有从那双黯淡了的蓝宝石一样的眼睛里褪去，当感官渐渐回转，伏见的身体也开始了剧烈的颤抖，双手将那张惨白惨白的脸完全遮住，透不出一点可看的表情。

此时此刻，即便是看不到伏见的表情，也不难想象他的表情是怎样的。

三个月前的那场让本就无所无感的伏见绝望的想要去死的暴行，就是在这间房间里，那张黑色的大床上，真实的不能在真实的发生了。

当那沉重而带着颤音的呼吸声逐渐平稳下来后，伏见的身体也慢慢恢复了平静，将手从脸上撤了回来，那张苍白病态的脸也恢复到了之前的面无表情。

双手撑在膝盖上，慢慢蹭着房门直起腰身，当他站稳了身体的时候，依旧是迈着摇晃不稳的身体朝着二楼他自己的房间走去。

伏见总是能很快的就将自己的负面情绪压制下去，或许前一秒还是惊慌失措，那么下一秒很可能就又是一副漫不经心，懒散怠惰。

他已经习惯了用这样的神色这幅表情去面对这个令他厌恶的世界。在那堵高高的墙壁阻绝下，没有人能进入他的世界。

他不需要有人进入，他也不想有人进入，因为那仅有的一次，就是让他竖起了这面看不到尽头的高墙。

他不想在他的世界里再添加任何东西了，他也不想再一次的重建他的世界，重建新的世界真的很痛，他需要将旧世界里的所有东西全部替换掉，那些零碎的，残破的，无法形容的，他都要用新的东西去替换他们，那种疼痛，他再也不想感受第二次了。

伏见是这么想的，可是他却不知道，再不远的将来，他将忍受不住孤独，再一次的为一个人打开高墙上的那扇小小的门，放任那个人进入自己的世界。可放任他进入自己的世界的代价就是，他的世界再一次的坍塌，而他却已经没有能力再去重建这个世界了。

他只能任由这个世界破败着，崩溃着，而他却无力挽救。他只能冷眼淡漠的看着那堵高墙上的小门逐渐分解，消失。他已经不需要任何人来打开这扇门了，所以，这扇门也就没有了他的作用，既然没有了用处，那就永远的消失吧。

光着脚走回房间，关上房门，当他趴回到自己床上的时候，他才显露了一些吃痛的表情，身后再隐隐作痛，顺着尾椎一直向上蔓延。

身体还是有些高热，但也不至于会神志不清，肚子应该很饿，可是现在却并没有什么感觉，只是胃里一阵阵的翻涌绞缩应该是再向身体的主人发出强烈的抗议。

这也难怪，昨天中午虽然是和八田一起去吃的午饭，可是因为刚刚睡醒，没什么食欲，只吃了一个面包就草草了事了。晚上的时候也没怎么吃，被强迫的咽下一碗菜粥，还有一些厌恶的蔬菜，回家的时候又被男人折腾了半天，然后就一直昏睡到了上午，早饭也没吃。

如果不饿的话那才奇怪了吧？可是他现在一点都不想动，刚刚走上楼梯的时候用尽了他之前昏睡时积攒的全部力气，他现在只想好好的趴在床上，睡上一觉，最好是不会被人打扰的那种。

不过伏见的这个愿望在他刚刚想要入睡的时候就被打破了。

靴子踏在地板上的声音，房门打开的声音，银饰叮当碰撞的声音，熟悉却又令人厌恶的声音，以及，掀开了自己为自己盖上的被子，用微冷的手触碰自己额头的动作。即便是不睁眼，他也知道这个人是谁。

伏见仁希。

“啧……真是不乖啊，竟然偷偷拔掉输液瓶还逃回自己的房间，你是小孩子吗？就算是小孩子也要比你乖巧听话吧？睁眼，再装睡惹我生气的话，就直接把你丢出去。任性也要有个限度吧，臭小鬼。”

唠唠叨叨的声音一直在伏见耳边回响，语气有些烦躁和不悦，皱紧了眉头睁开眼睛，看着站在他床边的那个人，身上还穿着没换下外出穿的黑色风衣，脸上的表情满是不爽不爽和不爽。

伏见有些奇怪，这个人究竟在不爽些什么啊？明明最不爽的人应该是他吧？就算是现在他还是很窝火很生气呢好吧？而且一醒来就对自己唠唠叨叨，他以前怎么没发现这个男人还有这样的话唠爱好啊？果然是神经病吗？

“……干什么啊。”

干涩的声音，不耐烦的语气，拜托，他现在真的很不想看到这个人好么？他刚刚从那片阴影里逃出来，能不能不要在刺激他的内心了啊！

“哈？干什么？应该要问你吧。不过算了，既然你把输液瓶拔掉了，那么我就可以走了。对了，要不要把你那个贴心的小朋友叫过来啊？让他照顾你什么的，如果他不小心看到你这一身痕迹，表情应该会很好玩的吧？哈哈。”

“……不需要，要走就赶紧走，废话多死了……”

白了那个笑嘻嘻的男人一眼，盖回了被子在被窝里翻了个身，背对着男人。简直是在开玩笑，让美咲过来什么的……再说，那家伙现在应该还在上课吧，怎么想都湿不可能的啊……

“诶？真的不需要吗？可是留生病的小猴子一个人在家，万一下床的时候摔着地上，下楼的时候掉下楼梯，哎一，想想都觉得可怜呢。”

男人的话语里没有一点本该有的同情或者是关心，反倒是占着满满的幸灾乐祸和玩味调笑。

伏见自然是没有去搭理男人的话，这种低级的挑衅嘲讽和嘲笑，他才懒得理呢，即便是他真的摔地上了，那也好过看着那张令人讨厌的脸孔要强的多。

“不需要。”

“啊啊——真是冷漠呢，那么，下次见咯——♪”

男人愉快的对着他说下次再见，可是他一点都不想在见到这个该死的男人。心里只期盼着男人快点走，以至于在男人接近他的时候他都没有察觉，还是男人俯身又揉了揉他的头发的时候他才后知后觉反应过来。

伏见仁希一边揉着少年的柔软发丝，一边吐露出低沉性感的磁的声音：“呐，小猴子不和我说点什么嘛？”

“啧，没什么好说的。”

向下缩了缩脖子，想要躲闪男人的动作，不过这对于男人来说没有丝毫用处。

“真是不可爱呢。”

男人收回手，将手中的东西放在一旁的矮柜上，带着散漫的姿态步伐悠悠的走出伏见的房间。这一个月的见面也就算是结束了。伏见仁希还是蛮期待着下一次的再次相见呢。想到这里，嘴角不禁向上扬起，眼中露出了愉悦的神情。

当男人彻底消失的时候，伏见也从被子里面慢慢伸出了脖子，朝着矮柜的方向看了看，在看到那个东西的瞬间，伏见露出了惊讶的神色。

矮柜上放着一个简单干净的手拎纸箱，纸箱上的包装很明显的是某家专门用于外卖时用的包装，至于他为什么会知道，是因为他曾经在这家店里买过几次，因为包装很干净整洁，而且东西的味道也不错，并且离他家还不远，所以当他饿了又不愿意自己动手做饭吃的时候，他就会从那家店里直接买回来吃。

所以说，当伏见见到这个外卖的时候，心里的惊讶是得有多么的强烈了。

抿了抿嘴唇，眼神有些抗拒的盯着那个熟悉的纸箱，终于，还是忍不住的坐起了身，蹭着移到了床边，开始动手拆开那个纸箱。

纸箱拆开的瞬间，一股香气扑鼻而来，是他熟悉的肉的味道，将纸箱里的小盒子一样样的摆出来。

手拎纸箱装不下太多东西，但是盛放五六个小型的盒子还是能装下的。摆在外面的一共有五个盒子，四个装菜的盒子，一个装饭的盒子，还有一杯淡绿色的塑料杯，看颜色应该是哈密瓜口味的热饮。

他有些不知所措的看着这六样东西，在看到那些东西都是些什么之后，伏见脸上的吃惊和复杂就像是他的内心里的震惊和迷茫一样，一种微妙的感觉从左右摇摆晃动的心里悄悄升了起来，让他有那么一瞬间的错觉以为小时候的那个男人又回来了。

这些，全部都是他最爱吃的东西。无论是曾经还是现在。


	19. Chapter 19

隔天早上，伏见站在镜子面前仔细看了又看，在确保不会露出脖子上的痕迹之后，这才拿起了书包走下楼梯，离开家门。

前脚刚走出门口，就看到路边停着一辆自行车，自行车的旁边站着一个熟悉的人影。八田美咲。那个拥有一头暖暖的橘红色的阳光少年，正站在距离他只有几步远的地方，逆着阳光，脸上带着开心的笑容，对着他挥着手。

呼出一口温热的气息，但在触及到空气的时候却又马上变得冰冷，在微冷的清晨里，映着初阳变成一团白白的雾状东西而后迅速消散。有些惨白色的唇线向两边微微扬了扬，勾画出一抹浅淡的笑容，有些无奈，却又有些不易察觉的愉快。

回想起昨天，似乎昨天一整天都是在惊讶中度过的。先是因为伏见仁希，后是因为八田美咲。

当伏见仁希走了之后，伏见就那么愣愣的看着那几样菜色，心里挺纠结的，一方面是不想接受男人的任何东西，可一方面又实在是饿的不行，胃里一阵抽搐绞痛，再加上身体上的酸痛疲惫，伏见觉得整个人都不好了。

在纠结了好一会之后，伏见还是将手伸向了纸箱，拿出了筷子，脸上虽然没什么表情，可也还是有那么一丢丢的抗拒感。打开饭菜的盒盖，看着那不是特别油腻反而是很清淡的那种肉食菜，伏见就觉得心里好像压了一块不大不小的石头，虽然不是特别的碍事，可怎么看都怎么膈应，而且他偏偏还没办法丢掉这块石头。

明明外面已经是晴朗一片，可烦闷的心情却如同一朵阴云一样，笼罩在头顶，久久不散。

当吃过也不知道是早饭还是午饭之后，伏见就这么躺在床上，愣愣的看着天花板发呆。看着看着，眼睛就不自觉的慢慢眯了起来，眯着眯着，意识就慢慢陷入了沉睡中。

当他再一次的醒来时，其实是被一阵杂乱的脚步声和开门声吵醒的，很明显的，男人已经走了，那么这脚步声的主人是谁，伏见还真的不知道，可能又是遭小偷了吧，估计转一圈看到没什么好偷的了，应该就会离开吧。

虽然是这么想，可是伏见还是将目光转移到了他的房门上，手中握着藏在枕头下面的匕首，偷东西他无所谓，但是如果敢威胁他，那么他就算是在生病也绝对会让那个倒霉的家伙好看！

“咔哒”

房门缓缓的被推开了，伴随着几声嘟嘟囔囔的声音，一个身材有些矮小并且穿着初中制服的橘红色头发的少年显出了身影。

“……又没有人在家吗？是家人的话就应该陪着生病的人吧……喂喂——猴子你在的吧？？”

在看到那个人的瞬间，伏见就将手中的匕首又悄悄的放回了原处，心中不管怎么说也是松了一口气，不过，为什么要用抱怨的语气说前一句话呢？那个男人不在家最好，嘛，八田应该是不清楚他家情况的，因为不知道状况所以才以为他生病了，那么家人就应该理所当然的在家陪着他么？啊，他家可没有那么多理所当然啊。

“……你怎么来了啊。”他说。

将被子又向上拽了拽，整个人只剩下一张脸露在外面，没带眼镜的蓝眸没有什么精神的看着那个渐渐逼近的少年。他其实是有些意外的，他没想到八田会再一次的过来他家，虽然认识也有几个月了，两个人的关系也可以说算得上是朋友，(因为没有交过朋友，所以伏见觉得他们这样应该算是朋友了吧)但是总觉得八田会来他家看他还是有些奇妙，怎么说，第一次来找他是有些惊讶，第二次来虽然还是有些惊讶，但更多的应该是欣喜？

“什么啊，谁叫你今天又没来学校，那我就只能来你家找你了啊，话说，今天为什么没来学校呢？不会是因为昨天又着凉了，加重病情了吧？”八田睁着一双滚圆的眼睛，眼底写满了担心。

有些不自在的将视线从八田的身上移开，“啊…嗯，差不多吧……”

“又发烧了吗？”

八田一边说一边将手覆上伏见的额头，和自己的额间温度比起来，伏见的体温的确要稍高一些。收回了手，看着整个人都缩在被子里的伏见病怏怏的样子，又想起前两天过来时伏见还是饿着肚子呢，这会儿便出声问了起来：“你有吃饭吗？不会又是饿着肚子呢吧？”

“担心过度了啊……”

“没办法啊，上次来你家你就没有吃饭，谁知道你这次有没有吃啊，话说，快点回答我，你究竟有没有吃饭，还有，你父亲呢？他没在家吗？”

在走进大门的时候八田就发现了，整个家里空空荡荡的，没有一点生气可言，粗略的环视了一眼一楼，他没有发现任何人，那个本是伏见父亲的男人，没有出现。

“已经吃过了，所以不要再做什么乱七八糟的东西了。还有，那家伙早就走了，到下月中旬为止是不会回来的。”

声音不大，却也能让八田听的清楚，对于明明知道自己的孩子在生病，却还是把发着烧的孩子独自扔在家里，八田是真的有些反感这样的家长，真是……“太不负责任了！你老爸也太过分了吧？就这样把你自己扔在家里？不管不顾？他到底有没有作为家长的意识啊！”

“责任？那是什么东西啊，那家伙才不会有这种意识呢，那家伙……”那种随心所欲只做自己喜欢和想做的事情的人，是不可能明白‘责任’这个词的意思的吧……

“嗯？什么？”

“不，没什么。”

看着这样的伏见，八田的确有些放心不下，于是就在他家呆了好久，在看着伏见吃下感冒和退烧药之后，差不多到了晚上八九点钟的时候八田才回家去。

而在起床吃药的时候，伏见不小心让八田看到了脖颈上的一片红痕，在八田问他的时候，伏见也只是很淡然的说这是过敏反应不用在意，而天真的八田也就这么信以为真了，直到很久很久之后，他才恍惚想起这件事，他觉得他那时候真是太天真了，天真的都快和傻子有一拼了。

还在回想昨天所发生的事情的伏见被八田的声音打断了思绪。

“喂，猴子，你在想什么呢？身体没事了吗？”推着自行车，八田来到还愣在原地的伏见身边，在那双眼睛前面晃了晃手。

抬手按下眼前的那只手，然后推了推眼镜，低低的说：“没事，不是还要去学校么，那就走吧。”

说完，就一手插在裤子口袋里，一手拎着书包，朝着学校走去，八田看着先走了的伏见，便推着车子在后面大声叫喊道：“等我一下啊臭猴子！”

伏见没有理他，只是步子不知不觉间放慢了不少，看着前方慢慢升起的太阳，身后依旧是八田那开朗阳光的声音，总觉得现在这样也是蛮不错的呢。

好像，这个世界也没有他想的那么糟糕啊。


	20. Chapter 20

经过了一整个漫长的冬天，初春终于到来了。

二月的天气说冷不冷，说暖也不暖。虽然没有了冬季的那种刺骨的寒冷，可是空气里却还是带着星星点点的冷意。

伏见抬头看了看天空，今天倒是个非常晴朗的日子呢，天空很蓝，就像是有人故意涂上去的那种湛蓝色，而在这样的蓝色中还漂浮着不少会不断移动的白色云朵，都是那种浅薄的，能透出蓝色天空的云朵。

太阳放射出刺眼的光芒，虽然带着浓浓的暖意，可是还是没办法驱散那凛冬过后的残余冷漠，不过这样的温度却也是伏见比较喜欢的。不是很冷，冷意正好在他的接受范围内。也不是很热，不会让人产生出那种极其烦躁和焦虑的躁动情绪。

伏见讨厌极端的温度，太冷和太热，这两者都会让他的情绪产生波动，会让自己的思维变得迟钝或者是不理智，他不喜欢那种感觉。

拽了拽脖子上的围巾，避免更多的冷空气刺进脖子里，或许是围巾太长了，即使是围了好多圈，还是有不短的一部分别垂在胸前和背后。

其实早在两个多月前他就已经不再带围巾这种东西了，在脖子上的淤青和吻痕褪下去之后，围巾这种东西于他来说也就没什么用处了，虽然伏见仁希那个男人留在脖颈右侧的咬痕还在，但是总不可能一直用东西遮挡它吧，那个咬痕一定会留下伤疤，难道伏见就要一辈子遮着它？怎么可能。

至于为什么现在还要带围巾，不过是因为前几天那个男人又回来了，而昨天临走的时候又在自己的脖子上啃出了不少的痕迹，经过了昨天一晚的沉淀，又夹杂着前几天又被印上的吻痕，脖子和锁骨处的肌肤几乎没什么好的，全是红紫红紫的一片，他估计着这些痕迹又得过个五六天才能消除了。而围巾，就又成为了他遮掩这些痕迹的工具了。

伏见并不在意别人的目光，反正他们怎么看他都和他没有一丁点的关系，倒是八田，那个有点天真有点傻的小子，总是让他觉得没有什么办法呢，明明不想让他亲近过来的，可是偏偏那人像是什么都没有感觉到一样，完全无视了他的冷漠拒绝，凭着一股脑的热血和冲劲就像是灼眼的阳光一样，凑在了他的身边。

弄的他想要推开，但却又忍不住的想要触碰那一抹久违的温暖，最终只能让那个傻小子留在他身边，不过，每天看着八田上蹿下跳的，也挺好的，不是么。

依旧是将手插进了裤子口袋里，明明还是少年人，却没有本该属于少年人的那抹独有的朝气蓬勃，反倒是整个人都透着一股懒洋洋的散漫和不经心。微长的刘海遮住了那越发显得精致而帅气的脸庞，在那已经有好长时间未曾打理过的发型和慵懒气质的掩饰下，明明应该是很出众的一个人，却硬生生的被他自己弄成了走在大街上也和茫茫路人没什么差别的人了。

今天是周六，伏见难得的没待在家里玩终端或者是开发新的一些软件应用，编写一些代码之类的东西，这其中的原因有少一部分是因为他的确不怎么想继续待在那个冰冷的家里了，但更多的原因则是因为八田美咲发他邮件叫他出来的，虽然伏见也不清楚八田究竟想干嘛，不过他还是按着邮件上的地址坐车过来了。

约定的地点是镇目町附近的一个大型商场，因为正好是休息的日子，无论是上班的人，还是上学的学生，应该都是想趁着休息的日子出来好好的逛一逛吧。

看着来来往往的人群，伏见四处看了看，在发现并没有八田的身影时，伏见还是有些不悦的砸了下舌。他不喜欢等人，可是就算是不喜欢，现在也是没办法了，只能呆在某个地方稍微等一下了。还好这个大型商场的东北处是一家露天餐厅，是供应疲惫的人群休息的地方，即便是什么都不点，也可以再这里休息一下。

伏见看了看终端上的时间，上午十点三十二分。一想到从起来道现在还什么都没吃呢，伏见想，或许他可以再这里一边吃点东西一边等八田。

这么想着的伏见就直接走向了露天餐厅的点餐处，定了一份薯条，一份鸡肉块，一个汉堡，一杯加冰的可乐，付好了钱之后就直接坐到了就近的椅子上，头也不抬的玩起了终端。

伏见正在刷新着jungle的任务大厅，手指在终端上一点点的向下滑，看最右边上的滑动栏，似乎任务不少呢。最近jungle发布在任务大厅里的任务要比以往多了不少，而且任务的内容也依旧是非常的奇怪，比如说【拔下出没在森林里的天狗羽毛】【踩死一千只蟑螂】【挑衅椿门附近的穿青色制服的政府官员】等等之类的任务。

对于这些，伏见也只是看看而已，他对这并没有太大的兴趣，尤其是在得知了发布任务和给予任务提示的人是个拥有恶劣性格的怪人之后，伏见就更没有兴趣了。

在随意的翻阅了两眼之后，伏见就表现除出了无聊的样子，将终端机放在一旁，开始认真的吃起也不知道算是早饭还是午饭的快餐来，当然，汉堡里面的菜叶还是被伏见挑出去了。

虽然这个时节喝加冰的可乐并不合适，可是伏见却很偏爱这种冰爽的口感呢。

当他吃的差不多的时候，迟到好久的八田也赶到了。伏见看了看时间，十点五十七。伏见足足等了他二十五分钟，虽然这期间伏见是在吃不知道是什么时候的饭，但是，对于明明是对方约自己出来的，可是对方却比他还晚到，并且还让他等了二十五分钟。对于不怎么喜欢等人的伏见来说，这的确挺让人不爽的，即便对方是八田美咲，他唯一的朋友。

“啊哈哈……”有些不好意的干笑两声，看着伏见依旧阴沉没有好转的脸色，八田做出了一幅讨好的道歉表情，说：“抱歉啦猴子，因为有点事情，所以就来迟了，那个，你不会在意的对吧？对吧！”

“啧……”微蹙眉头，不会在意什么的，怎么可能啊，但是看到八田额头上冒出的汗水顺着太阳穴滑下来的时候，伏见还是压下了那涌上来的不满，喝了一口可乐，说：“算了，你这个笨蛋白痴。”

“干、干嘛骂我啊？”

瞥了一眼有些委屈却一脸不解的八田，伏见又低着头玩起了终端，只是声音有些低缓，“又是因为你家里的那些事情吧，是你那个麻烦的弟弟还是幼龄的妹妹？”

“啊，是小——”实啦……八田还没回答完，就被自说自话的伏见打断了。

“反正不管是谁，被麻烦的都是你吧，只是有一半的血缘关系而已，又不是真的直系血亲，即使是这样，你这个所谓的哥哥却像一个男保姆一样去费心费力的伺候两个只有一半关系的弟弟和妹妹，你这不是白痴是什么？”

伏见终于抬起头看向了因为他这一席话而呆愣的八田，他其实还有话没说呢，只是因为涉及到了他自己的事情，他还是觉得不说为好。不过他是真的看不惯八田这一点，就算是有血缘关系，这又能改变什么？不过是身体里留着相同的血液而已。

他不知道其他人家里这样的血缘关系代表着什么，可是在他们家，血缘关系什么都不算。伏见仁希和伏见木佐是表姐弟，他们还不是照样结婚生了他？伏见仁希是他的亲生父亲，可是呢？他们还不是照样上了床发生了关系？如果他是女人的话，恐怕现在连孩子都快生出来了吧？这样的直系血缘关系和没有任何血缘关系的普通人相比，有差别么？

答案当然是没有的。

“嘛，话不能这么说啊，就算是只有一半那也是我的亲人嘛，身为哥哥的我当然有责任照顾年龄还小的弟弟妹妹们啊。”

看着八田说的一本正经，认真的不能再认真，伏见像是受到了什么刺激一样将头偏向一侧，在大楼投下的阴影里，暗暗的嗤笑一声，“哈，责任——么？”真是一个不错的词呢。

“喂喂，猴子你是怎么了啊？难道是没睡好么？”八田坐到伏见对面，问道。他觉得猿比古现在有点反常啊？难道是没睡好？还是在意他迟到了呢？

这边的伏见推了推眼镜边框，然后用一只手撑在了下巴上，咬着可乐杯中的吸管，喝了一口可乐，然后才道：“并没有。你今天找我出来究竟是想干嘛？”

“也没什么啦……”

“不说的话那我就回家了。”

“诶！？等一下啊！”

“那就快说。”

“嘛……就是想找你出来逛一下啦，看你成天都待在家里摆弄终端电脑什么的，不觉得无聊么？”八田还是说出了这次约伏见出来的主要原因。


	21. Chapter 21

“哈？”伏见略微吃惊的看着对面的八田，似乎有那么几秒钟的愣神，不过片刻之后伏见就又恢复了之前的那种散漫随意：“啊，就是因为无聊才去摆弄那些东西的啊。”

就是因为太过无聊了，所以才会整天的摆弄终端和电脑，用那些没有感情的庞大数据来把自己心里的那份无聊感给填补掉，可是那似乎并没有什么太大的作用，无聊还是会无聊。

所以有时候他也会想，与其生活在这样的无聊又恶心的世界里，那还不如直接死去来的好一些。虽然有过这样的想法，而且也真的实施过，但是伏见还是活到了现在，其原因不过是因为他不想死在伏见仁希的前面，那样的一个人都不死，他干嘛要死？他一定要亲眼看到这个男人死去了，他才能安心的去死。

一手撑着下巴，一手轻摇着手中的可乐杯，没有听见杯子里冰块碰撞的声音，想来应该是被融化掉了，毕竟冰块遇到常温的水是很容易就被融化的啊。杯中的可乐大概还有五分之二，但是其中的冰水也占了不小的一部分。伏见就这么轻晃着杯子，没有想要去喝的意思。掺杂了大量冰水的可乐可是一点都不好喝的啊。

无聊什么的，不就是这样么？

“可是啊，每天都对着那些东西，总有一天也是会腻的吧？”八田注视着伏见，认真却又平静的这么说。无论是什么东西，如果一直面对着他们，总有一天会产生腻烦的心里的，就像是饮料一样，一开始喝某种口味觉得很好喝，可是如果一直喝同样的口味，那么时间一长就会感到厌烦了吧？

他都能感觉到，那么伏见也一定能感觉到吧？

伏见将杯子放到桌子上，指尖有一下没一下的点着可乐杯上的盖子，侧眼看着他，说：“会么？我倒是不觉得，毕竟，能打发无聊时间的，也就只有这些了啊……”

他小时候倒是有不少的兴趣爱好，小孩子嘛，即便是在成熟懂事，也还是会有那么一丝无法泯灭的童真和顽皮。偶尔的恶作剧和捣蛋倒是给那时候在他家做工的帮佣添了不少麻烦。

而在学校的时候，虽然也有不少的同龄孩子想要拉他一起玩，不过都被小伏见无视了，或许是幼稚园时期同龄人给他留下的痕迹太深吧，以至于伏见都上小学了，可他还是没有一个朋友。

不过，即便是没有朋友，他这一天也不缺乏乐趣，比如说观察蚂蚁啊，收集树叶啊，或者是看一些有趣的书之类的。这些东西就成为了他这一天的所有的乐趣来源。

后来，还是因为伏见仁希，他的这些乐趣也都没有了，那个男人烧了他用来观察的蚂蚁窝，毁了他辛苦收集来的树叶标本，直到现在，他唯一能打发时间的东西就只剩下电子这一个了，哦对，还有书籍。

“喂喂，你这生活也太单调了吧……”八田忍不住的想，伏见的生活究竟是要有多单调，才会连打发时间都东西就只有这一个了？他的性格也太孤僻过头了吧！

瞥了八田一眼，声音里带了一丝朦胧的味道，“并不是，只是对其他的东西没有兴趣而已。”刚说完，伏见就直接打了个哈欠，整个人都透着一股懒洋洋的气息，“再不说主题的话，我就真的回家了啊。”

手指伸到眼角处，抹掉刚刚打哈欠而溢出来的一点点生理泪水，手刚放下没一会，便又打了一个哈欠，倒不是因为想要敷衍或者是无视八田，而是因为真的很困啊，只要一到男人回来的这几天，他都不可能睡的好，一方面要提防男人的突然偷袭，一方面要小心男人的恶作剧，简直是心太累啊！

而睡眠不足的伏见就只能靠第二天白天上课的时候来暂时的补一下觉，只可惜，今天难得是周六，而且男人还不在家，但是却又被八田叫出来了，睡觉的话，就只能等回家再说了。

“好好好，我知道了，那就请你跟我来吧，要走到那里的话，还需要一点时间呢。”

“啧，真麻烦。”

八田估算了一下时间，食指无意识的搔着脸颊，“嘛，也不是太远啦，真的，也就再走二三十分钟？三十四分钟？四五十……好、好啦，不要这么看我啊，真的就四十多分钟的路，很快的！”

“啧！我真是脑袋卡机了才会出来应你的约！”

“没办法，谁较自行车被偷掉了呢……又没有新的交通工具，只能步行啊……”

说着，八田不免又开始埋怨了起来，都说新年是新的开始，可是就在新年那天，八田骑着自行车外出去买东西，等他从商场出来之后，停在原地的自行车竟然不见了！

八田找了半天，也没有找到，没办法的他只能坐着巴士回家了，回到家之后又免不了被自家老妈一通好说。八田的这个新年过得，真是倒霉到家了。

因为没有了交通工具，所以这俩个月八田都是走着或者是坐巴士上学的，不过这样也好，只倒一趟巴士就能和伏见一起坐同路的巴士上学，只是有时候巴士不能去的地方的确不怎么方便呢，比如说现在。

“……”

伏见也皱了下眉，看来也是想起来八田自行车的问题了，想当初八田就因为这件事直接跑到他家找他和他抱怨了半天，再他实在忍受不了八田的抱怨之后想把八田直接丢出他家之前，八田终于闭上了嘴。

虽然伏见表现的非常不情愿，但他本人也没有转身离去，而是在八田的身后缓步前行。八田放慢了步伐和伏见并肩而行，不过他想， 凭他们现在的步行速度，他估计这四十多分钟的路程得变成一个小时还不止啊……

今天的天气的确不错，伏见也因为这样的好天气而放松了心情少见的听起了歌，纯白色的耳机线从耳边垂下，一直蔓延到伏见左边的裤子口袋里，将耳机音量降低，至少能听到八田再耳边说话的声音后，一边走一边和八田闲聊一些有的没的。

估计是走累了，两个人就蹲在某处的站牌旁边，暂时的歇息一下，反正两个人都是吃好了饭的，不用担心午饭什么的。伏见一边喝着刚刚买来的碳酸饮料一边用终端随意的浏览着网上的内容，时不时的蹦出一两个某个软件的系统提示消息，伏见也就当没看见一样无视了。八田就在伏见的旁边，低头玩着前两天下载到终端里的游戏。

“啊可恶，又死掉了，真是的为什么老是在这关死掉啊！”

或许是心里有些事情吧，八田很明显他心思不在这上面，从旁边一听就知道从刚才起没玩多久就GameOver，然后抱怨两句继续游戏。

“哦！哈！哊！可恶啊，到处乱窜的……我说，猿比古。”

“啊……？”

“你父亲，前几天又回来了吧？”

八田冷不防的开口让伏见不得不侧过头看向了他，当视线转过去之后才发现对方依旧再低着头玩着终端并没有看他。

一时间，伏见也不知道应该怎么处理这个话题，虽然说即便是回答他也没什么关系，但他还是含糊的发出两声声音算作回答，“啊……嗯。”

再平常的日子里，伏见是真的不想再想起攸关那个人的任何事。

“那个，怎么说呢，他没做什么伤害你的事情吧？总觉得他那个人啊，感觉有点那个什么呢……”

八田问的小心翼翼，而没有抬起头不过是为了掩饰自己眼底的那抹紧张，他自己也不知道为什么会在伏见父亲的话题上会这么紧张，简直就像是再怕什么一样。

或许是害怕他这么问伏见会尴尬，又或许是，他再害怕伏见的父亲？因为他说这句话的时候脑海里就不自觉的浮现出了那个奇怪的男人的身影，那种冷冽漠视的眼神，不知道为什么就让他有些身体发僵。就像是被什么绝对的权力者注视着一样，而他们这些小人物就只能再他们的眼地下瑟瑟发抖。

这么想着的八田只是手臂僵了一下，然后不出意外的，终端上面又传出了游戏结束的声音，八田紧盯着屏幕，死死的看着那个game over，眼睛里似乎都再冒火了。

这边的伏见听到这句话的时候，滑动屏幕的手指停了下来，从耳机里倾泻出来的柔美声音通过耳膜传到大脑里，但却没办法覆盖掉八田的问话。

手指用力的再屏幕上戳了几下，总是半睁的眼睛再投下来的阳光里忽明忽暗，嘴角向上勾起了一抹弧度，是嘲讽的意味，“伤害什么的，他一直都在做啊。还有，说清楚点啊，他是个奇怪的人，变态的人，是个彻头彻底的神经病。”

八田就像是没想到伏见会这么说一样，手一抖，屏幕上的小人又直接扑倒在了怪物的脚下，死状可观啊。

“啊啊啊，可恶又死了！咳，那个啊，怎么说他也是你父亲啊，这么说他的话不太好吧？”

说自己父亲是变态是神经病，怎么说都有些过分了吧？但是，能被自己的儿子说成是这样的人，那么他本身到底是有多么的糟糕啊！？

“没什么好不好，只是实话实说而已。Misaki你今天真的很无聊啊。”

扯下了挂在耳朵上的耳机，看着终端上的时间，便用手撑起了膝盖，站了起来。

“就说别再有人的地方叫我的名字啊！还有干嘛要说我无聊啊？”八田看了他一眼，不满的回道。

“竟说些普通的话。”

“……那是因为我和你不一样，本来就很普通啊。啊！竟然又死掉了！”

本来前一句话说的还是有些埋怨，但当屏幕里的角色第N次死掉之后，八田终于愤怒了，像是要发泄火气一样，八田直接将伏见脚边的那瓶碳酸饮料随手的就丢向了对面，但是在那瞬间却又惊慌的叫了一声“不好！”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下划线部分，为原作小说内容

瓶子一边回旋一边飞出去的方向有个运气不好的行人。伏见在内心叹息，伸手抓住屁股抬起来的八田的夹克后背，做好一打中那人就立刻逃跑的准备。

以非常出色的控球力扔球击中了行人的后脑勺——的前一刻，只见那行人毫不慌乱的单手接住了那个瓶子。

对方是一个头发不知是染的还是天然的红色，好像鬃毛一样倒竖着，目光锐利的男人。周围还跟了五、六个手下。全都是一副不怎么样的装束，看起来就是群小混混。偏偏竟然扔向了这么一群不好惹的人。

镇目町有几种人是一般人绝对不能招惹的。诸事不顺的时候随便扔个瓶子竟然都能闯出这么大的祸。

伏见就这么一手拽着八田一边僵在了原地，虽然心里很想就这么直接逃跑，可不知道为什么，双腿就是不听使唤，想要挪动一下都不行，僵硬的感觉让他产生了他的脚好像是长在了地上一样的错觉。

就在心脏砰砰直跳的时候，那个红发男人开口了。

“这个，是你扔的么。”

男人是朝着八田说的。那人脸上没什么太大的表情，好像一副刚刚睡醒，却又还没睡醒的样子，一双半眯着的暗金色眼睛好似草原上的雄狮一样，都是一种极其危险的生物。

“尊，别吓唬初中生了。”

男人旁边有一个金发男子，用略有些轻浮但却十分柔和的关西腔语气对着那个男人如此说道。

“谁、谁谁谁谁会被吓到……”

无论怎么看都被吓住的八田却不服气的冒头出来。伏见立刻用手使劲儿按住八田的肩膀盯着关西腔。虽然那个红发看起来是头目，但这个人应该是掌握着红发的缰绳。

而那个关西腔像是感觉到了伏见的视线一样，转过头朝着伏见友好的浅笑了一下，但这个笑容却足以让伏见的神经紧张起来。谁知道这个关西腔打的是什么算盘啊，这家伙怎么看都不想是个好人吧！？

似乎是看到伏见瞬间紧绷起了神经，那个关西腔无奈的笑了笑，对着红发男人催促到：“走吧。”

“哼。”

红发男人发出一个类似于嗤笑一样的短短的笑声，然后转过了身去迈步向着之前要走的方向走去。而他周边的那几个人也都纷纷跟着男人一起离开了。

“吓、吓死我了……”八田用颤巍巍的声音说着，一屁股坐在了地上。伏见也叹了口气放松紧张神经的时候——

渐渐远去的红发，非常随意的向后抛出那个瓶子。瓶子滑出一道完美的抛物线落在了八田的脚边。

瞬间，瓶子被激烈的火焰所包围。一股炎热的火光窜上脸庞，伏见下意识的闭了下眼睛。睁开眼之后，只见瓶子因为瞬间的高温而溶化成了液态。

好像岩浆一样红色的东西汩汩的流了出来，但很快就冷却凝固。可瓶子原本的形状已经完全被改变，变成如同粘乎乎的史莱姆的样子。

“与其无所事事不如加入我们吧，中学生。”关西腔回过头看了他们一眼，随口的说了一句，“我们可以给你们提供发泄怒气的地方哦。”

也不知道他说的到底是真的还是假的，因为那个人关西腔说的实在是太轻浮随意了。

可是伏见却像是没有反应过来一样，瞪大了双眼看着那群人，他看到了那个为首的红发也稍稍偏过了半张侧脸，微微挑起的唇角挂着一抹浅笑，暗金色的眼睛再有些无奈的看了一眼那个关西腔之后，便朝着他这边看了过来。

“呵。”

一声浅笑出了声，男人看着他的眼神就像是笃定了他们一定会去一样，这样的眼却让伏见莫名的紧张了起来，紧皱眉头，警惕的看着那个红发男人。

周防看着伏见就像是看到了一只绷紧了神经的猫一样，浑身的毛因为太过紧张害怕而暗暗竖起，黑色的身体就像是一条优美而流畅的线条一样，四只纤细却挺直的黑色爪子已经露出了短短的还没有长好的指甲，虽然已经有了雏形，想来等到再长大些也应该会很锋利，可是现在还是太嫩了。

一只还没有长大的小奶猫，防备之心倒是不弱，或许，能力也还可以？只是——

“小鬼，你是用暗器的吧。既然是暗器使，那就把武器藏好啊。”

好心的提醒一下，就算是给这个小家伙的一个见面礼吧，他有预感，总有一天这两个小家伙一定会来他那里，而且，距离那一天并不遥远了。

周防说完之后没等伏见有什么反应就带领着那群人离开了。

“呼……终于走了。喂伏见，你没——事吧……？”八田看着伏见的表现有些反常，神色貌似非常的凝重？眼睛依旧是看着那群人离去的方向，忽明忽暗的。

伏见松开了攥成了拳头的右手，并且伸到眼前推了推眼镜，这才将视线从那群已经快要看不见的人身上收了回来。

那个红发，他注意到了。在伏见的左手袖子里藏着三把小刀，依旧是和往常一样，用来防身用的。就在刚刚，他想着如果逃不掉的话大不了就直接拼一场，可是，情况似乎要比他想的好的太多。

既不用逃跑也不用打架，而且他们貌似还引起了那个头目和关西腔的兴趣？希望这是他的错觉。因为不用以上的种种，所以伏见就将即将要脱手而出，但实际上也只是露出了一点点刀尖的小刀又收了回去。

也不知道那个男人究竟是看到了那裸露出来的一点点刀尖，还是看到了他那有些奇怪的收刀动作，总而言之，那个人男人是发现了他之前是想要使用暗器来袭击他们的。那个看起来一副睡不醒的懒散的一个人，观察力倒是极其敏锐的啊。

该说，不愧是那群人的头目么？

啧，不过是一群小混混罢了，有什么了不起的！想起来那个关西腔和那个红发的态度就有些火大啊！尤其是那个红发，竟然叫他小鬼？看他的样子也比他大不了多少吧？竟然被一个只比他大四五岁的人叫做小鬼，啊啊啊！真的是非常的不爽啊！

但是最令伏见不爽的还不是这个，而是心底的那一抹无法控制的恐惧和害怕，以及，无法抵抗的服从。这一点是令伏见最愤怒也是最窝火的一点。

搞什么，就好像是看到了另一个伏见仁希一样，从心底散发出来的恐惧和服从，这是够了！

“嘭！”

从站牌的柱子上传来一声闷响，八田顺着看了过去，只见伏见一拳打在了那个柱子上，铁质的柱子虽然没有什么痕迹，但却也还在嗡嗡作响中。

“喂猿比古你没事吧？”

马上站起了身，掰开了伏见攥成拳头的手看了看，还好，只是骨节附近有些发红，没有流血。但是像伏见这种根本不爱护自己的行为，八田还是有些看不过去，话语里也不免有了些抱怨和唠叨。

“真是的啊，突然搞这么一下干嘛？很吓人的诶！”

“就是突然有些火大而已。”

“……你还真是……不过啊，刚刚那一下倒是真的超厉害诶，猴子你别不承认哦！突然燃起一团火什么的，是魔法吗？”

“白痴，怎么可能是魔法，那种东西本来就是不存在的。”

“那你说那是什么啊！”

“啧，上网查一查不就知道了。”

“那就拜托猴子你啦！话说，我们还是边走便查吧？”

八田想，他们貌似也在这里停留了好一会了吧？如果再停留一会的话，他们会不会连他们究竟是要干嘛去了都忘记了？不不不，怎么可能会忘，把伏见约出来的人可是他诶！就算伏见忘了他也不会忘的啊，所以说一定是开玩笑的！

“嗯？走去哪儿？”

“哈……”

八田叹了口气，这个人还真是……虽然刚刚的确是下了一跳，不过之前要做的事情也没有那么快就忘记吧？究竟是他没有上心还是什么啊……

瞅了一眼八田，嘴角顿时便微微上扬了起来，“Misaki你是白痴么，只是过了几分钟而已，怎么可能会忘之前要做的事情啊，骗你的。前面带路啊。”

八田沉默了一会，大约过了三四秒钟的时间？而后，八田就像是突然爆发了一样，大吼道：“啊啊啊！伏见你只臭猴子！太过分了！”

“什么啊，你才过分吧，如果不是你突然把瓶子丢出去，会发生刚刚的事情吗？”

“哈？那如果不是你把瓶子放在我脚边，我会直接就丢它出去么！”

“明明是你自己想要发泄游戏死掉N次的怒火吧，游戏白痴。”

“什——怎么就是游戏白痴了啊！明明是那游戏太难了好么！”

“难么，同一个关卡死了不知道多少次，最后还是没通过，那的确是很难啊。”

“是吧……啊！臭猴子你又在嘲笑我！”

“真罕见，你竟然听出来了啊。”

“过分过分过分！绝——交！”

“好啊，正合我意。”

…………

两个人就像是两个小孩子一样，怒气冲冲的吵了一架，然后就又像小孩子一样，各自背过了身去谁都不理谁。

伏见背过身去低着头快速的浏览着刚刚搜索出来的信息，脸上没什么表情。八田背过身去抱着胳膊，脸上怒气冲冲。

哈！这两个人简直是，幼稚死了。

再幼稚了好一会之后，还是八田先主动示好，向伏见搭起了话。

“……喂猴子。你查到有关于那个魔法的消息了吗？”

“再次申明一遍，那不是魔法。”

“……好好，那你查到了吗？”

伏见借着身高的优势，侧过头俯看着八田，依旧是平常的音调和表情，“你不是要和我绝交么？”

八田哄的一下就红了脸，支支吾吾的别扭说：“什、什么啊，只是、只是一时的气话而已嘛……真是的，干嘛当真啊……”

“骗你的。”

伏见说的云淡风轻，明知道对方说的只是无心的气话，可是当八田真的说出那句话的时候，他的内心还是狠狠的颤抖了一下，再他的心里掀起了一场不大，但却足以将他淹没的风浪。

“什——”

没等八田又怒气冲冲的将那句话说完，伏见就已经先开了口，唇角嵌着一抹完全了然的轻笑，“关于那些家伙的事情，查到了！”


	23. Chapter 23

明明还是白天，而且还是一天之中阳光强度最强的中午，可是这家酒吧里面却还是昏暗无比。让人觉得有些压抑。

酒吧面积不小，即便不是晚上最热闹人最多的时候，现在这里也还有那么几个客人，再昏暗的灯光下看不清那些人的长相，只能看到那些人喝酒或者做些其他事情的动作。

“哼哼哼～哼哼哼哼～哼哼哼——♪”

从吧台那里传来一阵变了调的不知道是什么歌曲的轻哼，声音很好听，只是声音里面却透着一股轻佻的味道。混合着变了调的哼声，很诡异。

“哦呵，心情不错嘛。”

“哼，明明是很糟糕的心情啊，你是眼睛被乌鸦叼走了成瞎子了吗。”

带刺的恶劣话语虽然是在否认之前和他说话的那个男人的意思，可是眼睛里和话语里面的愉悦和兴奋却一丝一毫都没有想要去掩饰。

玻璃酒杯放到吧台上的声音和之前跟伏见仁希说话的那个声音一起响起，“是是是——，看来心情的确是不错呢，是因为你家的那个小鬼么？”

那个人似乎是直接就无视了仁希的恶语，就像是已经习惯了一样，下意识的就直接认为了伏见仁希的反常都和某个人有关。

“啊啊，小猴子要去别人家了，真是好伤心哎。”

故意说出哀怨的语气，只是嘴角的弧度却没有半分哀怨的成分再里面。

伏见仁希一只手撑着头，一只手横在看起来价值不菲的吧台上，修长的手指捏着透明的杯柄，轻轻的晃动着那盛有红色玛格丽特的鸡尾酒，燃情。

啊啊，红色啊，还真符合呢。当他的小猴子燃起了炙热而又耀眼的热情的红色时，会是多么美丽的存在呢？想想就有些期待的呢。

“喂喂，明明是你把人家推过去的啊，那就不要再无聊的抱怨什么了。”

“无聊啊，的确是很无聊呢，不能欺负小猴子什么的，真是讨厌啊。”

指尖敲打着那个玛格丽特杯，看着里面的红色液体因为他的动作而晃晃悠悠，伏见仁希像是来了兴趣一样，突然使坏的用力一推，再杯子快要离开吧台边缘的时候，吧台里的男人一边说话一边将杯子收了回来。

“无聊的话那就去找他啊，反正你的力量也稳定了不是么，也不需要再害怕会伤害到他什么的了吧。”

“不行呢。”伏见仁希突然背对了吧台，手肘撑在吧台上，整个人都向后仰，看着散发着红色光晕的吊灯，一反常态的说：“只要一见到小猴子我就会忍不住的想要去欺负他，想要去触摸他，想要看他泪眼朦胧的样子，想要在他身上打上属于我的印记，想要让他的眼中除了我的身影外就不能再有其他任何能吸引他注意力的东西存在，啊啊啊，想要的东西太多了。小猴子他啊……是只属于我的！也必须是我的！啊——真的好想吃了他呢……”

“喂喂喂……你的这种想法真是太危险了啊！”

即便是不去看伏见仁希的表情，光是听这些已经扭曲了的，且占有欲极强的发言，也能想象的到这个人究竟是用什么样的表情来说的。

虽然知道这个人对他儿子的感情非常的深，可是他这也是第一次知道这个人对他儿子的感情已经到了某种扭曲，甚至是病态的程度。

如果真的放任这个恐怖的人去找他的儿子的话，哇哦……那个可怜的小家伙会不会疯掉呢？

“哼……所以，去找他什么的，这是不行的呢。”

“就是因为这样，所以你才限制你自己回家的次数么？”

“啊啊，是啊，不然，小猴子会疯掉的吧？哈哈哈——”

“哈啊……你还真是……”理智的可怕呢。

将之前收回的酒杯重新放在伏见仁希面前，心中不免为他的儿子默哀。被这个一个强大但是却又极其神经但却又非常理智的压下一切疯狂想法的一个人爱上，该说是他的不幸呢？还是不幸呢？还是，他本身的魅力使然呢？

再将杯子边的那片柠檬丢掉之后，伏见仁希端起那杯红色的玛格丽特。

快点成长吧，我可爱的小猴子哟！

细碎的红光从那双和伏见如出一辙的眼睛里散落下来，掉入再那本就红艳的燃情里，嘴角嵌着期待的笑意，将那杯燃情一饮而尽。

——————————————————————

将近中午的时候，八田带着伏见来到了目的地。那是镇目町的某处地下租房处，因为房子实在地下，其实也就是类似于地下室之类的房子。这样的房子即便是身为初中生的他们也是可以租住的，因为有一些是不需要父母同意也能租到的。

“所以呢？你叫我出来就是为了这个？”伏见皱着眉头看着地下室的房门，脸上写着大大的不爽，不悦，不满。

“对啊，我呢是想租出来住的啦，小实和小萌越来越大，那件小小的员工宿舍已经快要成不下五个人了……”

八田露出一抹略有些苦涩的笑容，“我家的情况，你是知道的吧……老妈是带着我改嫁的，小实和小萌都是我老妈和那个男人生的孩子……其实啊，我早就想搬出来住了……只是老妈和那个大叔不同意，说我还是小孩子，自己不能照顾自己什么的，我这才没有搬出来，可是随着弟弟妹妹的长大，我是真的越来越觉得我在那个家里好像是多余出来的存在……虽然那个大叔对我也不错啦，可能还是血缘的问题吧……最近这种感觉越来越强烈了，所以我才下定决心要搬出来，反正也都是初三的学生了，即便是自己一个人也没有什么关系……”

“你是想要我和你一起租么。”伏见打断了八田的话，其他早在一开始他就可以打断的，因为他已经明白八田是什么意思了，只是他还是想听八田把那些事情讲出来，这并不是恶趣味，也不是故意要揭人伤疤的意思，只是，他需要一个理由同意啊。

“啊哈哈……”一脸傻笑的八田用食指搔了搔脸颊，不好意思的啊了一声，转而却又一脸认真道，“嘛……也不是啦，你看啊，你家人也整天不在家吧？只有你父亲是每月中旬回来那么两三天，那样的家，还能称得上是家吗？没有家人都家，那已经不是家了吧。每天回到家里都空荡荡的，到了晚上也只有自己的房间是亮着的，冷冷清清，黑漆漆的，你自己住在那样的一个房子里，不寂寞吗？”

不寂寞吗？

你自己住在那样的一个房子里，不寂寞吗？伏见自己问着自己，不寂寞吗？怎么可能啊！好寂寞，非常的寂寞，寂寞的要死掉了。他的确不怎么爱与人相处，可是他也会寂寞啊！他也会孤独啊！每一天每一天每一天，回到那个所谓的家里，永远都只有自己，那个女人只有偶尔的时候才会想起来他还有一个家，还有一个儿子，才会回来看看他。

可是那个男人又把那个家当做了什么？又把自己当做了什么？

人一生下来都是孤零零的，可是在他成长的过程中，会有好多人陪伴着他，最开始是亲人，然后是友人，最后是爱人。

可是啊，伏见猿比古从一个婴儿成长为一个少年，在他的记忆里，除了那段令人讽刺的短暂而美好的记忆之后，他的记忆里还剩下了什么？没有亲人的陪伴，他甚至都不明白“亲人”指的究竟是什么。没有友人的陪伴，从小到现在，他都没有交过一个朋友，只有一个八田美咲，还是他自己主动凑过来的。没有爱人，他想，现在不会有，或许，以后也不会有吧，爱是什么，他从来都不明白。

他突然很庆幸八田能够主动的靠近他，庆幸他没有在自己对他冷漠相向的时候转身离开，而是锲而不舍的继续靠近他，温暖他。他从没有比此时此刻还要庆幸。

“我会考虑一下的。”他说。

伏见猿比古他似乎听见了他的世界里，那堵高墙上的某扇门被悄悄的拉开了一道缝隙，只是很小的一道缝隙，但是却足以让墙外的阳光照射进来，照亮他黑暗的世界。

“真的吗？！”

“啊，真的。话说，Misaki，你不会是因为因为交不起房租，所以才想了那么一大串话来说服我吧？”

“诶！嘿嘿嘿……被你发现了啊……。”八田十分干脆的就承认了，而且还一脸真诚的说：“不过你放心，我是不会让你自己承担所以房租的，在过一段时间就毕业了，毕业之后我也能出去打工了，到时候就可以一起付房租了。真的，相信我啊。”

伏见斜眼撇了一眼八田，无奈的叹了口气，“算了，房租的话到时候再说吧。实在不行就去jcube的黑市去倒卖一些珍稀的卡片，那样也能凑够房租的。”

“诶诶诶！？原来还可以这样赚钱的吗？我还是第一次听说诶！”

“白痴，不然你以为那些专业的游戏玩家是怎么一回事啊，还不是靠在游戏里倒卖一些珍稀的物品和装备，然后转手卖掉，再用游戏币按比例兑换成现金，jungle所属的游戏也有这样的兑换方式。这只是游戏玩家赚钱的最常用的一种方法，虽然还有其他方法，不过这个是赚钱最快的一种。”

伏见虽然不缺钱，但是如果是他自己想要买一些东西的话，他就会用这个方法赚钱，（因为他不想去干一些费劲的体力活，所以他选择了这个脑力赚钱的方法）然后去买他想要的东西。至于为什么不用那个男人或者是女人给他的钱，原因无非是他不想让他想要的东西沾染上那个男人或者那个女人的气息，那样的话还不如不要。

“嘛，虽然听不太懂，不过猴子你真的很厉害诶！”

八田一脸崇拜的看着伏见，并且毫不掩饰的直接说出了让伏见有些脸红的话。

这个白痴，干嘛说这种话啊……满心欢喜的说出“你真的很厉害诶”这种话，真是……

哈……不过这也是他的性格吧，想到什么就说什么，喜欢就直接说喜欢，讨厌就直接说讨厌，这种性格虽然会招来一些不好的言语，但是却意外的很对自己的性格呢。

真是不折不扣的白痴呢。

“应该找好中介了吧？有钥匙么？有的话那就进去看一看，正好和你说一下那群人的事情。”

“哦！你在这里等我一下，我去找中介要钥匙。”

八田说完就直接跑走了。只留下伏见的一声轻嗯余声，残留再这样的漆黑的通道里。慢慢散去。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下划线部分为原小说内容。

这个传说，并不如乘坐飞船的男子的传说古老，只是在近一年的时间里被人们口口相传。

这是与乘坐飞船的男子的传说一样，流传在镇目町上的都市传说。

传说有一个怪物，他可以操纵熊熊火焰，那个男人带领手下将盘踞于黑社会的小混混们一一击溃。大部分想要成为男人同伴的人们都被男人的火焰焚烧而死。但要是克服了那股火焰，活下来的人将会得到“力量”。

有着一双犹如肉食性动物般会散发出强大威压的金灿灿的暗金色瞳孔，有着一头犹如燃烧的火焰一般艳丽的红色头发。

因此，这个男人——

“被称作“红色的怪物”。”

这就是伏见刚刚探查出来的消息。

“力量……？那是什么样的是能一下子就烧掉那个饮料瓶一样的力量吗？”八田瞪大了眼睛好奇的问。

“嘛……是知道呢。”伏见心不在焉的回答道。

看着右边的滚轮已经到了最低端，伏见忍不住的心想，什么啊，查来查去也就只能查到这么一点消息，完全没有说明那个力量究竟是怎么一回事吧？突然间就将一个塑料瓶烧熔成一摊粘糊糊的液状物体，那个力量什么都……怎么说怎么看都像是再开玩笑的吧？

可以操控火焰什么的，当自己是魔法师吗？这里又不是什么童话世界，怎么可能存在那种东西。一定是耍了什么手段，可能是和魔术有点类似的手段么？在他们闭上眼的那一刻一定是发生了什么他们不知道的事情，而事情的真相也就是在那一瞬间。

“与其在那里闲着无事，要不要加入我们啊，初中生。”

在与红发一起离开的时候，关西腔的男子留下了这样一句话。

“你们积攒的怨气，我能提供发泄的地方。”

镇目町的车站前，悬挂着巨大街头广告的购物大厦一座挨着一座，虽然这里是作为面向年轻人的街道而开发的，但同时也有帮派之街的另一个侧面。只要踏进一边的小胡同，犯罪集团的不法行为，以及不良团体的相互冲突就随处可见。

在这种环境下势力急速扩张的帮派集团——要不要加入，那个关西腔，是在发出邀请？向我们这样的初中生？太傻了，怎么可能是认真的。肯定是逗我们玩的。

“……猴子。”

就算他是认真的，邀请初中生加入帮派也不可能派上什么用场啊。最后肯定会被当作壁虎尾巴的。这个是怎么说来着，肉包子打狗？他们就是靠那种装神弄鬼，吸引年轻的小子，然后招收进入帮派的吗。那就是他们“势力急速扩张”的原因。这哪儿是帮派啊，简直就是一群杂耍的啊。

“……猴子……喂……猿比古！”

耳边传来八田的巨大叫声，伏见直接偏过了头不满砸了下舌，脸上写着大大的不耐烦。

“干什么啊！”

八田盯着不在向前走的伏见，不高兴的说：“还问我干什么……明明是你自己在走神吧？叫了你那么多声也不见你回个话，我说你啊，从刚刚开始就这样，究竟实在想些什么啊？”

“没什么。只是在想一些无聊的事情而已。”伏见打开了jungle的主页面，试图从那里面探查出一点有关于那群人的消息。可是还没等他输入要查的消息，终端就是一阵嗡嗡的震动，屏幕中央突然蹦出了一个消息。

〖jungle发来的新消息，特别追加的新任务〗

“嗯…？jungle发来的…？”

伏见诧异的看着屏幕，过了几秒钟后，转过头看向了八田。

八田和伏见对视了一眼，随后便一脸兴奋的说：“快打开看看，是什么新任务？”

“啊…嗯……”

指尖点在那个消息上，很快的，和那个消息有关的页面就直接弹了出来。

“『SURPRISE PARTY的特别招募』？这是什么东西啊？”八田看着伏见终端上显露出来的信息念出了声，但是再看完之后却又有些奇怪的挠了挠头。

“jungle发布的新任务。时间是2月22号晚上，SURPRISE的目标是镇目町的酒吧，‘吠舞罗’，那个地方……据说是‘赤色怪物’的据点……”伏见平静的念出了这个任务的提示，“招募上限为3000人。”

“3000人！？”八田惊叫出声。

“嗯，提示上是这么说的。”

“3000人的话，如果全都挤在酒吧门口，店长应该会很困扰的吧？”

伏见收回了终端，将手重新插在口袋里，漫不经心的说道：“啊，稍微想想也是的吧。这怎么看都像是一个恶作剧吧。”

“恶作剧？”

“哼，是啊。”伏见冷笑了一下，语气带着些不屑，可更多的却是厌恶。

“为什么要这么做……？”

“大概是觉得‘赤色怪物’很碍眼，就是这么回事吧。因此才直接对‘赤色怪物’的总部发起了攻击么……好让对方觉得自己很了不起？因为能在这么短都时间内就聚集起了镇目町周围的大范围人员么？就像是在对方家门口示威游行一样行为啊……”

自语般的话说完之后，伏见就露出嘲笑的表情，用这种恶劣的行为去‘赤色怪物’的基本门口游行示威，简直是恶心人一样的存在吧。不过，jungle召集的人大部分都是学生吧？让这样的学生过去，打又不能打，能有什么用处啊。

“嗯……嗯？是谁呢？是『jungle』吗？”

“……『jungle』的服务提供者，是谁？”

听起来像是再问八田，但这个问题其实是伏见实在问自己。眼睛虽然还是在盯着屏幕，可是瞳孔的焦点却已经不在那上面了，慢慢扩大的瞳孔很显然的说明了伏见现在正在走神，或者是思考一些屏幕上没有的问题。

jungle的服务提供者是谁？幕后操作者又是谁？为什么会对赤色怪物产生恶意？ 发布这个任务的最终目标又是什么？他可不认为jungle发布这个任务仅仅是表面上看起来那么简单。

“是谁？嘛，肯定是哪家运行公司吧？”

“我不是说这个，表面上的东西怎么样都无所谓。『jungle』构成中，处于最核心位置的人……是谁呢……”伏见皱起了眉头，若有所思的说：“…我一直有种感觉，虽然无法说清楚，但是总觉得『jungle』这款软件是带着某种‘恶意’成分再里面的。”

“恶…意……？”

听完伏见说的话，八田很明显的是一副完全摸不着头脑的样子，他坐在床上，一脸奇怪的看着靠着床边席地而坐的伏见。

“啊，就是二年级临考的时候，不是有次群消息误发而导致你被班上人排挤的事件么。”

“诶！？哦…哦……好像是有这么一回事啊……”八田尴尬的将视线转到了一旁，如果不是伏见重新提起这件事，他还真想不起来还有这件事存在啊，貌似他这个当事人已经把这件事情忘掉了，不过，也就是这件事情他才真正的开始认识了伏见。

“……单细胞。”伏见无视了八田想要开口反驳，而是继续道：“我曾经好几次说过『jungle』里面植入了间谍软件。间谍软件能够收集终端中的个人信息。虽然一般人的个人信息大半都是没有任何利用价值的垃圾信息，但如果存在高效的文本解析算法的话，就能够从垃圾信息的海洋里十分准确的寻找到有用的信息。”

“假如『jungle』能够从其内部交叉的内容庞大会话中抽取‘带有恶意的话语’的数据。再假如『jungle』能够对其解析，并且确定发送恶意的人。然后将这些内容发送给那个人……当然间谍软件会帮助取得邮件地址。据我推测，二年级时候的那次，也许就是这个算法的测试应用。倒霉的是，那些说你的坏话都被收集了。”

伏见也不是从最开始就觉察到的。得到这个推测是在半年前，网络上流传着“『jungle』正在收集人们的坏话”这个传言之后。貌似全国的很多用户都遭 遇了和八田相同的事情，虽然不知道流言有多少是真实的，但据说其中也有自杀未遂，或是从口角发展到伤害事件的事情——即便发生这样的事情『jungle』的用户数仍然持续增加。伏见觉得这些人真是笨蛋，不用不就没事了。大概……是因为大家都在用所以才无法不用吧。对此，伏见仍然认为，真是一群笨蛋。

“不过，解析坏话只是一个令人恶心的兴趣，也不知道为什么这么干。真正的目的，比如说，可能是为了从国家掌权者的家人之间随意的邮件当中，寻找到访问国家机密的密码……之类的事情吧。”

伏见将要说的话全部说完之后，才转过头看向八田，不过，他发现此时的八田正目不转睛的一脸的崇拜和佩服的看着他，就好像他是某个闪闪发亮的物体一样。

“虽然听不太懂，不过啊！太厉害了！猿比古！你真是太厉害了！”

他只是个很普通的人，但是伏见和他却不一样呢，那个人啊，有着超高的智商，真的是非常，非常非常的从聪明呢！


	25. Chapter 25

虽然被伏见扯出了以前的事情，又让他想起了那件非常不好的遭遇，但过去的已经过去了，即便是在想也没什么用了。

伏见有些发愣的看着八田，或许是被八田的这种突如其来的表达给吓到了，虽然八田以前也会说他很厉害之类的话，但是没有一次是能和今天这此相比的。他刚回过神想回八田的话，紧接着，他就看到了八田突然露出灿烂的笑容，嘿嘿的笑了笑，张开了口。

“猿比古，这个世界啊，是非常的广阔的，哈哈，这一点你肯定是知道的吧，但是啊，我总觉得在这个庞大的世界的某一个我们未知的角落，在那里，肯定存在着某种非常非常，非常强大的力量。不是简单的能打赢架的那种，也不是政治家之间的那种，而是可以改变世界，拥有决定性的力量的那种。”

“那个时候，我们不是去追飞艇去着么？嘛，虽然没有追到有点遗憾，不过，当飞艇从我们头顶上方飞过去的时候，那种震撼，不是说说而已的吧？而是真真切切的感受到了那种神秘的未知的某种巨大的力量。从那个时候起，我就真的相信着，再我们所不知道的地方，一定存在着这种足以改变世界的力量。”

八田认真的神色渐渐变得有些柔和，他微微低着头，眼睛盯着交叉的脚腕处因为紧张而握在一起的双手，沉声的低语道，“我啊，有很多的缺点，学习不好，又不聪明，脾气还差，还一直自以为是的将自己的想法强加在别人的身上，也不管对方想不想接受，这样的我啊，简直是糟糕透了吧？”

他抬起头，明明是很低落的表情却偏偏逞强一样的带上了笑容，明明在意的要死，却还是一副笑嘻嘻的无所谓的样子，只是握着脚腕的手却在慢慢的收紧。

伏见略微仰着头看着八田，观察细致的伏见并没有看漏这一轻微的举动，只是，对于现在的发展他有些奇怪，为什么刚刚还是再说关于jungle的事情，怎么这会就变成了八田的自述现场了？

“啊——Misaki，你忘了一点，你还很矮啊。”

“……诶—咦？……啊啊啊啊！你这只臭猴子不许说我矮！还有不要叫我的名字！！”

伏见看着炸了毛的八田，不禁勾起了唇角，轻浅的笑了一下。这样的八田美咲才是真的八田美咲啊，像那样露出不属于他的软弱和悲伤，简直是不符合他的性格呢。

不过，有的时候听一听这个笨蛋白痴的话也不无坏处。而且，八田这个人有的时候往往会给他自己带来许多意想不到的额外惊喜，就比如，现在。

“啊一！真是的！能不能不要每次都让人这么火大啊！”

八田一脸的埋怨和不满，不过，之前的那副强颜欢笑和紧张倒是消失不见了。

“不过啊，猿比古。”他看着伏见，有些扭捏害羞，但更多的却是认真和兴奋，他朝着伏见的方向探过身来，“我一个人的话根本就想不到这些的，这种世界的存在，是你展现再我眼前的，是你让我感受到的。”

八田挠了挠脸颊，“虽然你所想的事情我连一半都理解不了，你说的话我也不是特别的懂，但是啊，如果是听你说话，那对我来说也是最棒的事情。”

伏见愣在原地注视着说出了这番惊人的话的八田，他看见八田眼中闪烁着耀眼而璀璨的橙色光芒，只觉得好像是有什么东西由那双眼睛钻进了他的心里。

非常直接朝向自己的赞赏和好意，对伏见来说，与八田口中的“存在有巨大力量的世界”一样让他感到不可思议。那种感觉让身体感到一阵的痒痒……就好像带有热量的燃料一样在身体深处不住的窜来窜去似的。

那个初冬，他们没能追上飞艇，当八田无比确信那个飞艇上一定存有某种未知而巨大的力量时，他是有些不屑的，那种没有亲眼见到过的东西，怎么可能那么确信呢。可是当那个巨大的飞艇从头顶上方飞过的时候，那种庞然大物所带来的震撼和压迫感，却让他重新燃起了希望，或许是直觉，但是他就是相信了在那个飞艇上一定会有他所需要的力量。他相信，如果那时候登上飞艇的话，那么，他的世界应该会有所改变吧？或许，那股力量会带给他能够逃离伏见仁希身边的方法。

只是，他们没有登上，他很失望。他认为这就像是给他了一个希望，但是却又只能眼睁睁的看着希望逐渐飘远破灭，所以的一切都没有改变。

可是，或许从那个时候开始，某些东西已经开始改变了也说不定，只是，某些人并没有察觉到而已。

“哈……你这家伙真是……”伏见有些无奈的叹着气。

明明就是一个缺根筋的白痴啊，可是有时候却突然的会说出一些奇怪的话，而正巧的是，这些话全部都是最令你意外却是你最想要听到的话。

不是0分就是100分的家伙，刚刚那段话，就算是满分吧。

“喂喂——猿比古，刚刚说的事情，一起合租的事，答应了吧？怎么样？弄一个我们自己的小基地什么的，不是很帅吗？”

八田两眼放光的对他说，一副超级期待的样子，真的有那么期待吗？

“啊，我会认真考虑的，你打算什么时候搬出来？”

“明天吧，明天是双休日的最后一天，而且再刚刚取钥匙的时候也已经付了一个月的房租了，所以，猿比古啊啊啊啊！我下个月要饿死了啦（QAQ）！”

“……谁管你——哇啊！Misaki你离我远一点，不要把鼻涕蹭到我身上！……你这个——白痴啊！！！”

下午的时候，两个人在岔路口分别了，各自回到了各自的家里。

不过，当伏见走到离别墅不远处的时候，他看到了那所别墅门口停放着两辆进口的外国轿车，是一看就知道是那种很贵的样子的轿车。

伏见不悦的砸了下舌，抽出插在口袋里的手，烦躁的抓了抓头发，这是抽的什么风啊，这个人怎么会突然的想要回家了啊？就算今天是周六，那个人也是很忙的吧？呵，肯定是回家取东西来的吧，反正也不可能是专门回家看他的，和他也没什么关系。

冷笑了一声之后，伏见松了松围巾，低着头走向了别墅门口。

打开大门，关上大门，再玄关门口那里换好鞋子，刚走进大厅，伏见就觉得有股视线再看着自己，不耐烦的抬起头，果然，再二楼的楼梯口处，有一个大约二十七八的漂亮女人穿着纯黑色的职场西服，此时居高临下的看着他。

“还以为你在家，是和朋友出去玩去了么。”

女人开了口，非常好听的声音，只是语气有些冷漠。

“啧。”伏见侧过头，也没有回答女人的话，而是直接走上了楼梯，貌似是要回到自己的房间。

没有得到回答的女人有些不悦的皱起了眉头，乍一看，这个女人竟然和伏见有些相似，尤其是眼睛，不光眼形很相似，就连眼睛的颜色都和伏见一样，是那种宝石的蓝色。

这个女人名叫伏见木佐，是伏见猿比古的亲生母亲。

在伏见走上楼梯想要走进自己房间的时候，木佐开了口。

“快要中考了吧，高中想去哪里，我好去打点一下。”

伏见从鼻子里哼出一声低浅的鼻音，嗤笑了一声，“不需要。我不会上高中的。”

“不要说些任性的话，难道你想和那个男人一样吗？”

一提起那个男人，伏见木佐和伏见猿比古都不自觉的皱起了眉头。

“啧，不要把我和他相提并论。反正我是不会上高中的。你应该不是专程来问我这件事情的吧，既然没事那我就先回屋了。”

伏见说完，就从木佐的另一边走了过去，手刚握上房门，就又听见女人说道：“零用钱，已经转到你卡上了。”

伏见沉默了一会儿，转动门把手的同时，冷漠的声音也是这么说道，“……我知道了。”

门关上的同时，也阻隔掉了女人那带了关心的话语。只可惜，伏见并没有听见。

“以后多穿件衣服再出门。”

看着禁闭的房门，木佐也是轻叹了口气，没说什么。

走下楼梯，看了一眼再一楼那里等候的燕尾服男人，一转刚刚对伏见说话的态度和语调，低沉冷漠的声音明显的是带着高高在上的压迫感，习惯性的下达命令，“直接回公司。”

“是，社长。”

停留在一楼楼梯口那里，木佐像是想到了什么一样，皱了皱，对燕尾服男人说，“叫秘书去给少爷买几套厚一点的衣服，然后送到这个家里来。”

燕尾服男人有些惊讶，但是他还是习惯的低下头，说了声，“我会转告秘书的，社长。”

木佐不满的看了看二楼的某个方向，最终还是离开了这个她只回来了不到20分钟的家。

听着外面车子发动然后离开的声音，整个家里，又只剩下了伏见一个人。

只是，伏见看着那张属于他的床上堆满了各种各样的大大小小的名牌纸袋，脸上的表情依旧是冷漠的。

这就是那个女人所尽的母亲的义务，会给他大量的零花钱，会给他不定时的带回来一堆衣服和其他的东西。可是，她从来都不会问他，这些衣服他究竟喜不喜欢，合不合身。

呵，她当然不会问了。又不是她亲自买的，她自然是不会问的。

没有一件是他喜欢的颜色，没有一件是适合他穿的型号。所有的衣服都是他去年穿的型号，可是他正是发育的时期，一年的时间里，那些衣服早就穿不下了啊。

他讽刺的笑了笑，这种根本就不是发自内心的随意的关心，真是太做作让人恶心了。


	26. Chapter 26

八田站在某家大楼的屋顶上，手腕上的手表上方有一个全息的图像，似乎是在和谁进行着通话。

回到之前八田还未出发的时候，伏见将整个计划的大概又和八田说了一遍，之所以说是大概，是因为具体内容伏见会通过通话来传达给他，也就不需要现在在说明一下了。

“听好了，美咲。2月22号23点，也就是今天晚上的11点的时候，jungle会通过一个叫做‘惊喜派对’的活动来募集3000人的群众汇聚在吠舞罗的酒吧门口。”

“这段期间jungle后面的人物应该会把注意力放在这上面，而我们就是趁着jungle再挑衅赤色怪物的同时，我会模拟一封官方邮件发送到玩家的终端里，然后由你再那边制造混乱，而我就趁机黑进jungle的系统。”

“吠舞罗酒吧就是赤色怪物一伙的基地，在jungle攻陷他人的城堡时，他们自己的城堡也会被我们攻陷。”

“让赤色怪物都栽了跟头的jungle，我们也让他吃点苦头。让世界上的大人物们的版图也稍微改变一下吧？”

伏见是这么和他说的，说的很认真也很自信。他想，只要是和伏见这个家伙一起的话，那么即便是在不可能的事情也会变得有可能，只要是和伏见一起做的话，感觉上一定会赢的。

八田临走时，特地和伏见撞了下拳，就像是预示着即将会取得的胜利一样，充满了信心。

看着八田走出去的身影，伏见开始将注意力放在电脑和一旁的终端上方弹出的全息图像上。

其实，他真正想做的并不是这些。这个世界究竟会怎么样，他一点都不感兴趣。即使是明天就会有彗星撞击地球，世界会再顷刻间毁灭，他也不会有半分遗憾或者是不舍。对于这个世界没有丝毫留恋的人，自然也不会去在乎那些存在于世界里面的大人物们了。

他只是，单纯的想要证明自己，不光是在学校或者是别的其他的小小世界里，而是在面对更加巨大的存在时，他仍能无所畏惧。

回到现在，二月的夜晚依旧寒冷，可是即便是穿着有些单薄的八田也并不觉的冷，因为从心底里开始燃烧起来的热情和兴奋足以温暖他被夜风所带来的冷意。

“人渐渐多起来了，马路上全是人。没想到事情会发展到现在这个地步，与其说是厉害，倒不如说是有点恶心了。”

因为八田的位置正好能将吠舞罗附近的地方全部收入眼底，借着路灯和霓虹灯的照耀，八田能很清楚的看到再吠舞罗附近慢慢汇聚的大量人群。

密密麻麻的，从高处看就只能看到一堆的小黑点，有点类似于像是放大后的蚂蚁群一样，特别的恶心。

这是伏见看到了从八田那个角度传送回来的照片之后，第一时间想到的感想。

“你那边怎么样？猿比古？”八田微抬着手腕上的手表，对着通话那头的人问道。

“啊，暂时还没什么状况。”

伏见盘腿坐在电脑前，一手端着罐装的咖啡小喝了一口，一手裹了裹披在身上和头上的夏凉被，眼睛看了看电脑的液晶屏，又看了看紧接在液晶屏旁边的终端全息影像，不过，全息影响那边显示的图像似乎并不如液晶屏显示的清晰，很模糊，像是素描纸一样的质感。

而且画面里的人物还不会动，很显然，这是八田刚刚给他传过来的图片。

那是一张有些模糊，但是也能很清楚的看到大致轮廓的一家店，看外表的装饰还是蛮精致的，虽然已经很晚了，可是这家店里还是亮着灯光，当然，这并不排除里面的人似乎是感觉到了外面的特色情况。

漂亮的西洋风招牌上写着这家酒吧的真正名字，“HOMRA”——赤色怪物的城堡。

“嗯？有人出来了。”

在八田声音响起的同时，显示屏那边的画面也有了新情况。显示屏上所播放的画面是附近街角的摄像头所捕捉到的场面，因为这家酒吧所处的特殊地带，正好是在一个三岔路口的旁边，往来的人群过往的车辆非常繁杂，这个地方的摄像头倒是有不少。

“是赤色怪物吗？”八田问。

伏见看着显示屏幕上的画面里慢慢走出来的人，皱了下眉，小喝了一口咖啡，说，“并不是，看样子应该是派手下出来看看情况的吧。”

从店里面不断有人走进走出，不过也有一些人走了出来就没再走进去，而是直接站在了店门口，一字排开，像是要保护着什么一样。距今为止，聚集过来的那群人还没有想要破坏店面什么的行为，不过就算是破坏了对面也应该没什么办法，毕竟——

“对方都是普通人，而且还都是一些初中高中生，即便是赤色怪物也不可能会对未成年的小孩子出手吧。”

放下咖啡罐，伏见瞥了一眼全息影像上的时间，23：29。还差一分钟就30了。

“还差一分钟就到23点30分了。”

“哦！都已经到这个时间了啊！那我先下楼了啊！”

八田的声音里也有些紧张。

伏见没有回答，只是紧盯着显示屏幕上那个已经开始倒计时的时间。23点30分的时候，伏见会发向jungle发出攻击程序，这个当然伏见编的也是相当的用心，不过这只是一个障眼法，他可没天真的以为凭着这么一条简单的程序就能攻陷掉庞大的jungle，只要让这段时间jungle的后台认为它是遭受到了攻击，这样就行了。

随着时间的逐渐逼近，屏幕上那俩个用数据模拟出来的宠物蛋也正即将破壳而出。

“还有30秒……10秒……3.2.1！启动入侵程序！”

定时的攻击开始启动，两个破壳而出的是用3D描绘的暴龙正朝着标有“JUNGLE”的大楼狂奔而去。

“猿比古！好像有什么奇怪的事情发生了！”

耳边是八田紧张而惊讶的声音，伏见赶忙将视线转移到了全息影像上，因为显示器的屏幕上是正在攻击jungle的代码，所以摄像头的画面已经没有了，他现在只能靠着八田发来的照片来看到现场的画面。

“好像全员都带上了面具！”

是的，那的确是面具，苍白色的极其简单的面具，没有任何的装饰，就像是在一张白纸上画出了眼睛和嘴巴，两道弯弯的眼睛部分和一道向上勾起的像是裂出了一抹恶劣的笑容一样的嘴巴。看上去有些森然，有点恐怖。

只是让伏见感到惊讶的是，就在他离开视线的那么一会儿的时间里，就足够全员都带上了一副面具吗？而且还都是一摸一样的，是事先统一买好的还是jungle发送的让参与者们再某个指定的地方领取的？

不过现在已经没有时间再去想那些了，突然，伏见的听筒里传来一声庞大的脚步声。

“噹！”

“怎么回事…？是大家一起练习吗？”

八田惊讶的声音让伏见有些在意，一边着手从电脑那里调出jungle的信息，一边问想八田到底怎么了，“情况呢？”

“啊…啊……他们先是一起跺脚，然后向前迈了一步，然后又一起跺脚向后退了一步，然后就开始和之前的两个动作一样，开始交替反复了……怎么回事啊！？”

“不，是终端发来的指令。我这里能看到jungle发来的信息指令。”

伏见皱着眉头看着屏幕上那个终端屏幕大小的信息动画，BONUS TIME！时间奖励吗？应该是做了指定动作就会给予奖励的某种活动吧？不过即便是赤色怪物再面对这么整齐划一的集体动作场面时，也会不知所措的吧。

动画上的指定命令变更为了‘拉响礼炮吧’，是指的下一个将要继续的动作么？

“嘭嘭嘭！”

所有人一起啦响了礼炮，听八田传来的声音，貌似那些再外面的赤色怪物也是吓了一跳呢。

“哦哦——要是知道是这样有趣的话，我肯定也要去凑热闹啊！”

八田站在某处不会被太多人察觉但也能看清具体发生了什么的一角，有些兴趣的这么说。

“别这么快就受感染而放松啊……”

“我、我才没有放松呢。啊——那个关西腔出来了。”

从那家店的门口走出一个高高瘦瘦的金头发的年轻男人，因为当初的事件实在是太印象深刻了，所以八田一眼就认出了那个人是谁了，就是那天问他们要不要加入他们的那个金发关西腔。

伏见想了想那天的情况，看当时的样子，那个关西腔的地位应该不低，至少能叫头目的名字的人，地位应该不会低到那里去，不是二把手就是三把手，但是当时的那群人里，除了那个关西腔之外，怎么看都没有能像二把手的人啊。

“把二当家的拉出来了吗……”似乎想来想去也就只有这个可能性了。

“Misaki，我这边差不多了，你那边准备好。”

“明、明白，这边就交给我了。”

伏见将视线又转回到了显示器的屏幕上，那两只暴龙正在张着大嘴啃咬那栋属于JUNGLE的大楼，随着暴龙的不断啃咬，大楼的一部分已经开始出现了裂痕，与之相对的，那就是JUNGLE的安全系统正在被他一点点的突破掉。

暴龙们继续他们的工作，伏见扯过键盘开始敲敲打打，将早就准备好的代码十分迅速的敲入之后，一条要比暴龙小很多的小蜥蜴嗖的一下就消失在了画面上，顺着网络直接传送到了一些玩家的终端里。

就在这时候，还再HOMRA周围的玩家们的终端上突然出现了这样一条的信息。

『来自JUNGLE的重要信息。  
XX同学晚上好  
这是紧急联络  
我们的服务器受到攻击  
被人入侵了  
为了保护用户信息  
将暂时停止服务』

不少人都看着终端发来的消息迷惑不解的问着“这是怎么回事？”“这是开玩笑的吧？”“不会是真的吧？”“搞什么啊？”之类的话。

就在这时，早已混进人群的八田突然大声的吼道：“不得了啦！jungle的网络受到攻击，被人攻陷啦！”

“吵死了！而且演技太差了吧？！”伏见赶忙将便携式受话器从耳朵上摘了下来，因为声音太过巨大，伏见的整只见耳朵都在嗡嗡嗡的响，黑着脸将受话器丢到一边，这家伙除了嗓门大一点，演技上真是一塌糊涂，不过已经到这种时候了，恐怕没有人会在注意一些细节了吧？

参加者的终端受到了伪造的官方信息，而八田成功混入参加者中进行诱导，那么事件的真实性就会大大增加，jungle后台肯定会对参加者的混乱感到惊讶，那就会产生[难道真的被入侵了？]之类的想法吧。

为了确认到底没有没小偷进来而开门确认，那就是对方给他伸出腿，卡主门缝的好时机。如果对方采取的是放下闸门，直接掐断与外界联系的话，这边也可以趁着对方不知道外面情况的时候，随意向用户发布伪造的官方信息。

“那么你会怎么办呢？为了对付你这边可是准备了好几种方案哦？”

伏见一手拿着咖啡罐，一边盯着显示器，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，然后露出一个像是恶作剧得逞了一样的笑容。

“啪嚓！”

刚准备要喝咖啡的伏见像是突然间感觉到了一种莫名其妙的气息，直刺得他后颈发凉，好像全身汗毛都要竖起来了一样的恶意和寒意。

咖啡罐直接倒在了键盘上，黑色的液体散发着浓重的咖啡味道，与黑色的键盘融为一体，只能透着屏幕上的光亮反射出的水光来判断出那些洒掉的咖啡。

在那抹气息一闪而过之后，伏见才回过神来，看着乱七八糟的键盘伏见赶忙慌乱的用纸巾收拾键盘的时候，屏幕上方又出现了新动作。

大楼的某扇窗户内，似乎有一个人影一闪而过，而那两只还在啃咬大楼的暴龙却像是受到了什么惊吓一样，极其害怕而惊恐的卷起了尾巴落荒而逃。伏见停下擦拭键盘的动作，疑惑却更加震惊的看了过去，在入侵程序里，他似乎，并没有设定这个动作吧？

这究竟是怎么回事？为什么他没有设定过的动作会突然的出现在屏幕里？难道是对方发现了他的动作，而极其巧妙而快速的更改掉了他的程序代码吗？可是做不到的吧？从发出指令程序到现在也就只有一两分钟的时间，即便是对方有着相当多的技术人力资源，但是也没办法在这么短的时间内就以极快的速度破解掉他的代码，更不可能直接更改掉这个代码吧？

可是事情就是这么发生了。两只明明应该是很凶猛的暴龙此刻却像是两只小动物一样在慌忙的逃命，就像是后面再有什么东西追赶它们一样，滑稽可笑极了。

紧盯着屏幕，生怕错过任何一个画面，以至于伏见连呼吸都有些紧促起来。

jungle大楼的门突然打开了。而在门的上方还出现了类似于涂鸦文字一样的象声词“叮咚~”，而在门里面有一个黑色的人影，紧接着，那个人影一摇一晃的走出了大门。

那是一个非常简单呆愣但是却透着一丝诡异气息的虚拟人物，圆脑袋上面只有一对竖条形状的眼睛和一张圆形的嘴，穿着白色的T恤衫和黑色的短裤，走起路来摇摇晃晃的，好像随时都会直接扑到在地一样。而那两只暴龙就好像是被这个简单的虚拟人物追赶了一样，拼命的向前逃，直到他跑出了电脑显示器的正个屏幕。

伏见惊住了，或许说是愣住了更合适。随着一阵“滋滋滋”的电流声，那两只暴龙玩命逃跑一样，尾巴后面冒着像是着了火一样的烟圈，直接就横穿到了他的终端全息影像上去了。而本来应该出现画面的全息影像此时什么都没有了，此刻一片空白，不，不能说是空白，因为全息影像上已经出现了一只本应该待在显示器里面的暴龙，紧随其后的是另一只暴龙还有那个非常可疑但是却有非常简单的虚拟人物。

搞什么啊！？伏见瞪大了眼睛直接在还未完全清理干净的键盘上快速的敲打，那是终止和销毁的一串代码，可是无论伏见怎么按，电脑都像是没反应一样，屏幕纹丝不动，就连他的终端也是一样，简直就像是被什么入侵了一样，不，不是简直，是根本就是！他很清楚的知道他的电脑和终端都被入侵了，而入侵他的对象不用想，肯定就是jungle背后的那些人。

他愣愣的看着眼看就要跑出全息影像外的暴龙，终于，那个虚拟人物不在追赶而是展开了另一个动作。

像是机器人一样的缓慢伸出手，能分清手指的手似乎是在半空中打了一个响指，紧接着在全息影像中的那两只暴龙被一阵简单但是却精巧的特效包裹住，影像上蹦出了“砰砰”的音效，而那两只暴龙也瞬间就变成了两只完全无公害的小鸡仔，非常可怜的也不知道是昏掉了还是死掉了一样躺在完全看不到地面的地面上。

然后，那个诡异而简单的虚拟人物僵硬缓慢的转身，然后对着影响的正前方弯下腰，似乎是在朝着他鞠躬一样，慢慢直起身后，那个人物的上方出现了一串类似于对话框一样的东西。而对话框的里面却像是有什么东西一样在慢慢的浮现。

那个瞬间，伏见像是见了鬼一样的受到惊吓，飞快的远离了摆着电脑的桌面，在退离的时候身后的手还差一点就从上铺脱离了出去，整个人差点就直接从上铺栽了下去，在稳定了身体之后，伏见看着前方，震惊的同时却还夹杂一抹不可思议，他坐在离桌面有一条腿那么长的距离处，紧紧盯着全息影像，看着对话框里类似于打招呼一样的信息在一点点的打完。

〖Nice Fight 初中生。〗


	27. Chapter 27

八田站在某家大楼的屋顶上，手腕上的手表上方有一个全息的图像，似乎是在和谁进行着通话。

回到之前八田还未出发的时候，伏见将整个计划的大概又和八田说了一遍，之所以说是大概，是因为具体内容伏见会通过通话来传达给他，也就不需要现在在说明一下了。

“听好了，美咲。2月22号23点，也就是今天晚上的11点的时候，jungle会通过一个叫做‘惊喜派对’的活动来募集3000人的群众汇聚在吠舞罗的酒吧门口。”

“这段期间jungle后面的人物应该会把注意力放在这上面，而我们就是趁着jungle再挑衅赤色怪物的同时，我会模拟一封官方邮件发送到玩家的终端里，然后由你再那边制造混乱，而我就趁机黑进jungle的系统。”

“吠舞罗酒吧就是赤色怪物一伙的基地，在jungle攻陷他人的城堡时，他们自己的城堡也会被我们攻陷。”

“让赤色怪物都栽了跟头的jungle，我们也让他吃点苦头。让世界上的大人物们的版图也稍微改变一下吧？”

伏见是这么和他说的，说的很认真也很自信。他想，只要是和伏见这个家伙一起的话，那么即便是在不可能的事情也会变得有可能，只要是和伏见一起做的话，感觉上一定会赢的。

八田临走时，特地和伏见撞了下拳，就像是预示着即将会取得的胜利一样，充满了信心。

看着八田走出去的身影，伏见开始将注意力放在电脑和一旁的终端上方弹出的全息图像上。

其实，他真正想做的并不是这些。这个世界究竟会怎么样，他一点都不感兴趣。即使是明天就会有彗星撞击地球，世界会再顷刻间毁灭，他也不会有半分遗憾或者是不舍。对于这个世界没有丝毫留恋的人，自然也不会去在乎那些存在于世界里面的大人物们了。

他只是，单纯的想要证明自己，不光是在学校或者是别的其他的小小世界里，而是在面对更加巨大的存在时，他仍能无所畏惧。

回到现在，二月的夜晚依旧寒冷，可是即便是穿着有些单薄的八田也并不觉的冷，因为从心底里开始燃烧起来的热情和兴奋足以温暖他被夜风所带来的冷意。

“人渐渐多起来了，马路上全是人。没想到事情会发展到现在这个地步，与其说是厉害，倒不如说是有点恶心了。”

因为八田的位置正好能将吠舞罗附近的地方全部收入眼底，借着路灯和霓虹灯的照耀，八田能很清楚的看到再吠舞罗附近慢慢汇聚的大量人群。

密密麻麻的，从高处看就只能看到一堆的小黑点，有点类似于像是放大后的蚂蚁群一样，特别的恶心。

这是伏见看到了从八田那个角度传送回来的照片之后，第一时间想到的感想。

“你那边怎么样？猿比古？”八田微抬着手腕上的手表，对着通话那头的人问道。

“啊，暂时还没什么状况。”

伏见盘腿坐在电脑前，一手端着罐装的咖啡小喝了一口，一手裹了裹披在身上和头上的夏凉被，眼睛看了看电脑的液晶屏，又看了看紧接在液晶屏旁边的终端全息影像，不过，全息影响那边显示的图像似乎并不如液晶屏显示的清晰，很模糊，像是素描纸一样的质感。

而且画面里的人物还不会动，很显然，这是八田刚刚给他传过来的图片。

那是一张有些模糊，但是也能很清楚的看到大致轮廓的一家店，看外表的装饰还是蛮精致的，虽然已经很晚了，可是这家店里还是亮着灯光，当然，这并不排除里面的人似乎是感觉到了外面的特色情况。

漂亮的西洋风招牌上写着这家酒吧的真正名字，“HOMRA”——赤色怪物的城堡。

“嗯？有人出来了。”

在八田声音响起的同时，显示屏那边的画面也有了新情况。显示屏上所播放的画面是附近街角的摄像头所捕捉到的场面，因为这家酒吧所处的特殊地带，正好是在一个三岔路口的旁边，往来的人群过往的车辆非常繁杂，这个地方的摄像头倒是有不少。

“是赤色怪物吗？”八田问。

伏见看着显示屏幕上的画面里慢慢走出来的人，皱了下眉，小喝了一口咖啡，说，“并不是，看样子应该是派手下出来看看情况的吧。”

从店里面不断有人走进走出，不过也有一些人走了出来就没再走进去，而是直接站在了店门口，一字排开，像是要保护着什么一样。距今为止，聚集过来的那群人还没有想要破坏店面什么的行为，不过就算是破坏了对面也应该没什么办法，毕竟——

“对方都是普通人，而且还都是一些初中高中生，即便是赤色怪物也不可能会对未成年的小孩子出手吧。”

放下咖啡罐，伏见瞥了一眼全息影像上的时间，23：29。还差一分钟就30了。

“还差一分钟就到23点30分了。”

“哦！都已经到这个时间了啊！那我先下楼了啊！”

八田的声音里也有些紧张。

伏见没有回答，只是紧盯着显示屏幕上那个已经开始倒计时的时间。23点30分的时候，伏见会发向jungle发出攻击程序，这个当然伏见编的也是相当的用心，不过这只是一个障眼法，他可没天真的以为凭着这么一条简单的程序就能攻陷掉庞大的jungle，只要让这段时间jungle的后台认为它是遭受到了攻击，这样就行了。

随着时间的逐渐逼近，屏幕上那俩个用数据模拟出来的宠物蛋也正即将破壳而出。

“还有30秒……10秒……3.2.1！启动入侵程序！”

定时的攻击开始启动，两个破壳而出的是用3D描绘的暴龙正朝着标有“JUNGLE”的大楼狂奔而去。

“猿比古！好像有什么奇怪的事情发生了！”

耳边是八田紧张而惊讶的声音，伏见赶忙将视线转移到了全息影像上，因为显示器的屏幕上是正在攻击jungle的代码，所以摄像头的画面已经没有了，他现在只能靠着八田发来的照片来看到现场的画面。

“好像全员都带上了面具！”

是的，那的确是面具，苍白色的极其简单的面具，没有任何的装饰，就像是在一张白纸上画出了眼睛和嘴巴，两道弯弯的眼睛部分和一道向上勾起的像是裂出了一抹恶劣的笑容一样的嘴巴。看上去有些森然，有点恐怖。

只是让伏见感到惊讶的是，就在他离开视线的那么一会儿的时间里，就足够全员都带上了一副面具吗？而且还都是一摸一样的，是事先统一买好的还是jungle发送的让参与者们再某个指定的地方领取的？

不过现在已经没有时间再去想那些了，突然，伏见的听筒里传来一声庞大的脚步声。

“噹！”

“怎么回事…？是大家一起练习吗？”

八田惊讶的声音让伏见有些在意，一边着手从电脑那里调出jungle的信息，一边问想八田到底怎么了，“情况呢？”

“啊…啊……他们先是一起跺脚，然后向前迈了一步，然后又一起跺脚向后退了一步，然后就开始和之前的两个动作一样，开始交替反复了……怎么回事啊！？”

“不，是终端发来的指令。我这里能看到jungle发来的信息指令。”

伏见皱着眉头看着屏幕上那个终端屏幕大小的信息动画，BONUS TIME！时间奖励吗？应该是做了指定动作就会给予奖励的某种活动吧？不过即便是赤色怪物再面对这么整齐划一的集体动作场面时，也会不知所措的吧。

动画上的指定命令变更为了‘拉响礼炮吧’，是指的下一个将要继续的动作么？

“嘭嘭嘭！”

所有人一起啦响了礼炮，听八田传来的声音，貌似那些再外面的赤色怪物也是吓了一跳呢。

“哦哦——要是知道是这样有趣的话，我肯定也要去凑热闹啊！”

八田站在某处不会被太多人察觉但也能看清具体发生了什么的一角，有些兴趣的这么说。

“别这么快就受感染而放松啊……”

“我、我才没有放松呢。啊——那个关西腔出来了。”

从那家店的门口走出一个高高瘦瘦的金头发的年轻男人，因为当初的事件实在是太印象深刻了，所以八田一眼就认出了那个人是谁了，就是那天问他们要不要加入他们的那个金发关西腔。

伏见想了想那天的情况，看当时的样子，那个关西腔的地位应该不低，至少能叫头目的名字的人，地位应该不会低到那里去，不是二把手就是三把手，但是当时的那群人里，除了那个关西腔之外，怎么看都没有能像二把手的人啊。

“把二当家的拉出来了吗……”似乎想来想去也就只有这个可能性了。

“Misaki，我这边差不多了，你那边准备好。”

“明、明白，这边就交给我了。”

伏见将视线又转回到了显示器的屏幕上，那两只暴龙正在张着大嘴啃咬那栋属于JUNGLE的大楼，随着暴龙的不断啃咬，大楼的一部分已经开始出现了裂痕，与之相对的，那就是JUNGLE的安全系统正在被他一点点的突破掉。

暴龙们继续他们的工作，伏见扯过键盘开始敲敲打打，将早就准备好的代码十分迅速的敲入之后，一条要比暴龙小很多的小蜥蜴嗖的一下就消失在了画面上，顺着网络直接传送到了一些玩家的终端里。

就在这时候，还再HOMRA周围的玩家们的终端上突然出现了这样一条的信息。

『来自JUNGLE的重要信息。  
XX同学晚上好  
这是紧急联络  
我们的服务器受到攻击  
被人入侵了  
为了保护用户信息  
将暂时停止服务』

不少人都看着终端发来的消息迷惑不解的问着“这是怎么回事？”“这是开玩笑的吧？”“不会是真的吧？”“搞什么啊？”之类的话。

就在这时，早已混进人群的八田突然大声的吼道：“不得了啦！jungle的网络受到攻击，被人攻陷啦！”

“吵死了！而且演技太差了吧？！”伏见赶忙将便携式受话器从耳朵上摘了下来，因为声音太过巨大，伏见的整只见耳朵都在嗡嗡嗡的响，黑着脸将受话器丢到一边，这家伙除了嗓门大一点，演技上真是一塌糊涂，不过已经到这种时候了，恐怕没有人会在注意一些细节了吧？

参加者的终端受到了伪造的官方信息，而八田成功混入参加者中进行诱导，那么事件的真实性就会大大增加，jungle后台肯定会对参加者的混乱感到惊讶，那就会产生[难道真的被入侵了？]之类的想法吧。

为了确认到底没有没小偷进来而开门确认，那就是对方给他伸出腿，卡主门缝的好时机。如果对方采取的是放下闸门，直接掐断与外界联系的话，这边也可以趁着对方不知道外面情况的时候，随意向用户发布伪造的官方信息。

“那么你会怎么办呢？为了对付你这边可是准备了好几种方案哦？”

伏见一手拿着咖啡罐，一边盯着显示器，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，然后露出一个像是恶作剧得逞了一样的笑容。

“啪嚓！”

刚准备要喝咖啡的伏见像是突然间感觉到了一种莫名其妙的气息，直刺得他后颈发凉，好像全身汗毛都要竖起来了一样的恶意和寒意。

咖啡罐直接倒在了键盘上，黑色的液体散发着浓重的咖啡味道，与黑色的键盘融为一体，只能透着屏幕上的光亮反射出的水光来判断出那些洒掉的咖啡。

在那抹气息一闪而过之后，伏见才回过神来，看着乱七八糟的键盘伏见赶忙慌乱的用纸巾收拾键盘的时候，屏幕上方又出现了新动作。

大楼的某扇窗户内，似乎有一个人影一闪而过，而那两只还在啃咬大楼的暴龙却像是受到了什么惊吓一样，极其害怕而惊恐的卷起了尾巴落荒而逃。伏见停下擦拭键盘的动作，疑惑却更加震惊的看了过去，在入侵程序里，他似乎，并没有设定这个动作吧？

这究竟是怎么回事？为什么他没有设定过的动作会突然的出现在屏幕里？难道是对方发现了他的动作，而极其巧妙而快速的更改掉了他的程序代码吗？可是做不到的吧？从发出指令程序到现在也就只有一两分钟的时间，即便是对方有着相当多的技术人力资源，但是也没办法在这么短的时间内就以极快的速度破解掉他的代码，更不可能直接更改掉这个代码吧？

可是事情就是这么发生了。两只明明应该是很凶猛的暴龙此刻却像是两只小动物一样在慌忙的逃命，就像是后面再有什么东西追赶它们一样，滑稽可笑极了。

紧盯着屏幕，生怕错过任何一个画面，以至于伏见连呼吸都有些紧促起来。

jungle大楼的门突然打开了。而在门的上方还出现了类似于涂鸦文字一样的象声词“叮咚~”，而在门里面有一个黑色的人影，紧接着，那个人影一摇一晃的走出了大门。

那是一个非常简单呆愣但是却透着一丝诡异气息的虚拟人物，圆脑袋上面只有一对竖条形状的眼睛和一张圆形的嘴，穿着白色的T恤衫和黑色的短裤，走起路来摇摇晃晃的，好像随时都会直接扑到在地一样。而那两只暴龙就好像是被这个简单的虚拟人物追赶了一样，拼命的向前逃，直到他跑出了电脑显示器的正个屏幕。

伏见惊住了，或许说是愣住了更合适。随着一阵“滋滋滋”的电流声，那两只暴龙玩命逃跑一样，尾巴后面冒着像是着了火一样的烟圈，直接就横穿到了他的终端全息影像上去了。而本来应该出现画面的全息影像此时什么都没有了，此刻一片空白，不，不能说是空白，因为全息影像上已经出现了一只本应该待在显示器里面的暴龙，紧随其后的是另一只暴龙还有那个非常可疑但是却有非常简单的虚拟人物。

搞什么啊！？伏见瞪大了眼睛直接在还未完全清理干净的键盘上快速的敲打，那是终止和销毁的一串代码，可是无论伏见怎么按，电脑都像是没反应一样，屏幕纹丝不动，就连他的终端也是一样，简直就像是被什么入侵了一样，不，不是简直，是根本就是！他很清楚的知道他的电脑和终端都被入侵了，而入侵他的对象不用想，肯定就是jungle背后的那些人。

他愣愣的看着眼看就要跑出全息影像外的暴龙，终于，那个虚拟人物不在追赶而是展开了另一个动作。

像是机器人一样的缓慢伸出手，能分清手指的手似乎是在半空中打了一个响指，紧接着在全息影像中的那两只暴龙被一阵简单但是却精巧的特效包裹住，影像上蹦出了“砰砰”的音效，而那两只暴龙也瞬间就变成了两只完全无公害的小鸡仔，非常可怜的也不知道是昏掉了还是死掉了一样躺在完全看不到地面的地面上。

然后，那个诡异而简单的虚拟人物僵硬缓慢的转身，然后对着影响的正前方弯下腰，似乎是在朝着他鞠躬一样，慢慢直起身后，那个人物的上方出现了一串类似于对话框一样的东西。而对话框的里面却像是有什么东西一样在慢慢的浮现。

那个瞬间，伏见像是见了鬼一样的受到惊吓，飞快的远离了摆着电脑的桌面，在退离的时候身后的手还差一点就从上铺脱离了出去，整个人差点就直接从上铺栽了下去，在稳定了身体之后，伏见看着前方，震惊的同时却还夹杂一抹不可思议，他坐在离桌面有一条腿那么长的距离处，紧紧盯着全息影像，看着对话框里类似于打招呼一样的信息在一点点的打完。

〖Nice Fight 初中生。〗


	28. Chapter 28

刚刚从男人那里接过手的人在打出一些话之后，突然就闷笑出了声，几乎是强忍着笑意一样的叫起旁边那个男人，“喂喂，你家的小鬼好像是被吓到了啊。不要紧吗？”

“哈？不是吧？这就被吓到了？也太逊了吧？”

有些惊讶，但更多的却是嘲弄的语气，才刚刚脱手想要坐在一旁休息一下的男人因为旁边那人的声音又做回到了主屏幕前。

没有灯光，只有嵌在墙上成排并列在一起的显示屏散发出幽幽的绿色或是暗黑色或是彩色以及其他的颜色，这些光直接散在了坐在桌子前的两个人的脸上，因为全都不是正常的光亮，这也就导致了现在呈现出来的这一副可能像是会在鬼故事里发生一样的场面。

惨兮兮的光直接将两个人的全身和脸孔照的阴森恐怖，凄惨惨的，在配合着俩个人都有点长的头发和那一抹诡异的笑容，真的就像是鬼故事里讲的浑身会散发着幽幽的光芒的鬼一样。

不过，除开这抹不是特别正常的光之后，单看面孔的话，还是能辨别出来这两个人都是谁的。

现在坐在主屏幕前，正看着主屏幕而忍不住爆笑的人正是伏见仁希，而在他旁边那个稍微年轻一点的正在努力憋笑的人是个蛮年轻的人，有着一张娃娃脸，大半部分的眼睛被头发所掩盖，至于名字，现在不详。

“喂喂，别再笑了，之后要说什么啊？”

一旁的男人手指放在键盘上，虽然还是忍不住的带着笑意，但是却也苦恼这之后应该说些什么。怎么说也是这家伙的的儿子啊，更是这家伙最在乎的人，如果说了些不好的话，一定会招来这个人的报复的吧？他可不想啊！

伏见仁希直接一手撑起了头，脸上挂着笑容的看起了主屏幕，另一只手随意的摆了摆，敷衍道：“随便你说些什么啊，这种事不要问我。嘛，就说一些招揽之类的话吧。反正也不会成功，那就吊吊小猴子的兴趣咯。”

“……是是是。”男人一边想着应该对那边的伏见说些什么，一边忍不住的想，既然已经想好要说什么了，那之前就不要说什么都随我说，这种事情不要问你啊！到头来还竟说些不负责任的话，更过分的是还直接语言了他出师未捷身先死！明明他什么都没做呢，就直接说出了实话，这样真的好嘛？

不过，既然要招揽的话，那么首先就必须要打个正式的招呼吧？这样想着，手中的键盘也随之敲了起来，『发现你再做有趣的事，所以就忍不住过来打声招呼。你好。』

而伏见那边在看到了虚拟人物上方出现的对话框里盛满了一字一句打上的的文字泡时，即便是嗓子在干涩紧张，也忍不住的断断续续的说：“你……是什么啊……”

虽然知道对方是不可能听见他再说些什么的，因为他并没有带话筒或者是受话器之类的东西，而他的电脑又不是那种自带话筒和听筒的电脑，只是隔着一层屏幕对方应该是不可能听见他再说什么的，可即便是这样，对方接下来打出的话却让他再一次的惊讶了起来。

另一边。

伏见的声音很清晰的从扩音器里穿了出来，低低的，带着紧张却又不解的意思，看了看伏见仁希慢慢扩大的笑容，男人问道：“喂，可以告诉他我们的身份吗？”

其实关于身份问题也并不是不能告诉伏见，毕竟在游戏里还有声称自身是游戏的GM来找玩家呢，现在呢，虽然形式上有点不是特别的合适，但似乎不告诉对方，并不是特别的合适呢。

“都说随便你了，不要问我，你是耳朵也被礼炮炸聋了还是脑袋被炸坏掉了啊？”

听着伏见仁希不怎么耐烦的语气，男人很聪明的没说一句话，而是慢慢敲起了键盘。

而男人的回应也就是让伏见下了一跳的话，『我是《jungle》的上层人士。』

伏见瞪着一双眼睛看着那个虚拟人物头顶上的文字泡，简直就像是对方那里听到了他说的话一样，当然，伏见不知道的是，他说的话都有很清晰的传进对方的耳朵里。

『我对你的努力给予很高的评价。』

当男人打出前一句话的同时，伏见仁希正对面的桌子上也有一副键盘，只见伏见仁希双手快速的输入指定代码，直接将那个停留在伏见全息影像里的人物让他穿回了原来的显示器里。而且还在男人之前打的那句话的后面又加上了一句，『我现在正在和《赤之王》玩耍。』

“喂，这样好吗？直接告诉他赤之王什么的……”男人明显的有些担忧，这么突然的就告诉他，是不是有些不是时候呢？

“哼。”从鼻子里发出一声鼻音，懒散的语调这般说道：“反正对小猴子来说这是迟早都会知道的事，趁这个机会早一点让他明白不是更好？”

说完，没等旁边的那人开口，伏见仁希就直接操控着伏见的电脑摆弄了起来，将HOMRA附近的摄像头重新调回到了伏见的电脑上。

伏见的视线不由的被重新显现出来的监控画面所吸引了过去，画面上，所有的参与人员依旧做着与之前相同的动作，不断的反复踏脚，不断的拉响礼炮，只是，人群的位置似乎有了一些变化。这要比伏见之前能看到图像的时候人群的位置要近了很多。密密麻麻的人群已经将HOMRA酒吧完全的包裹住了，之前出来查看情况的人也不得不退到了店门口，紧贴着店门和附近的墙壁。

看着这样步步紧逼的情况， 伏见皱着眉直接就说了一句，“真是恶劣的行为啊……”

声音很轻，就是那种喃喃自语。但也足够让屏幕那边的人听到。

“噗……被说劣质了哦……”

伏见仁希直接无视了旁边男人那憋笑的提示语，面色依旧不改，但到是更加的来了兴趣一样的又打了几个字上去。

〖这只是我们的一种欢迎仪式，请不要在意。』

“哼，被这样的‘欢迎仪式’迎接，那还真是够呛啊……”

伏见看着这个文字泡，直接就露出讽刺和不屑的表情，反正不管他说什么对方也能听到，那就直接抛开顾忌，和那边说说吧，没准还能问出一些有趣的事情呢。

“你们——”的背后身份究竟是什么？伏见刚想这么问，但是视线却被屏幕上的画面牢牢定住，就连话都忘记说了。

原本还在原地踏脚拉礼炮的人群突然就展开了别的动作，看起来依旧是拉礼炮的样子，但是那个礼炮的模样却有些奇怪，伏见看着有人拉响了礼炮，在一瞬间爆发出来的白色烟雾中，像是有什么箭矢一样的东西直直窜到酒吧的窗户上，不用听也知道一定会是一声巨响，因为在那个箭矢一样的东西爆炸的瞬间，窗户上的玻璃也破了一个大洞，碎玻璃哗啦啦的就掉到了地上。

伏见瞪大了眼睛看着屏幕，嘴里小声的自语道：“那是什么……？好像是……窜天猴的烟火？”

不确定的小声自语传到了伏见仁希的耳朵里。仁希看着主屏幕上显现出来的少年有些呆愣的样子，笑了，“Bingo~~小猴子真是很聪明呢，竟然一下子就猜到了，哈哈哈……”

“他是怎么知道的啊？”旁边男人一脸奇怪的不解的问。

伏见仁希头也没回，直接哼着笑回了一句，“这是秘密——♪”

“……”男人直接白了他一眼，反而是继续敲着键盘，为所有的参与者们发送下一步的指令。

伏见还是愣在那里，他也不知道他为什么一眼就认出了那个东西就是窜天猴的烟火，好像，记忆力也有过这样类似的情况？那还是在他七八岁的时候，男人已经不再陪伴他了，一个月中回来的次数也极少，即便是回来了也会变着花样的找他麻烦。

似乎就是在男人回来的某一天，那天正好是星期六，猿比古待在他自己的房间里玩着电动游戏，那时候电动游戏似乎就是他的乐趣来源，而正当他玩的非常起劲的时候，窗户那里突然传来了异样，猿比古下意识的朝着那里看过去，只听见‘啪啦’一声巨响，连带着‘哗啦啦’的后音，猿比古吓得直接扔掉了游戏手柄，整个人都直接向后退了退，双手撑在身后，瞪着一双滚圆的眼睛看着那破了一个大洞的窗户。

就在他发愣的时候，门外面响起了脚步声，突然之间的开门声又是吓了猿比古一跳，惊慌的回过头看着门的方向，在看到开门进来的那人和他手里拿着的东西的一瞬间，猿比古本能的朝着后面又退了好多步。

惊慌之中，那个男人再说些什么话他也不记得了，他只记得那个男人站在稍远的地方手里拿着窜天猴的烟花对着他的游戏机就放了出去。然后就是一阵巨响，还有爆炸。他只能缩在床和矮柜之间的那个角落里，红着眼睛看着男人冷漠的笑，和已经炸成了一堆废件的东西。那之后的好多年里，他再也没有碰过游戏机之类的东西。

直到画面上又出现了新的情况，伏见才渐渐回过了神，似乎就是从那之后他对游戏机之类的东西就不在感兴趣了，只是实在无聊的时候会玩一玩终端上的游戏，就比如，jcube。

画面上，似乎是赤色怪物的成员因为忍受不了了，所以直接冲了出来拽着那个打坏玻璃的参与者就想要出手，但是紧随其后的就是那个关西腔，关西腔直接拉开了两个人的距离，似乎是在劝说着什么一样。

『哈哈，《吠舞罗》的二当家真是慎重啊〗  
『不会轻易伤害普通的未成年人啊』  
『了不起』

那个和他一起观看影像的虚拟人物像是站累了一样，直接坐在了那里，一连三个文字泡像是在嘲讽着什么一样。

不过，发送这些话的人也的确是在嘲讽着什么，“真实笑死我了，赤组的二当家竟然也怕伤害普通未成年？搞什么啊，以暴力著称的赤组竟然也怕这个？明明就是一群小混混，还搞这些有的没的……真实笑死人了！”

旁边那人看着伏见仁希冷漠的嘲讽，并没有搭话，这种时候还去搭话无疑是一种找死的行为，不过，他也默默的在心里补了一句，并不是所有人都像你一样会对未成年出手啊喂……

『那么，先不说我』

又是一个文字泡，伏见看着那个虚拟人物似乎是在晃动着腿，一上一下的，很悠闲。

只是屏幕里的画面却并不如虚拟人物的那般悠闲，接二连三的窜天猴烟火不断的在酒吧的窗户和墙壁上爆开，有的甚至直接冲破了窗户飞到了里面，关西腔的表情也越来越糟。整个局面像是有点要控制不住的糟糕。

『你在这里看热闹没问题吗？』

伏见盯着那个文字泡愣了一下，什么意思？

『不担心你那个会在菜粥里放菠萝的朋友吗？』

猛地一个激灵，脑海里像是突然间的想到了什么似的，菜粥，那的确是八田给自己做过的，而且在某次消息中他八田也说过那次在菜粥里放了菠萝，还问他好不好吃，因为那时候他直接就昏倒了，关于那个菜粥他并没吃到。因为男人的缘故，所以他就直接回了一句并不难吃。

可是，他记得那明明是已经是被加密了的邮件信息啊，怎么会——？等一下，关于这段邮件信息至少是几个月以前，也就是说——

从几个月之前，他的邮件信息就已经开始被对方读取了？！

当他意识到这个结果的时候，豆大的冷汗直接从额头滑下，慌乱的找到被他丢在一旁的受话器，对着那边不挺的呼唤八田的名字，只是，除了一阵的电流杂音，别的任何声音都听不到。

就在这个时候，电流杂音不见了，一阵已经被处理过的声音传到了他的耳朵里。

“你的天赋非常不错。而你编写的代码也非常的优美，太过优美了，就会显得很不成熟。”

“对于密码的代码，我建议你还是写的凌乱一点比较好。”

对伏见说这些话的人并不会伏见仁希，而他旁边的那个人。伏见仁希瞥了一眼那个男人，不耐烦的命令道：“多余的话不要说。”

“……是是是。”

男人打开话筒，直接奔向主题，“要是想要跟我玩的话，要等你变得更强更聪明了之后再来，否则……”

“就没意思了啊！”最后这一句是伏见仁希说的，用那种阴森恐怖的语调说的。

或许是耳边传来的那最后一句声音突然变得低沉而诡异，就连屏幕里的那个虚拟人物也瞬间变得狰狞不堪。

瞳孔猛然骤缩，心里突然直接腾起了一份莫名的直觉。被破坏了——！

虽然不清楚究竟是什么被破坏掉了，但是他就有这份直觉。非常诡异的，有点像是那个男人给自己带来的那种感觉。

直接冲到电脑那里，伸手拔掉了连接显示屏和网络的所有线路，在看到屏幕上那个诡异的狰狞的虚拟人物逐渐消失之后，伏见连忙拿起桌子上的终端从上铺直接跳了下去，膝盖不小心磕到了地面，但是此时已经顾不上这些了，匆匆的穿上鞋子，直接就冲出房门，朝着HOMRA酒吧奔去。

酒吧位置就在同一城市内，看距离并不算遥远。一边用终端拨打着八田的电话，一边在心里烦躁的想，从最开始就没有一点能够隐藏的东西，所有想要隐藏的东西在对方看来就像是一个玩笑一样，自己的东西全部被人抽取了出来，然后展现在了别人眼前，虽然不是什么机密的东西，可是那种将隐私暴露在别人眼中的感觉，不是难堪，也不是羞愧，而是愤怒，相当的愤怒。

就连今天的计划也是一样，完全的被人看穿了，而对方更像是想要戏耍他一样，直接将他的暴龙变成了小鸡仔，是在形容他的装腔作势实际上就是弱小的像是一只鸡仔一样吗？真是窝火啊！这个计划什么的，真是蠢爆了！而制定这个计划的他，正是蠢到了极点！

“嘟嘟嘟嘟——”“嘟嘟嘟嘟——”

一直连接不上的忙音让本就烦躁不堪的伏见更是火烧浇油，直接挂掉了电话用尽全力的向着聚集了人群的地方奔去。

看着带着面具穿着制服的男男女女，伏见一边嚷着“让开”一边向着里面挤去。本想再一次的拨打八田的电话，可是终端上却突然的传来了那边的通话连接，伏见急忙的接通了电话，像是要确认什么一样的喊道：“美咲！？你没事吧——”

“猿比古你没事吧！？”

两个人同时的喊出了相同的话，在听到了八田健康的没有收到什么伤害的只是有点着急的声音之后，伏见渐渐停下了向前奔跑的步伐。

“突然连线就被切断了，我还以为你——”

八田的话还没说完就被伏见那有气无力带着满满落败的语气打断了，“不行了……全都……不行了……计划……终止……”

急促的喘息中，伏见断断续续的说出了这样的话。

“是我们……不，是我，输掉了……”

咬牙切齿的带着满满的不甘，这才是第一次，自己竟然就这么从头到尾的输掉了，而且是从一开始就没有任何赢的可能，完全是被对方玩弄于鼓掌之间啊……


	29. Chapter 29

将终端重新附在耳朵旁，听着那头的八田传来的关心的声音说道：“猿比古？发生什么了？我正想往回走呢，应该马上就到了。”

渐渐恢复了体力，伏见又小跑了起来，对着电话那头的八田说：“……你那边怎么样了？”

“啊——啊啊，那家店的门和窗户已经被破坏掉了，聚集起来的人群打算进去，但都被赤色怪物的手下挡了回去……”

“他们大概是想扇动赤色怪物和他他们的同伙，想要他们对普通人下手……”

大脑中突然浮现出一个画面，那是之前和入侵电脑的虚拟人物的对话，对方说『我正在和《赤之王》玩耍』。赤色怪物……赤之王…？等一下，王！？那是什么！

一瞬间的出神停顿，让渐渐靠近他身边的一个参与者得到了机会。

‘砰砰！’

一个礼炮就直接对着伏见的额角那里拉响了，拉响礼炮所冒出来的白烟直接喷到了伏见的脸上。右脸颊和额角所散发出来的灼热气息让伏见下意识的捂住了脸，突然从身后伸过来的手直接就将捂着右眼的伏见推到在了地上。

手肘磕在地面上和右脸颊灼伤般的刺痛让伏见不禁小声的悲鸣了一声。

“唔呃——”

这边的伏见倒在地上发出悲鸣，而另一边的伏见仁希在看到了这样的画面之后整个人都暴怒了起来。

“搞什么啊！？这是怎么回事给我说清楚！！”

“呃……”

男人目瞪口的看着愤怒的，咆哮的，整个人都暴躁起来的伏见仁希，只见他直接一拳砸在了桌子上，正巧那一拳就砸在了键盘上，被砸了个稀碎的键盘还时不时的散发着绿色的电流一样的光。

伏见仁希猛地站起了身，脸色极其阴冷的直接拎起椅子上的外套就向着门外走了出去，一边走还一边用那低沉到让人感觉犹如置身地狱般的森冷恐怖的声音说：“在我回来之前你最好想到应该怎么向我交代。如果猿比古出了什么事，我一定宰了你！”

自动感应的大门瞬间打开又瞬间关闭，整个信息处理室里只剩下了那个男人一个人。

男人呆呆的看着已经关上了的大门，然后又僵着头看了看刚刚他发出去的指令。

〖在你们之中混入了奇怪的人，找到他并且向他拉响礼炮，就可以获得100points哦！每位玩家只可参与一次，请注意。〗

完蛋了！因为错误的指令，导致所有的玩家全部将那个奇怪的人误以为是伏见猿比古，可其实他说的那个奇怪的人是八田美咲啊！！！完蛋了！这次是真的完蛋了！想起伏见仁希临走时说的话，男人直接打了个冷颤，会被宰的！一定会被宰的！他要不要提前逃跑来的好呢？ 

当他再一次的看向主屏幕的时候，他的心更是直接掉进了冰窖里，他觉得他还是直接逃跑吧。

因为屏幕里的人，也就是伏见猿比古，此时正被一群手里拿着礼炮的人围住了，似乎是之前那个拉响礼炮的人带起的引子一样，所有接到指令的参与者都纷纷一致的认为伏见猿比古就是指令上说的那个奇怪的人，只要朝着他拉响礼炮就能获得100points，这个任务简直是太轻松了。

时间拉回几秒钟。

当伏见捂着脸从地上慢慢坐起身的时候，借着手指缝隙，他看到了那个朝着他拉响礼炮的人的样子。那个人稍稍掀开了面具，里面的脸孔是大贝阿耶的那张面无表情却带着暗暗的幸灾乐祸的脸，就像是要看一看曾经无视过他的人的狼狈的样子一样，居高临下的看着他，那种眼神，像极了他曾经看她的眼神，嘲讽的，不屑的。

“你这家伙……”咬着牙愤恨的看着大贝阿耶露出冷笑的脸孔，然后转过身消失了在了人群里，只留下他自己被一群手里拿着礼炮的戴面具的人慢慢包围了起来。

右眼现在依旧刺痛的睁不开，只能借着左眼来看清眼前的一切，当他看到一排排的人将礼炮的喷射口对准自己的时候，他不禁想，这些还是正常人吗？这已经超出了游戏的范围了吧！？难道都没有人察觉到吗？

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

随着一阵叫声和奇怪的滚轮滚动的声音，一个人影从半空中突然飞了下来，“你们都给我滚开啊！！”

是八田！左眼的视线里能清楚的看到八田美咲的身影，晃晃悠悠的想要站起身，八田直接过来扶住了他，像是受到了惊吓一样的焦急询问他：“猿比古你没事吧？究竟是怎么回事啊？他们为什么会突然攻击你啊？”

就在八田说话的时候，一个带着面具的看制服样子是男生的人抓住了八田的后肩，伏见用另一只没有捂着眼睛的手直接挥了过去，然后拽起八田就朝着没有人的地方跑去。

“啊啊啊，我的滑板……”因为刚刚是直接借着滑板的力道才从把空中落下的，但是刚刚扶起伏见的时候滑板就放在了他的面前，因为伏见突然就抓着他向前跑，八田根本就来不及在拿起他的滑板了。

“事到如今还管什么滑板啊！先逃走吧！”

两个人朝着没什么人的地方跑，其实也就是HOMRA的门口那里是没有太多人的。随着两人不断的移动，在他们身后也不断的响起了‘砰砰’声。啧，真是阴魂不散啊！伏见这么想。

跑在前面的伏见只觉得右眼角上方火辣辣的疼，眼睛也还是睁不开，突然脚下一个踉跄，伏见整个人都跪在了地上。之前从上铺直接跳下来磕伤的膝盖所带来的疼痛心在也才开始慢慢上涌。

脸颊，手肘，膝盖全部都疼得厉害。一时之间伏见竟然没办法完全的站起来。

“猿比古！？”

八田反应过来之后刚想弯下身拽起伏见。‘嗖嗖’几声，一道带着木棍的窜天猴烟花直接从他面前飞了过去，在离他们不远的地方骤然炸响。

伏见扭过头看了一眼逐渐靠近的人群，直接对着八田催促大喊道：“你先走！”

就在一片嘈杂中，一声干脆的脚步声突然响起，紧接着，一个人影摇摇晃晃的突然出现在伏见和八田的面前，越过八田的肩膀，伏见只看到了一片赤色的光芒，在前面不远处慢慢弄闪耀，那是——

“赤色怪物！？”

那个人正是前不久两个人看到的那群混混的头领，那个有着一头耀眼红发的人，有着一双像是雄狮一般的金色瞳孔，他的四周摇曳着赤色的火焰，像是天边最为灿烂晚霞一样，烧的前方一片红彤彤的。他的双手非常散漫的插在口袋里，脸上的表情也是一如之前见到的那般懒散，就像是刚刚睡醒的狮子一样。

不可能没有看到这幅紧张的场景，可他这个人却还是如同闲庭漫步一样，从刚刚降落的地方慢悠悠的朝着人群那里走去。伴随着身后一直摇曳的火焰，整个人就像是一簇正在行走移动的火焰人一样。

伏见看着那个赤色怪物，突然大声的朝着八田叫道：“Misaki！朝着那个方向跑！”

伏见所说的那个方向就是赤色怪物所在的方向，如果是那个赤色怪物的话，一定会没事的吧？而那个赤色怪物也随着他的叫声朝着他这边看了过来，很莫名其妙的一个眼神，有些不解和困惑，就像是再问‘为什么要朝我这边跑啊？’这样的表情。

八田本想拽起伏见一起走的，可是来不及了，伏见半蹲着身子直接将八田推向了一边，只留下他自己独自面对那无数支，犹如漫天箭雨一样的带着扑面而来的灼热气息的烟火。

“赤色怪物！快救救他！请救救他……救救猿比古！！！”

直到八田带着哭腔的发出悲鸣的求助，依旧跪坐在原地的伏见只觉得身后突然爆发起一阵火热，紧接着他就看到了一片比刚刚还要耀眼夺目的美丽的赤色。

红色的火焰像是要将空气都一起燃烧殆尽一样，在他的身后剧烈的翻涌腾起着，那道火焰像是有着生命一样越来越高也越来越宽，就像是在他的身后展开了一对守护般的赤色火焰羽翼一样，能消融一切，却也无坚不摧。巨大的火翼保护着身下那脆弱受伤了的可怜雏鸟。

之前飞过来的窜天猴烟火全都被那羽翼般的火焰染成了灰烬，就连一丝灰烬都没有留下。

当赤色的羽翼慢慢褪去消散的时候，一双温热且柔软的带着安抚意味的手抱住了他的头。那个瞬间，火焰变得不再炙热，而是带着如同暖阳一般让人心生安逸愉悦般的温暖，那种感觉，非常的舒服。马路被这股炙焰点燃，除了伏见所在的那个直径大约一米的圆圈外，刚刚火焰蔓延过的地方都变成了焦黑一片。

当余温渐渐散去，余焰慢慢褪去，只有头顶上的那只手所带来的温暖像是一道保护屏障一样，保护着他，不被即将散去的热气所侵染。

……得救了……吗……？

这样想着的伏见在那个瞬间便浑身脱力直接瘫坐在了地上。

“哎呀呀——还真是千钧一发的场面呢。”

身后响起了一道非常温暖温柔的声音，带着像是能散开这凝固了一样的气息的暖洋洋的笑意，直觉认为这个声音的主人就是刚刚那个抱住了他的头带给了他温暖屏障的人。

伏见回过头，不出意外的看到了一个长得很清秀的年轻男子，他正半蹲着身子，低着头带着暖暖的笑容看着自己，在看到自己脸颊上的伤痕时，流露出了担忧的神色，“没事吧？你的脸？是被烧伤了吗？啊——还有睫毛也被烧到了呢。能站起来吗？”

伏见依旧是愣愣的像是还没回过神一样，看着眼前伸出来的手，也就直接搭了上去。直到被一股力量轻柔的带起站起了身之后，伏见才慢慢回过了神。

他听到面前的那个男子用稍微抱怨的语气说：“KING，你搞得太夸张啦！草雉哥不是说过要极力避免正直的孩子们收到伤害的吗？”

“这不是没让他们受伤么，我手下留情着呢。”

一如那个人的表情一样，声音也是低沉的，泛着懒洋洋的味道，但是却带着一股不怒自威的压迫感。

而那群带着面具的参与者也像是被他刚刚展现出来的火焰吓到了一样，全都僵在原地，不敢再向前一步，三聚五群的窃窃私语。直到终端上又出现了一条新的指令，所有的人才像是聚会结束一样，纷纷的退下了场。

被男子唤作‘KING’的人似乎是察觉到了什么一样，略微低下了头，看了看脚边，视线盯在了某个正在抽泣中的人，“所以，这个小鬼是怎么回事？”

“谁知道呢？KING你也不知道吗？那为什么还要救他啊？”

伏见听着男子的话，似乎听到了某个关键词，KING？王……《赤之王》……这个所谓的王，究竟是——

“猿——猿比古……猿比古……”

伏见闻着声音望去，只见八田满脸泪痕的，晃晃悠悠的动作好像是电影里的僵尸一样，正朝着他摸索过来。似乎是没注意到脚下，八田直接轱辘了两圈趴到在了伏见的脚边。

扬起一张也分不清是鼻涕还是眼泪糊了一脸的脸，一边抽泣一边说：“太好了……猿比古……我这是是真的觉得不妙了呢……还以为……还以为你死定了呢……”

“真是……太好了啊啊啊……猿比古啊啊啊啊啊……呜呜呜呜……”一瞬间变成了嚎啕大哭，让刚刚在生死边缘走了一个来回的伏见有些无奈，但更多的却是庆幸，庆幸自己还活着，还能看到八田抱着自己的腿呜呜大哭的表情。

今天晚上发生的一切就像是一场闹剧一样，荒唐的开始，荒唐的结束，查不到真正的来龙去脉，只能云里雾里的绕圈子，想也想不明白。

被《赤之王》和那个叫做十束的男子保护着回到吠舞罗的酒吧时，所有的参与者也都全部消失了，在原地，只留下了那诡异的白色面具和拉炮的残渣。

让《赤之王》采取行动，《jungle》这个的胜利条件应该已经达成了。在店里，名叫草雉出云的那个关西腔是唯一一个记住了他们长相的人。

“这不是之前见到的初中生嘛？什么啊，尊和十束都是不明所以就带他们回来了吗？”草雉看着两个初中生，又看了看初中生后面的两个男人，一脸的无可奈何。

“我们也没有把握好《jungle》的实际情况呢，能够明确告诉你们的就是，无论是我们还是对方，都是拥有这“王”的集团——“氏族”。”

草雉出云是这么说的，可是，jungle究竟是什么？这个所谓的王的集团，所谓的氏族又是什么？他们是不是已经涉及到了普通人之外的某个奇异世界了？那个充满了力量，神秘且庞大的另一个他们想都没有想过的世界？

所有的一切都是这么不明所以，不可思议。而伏见现在唯一能断定的就是，那个所谓的《赤之王》，貌似是叫做周防尊的男人，才是真正拥有特殊力量的人。

而其他的也能使用特殊力量的人，不过就是王下面的分支。整个集团如果要形象的来说，应该就是一颗大树那样。所有的枝干全都是从主树干那里生长出去的， 而那些使用力量的人也是从王的手中获取的力量。如果，只是说如果，他也能拥有整个力量的话——

“砰咚！”

酒吧的大门猛地就被推开了，巨大的声响让屋内的所有人都不由的看了过去，就连懒懒的坐在一旁抽着烟的周防尊也同样的侧眼看了过去。

而伏见却在目光触及到那个人的一瞬间，猛然睁大了眼睛，露出了也不知道是害怕还是什么的有些复杂但更多的却是震惊的表情。

大半夜的只穿了一件单薄的V领灰色毛衫，脖子上没有带那么多，只带了一条剑状的银质项链。灰黑色的紧身裤上很奇怪的没有一条银饰，时尚的短靴踏在地板上发出‘哒哒哒’的好像是催命一样的声音。

伏见仁希。推门而入的人就是伏见仁希。

眼看着男慢慢的逼近，伏见不可控制的收紧了呼吸，身体也下意识的向后缩去，直到男人定定的站在他面前，伏见才仰起头看向了男人的脸。

面无表情。在他的记忆里，他很难看到男人会出现这样的面无表情。大多时候都是轻佻，嘲讽，笑嘻嘻，恶劣，等等之类的表情。像现在这样的面无表情甚至是带着无声的怒气，他真的还是第一次看到。

那双和他相似的红色眼睛，变得如同深渊一样，幽邃的深沉的吓人。他放在吧台上的手慢慢攥成了拳头。男人的情况和往日不同，这个男人仅仅只是站在这里，没有表情没有说话，他都能感觉的到那股从男人身上散发出来的具有压迫感的威压，就像是那天第一次见到赤之王的时候一样，震慑着周围的人。不知道为什么，附近的心里非常的害怕。

“呃……这位客人，我们今天不营业……”草雉看着那个浑身冒着无形压迫感的男人就站在伏见的面前，话说的都有点不自然，也不知道是不是错觉，心里好像是在害怕这这个人，害怕这那股从男人身上扩散出来的无形的威压。就好像，是某位王权者一样。

“啧……闹得挺欢的嘛，既然玩够了就跟我回家。”没有丝毫商量的语气和动作，男人说完之后就直接拽起了伏见的后衣领将他朝着门外拖去。

“喂！该死的！你给我放手！”

“我现在很生气，后果，你知道的吧。”男人只是平静的说了这么一句话，就让伏见彻底没有脾气，只是脸色非常难看的被男人乖乖的拖出了酒吧门口。

一瞬间的变故让酒吧的内人都有些傻眼，最先反应过来的是八田，他哇哇大叫着跑出了酒吧门口，看着伏见被男人丢进了停在酒吧门口的一辆还在发动中的银灰色华丽的轿车的副驾驶里，然后自己也坐进了正驾驶座，关上了门。当草雉走出酒吧门口想要看一下情况的时候，只看到了扬尘而去的轿车身影和轿车后面的红色尾灯。

“这是，什么情况啊？”草雉看着没影了的车子，非常不解的喃喃了一句。

事情发展到了现在这个地步，已经远远的超出了伏见的预料。他缩在副驾驶座上，偷偷瞥了一眼脸色逐渐变得阴冷的男人，想要问的话全都哽在了喉咙里，生怕一个不小心就直接惹爆了这个已经是盛怒状态下的男人。

然而，随着车窗外不断飞逝的街边景色，却让伏见猛然察觉到，这并不是回家的那条路，他们究竟是要去哪里啊？


	30. Chapter 30

HOMRA酒吧内。

因为之前的暴乱，草薙和十束正在打扫之前不小心飞进来的窜天猴烟花残骸，还有一些碎掉的玻璃和木屑之类的东西。已经是大半夜了，玻璃什么的只能等着明天叫人来换了。

打扫好一切之后，草薙站在吧台内，一边调着酒一边庆幸着，还好没有伤到他的宝贵吧台，不然管他们到底是不是未成年还是普通人，他肯定不会放过他们。

“给，十束酱的Pina Colada，还有小八田的巧克力牛奶。”草薙一边说一边将手边的两杯饮品推到了坐在吧台前的两位客人面前，似乎是想到了什么，草薙转了下头，朝着某个有些昏暗的角落问道：“尊，你要来杯什么？安娜的话，来一杯热可可怎么样？”

“棉花糖。”一声轻轻的，还带着稚音的清脆女孩的声音从那个角落里回了出来。这似乎是HOMRA里唯一的一个女性，小小的，惹人怜爱的一个小女孩。

“可以哦，不过因为时间太晚了，只能放一点，不然我们的小安娜可是会长胖的。”

“不会……长胖……”

听着小小公主特地加强了语调的两个词语，草薙不免浅浅的笑了笑，“是是，那就请我们的小公主稍等一下了。”

“尊呢？”他又问了一遍他们的王。

黑暗中，一点光亮从半空中闪过，紧接着，那抹光亮就被一团赤红色的火焰所吞噬，在那抹火焰中，一点点的消失殆尽。

“随便来杯酒吧。”

草薙听见他们的王带着慵懒的语气这么说道。没有回答，只是在吧台上摆好了两个杯子，又从吧台下面拿出了可可粉、糖和牛奶以及一小袋彩色的棉花糖，为他们的小公主制作起了热可可。

在煮热牛奶的时候，草薙将糖和可可粉的比例搭配好，一边等着牛奶加热，一边从柜台上的拿出某瓶酒倒在了另一个杯子里，然后将杯子推向了靠近周防的方向。

在做好一系列之后就等牛奶煮热的时候，草薙突然开口问向了正在低落的喝着牛奶的八田，“小八田，刚刚拽走你朋友的那个人，你认识吗？”

“诶！？”被点到名的八田很明显的被吓了一跳，刚刚喝了一口牛奶就因为这个而差点被呛到，咳了几声之后，眼睛紧盯着杯子里深棕色的液体，双手握紧了杯子，结结巴巴的说：“……那家伙啊……是猿比古的父亲……”

“诶——！？那个人竟然是你朋友的父亲吗？我还以为是他哥哥呢，长得很像，还很年轻，真没想到那个人竟然已经是父亲辈的人了啊！”一旁的十束听到八田的回答之后马上露出惊讶的表情，之后就是一番感叹。

不过十束会有这样的表情和感叹也正常，就连草薙也忍不住表现出了不可思议，与其说那个人根本不像是一个15岁孩子的父亲，倒不如说那个人的脸孔和装扮实在是太具有欺骗性质了，和普通的同龄大叔根本就没办法比嘛。

“竟然是父亲吗？还真是吓了一跳呢。”

收回不可思议的表情，从口袋里拿出烟盒，在为数不多的香烟里叼出一根，然后用银制的打火机点燃，深吸了一口之后，缓缓吐出白色的烟圈，金棕色的眼睛隔着烟雾看向他们的王，“尊。那个人……”

他想，他应该不需要说太多。他们的王可是有着比他还要敏锐的洞察力呢。刚刚那种情况，他们的王也一定感受到了什么了吧。

听见了草薙低沉的话语，周防抬眼看过去，没有明确的回答，只是从喉咙里慢慢上涌的轻哼夹杂了一丝懒洋洋的鼻音，算是对草薙的话作了答复。

“唉……是是，我知道了。”草薙靠着吧台，无奈的吐出一口浅淡的不规则的烟雾，看了看还剩下半截的香烟，忽明忽暗的火光在烟头那里闪烁着冒着缕缕青丝，随着火光的陡然落下，草薙还是将香烟按在了一旁的烟灰缸里，终归是熄灭了。

既然他们的王不想说，那就算了，看对方的样子也只是为了他的儿子来的，就算是真的有什么危险他们也并不惧怕，兵来将挡，水来土掩，总会有办法的。

“草薙哥，牛奶好了哦，太热的话也不好吧？”

十束将热好的牛奶放在吧台上准备好的木质桌垫上，在看到对方回过头来之后，又继续笑着喝起了他的Pina Colada，带着淡淡的香甜的果香味，还有微微的迷人的酒香，很好喝的一款酒。

“安娜，你的热可可好了哦，是你自己过来拿还是叫十束给你送过去呢？”

将红色的带着可爱风格的杯子推到了一旁，在听到安娜叫了声“十束”之后，便昂头示意他将热可可和之前放在一旁的酒一起端过去。看着对方离开了转椅，用托盘将两杯液体端向了店里最暗的角落，看着心不在焉喝着牛奶的八田，这才对八田说：“小八田如果太担心的话，那就给朋友打个电话吧。”

“啊！”因为草薙的提示，八田这才想起来其实是可以用终端来打电话询问一下的，带着感激的说了一句“谢谢草薙先生的提醒啊！”之后，就快速的从口袋里拿出终端，找到了名字果断的拨了过去。

“嘟嘟嘟嘟——”“嘟嘟嘟嘟——”

听筒里传来的一阵忙音让八田刚刚激动起来的心又渐渐冷了下去，在又听了好一会忙音之后，八田已经准备要挂掉电话了，那边却突然的接通了。

“……Misaki？”

隔着终端，八田听到了伏见的声音，一如往常一样，有点低低沉沉的，声音很轻很小，似乎是怕被什么人听到一样，又有一点疑惑和纠结，八田觉得有些奇怪，只是接个电话而已，伏见干嘛要用这样的语气说话啊？

“啊，猿比古你没事吧？突然的就被带走了，有点担心啊……”

那边的伏见听着八田略有些担忧的声音，在偷偷侧了一下头悄悄瞄了一眼男人之后，伏见压低了声音小心的轻说：“我没事，Misaki你先回家吧，其他的事情等我——”

“挂掉。”

伏见还没有说完话，就被一道冷漠中带着微微怒气的声音打断了。听到这道声音，伏见的心冷不防的紧缩了一下，就连呼吸都不自觉的放慢了好多。他对伏见仁希最常见的态度就是冷漠，无视，以及反抗。但也有些特殊的时候，他会没办法的只能暂时的屈服于男人的强烈威压之下，那就是这个男人最生气的时候。他并不是不想反抗，只是，那些反抗的后果他是真的不想在回忆起来。

喉咙发堵，略有些干涩，或许是因为紧张而导致的。他咬了咬牙，就着微涩的声音对着那边的八田说：“Misaki我先挂了，明天再说。”最后的一个说字还没完，终端就被男人抢过去了。

一瞬间产生的变故让伏见有些惊愣，看着男人一手握着方向盘一手快速麻利的挂掉了通话，紧接着，男人那边的车窗突然打开了，伏见的脑海里只闪过一个念头就知道这个人要干什么了，几乎是直接扑过去就要夺回自己的终端，可是还是来不及了。他只能眼睁睁的看着他的终端机被男人丢向窗外，随着一个小小的“啪嚓”声，不用看也知道，他的终端机直接就被碾碎了。

他张了张嘴，看着停在半空中的手突然变得很颤抖，后来他发现就连他吐出的声音也是颤抖的， “……你这家伙……你凭什么啊！！那是我的事情我的东西，你凭什么擅自就做决定啊！！你以为你是谁？！你这个该死的人渣！”

“……凭什么？”仁希突然在路边停了车，轻笑着低念了一句。握在方向盘上的手苍白且修长，骨节分明但却并不是那种皮包骨头的瘦，肌肉很均匀的分布在各个地方，纤细但却非常的有力，指甲也有做过精巧的修剪，那是一只很漂亮的手。而现在，这只手就附在伏见的脸庞上，冰冷的触感从脸颊一直下滑至尖细的下巴，在那略有些硌手的地方轻抚了两下之后，便立刻毫不留情的用力捏住，托起。

“小猴子啊，你真是说了一个很好笑的笑话呢，你说我凭什么呢？你说我又是谁呢？无论是从血缘上还是如此相似的面容上，都能一目了然的吧？”

男人嘴角是笑着的，只是眼睛里却并没有笑意，那双变得深红色的眼睛像是要将伏见猿比古吞噬掉一样，不留一滴血，不剩一丝肉，完完全全的想要将他整个吞噬掉。

“你，伏见猿比古，是我伏见仁希的儿子！你说我是谁？嗯？你是我的血，我的肉，是我把你创造出来的，你就应该属于我！明白么？”

完全不在意伏见此时有些惊恐的表情，仁希继续用那低沉的语气凑在伏见的耳边轻说：“来啊，叫声‘爸爸’给我听听啊？小时候我有教过你礼仪吧？不可能会忘的，对么？好孩子要懂礼貌，小猴子是乖孩子吧？所以现在应该说什么？”

喉结有些艰难的上下滑动了一下，他不想去看这个人的表情，因为即使不去看他也知道这个人的表情现在一定恐怖极了，那种扭曲的，疯狂的，甚至是有些病态的。

今天的伏见仁希实在是太过反常，从男人出现到现在，他几乎都没搞清楚来龙去脉，男人是怎么知道他在HOMRA的，又是怎么知道他刚刚大闹了一场，又为什么突然摔了他的终端，又为什么因为他刚刚说的那句话而突然的爆发了怒火，最令他不明白的是，从他出现到现在，这个人究竟在愤怒什么？他好像并没有做错什么和惹到他吧？

而且，这个人竟然还有脸让他叫他‘爸爸’？他是真的不嫌恶心还是故意想让他恶心啊！？

强压下身体的颤抖，悄悄探过身后的手准备伺机打开车门逃离出去，可是手刚刚碰到车门，就被男人的另一只手完全的钳制住了，然后随着男人的动作被拉到身前，微微举高，手腕隐隐泛痛，男人并没有留什么情面，而听着男人的下一句话时，伏见的心又猛地绷了起来。

“这只不听话的手，如果将他弄断的话会不会更听话一点呢？”


	31. Chapter 31

伏见仁希是一个非常奇怪的人，这并不是说他的性格和举止奇怪，而是他本身就是一个奇怪异常的谜团。有的时候非常简单，只要一眼看过去就能看的明白。有的时候却又非常的复杂，复杂的像是一连串无法解读的特殊代码，让人头疼的厉害。

这个人就像是有着多重性格一样，完全让人捉摸不透，就连举止动作也是一样，完全猜不到他下一刻他会做些什么。但有时候却会故意的提醒你，接下来，他会怎么做。

“咔嚓”

伏见的手腕骨关节那里发出一声相当清脆的声音，紧接着便是一阵压抑的闷哼。原本被男人攥在手里的那只手已经无力的垂下，像是一枝被折断了的残枝，被折断的那部分正可怜的，无力的耷拉着。

冷汗从额头上开始冒出，然后一点点的开始向下滑落。伏见只觉得有一股钻心的疼从手腕那里传了过来，虽然理智和身体的感觉告诉他，他的手腕骨并没有被男人完全的折断，可是那也好不到那里去。

而冒出的汗水不经意间滑过了之前额角受伤的地方，此时此刻伏见只觉得额角那里非常的刺痛还有微痒。

闷哼不断的从紧咬的唇里倾泻出去，虽然表面上还得一副强忍着的模样，可是心里却忍不住的直爆粗口，该死的！今天难道是他的倒霉日么？先是被狠狠的戏耍了一番不说，然后还被一群人莫名其妙的用窜天猴烟花攻击了，之后还被这个男人找到并且带走，最后还被丢了终端又不知道为什么的被折断了手腕。今天究竟是在搞什么啊？这简直是新的一年里，过得最糟糕最莫名其妙的一天了！

打着冷颤的艰难的睁开眼睛，瞬间映入瞳孔里的就是那双猩红色的眼睛，残忍而扭曲了的笑脸，没有一点点应有的不忍和留情。

他这算什么？是因为刚刚他想要逃离的举动而遭受的惩罚吗？可是不对劲。

或许是剧烈的疼痛终于将他从对这个男人的恐惧中带了出来，之前因为害怕和愤怒而被他暂时抛之脑后的理智也终于清醒了过来。

最让他感觉到不对劲的就是刚刚那一点，在他的记忆里，无论男人再怎么生气愤怒，可至少他不会对自己真的下狠手，床上的事情免不了，反正再床事上他一向都很爱受伤，可是，除了这一点外，他真的不记得伏见仁希有对他动过粗手或者是真的会对他的身体造成伤害之类的行为。当然，那个男人的恶趣味会在他的身上做印记这一点除外。

伏见仁希曾不止一次说过，如果在逃跑就会打断他的腿，可是到现在他的腿也依旧是好好的。男人还说过会挖掉他的眼睛，可现在他的眼睛也还好好的长在他的眼眶里，虽然现在可能会有一只眼睛不是特别的好。

并不是为了替伏见仁希开脱，只是在他的印象里，除了这个人总是爱毁掉他感兴趣的东西外，他不记得有被伏见仁希家暴过。他没挨过来自这个男人的一巴掌，也没受过半点拳打脚踢，仅有的一次也只是前几个月他狠狠掐住了他的脖子，除此之外，他真的不记得有过什么真实伤害。

他知道的。伏见仁希这个人是不会真的对他造成什么实质性的伤害的。

可是今天不一样，那个人相当干净利落的就把他的手折断了，完全没有一丝的犹豫和迟疑。从骨头里扩散出来的疼痛，不只是腕骨的上下两个骨端失了正常错了位，而是那种真的感觉到骨头已经出现了裂缝的那种疼痛。

完全想不明白伏见仁希究竟想干什么，可即便是这样，他也不想随了男人的愿。紧抿了嘴唇想要侧过头不去看男人，可是头部刚刚有了一点动作，就又被男人强硬的搬了回去。强迫的让他仰着头盯着自己。

然后他听见那个人又用之前的那种带着哄骗意味的语调说，“乖乖说出来我就放了你，怎么样？不然的话，这只手可能就会真的断掉了啊，如果右手断掉的话，应该会非常的不方便吧？嗯？”

伏见没有回他，只是隔着眼镜片冷冷的看着他。可是心底却又有一抹怪异的直觉，那个直觉告诉他，这并不是平时的那个伏见仁希，如果不赶快叫醒这个人，一定会有什么大事情发生。

可他要怎么做？完全没有头绪。

瞧见少年并不回话，伏见仁希一边轻轻撵捏着少年已经无力低垂的手腕，听着少年又是一声吃痛的闷哼，一边轻笑着在少年耳边低语，“看吧，很痛的吧，所以啊，小猴子还是快点说吧？干嘛要那么固执呢？你应该知道在我这里一直固执下去是没有好结果的啊，为什么就想不明白呢？”

“你……”

艰难的突出一个字节，之后的话就像是难以启齿一样的迟迟不肯吐露出来，嘴唇抿了又抿，或许是身体上的折磨又或许是精神上的折磨，那张微薄的唇早就没有一丁点的血色了，苍白的就像是纸张一样的白的不正常。

伏见仁希挑眉看着他，他到想听听看，他的少年究竟想要说些什么。

“你……没事吗？”

略有些轻微的颤音，带着点沙哑的感觉，似有似无的担心，难以言说的抗拒和不解。只是简单的四个字而已，也是平时人们经常问候的一句话，但就是这四个字，却让一个人说的纠结和艰难，让一个人听的惊愣和失神。

在两个人的相处关系中，除了很久之前，俩个人几乎都是在伤害与被伤害，憎恨与被憎恨中这两个相当差的态度中相处的。除了伏见仁希偶尔的会发发神经给他一点点不知道是看他太过可怜了的施舍还是什么的温柔外，两个人的关系就没有好过，更不用提这种普通的问候了。

对于伏见来说，他看见男人只想躲得远远的，最好是躲到一个他永远都看不到的地方才好，可是想象很美好，现实很残酷，男人总能找到他，他的这个愿望永远都实现不了。如此厌恶着这个人的他，根本不可能会对伏见仁希说出类似关心之类的话，那对他来说简直是天方夜谭一样，滑稽的可笑。

可如今这四个字还是从他的嘴里说了出来，尽管声音很小，也没有任何关心的成分在里面，只是一抹质问的言语，但这却足以让伏见仁希有那么一瞬间的失神。

修长的大手放开了少年那只已经呈现出红肿而无力下垂的手腕，再看着那只手被少年用另一只手捂住之后，他将视线从少年的身上移到了他刚刚握着少年的那只手上，就那么愣愣的盯着他自己的手有一分多钟之后，伏见仁希像是终于想起了什么，或者可以说是终于清醒了一样，用那只手捂住了脸孔，整个人像是脱力了一样靠在背椅上。

接下来的很长一段时间都是无言静默。

伏见不知道这个人为什么会在他说出那句话之后就变成了这样，不过心底的那抹不安的直觉消失了。他低下头看了看自己的手，再用另一只手轻轻的捏了捏之后，他能感觉到有一些碎掉的骨渣再随着他的动作一起滑动着，有点硌手，但是疼痛却不如之前的那么剧烈了。应该是已经疼到麻木了吧？所以他自己是觉得不那么痛了。

不去医院的话，他的手会废掉吗？他眨了眨眼睛，再摘掉眼镜擦掉了眼帘上的冷汗之后，宝蓝色眼睛有些木木呆呆的看着手腕，应该没到那么严重的程度吧？好像只是骨头裂开了点缝隙，掉了一些骨渣，骨端错位了而已，只要把错位的骨端矫正，应该就没问题了吧？

平时都很聪明的伏见猿比古也不知道是不是已经疼到不清醒，脑袋里这么想着，另一只手也跟着这么做了。

只是手掌握上去就是一阵钻心的疼痛，而且完全用不上力气，甚至两只手臂都跟着在不停的发抖，他想让自己镇定下来都没有用。

“呜……”浅浅的低鸣从紧抿的嘴缝里悄悄溜走，不断有冰冷的汗珠从额角向下滑落，甚至就连脖颈后面也是一片冰凉的湿潮。伏见屏着已经乱掉的呼吸再度用上力气，剧痛像是死死咬住他的毒蛇，让他痛到快要叫喊出声。

男人像是感觉到了什么一样，将手从脸上拿开，看向了伏见，可是当他看到伏见再做些什么之后，那刚刚才压制下去的情绪又差一点的反涌上来。

再拉开伏见折磨自己的那只手后，几乎是咬牙切齿的盯着少年说道，“你是想让这只手废掉么！”

他很清楚刚刚他对少年究竟造成了什么样的伤害。因为没有控制力度，而导致了腕骨错位，桡骨尺骨都有不同程度的碎裂，而这还只是他的初步估计，还在发育中的少年的骨骼肯定不如成年人的骨骼硬度高，必须要到医院去才能真的清楚少年的手腕究竟伤成什么样。

他不知道为什么，只是因为伏见的那个想要逃离的动作就直接触怒了他本就再强行压制的情绪，而之后发生的一切就都不在他的控制范围内了。

在失控的情绪下，他又一次的伤害了这个人。一如那个最寒冷的盛夏之夜。

再又一次的沉默中，伏见哑着声音强压下了颤抖，不甚在意的开了口。

“无所谓吧，不过是废掉一只手而已。”

而且，弄坏这只手的不就是你么？你生什么气啊？该生气发怒的人应该是他啊。当然，这句话他没说。他只是静静的看着车窗外，连看都没看男人一眼，说的是那么的毫不在意，漫不经心。虽然因为疼痛而持续颤抖的肩膀并不是特别的应他现在的这个语气，但这也的确是他的真实想法。如果实在没办法的话，废掉了也就废掉了，不过是以后不能再灵巧的使用飞刀，不能再快速的敲打键盘，除了这一些，其实也没什么。

可能有时候也会伴随着持续的疼痛，尽管他并不喜欢疼，但是他会习惯的。

他并不是不想治疗，他只是习惯性的会直接去想发生了或者是即将要发生的事情的最糟糕或者是最坏的一面，如果真是那种结果，他也会坦然的接受。

又不是人死了，没什么大不了的。再糟糕一点想，就算是他死了，可一想到可能会有人因为他的死而伤心难过一下，他也还算死的挺开心是？？？毕竟他以前可没想过有人会因为他的死而伤心难过啊。嘛，现在应该算是有一个人了吧？会因为他的死亡而难过的好像就只有八田那个白痴一个人吧？

想着想着，伏见就觉得手腕的疼痛好像不是那么厉害了，看来这种转移注意力的方法还真是挺管用的啊。

而伏见仁希却听着少年那种满不在乎的语气又有了一些想要发火的征兆，不过这团火却在看到少年那红肿的手腕时又压了下去。

冷着那张平时净是轻佻散漫表情的脸，拿出终端拨通了一个电话，再听到那边几乎带了一丝惊悚的问好后，他直接就说了一句充满威胁意味的话后就挂了通话。

伏见仁希说：“滚去医院等着，如果我到医院看不到你——”

“那就杀了你！”

在少年有些奇怪的眼神中，伏见仁希面无表情的发动了车子，朝着本来应该要去的地方继续开去。他一开始就是想带少年去医院的，只是没想到中间会发生这些，简直是糟的不能再糟了。


	32. Chapter 32

“怎么了？”草薙看着拿着终端失神的八田，想着难道是那个被带走了的小朋友出了什么事情么？

“唔……被挂掉了……”八田低着头很沮丧的这么说。

草薙笑了笑，拿起柜台上放着的杯子开始擦拭起来，“不过是家长出来叫孩子回家而已，干嘛要摆出一幅好像是朋友被坏人带走了的表情呢？不会有太大的事情的。”

啊呀，虽然当时那个小家伙被带走时的表情的确不怎么样，但是怎么说那个人也是小家伙的父亲吧？毕竟还只是个初中生，半大的孩子而已，发现自家孩子都这么晚了还没有回家，作为父母，应该都会很担心吧，更别提自家孩子还大半夜的出现在酒吧里还受了伤，如果换做是他的话，他也会很生气的呢。

停下手上的动作，抬头看了看墙上的钟表，啊呀，快要一点了呢，而现在，他的吧台前还坐着一个初中生，要不要提醒他一下现在已经很晚了呢？当然，他这并不是再赶人走，只是时间真的已经很晚了。

“小八田要不要先回家呢？已经快一点了，太晚的话，家里人也会担心对吧？”

“诶一？啊……我是自己搬出来住的……所以……家人什么的不用担心……不过的确很晚了啊，那我就先走了，今晚真打扰了！”

虽然提到家人都时候，八田还是不可避免的有些尴尬，挠了挠头之后，对着草薙鞠了一躬表示感谢，然后就小步的跑出了酒吧。只留下门上的铃铛发出“叮铃铃”的响声。来去匆匆，像是一团火一样。草薙不禁感叹道，这孩子的性格还真是比较适合他们啊。

将擦拭好的杯子又放回远处，草薙对着坐在沙发上的安娜提醒道：“安娜，去睡觉吧，明天还要上学吧？”

“嗯。”安娜小声的应了一下，乖乖的放下手中的杯子，就要走上酒吧的二楼，再刚踏上第一阶台阶的时候，安娜却突然的转过了头，看向了草薙，认真的说：“那个人，很危险。”

草薙眨了眨眼，有些惊讶，但一想到安娜的能力，或许是真的感受到了什么吧，“和我们有关么？”

安娜点点头，但是马上却又皱起了小眉头摇摇头，在草薙疑惑的眼神中，安娜还是小声而认真的但是却带了一丝不确定的语气说道：“并没有。”

“嘛，既然和我们没关系那就没事了。只要不涉及到我们，即便他再怎么危险也和我们无关。”

点起一根香烟，透过一层即将散去的烟雾静静的看着他们的小公主。

“嗯。”安娜点点头，随即转过身踏着轻快的脚步走上了酒吧的二楼，消失了身影。

此时的HOMRA酒吧里就只剩下了草薙出云，周防尊，十束多多良三个人。而这三个人其中一个是吠舞罗老大，一个是吠舞罗二当家，一个是吠舞罗三当家。整个吠舞罗最核心的三个人物都在这里，草薙站在吧台里，背靠着吧台抽着香烟，另外俩个人都坐在角落的沙发里，一个静静的和他一样抽着香烟，一个静静的看着他。

“尊。”他说：“那个人，是王权者吧。”没有疑问，而是像在陈述着某种事实一样。

虽然之前周防就表过态，不需要注意那个人，可是如果对方真的是某位王权者，那么事情就不一样了。虽然不清楚那一位究竟是哪位王权者，可若是真的算起来的话，那么现在就已经出现了四位王，第二王权者黄金之王，第三王权者赤之王，第四王权者青之王，以及那位身份不明的王。

“哼，谁知道呢。”周防尊慵懒的坐在那里，一手夹着香烟吞吐烟雾，一手端着酒杯喝着烈酒。一个模棱两可的回答就是最好的回答。

晦暗之中，一双金色的瞳孔深处闪烁着明艳的赤色光芒。那个人会是哪位王权者都和他没有什么关系，只要别触碰到他的底线，他就不会去在意，不然，管他是哪位王权者，结果都只有一个，赤色的火焰将会把所有触碰到他底线的人通通烧掉，不留一滴血，一块骨，一粒尘！

不过，硬要说是有什么在意的事情，或许是今天救下来的那个小鬼？他所在意的并不是他本身，而是当他用火翼保护他时，那双眼睛里所散发出来的那种渴求着力量，但却又惧怕力量的眼神。一个，充满了矛盾的小鬼。

而此时此刻，那被吠舞罗核心人物所谈论的主角正在镇目町中心医院的诊室里，大开着窗户，完全没有遵守医院的规章守则，毫无顾忌的靠着窗沿烦躁的抽着烟。似乎只有这样才能舒缓心中的那份因为少年而引起来的烦躁感。

在抽完一根香烟之后，伏见仁希终于回过头来看向了少年所在的方向，而在看到某个人正摆弄着少年的眼睛和手腕时，一声相当不耐烦和极度不满的咂舌声脱口而出。这让那个正在摆弄少年手腕的某人直接就惊恐的僵在了那里。

“诶！？伏见…先生？请问有什么事么？”

一幅惊魂未定的样子，语气更是带着颤音，伏见撇了一眼办公桌上的牌子，骨外科主任医师宫宇藤？这个看起来二十七八岁的男人就是骨外科的主任么？他心里嗤笑一声，是这个国家的医考水准又下降了，还是这家医院已经堕落到随便找个人来充当主任医师这个职务啊。平这样一个年轻而且胆小的人也能当上一个中心医院的主任医师？而且最重要的是，还和伏见仁希认识！想来这个人也好不到那里去！

完全不知道在伏见猿比古的心里只要是和他扯上关系，就算只是认识他的人都被猿比古打上了叉号，全部都否决成了不好的人。走到少年身边，一手拍在桌子上，一手按在了少年的头顶上，不管是表情还是语气都很不悦的说：“啧——他的情况怎么样，老实回答。”

“诶！啊是……”宫宇在推了推眼镜之后，就像是突然的换了一个人一样，表情严肃认真的不得了，声音也跟着沉了下来，“额角伤口没什么大问题，只是普通的轻度烧伤，消完毒之后擦几天药就没事了。只是眼睛可能会有一点问题，照患者说的，是被烟花近距离蹦到了眼睛，所以可能是烟花爆炸的一瞬间所产生的热气冲击到了眼角膜，导致了角膜可能会受到一些刺激性的伤害，因为没有破裂所以并不需要手术。但还是请最近至少是一个星期内不要让眼睛接触光亮，避免对角膜的二次刺激。”

伏见仁希皱了皱眉，似乎是想到了少年的视力似乎本来就不是特别的好，也不知道经历这次之后视力会怎么样，也就顺道问了一句，“视力呢。”

“视力的话，肯定多少会有一些影响，但不至于会导致失明什么的，这一点不用担心。”露出一个职业性的微笑后，宫宇继续道：“下巴上的痕迹只是局部受压而引起的，过不了多久就会消失。然后，最严重的就是手腕了。”

说着，宫宇从手边拿起了一张手腕的CT片子，举到了半空中，一边看一边说：“手腕骨关节脱位，桡骨有些粉碎性骨折，尺骨断裂，想要愈合就只有手术这一个选择了。不过让我感到奇怪的是，这究竟是得有多大的力气，才能从外部挤压而造成内部的骨折伤害呢？奥对了，患者还没告诉我你这手究竟是怎么造成的呢，方便的话，可以告诉我一下吗？”

宫宇一幅好奇的样子看着伏见，不过，当他的目光触及到了旁边站着的那个人的眼神时，宫宇还是很怂的向后缩了缩，并且收回了视线，又恢复成了之前的那副战战赫赫的样子。

“手术之后还能恢复到以前的灵活度么？”这句话  
是伏见问的。如果能听到好的答案更好，但是如果听到坏的答案，那也没什么，反正早在来医院的路上他就已经接受了自己想到的最坏的结果了。

“如果恢复的好的话，应该是没什么问题的。”

伏见从这句话里只抓住了两个关键词，如果，应该。也就是说，不能完全的保证手术之后他的手腕动作还能恢复成以前的灵活，这也算是一个坏的答案了吧。

“啧……”伏见仁希看着突然又安静下来的少年，心情又糟糕了起来，他很清楚少年是和他一样是善于使用暗器的，如果因为这件事情而让少年放弃了使用暗器，那还真是他最大的过错了。

想要完全的复原也并不是没有办法，身为王权者，而且还是司掌变革的第五王权者绿之王，想要改变一些事情的本质还是很容易的。

只是，伏见猿比古并不是他的氏族，到现在为止他还只是一个普通人，既是一个普通人，又不是他的氏族，那么王的力量就无法在他的身上起到作用。必须要让他成为他的氏族，他身为王的力量才能用到伏见猿比古的身上。

可是，难道真的要让他现在就成为自己的氏族么？嘛，虽然让小猴子成为自己的氏族是必定的事情，只是时间未免提前的太早了一些。但真的要看着小猴子的手废掉么？啧，那怎么可能。看来，也就只有这一个办法了？

伏见仁希若有所思的想着事情，左手搭在右手上轻轻转动着右手小指上的黑色尾戒，当他停止转动尾戒的时候，他的心中也有了答案。


	33. Chapter 33

伏见看了一眼也不知道在想些什么的伏见仁希，又看了一眼有些畏畏缩缩端坐在椅子上的宫宇藤，最后看了看他的那只可怜兮兮的手，这才有气无力的开口说了一句，“我说，能先把我的手接上吗？手术什么的无所谓，但是这个样子有点不怎么方便呢。”

说完，他举起那只手，看外表并没有多显眼的骨折痕迹，只是手腕关节那里已经变得通红肿的老高，而且整个手掌都软趴趴的不受控制的向下垂着，因为关节错位的原因，突出来的关节部分就显得非常明显。哦对，而且还很疼。

“……哈？”伏见仁希很明显的有点没反应过来，大脑匆匆的回忆了一下少年刚刚说的那句话，然后视线落在了少年的那只手上，眨了眨眼，反应过来了。又从烟盒里抽出一根烟，不过只是刁在了嘴里并没有点着，眼睛望向少年对面的那个人，叫道：“喂，宫宇。”

“啊是！”

“快点给他处理好伤口，然后出来找我，明白吗？”

男人走到门口，一手握在门把手上，一手散漫的擦在口袋里，因为嘴里叼着香烟，说话就有一点含糊不清了，但是可以听得出来，语气很恶劣。

“明白！！”

听着这带着惊悚意味的答复声，伏见直接对着宫宇藤就翻了一个白眼，唯唯诺诺听从伏见仁希的吩咐，不敢有半点反抗什么的，简直逊死了。也不知道这个叫做宫宇藤的人究竟是有什么把柄被男人抓在手里了，竟然这么听男人话，他都想忍不住对这个人说一句，你是狗吗？这么听他的话，他叫你去死你是不是也要去死啊。

不过出于人道主义考虑，伏见还是没有说出口。

听到“砰”的一声关门声，宫宇这才松了一口气，整个人都放松而脱力的靠在了椅子上，嘴里碎碎念叨着什么，“啊啊啊吓死人了，还好走了……伏见先生简直是太恐怖了……啊等一下，伏见先生刚刚是不是说了让我等下去找他呢？诶一！好像是有诶！啊啊啊骗人的吧！？不要啊QAQ！！！”

伏见面无表情的看着宫宇藤，他在想，这个人是神经病吧？一定是神经病吧？这种自言自语自答自话的反常行为，还有那一说起病症就突然变的相当严肃认真的反差性格，不是神经病就是精神病，反正肯定不是什么正常人就对了！

“神经病——……啧……那个宫宇先生，能先将我的手接上您在自言自语么？”

总觉的如果不打断他的话，这个人一定会继续自言自语很长一段时间的，尽管他说的声音很小，但是那种断断续续的好像是蚊子在不远处嗡嗡直叫的声音却搞得伏见相当厌烦，他最讨厌的就是这种碎碎念了，想说什么就明摆着大声说出来啊，要不然就不要说，这种小声低语——不对是碎碎念，这简直是比那些暗悄悄投过来的视线还要让人讨厌。

“嗯？哦好的。需要躺在那边的病床上吗，看你的脸色总觉得有点随时都会倒下的感觉呢。”

宫宇藤带着安抚的浅笑着站起了身，微微低头刚想打开自己平时用惯了的医药箱，但是在看到手边除了几张纸和一两张CT片子之外就没有任何东西的办公桌桌面，他才想起来这里是他的骨外科主任办公室，因为伏见仁希的突然来电直接吓得宫宇藤就只穿了衣裳就匆匆赶来了，也顾不上在拿什么东西了，医药箱也就直接放在家里没有拿过来。

看来现在只能先把手接上了，至于其它的，就只能一会去急诊室去取需要的东西了。

“是吗，不过不需要。可能是有点缺水吧。”言下之意就是，他渴了想喝水。

“诶？渴了吗？等一下我找找一次性纸杯……啊，找到了，猿君就先坐在那里等一下吧。”

说完，宫宇就直接拿着找到的一次性纸杯走了几步来到饮水机旁，弯腰接起了水。

“猿……君？我记得我应该没有说过我的名字吧。而且，这种诡异恶心的称呼是怎么回事啊？”一脸嫌恶的表情。猿君什么的，简直是恶心死了好嘛？这还是他长这么大以来第一次听见有人这么叫他，平时不是伏见同学就是伏见君，不然就是猿比古或者是猴子之类的这种叫法。

虽然他也不是很喜欢“猴子”这种叫法，好像就连男人随意起的这个名字他都很厌恶呢，更别说这个猴子了。但是对于这么叫自己的两个人来说，一个是他根本就无法反抗的，毕竟就连这个名字都是他取的啊。另一个则是屡教不改，怎么说都不听的，就像他叫他Misaki一样，虽然两个人都很郑重的说过不要叫对方的名字和外号，但是两个人都没有一个人认真听过，还是依旧的自己想怎么叫就怎么叫。

可是，对于宫宇藤的这种叫法，他是真的无法接受，既然知道他的名字，那就好好的叫他猿比古啊，还猿君……太恶心了！

宫宇端着冒着热气的水杯走了过来，满不在意的笑了笑，“嘛哈哈，不喜欢吗？那就叫猿比古好了。对了，你可能不知道吧？我可是见过你好多次的呦，最近一次应该是那次，就是前几个月的时候，猿比古是发烧了吧？伏见先生因为这个，可是一大早就把我叫去了别墅呢，不过因为当时你没有醒来，而且在扎上针管之后伏见先生就把我轰走了，嘛，这也就又错过一次啦。”

“需要麻醉吗？因为这毕竟不是普通的脱臼啊，可能会牵扯到开裂的骨头，矫正的时候应该会比普通的矫正要疼上很多。”

搬了一把椅子坐在了伏见的对面，微微抬起他的手，幅度轻小的摆动了几下。

“不需要。”伏见直接就一口拒绝了。他觉得他好像已经猜到了这个人的身份了，想想也是，再怎么说那个男人也是伏见家的人啊，私人医生什么的，肯定会有的吧。那么在个别的特殊时候给他处理伤口和给他打点滴的人，也是这个人了。意识到这个想法后，伏见突然觉得有点……羞愤？原因么，应该是被外人看光了和被外人知道了他和伏见仁希的关系，这两者各占一半吧。

“不需要吗？还真是坚强呢。要不要找点话题来说呢？毕竟一会可能会很疼的呢。”

伏见看着宫宇连头都没有抬，只是专注的盯着他的手，似乎是在考虑着究竟要怎么做才能减轻一些之后可能会带来的疼痛。眼镜被放在男人的车子里了，虽然没了眼镜看东西可能会稍微有点模糊，但这并不妨碍他打量这间办公室。

手腕处传来一些刺痛，是坏掉的骨头被人轻轻捏住的那种刺痛，深吸了一口气，伏见觉得还是听一下宫宇之前说的提议为好，可能找个话题来说等一下就不会那么痛了。那么，有什么话题可说呢？伏见想了想，将视线定在了放在自己面前的半空的水杯上，说：“你当那家伙的私人医生有多久了。”

宫宇的手停顿了一下，他想，不愧是伏见家的人呢，连问都没问他就能肯定的猜出他就是伏见仁希的私人医生，真是聪明啊。在调整好了要矫正的角度之后，宫宇会议着说，“算起来的话，也真的有几年了呢。我的父亲是伏见先生的父亲的私人医生，不过自从伏见先生的父亲死了之后，我的父亲也就不在当医生了，说什么岁数大了，可是当时他也只是四十出头，怎么看都是一种借口吧。”

宫宇的话很成功的让伏见对这个话题产生了兴趣，带着一丝好奇，他问：“……那个人，很早就死了吗？”

“你是说伏见先生的父亲吗？”

“嗯。”

“的确呢。听我父亲说，伏见先生的父亲很年轻的时候就因病去世了，去世的时候好像才35岁吧？当时的伏见先生也才十一二岁，虽然比我大很多，但也还是个小孩子呢。”

伏见有些惊讶，这还是他第一次听到有关于那个人的父亲的事。无论是小时候还是长大后，他都没有听到过有人谈论过那个人父亲或者是母亲的事情，在他们家里，他连一张相片都没有见过，完全不知道他那所谓的“爷爷奶奶”究竟长什么样子。

倒不是说他对男人的父母亲不感兴趣，相反，他非常想知道关于那两个不存在的人的事情。因为小时候他的周围都没有人和他说起过那两个人的事情，他就算想问也找不到人问，而小时候他一问起伏见仁希，那个人总会不耐烦的用“不知道”“谁知道”“问他们做什么”之类的话打发他，在碰了几次壁之后，他也就不在问了。

而这次，有人竟然主动的提起了那个人父亲的事，但是没想到那个所谓的“爷爷”竟然那么早就死掉了，不过，他还是想知道那究竟是个什么样的人，才能生出这样的一个人渣，变态。

“你见过那个人吗？他……”伏见皱着眉想了想形容词，“是个怎么样的人？”

宫宇笑了笑，这着点回忆的柔和，说：“有哦，小时候父亲带我去伏见先生父亲的邸宅，不是现在的那所别墅，而是在其他的地方。那个人啊，怎么说，和伏见先生有点不一样呢。那个人要比伏见先生更温柔，更温暖，会经常的露出好看的笑容，感觉上来说是个很好相处的人，但是总觉得有一点拒人于千里之外的冰冷呢，如果硬要形容的话，应该就是虚假吧。就像是带了一张温柔笑脸的面具一样。”

“嘛，时间太久啦，又是只见过一两次，我也记不太清了。不过，那个人倒是和猿比古一样，有着一双天蓝色的眼睛哦。而且还是长头发。是个相当俊美的人呢。因为父亲的关系，我也就学了医学系，在留学回来之后，也就顺便的担任了伏见先生的私人医生。”

医生的那个生字音还没有完全的落下，就只听见一声清脆的骨节“咔嚓”声，紧随其后的是一声有点凄惨的叫喊。

“哇呃——！！”


	34. Chapter 34

伏见猿比古后悔死了。

他相当后悔他刚刚为什么要接受这个该死的医生的提议转移什么话题，如果不转移话题没有分散注意力的话，他还能紧绷着情绪忍着疼痛，怎么想都不会太失态。

可是因为接受了这个提议，注意力的确是分散了，情绪也的确是缓解了，但当他整个人都随着这个让他稍微有些在意的话题而慢慢放松的时候，突然间手腕处传来一阵相当剧烈的并且是瞬间而起的疼痛。

突如其来的疼痛感顺着手臂筋络一溜烟的上窜到头顶的那种感觉，就像是一道惊雷在人完全没有心理准备和毫无招架的时候直落在了头顶上。或许会有那么一俩秒的反应不足的迟愣，但是当迟愣的时间过去了，那个瞬间，所有的感官在那一刻全部炸开了锅，像是过电一样的霹雳乓啷的直把人劈的外焦里也焦。

眼睛直愣愣的看着前方，他现在只想放空自己来拒绝那种疼痛，没办法控制的眼泪漱漱的往下掉，并不是他想哭，是根本就控制不住，那种生理性的眼泪怎么可能会控制的住啊！

宫宇看着这样的伏见，非常无奈的叹了口气，“……我都说啦，因为你的特殊原因，矫正的时候会相当痛的，叫你打麻醉你也不听……现在这样搞得好像是我在虐待你一样……”

伏见听到宫宇说这句话的时候，真的很想甩出匕首直接把人钉死在墙壁上，只可惜今天他身上一把小刀都没带。

宫宇藤想说，他真的已经提前说明了。

为此他还特地的找了好几个角度去矫正骨端，虽然好像并没有什么作用就势了。但是他还特地的让他放松了心情不让他那么紧张，可是好像依然没有什么作用……反而是带来了反作用？但是！他真的尽力了！本来矫正错位的关节就很疼的嘛，而他这种情况肯定会在原来的疼痛基础上加倍的啊！

宫宇藤又表示，这真的不怪他。所以——伏见猿比古你能不能不要用那种我是你的杀父仇人那样的眼神看我啊！宫宇暗暗吐槽：这简直太恐怖诡异的好嘛！还有伏见先生您能不能不要用那种我是您的杀子仇人那样的眼神盯着我啊！我没有杀害你儿子啊！你儿子还好端端的坐在这里呢！您这样盯着我，简直是在用眼神告诉我，我一定是死定了死定了死定了！完全没有其他选择的余地了！

宫宇藤叹出口气来，满脸的无奈，语气哀弱，诚恳认真：“伏见先生，我真的尽力了。可是疼痛是真的不可避免的啊！”

伏见听着宫宇的话有些愣怔的回过头向后看去，隔着一层迷蒙的水雾，他看见了伏见仁希突然从一脸的怒气横生顿时变成了呆愣，就像是看到了一幅完全想象不到的画面一样，是惊讶，是呆愣，是无措。

大约是愣了那么两三秒之后，伏见仁希直接迈了两三步就来到了猿比古的身旁，直接大手一勾将人揽在了怀里，在感觉到伏见的抗拒之后，仁希却又突然的放开了他，反而是伸过了手臂拽住了宫宇的衣领口，面无表情的连拖带拉的把人拽出了门口，并且关上了门。

伏见坐在那里，看着关上的办公室的门，似乎脖子那里好像还有男人那略有些微凉的触感，也不知道那个人突然就做出了那样的一个动作究竟是想干什么，莫名其妙。

不过也多亏了伏见仁希，眼泪止住了。有些粗鲁的擦了擦脸上的泪水，这下屋子里没人了，伏见直接就站了起来，然后又猛的蹲下了身，背靠着办公桌，将自己整个人都缩在那里，蜷成一团，似乎只有这样才能暂时的缓解疼痛。

用手捂着那只被接上的手腕，搭在贴胸的膝盖上，脸色惨白惨白的冒着冷汗，嘴唇都止不住的哆嗦着，都能听见牙齿碰撞在一起的声音了。这可比被男人折断手的时候要疼多了。

而在屋外，伏见仁希直接将宫宇丢在了地上，虽然没有说话，可是表情确实是真的很恐怖的那种。

就在宫宇以为伏见仁希会劈头盖脸的骂他一顿，或者是直接杀了他的时候，意外的事情发生了。没有想象的中的怒声斥候，相反，伏见仁希说的内容和刚刚发生的事情都没有什么关系，依旧是那种散漫的语调，就是言语中带着满满的不爽。

“你那个能力，应该还能用吧。”

宫宇愣怔的仰着头看着伏见仁希，大脑快速的反应了一下，在反应过来之后，反倒是有些疑惑的挠了挠头，不解的问：“是的。请问怎么了吗？”

“这样啊……”伏见仁希抱着胳膊，食指点着下巴，若有所思的说：“手术什么的就免了，那种东西万一弄不好就会留下不小的隐患。我想直接把小猴子变成我的氏族。”

“但是这样一来，小猴子就会知道我的身份了。嘛，虽然很想看看小猴子在知道我的身份之后会是什么表情，不过果然还是太早了。”他低下头，唇角却可疑的向上勾了起来，一声短促的笑声过后，他又抬起头微弯着腰靠在墙上，如鲜血般鲜艳的眼睛看着宫宇藤，“那么，修改这段记忆，能做到吧。”

“诶一！？”

宫宇藤被这句话吓了一跳，颇有些震惊的看着伏见仁希，在确定了这个人并没有开玩笑之后，宫宇直接就坐在地上，双手交叉相握，眼镜下的眼神是有些严肃而认真的，他仰着头看着他这么开口说道。

“操纵记忆本来就是我的能力，但是猿比古的情况有些特殊。首先，他精神世界的防御和警戒力都相当的强，即便是成功进去一次的我，也不一定能够再一次的成功入侵进去。”

“其次，即便是能够进入猿比古的精神世界，能够控制修改那段记忆，但是如果猿比古在我修改记忆的时候，他的精神世界突然有所察觉，并且对我进行排除攻击，那么后果不光是记忆修改失败，还会导致他的这段记忆错乱，甚至是会直接牵扯到其他的记忆也一起错乱。”

看着伏见仁希变得认真而冷漠的脸，他就知道这个人是有听进去他的话的。

双手撑着膝盖站起身，在拍了拍裤子上的灰尘之后，他最后说道：“当然，这还不是最重要的，最重要的是，如果记忆修改不成功，并且还引起了猿比古潜意识里的反抗、记忆错乱，那么很有可能他的精神世界会逐渐崩溃。”

“猿比古是个非常聪明且敏感的孩子，这一点您应该相当清楚。而他的精神世界有多么的糟糕，我想，您应该也很清楚。”面无表情的推了推眼镜框，宫宇的声音逐渐冷了下来，“那样的世界，已经和世界末日降临之后的世界没什么两样了。如果这样您还坚持的话，那么我也没什么问题。”

“嘁！”伏见仁希没能忍住爆发的脾气，直接一拳砸在了苍白墙壁上。可是仔细思考着宫宇的这一番警告——的确，第一次让宫宇修改猿比古记忆的时候就没有成功，尤其是宫宇在看到那样破败的精神世界之后，几乎是立刻就退了出来，说什么也不会再一次的进入那种世界，就连他的威胁宫宇都没有理会。

他不清楚猿比古的精神世界究竟是什么样，但是从宫宇的描述中他也能想象的到，那种森冷、压抑，没有半点生气的浓郁绝望，世界崩塌，就连空间都被切割开来，黑色的看不到边际的海水，永远也停止不了的轰鸣雷声，那简直就是世界末日。

那是伏见仁希第一次清楚的知道，他对伏见猿比古究竟造成了怎样的不可挽回的巨大伤害。

习惯性的转动左手小指上的尾戒，这种方法太过危险，他是不可能会答应的。那么，还有什么办法呢？而且经宫宇这么一说，他才又想起另一件事，想要将普通人变成自己的氏族，那么首先这个人的心里是不能存在拒绝的。哪怕不认同也无所谓，但是唯一一点就是不能心怀拒绝。

如果这个人打从心底里就拒绝给予他力量的这位王，那么无论这位王怎么做，都是没有用的。

“麻烦了啊。”

因为太久没有亲手将一个人变成他的氏族，以至于连这么最基础的事情他都忘记了。但是，如果一位王想要强行将人变成他的氏族，这种非自愿行为也还是有办法的。只不过是——身为王啊，他很可能会遭受到一点点小小的代价。

“不是修改，而是直接封掉这段记忆。如果不是什么太有影响力的记忆的话，应该是没什么事情的吧。”这是他刚刚想到的新办法。

宫宇皱了皱眉，认真的想了想可行性之后，给出了确切的回答：“如果只是封印掉不是特别重要的记忆的话，应该是可行的。那么我能问一下，究竟是发生了什么事情吗？”

“……你应该也猜到了吧，他的手，是我弄断的。好像又差一点就和那次一样了。被内心的欲望所支配，被暴躁的情绪所控制……喂，宫宇，我的力量，好像又有一点失控了呢……”

压低的声音，沉稳而平静，可是半眯的眼睛里却是所有的挣扎。

他伸出双手，在明亮的灯光映照下，那双修长白净，指骨明晰，就像是对工艺品一样精美的手却闪烁着绿色的像是闪电一样的电流、随着他的手指晃动，那抹绿色电流在半空中划出虚影。伏见仁希凝视着这双手，一点点从展开的手掌握紧成两个拳头，绿色电流便被尽数包裹在内，消失不见了。

他的时间不长了。石板的力量能救他第一次，那么还能救他第二次吗？谁知道呢。或许能，或许不能。如果不能的话，他的结局可想而知。


	35. Chapter 35

“如果是这样的话，那么我建议您还是不要在继续使用能力了。不，是不要在继续接触伏见猿比古了。因为您的每一次力量失控都和猿比古有关，我想您应该已经察觉到了。半年多前的那一次是这样，而今天还是这样。”

“作为第五王权者，绿之王，也请您为我们这些氏族们考虑一下，或许我这样说会有些自私……但是我们同样不能失去我们的王。”

宫宇之所以这么说，是因为他的身份不光是伏见仁希的私人医生，他还是绿之王——伏见仁希的氏族成员。没有哪个氏族能眼睁睁的看着自家的王死去。虽然现在还没到那个地步，可是情况也好不到哪里去。作为他的私人医生，他对伏见仁希的身体状况一直都在密切的关注着的。似乎每一次发怒，或者是能力失控，都会和他的那个儿子有着莫大的关联。

他不想对这两个人的关系做什么评价，即便是两个人的关系已经超出了父子关系之外，他也不想说什么。因为他是个外人。对于这两个人来说，无论外人怎么看，都和他们本身没有太大的关系。他们都是那种不会因为外人的眼光就会改变自身做法的人。伏见仁希是，伏见猿比古也是，都是那种‘管你外人怎么说怎么看都和我没关系’的那种态度。

他深知最能牵扯对方情绪的人，只有他们彼此。可是在怎么正确表达感情的这一方面，这父子两人全都是一个德行。

糟糕的不能在糟糕了。

或许真是因为伏见仁希对伏见猿比古的这种态度，才让他不清楚对伏见仁希来说伏见猿比古究竟在他的心里占有多大的地位和分量。他虽然很清楚伏见猿比古对伏见仁希来说很重要，可是，难道他真的能为了伏见猿比古而放弃他的氏族，他的生命吗？

他很想说不会，可是伏见仁希却给了他一个非常明确的答案。

“你是在搞笑吗？一本正经的说什么玩笑话啊。”伏见仁希嗤笑道：“氏族这种东西啊……不过是我用来打发无聊时间的东西。不过是一群自以为的想要在网络上找存在感的小鬼们，我为什么要把他们当回事？你有见过会把在丛林里乱窜的猴子当一回事的狮子么？”

“可即便如此，您还是我们的王，我们也都会——”

还未说完的话就被伏见仁希的一阵笑声打断了，“哈哈哈——你想说什么？你不会是想说‘我是你们的王，无论我怎么样，你们也依旧会永远的跟随着我，陪伴在我的左右’是这样吗？”

他看着宫宇的表情就知道他是说对了，像是再也忍不住的捧腹大笑，话语里满是嘲笑和讽刺，他说：“真是笑的我肚子痛啊。你是头脑简单热血冲头的初中生吗？还是你以为这是什么？黑帮团伙么？别闹了。真是难以想象你怎么也会有这种想法，还以为你跟着我的时间够久了，没想到你也还是个彻头彻尾的白痴笨蛋啊。真是够了，拜托能不能别再逗我笑了啊。”

“不过是因为他们能从我这里得到他们想要的力量，而我也需要他们帮我做事而已。只是简单的利益关系，能不能不要说得那么大义凛然啊。怪恶心人的。”

充满冷漠带刺的伤人话语从逐渐平稳的声音里传了出来，嘴角嵌着一抹不屑的冷笑。暗红色的瞳孔里闪着稀碎的红光，而每一抹红光却都泛着冰冷刺骨的死寂和阴谲，看不出有什么情感在那片漂亮的红色海洋里流动。

对他来说，氏族这种东西是一种可有可无的存在。即便是没有那些氏族他也能达到他的目的。只是既然有人想要这个力量，那么他为什么不利用那些人来更好的达成他的目的，甚至是给达成目的的途中增加一点乐趣呢？

当那些自以为是得到力量的人，如果在知道了他们的力量其实都是从他那里“借”出去的，最终还是要归还的话，那会是怎么样的一副场景呢？哈，那不是挺有趣的么？

王权者一旦将力量赋予给了自己认定的那名氏族，那么那股力量是收不回来的。即使是赋予他力量的王去世了，那股力量依旧会残留在他的身体里，就像是一抹烙印一样，永远都不会消失。

他真正赋予过氏族力量的人不超过五个，而眼前的宫宇在那五个人之中。

整个人都靠在墙壁上，一只手还因为刚刚的大笑而捂在肚子那里，一只手悬空的抵着额头，戏谑而玩味的看着那个跟随了他多年的人。

“哈唉……和您说这样的话的我还真是一个白痴呢，明明清楚的不能在清楚的知道您究竟是个怎样的人啊……”

宫宇苦笑而无奈叹着气，有些头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，然后突然的弯下腰，对着伏见仁希就是一个标准到不能在标准的鞠躬，严肃的声音从下方传来，“真是十分抱歉。虽然知道您根本不会在意那些话，可还是请您不要在意那些。另外，还是请您能控制好自己的情绪和力量，这并不是出于您本身或者是我们这些无谓的氏族，而是出于伏见猿比古，也就是您的儿子，就算是JUNGLE的小王子，是出于他本身而考虑的。”

“因为您每一次的失控都会间接或是直接的影响到他，为了猿比古能够不在受您失控的影响，还请您，认真的，认真的！考虑清楚。”

特地强调了认真二字，而且还不嫌麻烦的说了两次，仁希直接挑眉看过去，“哈——？你倒是耍了小聪明啊，知道用小猴子来威胁我。虽然很想说我不吃这套，但是谁叫你搬出了我可爱的猿比古呢。”

伏见仁希没有弱点。他会用自己的恶意将自己包裹的严严实实，没有人能够从外面伤害他，因为密不透风的恶意所编织成的巨网足矣将所有想要靠近伤害他的人全部吞噬掉。

想要真正而有效的伤害到他，只有从他的内部开始慢慢入侵，寻找能够让他动容，能够牵扯到他情绪的东西，比如说，他的儿子——伏见猿比古。

这是现在还存于世界的唯一能够让他动容，能够产生其他情绪的人了。

只是，想要用伏见猿比古去伤害他，那么所谓的龙之逆鳞，触及必死，应该就是这么一回事了吧。

宫宇直起腰，推了推往下滑的眼镜笑了笑。并没有太在意伏见仁希的这几句话，反倒是不怕死的回了一句，“现在看来，也就只有您儿子能治得了您了。我需要去急诊室拿一些消毒消炎和烫伤的药品。您是先把猿比古变成新的氏族，治好手腕，还是等我回来一切都准备好之后在说呢？”

“滚吧滚吧，我先把小猴子变成氏族，等你回来直接封记忆，就这样。”

嫌弃的朝着宫宇摆了摆手，示意让他快点离开，自己一边握上门把手，一边朝着半空打了一个响指，清脆的响指声回荡在空寂的走廊里，某种像是屏障碎裂掉的声音以一种极其细小而不易察觉的响动由上而下的快速瓦解。

宫宇看着四周没有任何变化，但实际上却真真实实的产生着变化的空间，真的是有些惊讶，这是他们的王为了怕猿比古偷听而设置的隐秘屏障。没想到他们的王还顾虑着这方面啊，而他就没想到这一点。不过，这究竟是他的失误还是王的多疑呢？以猿比古现在的状况，恐怕是坐在原地忍着疼都来不及，又怎么可能会偷听他们的谈话呢？而且他办公室的门的隔音效果还是不错的啊！

“还请您‘绝对’不要使用暴力！暴力是解决不了任何问题的！！”

宫宇说完这句话之后连看都没看伏见仁希一眼，直接拔腿就跑，生怕被人抓住一样逃命似的一溜烟的就消失掉了踪影。

而令宫宇如此害怕的伏见仁希却也只是打开了房门，连个眼神都没给他，他才懒得看那个家伙的一脸蠢相呢。他现在只想看看他家的小猴子，是不是还疼的呜呜直哭呢？明明还是个小鬼头，却楞要充大人，真是不可爱啊。

“小猴子？你还在哭吗？太逊了吧，因为这点疼就哇哇大哭，果然还是小孩子啊，需要爸爸来给你揉一揉吗？不过那样好像会更痛诶——”

“……你哪只眼睛看到我哭了！果然是岁数大了，连眼睛都开始退化了吗——你站在那里别过来！！”

一打开门，就看到了这样的一副可爱的景象。

整个人都可怜兮兮的缩在那里，但却在看到他的瞬间就直接跳了起来。啊呀，就像是一只小奶猫一样，先是被人踩到了尾巴，被激的全身的茸毛都炸了起来，在不痛不痒的用爪子挠了踩了它尾巴的那人一爪子之后，像是怕被那人报复一样，又蹦哒蹦哒的向后跳了几步，弓着腰身，尾巴直竖，龇牙咧嘴的虚张声势，只是那奶声奶气的小猫脸和声音，怎么看怎么听都没有警告的作用啊。

“我不过去，要怎么给你揉呢？别摆出那种表情了，虚张声势是没有用的啦。哦对了，我有件事情要告诉你，小猴子想听吗？”

伏见刚想说不想，就被男人自顾自的话给打断了，“是关于今天晚上的事情哦！”

习惯上挑的尾音在半空中划出一到流畅的弧度，直直的传进相距他不远的伏见的耳朵里。

“……你想说什么。”

随着男人的不断向前逼近，伏见一边盯紧着他，一边向后步步退去，感觉到大腿好像撞到了什么东西，伏见猛地一回头，却发现他的身后已经无路可退了，而刚刚撞到大腿的就是那张摆在办公室里侧的那张沙发床。他镇定的回过头，只是那只完好的手却有些紧张的撑在沙发床的扶手上。手指纤长，骨节分明，青色的血管在呈现出病态白的手背上格外显眼。

停下的脚步，距离伏见猿比古只有一步之遥，“呐——猿比古，你已经知道了另一个奇妙的世界了吧？那个充满力量的，和普通人的世界完全不同的另一个世界。有异能者，有氏族，还有王权者，你已经知道了吧？”

“……”

伏见沉默着不说话，事实上他是已经有点震惊的说不出话来了。今天这一晚上所发生的事情，实在是有点超乎了他的想象，无论是吠舞罗还是jungle，还是伏见仁希。直觉告诉他，眼前的这个人，一定和这些事情有些关联。而且很显然，这个男人，他也是那个世界的人，那么他是异能者？还是某位王的氏族？还是，像是吠舞罗的周防尊一样，是一位王？

哈，他这样的人，怎么可能会是王呢，如果他是王，那么一定是选择王的家伙瞎了眼，不是傻子就是白痴。但是依他的性格来说也不可能会成为某位王的氏族，这家伙可不是那种会屈居人下的人啊。那么，是异能者？

应该是异能者吧。但还是感觉那里不对劲。

有点诡异的不协调感。

他冷漠着表情直视着伏见仁希：“你到底，想说什么。”

此时的伏见猿比古完全不会知道，其实他刚刚的第一个猜想就是最正确的答案。只是他完全没有理会那个答案，而是向着另一个岔路口一头奔过去了。可惜的是，就在男人打破了墙壁，将他拉回到拥有正确答案的那条道路的终点时，他的这段记忆也被封印了。知道与不知道，完全没有了意义。


	36. Chapter 36

时尚而精致的短靴向前迈出了一步，然后停住。灰黑色的鞋尖正对着黑色的帆布鞋，而帆布鞋的主人却因为短靴的主人的靠近而不得不向后仰去，只是一只手很难支撑整个身体的平衡，但是面前的那个男人一直向他压过来，而他也只能一直的向后仰。

感觉到有一条腿挤进了他的双腿间，而两个人的胯部几乎快要贴在一起了。支撑身体的手臂有些疲惫酸涩的发抖，指节微弯，指尖陷进并不是特别柔软的沙发床上。眼前一直晃荡着的是伏见仁希的那张噙着笑容的脸。不同于他的清秀，男人的脸是那种满带着邪魅的俊美，偶尔还夹着那么一两丝的天真，说起来很矛盾，但是这种矛盾在男人的那张脸上却格外的吸引人。男人的声音也是相当好听的，低沉而富有磁性，像是华美的钢琴一样，演奏出来的旋律优雅而高贵。

这个人，很完美的继承了伏见家的血统，无论是外貌还是头脑，就是有一点，性格太过恶劣。因为这种恶劣的性格，连带着那张好看的脸和好听的声音都变了味道。总是一幅懒懒散散的轻佻模样，有时笑的天真，有时却总是以不屑为前提的冷嘲热讽。说出的话非常直白，并且有很大一部分都是带着恶意的讽刺。真是白瞎了这张精致的脸和好听的声音了。

说起来，伏见家的人多多少少都会有一点孤高自许，恃才傲物。伏见仁希是这样，他自己也是这样，伏见木佐更是如此，就连大贝阿耶这个只有一半的伏见家血统的人也是这样。这或许就是血液里遗传下来的不可泯灭的特殊基因吧。

他有点想不明白，据宫宇说伏见仁希的父亲是一个相当温柔的人啊，那为什么会教出这样的一个性格恶劣，专以欺负他人为乐趣的人呢？

就比如说现在，他被男人半压在沙发床上，那只完好的手腕又被男人攥在了手里，不过力度不大，他只要稍微挣扎一下就能轻易挣脱，那只受伤的手也被男人放在了他的胸膛上，就像是怕压到他一样。两个人胸膛与胸膛之间的高度在还有一个手掌那么宽的时候就被男人停了下来。

男人那有些微长的头发直接垂在他的脸颊上，发梢不断的扫过那片光洁的肌肤，带给他一股轻浅的微痒的感觉。

“讷讷——小猴子就没什么想说的吗？你应该很好奇吧？如果是担心又会被我阻止毁掉的话，那么你完全不需要担心这个哦。那个世界可不是凭我的力量就能摧毁的了的。而且呢，对于这方面，我也不想阻止小猴子，相反，我是超级期待小猴子前去探索的哦！”

湿热的吐息打在少年的耳廓上，潮热的痒意让伏见想要侧过头抵抗这个男人带给他的异样感，只是他现在整个人都被男人压着，怎么躲都没有用。从男人身上传来的那股浅淡的香水味和烟草味不断的窜进他的鼻子里，惹得他不由的吸了吸鼻子，小声的嘀咕了一句，“别在我耳边说话，痒死了……还有，离我远一点。”

“反正就算是在那个世界里，也有你的存在吧，既然如此，我干嘛还要去涉及另一个有你存在的地方啊。明明只有这一个让人恶心的世界就够我受的了，再来一个，还不如干脆杀了我来的省心——啧，都说离我远点了啊！你不光是眼睛老化了，就连听力都弱化了吗！”

虽然身体受到了限制，但是从嘴里说出来的话却一点都没有示弱。有点破罐子破摔的意思，反正都已经这样了，即便是在一次的惹怒这个人也没关系，有本事就真的让他永远都无法开口啊，哼，反正这个人肯定做不到这点。

“你就那么讨厌我嘛，哎呦，真是太伤我心了啊。”男人的表情完全没有话里说的那般委屈，反倒是充满了期待与乐趣的眨了眨眼睛。

“非常的讨厌！连同有你存在着的这个世界我也一并讨厌着！”

男人笑了笑，完全没有感动意外，反倒是如果少年不这么说，他才会感到意外呢。不过有一点让他不是特别的满意。现在的这只小猫咪只会喵喵大叫，炸起一身的茸毛，看起来很有气势，可是实际上却是已经被驯化的连爪子都不会挥了。就连你把手送到它的嘴边，那已经长出来的獠牙也不会狠狠的咬下去，还不如以前没长牙的时候，还会叼着你的手，狠劲儿的啃咬呢。

带着引诱的语气，在伏见的耳边这么说道：“不过呢，如果你真的那么讨厌我的话，那么你可以去那个世界里寻找打败我的办法，而我呢，则完全不会干涉你的行为。相反，我会在最终点等着你来报复我。怎么样？是不是很心动？这可是我给你的唯一一次能够正面报复我的机会诶？不心动嘛？还是说，你已经害怕到就连打败我的想法都没有了？如果是这样的话，我真的对你很失望啊，伏见——猿比古。”

伏见仁希没有理会身下那具越来越僵硬的身体和那双越睁越大的眼睛，而是继续面无表情，没有温度的说着只有失望和讽刺的话语，“你就像是一个胆小的失败者，在无法抵抗的敌人面前，完全丧失了曾经想要抗争的决心和勇气。完全的沦为了胜利者的奴隶。”

“我记得你小时候可做过不少抵抗我的举动啊，曾经有一次你不是还在我睡觉的时候在我旁边放了一次挂鞭着么？那一次可是真的把我惹到了啊。但是你应该知道你那么做会真的惹怒我，可你还是那样做了，你那么做无非只是想报复我，因为我又毁掉了你的新玩具，不是吗？可是现在呢？你那个时候的勇气去哪儿了？是随着你对我的恐惧被你吃掉了吗？无能的胆小失败者——伏见猿比古。”

他是真的觉得有些失望。他的小猴子啊，已经被他的恐惧严密的包裹起来了，现在只会朝着他大吼大叫，但实际上的行动却一次都没有。真是太难看了啊。

“我不是！！！”

拼命的大喊出声，可是在喊出这句话之后，他却不知道应该在说些什么，明明大脑里有很多想要说的话，可是此时此刻，他就连一句有用话的都说不出来。只能张着口，反复低低呢喃着“我不是”这一句话。

“你不是什么？不是胆小鬼？还是不是失败者？你现在已经被我笼罩在我给予你的恐惧之下了啊。每一次的靠近，触摸，你都会害怕的浑身发抖，你是在怕我会突然的拉你上床做爱，可是做爱应该是件很美好的事情，你为什么要害怕？”男人冷笑了一声，“呵……无非是因为第一次的时候给你留下了太严重的心里阴影，以至于以后我每一次触碰你，你都会不由自主的想起那次的行为。看，就像这样。”

说完，男人像是为了要验证他的说法一样，将那双还带着凉意的手覆上了伏见的脖颈，指尖能感觉到那瞬间紧绷起来的筋络和停滞的喉结，无声的勾起了唇角，指肚流连的慢慢向下滑，那种感觉，就像是一条蛇一样，带着冰冷的触感滑进伏见的衣领里。

一如男人之前说的一样，当男人的手探进了他的衣领，触摸着他的皮肤，手指抚过他凸出来的锁骨，几乎是一瞬间，那种恐惧又浮现了出来，身体开始止不住的瑟瑟发抖，一两个模糊的画面又从深渊底部蹦了出来，虽然模糊，可却依旧让他觉得心惊胆战。

他不想承认，可是身体的反应是没办法作假的，那种止不住的颤抖，一瞬间迸发出来的绝望，想要逃离，想要反抗，他试过的，可是结果太令他恐惧了。那天晚上，他一度以为他会死掉。他不怕死，可是他却怕被男人在床上折磨到死。

之后的很长一段时间，他都心惊胆战着。甚至是现在，他也依旧害怕着。

“承认吧，你就是个胆小鬼，无能的失败者，或许你连失败者都算不上，因为你从来都没有成功过啊。你只是一个弱者。一个弱到只是被恐惧所击败，就再也爬不起来，完全的屈服在恐惧之下的弱者。”

伏见很想在大声的反驳他一句“我不是”，可是，他只能颤抖着嘴唇，一句话也说不出来。

伏见仁希说到没错，他已经被他所赐予的恐惧牢牢的笼罩起来了，他被吓得尊严尽失，跌到了地底。如果他是天使的话，那么他现在一定是被伏见仁希这个恶魔拔掉了翅膀，将他从天堂拖入了无边无尽的地狱深渊，被恶魔的恐惧所侵染的他，将再也无法回归天堂。

他已经，没有勇气了。

他是一个胆小鬼，他是一个失败者。可是，不甘心！他不甘心啊！凭什么他就要被这样对待，凭什么他就要对这个男人的话言听计从，凭什么他想对自己做什么就作什么，他还无法反抗！凭什么啊！难道就凭他是创造自己的人，就凭他比自己强大？不甘心！他不甘心就这样啊！

伏见仁希看到少年的眼眶微微泛红，明明已经蒙上了一层水雾，可是那些眼泪就是一直在眼眶里打转，不肯往下落，就连嘴唇都咬的死死的。突然，他感觉到手腕处传来一阵疼痛，他皱着眉低下头看去，他看到了刚刚的那个还要哭不哭的少年正发狠的咬着他的手腕，已经能看到有鲜血从少年的唇边流出来了，这足以瞧见少年咬下去的力道有多狠。

不过伏见仁希却并没有制止少年的这个行为，他松开攥着少年的手腕，在不移动那只依然被咬着的那只手的前提下坐在了一旁。他用另一只手抚上了少年的头顶，修长的手指轻轻的揉着那头柔软的发丝，唇角上扬着，那是一抹满意的笑容。

想咬就发狠的咬下去吧，反正也就只有这么一次，借着这次机会狠狠的发泄心中的不甘和愤怒吧，尽管很快你就会什么都不记得了，但是当某一天，那时候的你已经长大了，你突然想起了今天晚上所发生的一切事情，你会不会突然的想通这些事情呢？

并不是我困住了你，而是你对我的恐惧困住了你自己啊。

感受着手腕上的疼痛，他靠在沙发床的背椅上，微眯起眼睛，看着那白晃晃的灯光。他养的哪里是一直猫咪啊，那分明是一只被驯养过度且被惊吓过度了的小奶豹，尽管它还小，可它仍旧是一只豹子，它也是会咬人的，只不过是暂时的忘记了本能而已。现在，它已经想起了它的野性本能，所以才会将靠近它嘴边的曾经加害过它的人的手咬得血肉模糊。

蝴蝶啊，总是要在长时间的挣扎和痛苦中破茧而出，在那样的一个狭小空间里，它慢慢的变化着原本的身体，抛掉曾经的那些不堪的回忆，在某一天，束缚着它的世界破掉了，已经经历过痛苦折磨的它重新获得了生命，挣扎着从那个世界里逃脱。拥有了翅膀的毛毛虫，终于不在是局限于某一处的一直遭人欺负的可怜的毛毛虫了，它有了翅膀，它可以自由的去飞翔了，它会飞到那片属于它的世界里，那是一片更加宽阔而美丽的世界。

只是啊，自由可爱的蝴蝶，不要忘记，无论你飞到哪里，总会有一只蜘蛛在暗处盯着你，就是那只迫使你破茧而出的那只蜘蛛，它会布下很多很多张庞大的蛛网，在世界的每一个角落。它并不会主动出击，但是，如果你还想自由的飞舞的话，那就不要主动的撞到蛛网上面啊，因为，只要你沾上了一点点蛛网，那么那只蜘蛛就会毫不留情的扑向你，将你牢牢的裹住，再也不会放开你了哦。

他的猿比古啊，尽管只是昙花一现般的成长，可是，他依旧如此期待着。快点长大吧，我的小猴子呦。


	37. Chapter 37

唇齿间弥漫着腥甜的味道，伏见知道那是什么，那是鲜血，并且，是和他的身体里流动着的血液是一模一样的。

从眼眶里滑下来的泪水慢慢的将那赤红色的血液混染成一种明艳的有些透明的淡红色。泪水混杂着血液，从伏见的嘴角蜿蜒的滑向了他的下颚和脖颈。

也有那么一些被他吞进了嘴里。咸涩的味道让他想要吐出来，可是却又不想就这么松开嘴，僵持之下，伏见也就不管不顾的直接和着津液一起咽了下去。当混杂的液体流过蓓蕾，那个味道似乎要比之前更加的咸腥了，或许是因为泪水也是咸的吧。

他自己也不知道他为什么会突然的咬上来，他只是非常的不甘心和气愤，他想抗争，可是他的力气又没有男人的大，完全挣脱不开男人的控制。可是即使挣脱不开，他也还是想奋起反抗，大脑里只剩下这一个明确的意识了，那就是，他要反抗！

所以，当他稍稍侧头看到了正撑在自己脸颊旁边的那截裸露出来的苍白手腕时，几乎是想都没想的就直接咬了上去。

此时的伏见就像是一只小豹子，死死的咬着猎物亦或者是曾加害过他的敌人的手。被松开了的手牢牢的按住了眼前的目标，就连指甲也有点抠了进去，更不用说牙齿了，两边的犬齿深陷口中的肌肤里，一双宝石蓝的眼睛带着明晃的火焰怒目圆睁。

他的呼吸有些急促，偶尔还夹杂着小声的呜咽和吞咽声，或者是从喉咙里发出来的类似动物的那种呼噜呼噜的声音。就好像整个人都野性化了一样，总觉得像是不咬下来一块肉，就绝不会罢休的那种。

伏见仁希皱着眉头，虽然表情上依旧是没有太大的反应，可是那时不时有些细小抽搐的嘴角还是泄露了他的真实。一只手被少年咬着，另一只手一直流离在少年的头顶上把玩着少年的头发。可是玩着玩着那只手就开始有些紧绷，手指僵硬的弯曲，随着另一只手溢出来的血液增多，那只手也逐渐的开始收拢。

被恐惧吓惨了的小猴子终于能在一次的鼓起勇气对他实行实际上的报复和发泄，虽然说这是他想要的结果，可是，这未免也太狠了吧？就算是他养的这只小豹子终于又恢复了野性本能，可那也没必要真的要从他手上咬下一块肉来吧？他也是会痛的好嘛！

“喂喂，我说够了吧。你还真当你自己是一只野兽啊？……”伏见仁希这么说，可是，没有反应，而且似乎咬着他的牙齿又加重了力道？啊啊啊，在咬下去，他的手腕就真的要缺一块肉了啊……

“啧……适可而止啊臭小鬼！！”

压低的声音带着愠怒，他看着那个依旧不肯松口的少年，眼色慢慢发狠了起来。那只还放在少年头顶上的手突然收拢，拽着少年的一束头发猛的就向后拉。

“唔嗯……”

头顶传来一阵揪着头皮的疼痛，因为被迫而扬起的头让伏见不得不松开了嘴。血液的颜色将那双格外苍白的嘴唇染得异常艳丽，一颗一颗的小血珠不断的从那张唇上滴落，顺着尖细的下巴一点点的向下延伸，就像是一只刚刚饱食了一顿大餐的吸血鬼一样，配着那双澄澈却又因眼泪和疼痛而朦胧的蓝眸，一丝媚意凭空而出。

紧蹙眉头，本能的抬手去拉扯那只拽着自己头发的手，可是那个人似乎没有一点想要放开手的迹象。迅速吞咽下嘴里的血液，瞪着那双根本没有任何杀伤力的眼睛，语气恶狠狠的朝着男人说：“放开！”

“明明是你太过分了吧，嘶……都快咬穿了啊……”

伏见仁希抬起那条手臂，举到和少年的视线平行的地方，虽然语气很是抱怨，但是在少年的怒目冷哼下，他却露出了一抹神秘的笑容。

“小猴子啊， 看好了哦，这可不是以前给你表演过的魔术那么简单，这可是……货真价实的能力呢。

就在伏见仁希说话的那一瞬间停顿，一股绿色的带着电流的光芒从被少年咬出的那一大块凹陷里冒了出来，而接下来所发生的事情，却让少年直接震惊的目瞪口呆。

在绿色电流的光芒的笼罩下，那道非常明显的伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合。伏见甚至能听到血肉在重新组合，血管与血管连接起来的那种“唦唦”声。

就在他的注视下，只是短短的几秒钟，之前那还比较严重的伤口就已经完全复原了，如果不是那个地方还残留着一些血迹，恐怕任谁都看不出来那个地方之前还有一个非常严重的伤口。

“看，完好如初哦。”

男人得意的话在耳边响起，之前还揪着他头发的手已经直接搭在了他的肩膀上，只是，伏见并没有理这些，他的意识还停留在刚刚所发生的那个场景里。

瞪大的双眼紧紧盯着那完好如初的手腕，那就是异能者的能力吗？ 不只是破坏，还能进行修复吗？

“当然啦，我的能力可不只有这一点。”扭过伏见的头，让他的眼睛看着自己，说， “重生往往伴随着毁灭，小猴子啊，你要记清楚这一点哦。那么——”

“作为你刚刚踏入这个世界的见面礼，我将这样的力量赐予你，怎么样？”

他笑着，那是一抹相当自信的笑容。不管怎样，都必须要让他知道有一个王的存在，并且，这是一个王再邀请他来成为自己的氏族，无论他本身接受与否，他都没有选择的余地。就算他不接受，他也有办法要他接受。之前的那些话，不就是为此而说的吗？

他们都是一样的人。

为达目的，不择手段。

“……你是异能者……还是……王……？”

伏见问出这话的声音很小，而且话语里也有些抵触，他想，这样的一个人，他怎么可能会是王呢！但是男人的回答却直接否定了他的所有想法。

“你猜猜看？”伏见仁希带着笑意这么问他。少年人只是皱起眉头，却并没理他。他撇撇嘴，顺着搭在少年人肩膀上的那只手揉了揉他侧面的头发，语调轻快且确切，“是后者哦。”

“怎么——”可能，话未说完，便被伏见仁希先一步的用手抵住了嘴唇。

“嘘。”

指尖抹去少年嘴角处的血迹，并随着手指的移动一点点的将那抹红色涂抹在了那本就红艳的嘴唇上，嫣红染血的唇，莫名有股病态的色气。但这并不是伏见仁希现在会在意的东西，他的双眼就像是一片被绿色闪电所覆盖的漆黑夜空，密密麻麻的闪电于末端炸然出现，随后又隐没消失。层层叠叠的背后有着失于理智的疯狂，却又禁锢着绝对理智。

“小猴子你还不知道吧，在这世界上一共有七位王。而所谓的王，就是站在这个世界顶端的存在。”

感受怀中的少年有那么一瞬间的僵楞，但只要对上那双蓝色眼睛，就会看到在里面翻腾云涌的对那个世界的好奇和某种求知欲。

就像是很久很久之前一样，他带着好奇和求知向男人伸出短短的小手，然后听着男人好听的声音为自己讲解他想知道的一切。

“每一位王都是在不知不觉间就被突然选中的。你还记得那一次你去追飞艇吗？那个飞艇就是第一王权者白银之王的私人飞艇哦！还有你今晚遇到的那个周防尊，他就是第三王权者赤之王。说什么是以暴力著称的王，其实不过是一只领着一群小狗崽到处发疯发狂乱咬人的疯狗罢了。”

“而我啊，则是第五王权者绿之王。呐呐小猴子，你可是绿之氏族的小王子哦！”伏见仁希眯着眼睛笑，只是那笑意却危及眼底。

“不行呦——我的话还没有说完，小猴子要乖乖的闭上嘴，听我说话，明白吗。”

感觉到少年的嘴唇上下微动似乎想要说些什么，伏见仁希直接用食指和中指抵住了即将张合的嘴唇，将那道已经发出声音的话语转变成了呜咽闷哼声。

“之前已经说过了吧，要给你踏入这个世界的见面礼。从周防尊那里你应该已经明白了，被王所赋予力量的人，他们全都是王的氏族。而成为王的氏族有两种办法，一个是自愿，一个是非自愿。嘛，看小猴子你这个态度，那肯定是后者咯。”

伏见仁希将手腕上的血迹一点点的蹭到少年裸露在外的苍白脖颈上，连带着之前少年咬破嘴唇而滑落下来的几道血迹，那种鲜艳的红色就像是盛开了一大片的红花鸢尾一样靡丽。

啊啊——真是漂亮呢。

“小猴子，选择吧，要不要成为我的氏族呢？即便我是王权者，有时候也会被氏族杀死哦。那么，你要不要成为那个能够杀死我的特殊氏族呢？选择吧——伏见猿比古。”

伏见仁希彻底放开了他，他抱着双臂，坐在旁边看着他纠结。

矛盾，挣扎，力量，伏见猿比古他想要力量，因为只有有了力量他才能摆脱这个人。可是现在有一份力量就摆在眼前，但他却没办法接受，因为赐予他力量的人就是他要摆脱的人。如果他接受了这份力量，那么他是不是就再也无法逃离这个人了？

即便伏见仁希没有告诉他，可是他也能联想到王与氏族之间肯定有着某种特殊的联系。毕竟氏族的力量是从王本身的力量里剥离分散出去的，从某种意义上来讲，如果那位王想的话，他可以透过这种力量随时知道他的氏族成员在哪里。而这正是伏见最不想见到的，他如果要脱离伏见仁希，那么首先，他就不能让伏见仁希随时随地的找到他。

也就是说，对于伏见仁希的这份见面礼，他伏见猿比古是不可能接受的了。

眸色微沉，清了清有些干涩而充满血腥味道的嗓子，他冷漠的开了口。

“除了这一层血缘关系是我无法改变的之外，我不觉得我们之间还会出现什么新的关系。”

言下之意就是，他不会接受他的这份见面礼。

伏见仁希眨眨眼，这是他意料之中的事，并不奇怪。

“哎咿，我就知道猿比古是绝对不会答应的。不过在拒绝了我之后，你想怎么办？是去找其他王权者么？可是如果被他们知道你是绿之王的儿子，他们会怎么想？啊，他们肯定会想，‘为什么绿之王的儿子要成为我们的王的氏族呢？不会是有什么阴谋吧？’之类的这样的问题。小猴子你要知道一点，王权者与王权者之间，可不是那么和平的啊。如果你想成为其他王的氏族，我劝你还是早点打消这个念头为好。”

“……啧……”

听着少年极其不耐烦而有些微怒的咋舌，伏见仁希轻笑了一声，而后散漫却又有些不耐烦的开口道：“啊——真是的，有什么可拒绝的呢，你现在最想要的就是能逃脱能杀死我的力量吧？那么这份力量摆在你面前，你又为什么要拒绝呢？”

“我已经说过了吧，自愿，或者是非自愿，你其实没有选择权。之所以这样问你不过是因为自愿的话你不会受到太多痛苦，但如果是非自愿的话——”

伏见仁希的话停在了这里，在扯起嘴角笑过之后却又马上露出了怜悯的神情，可是说出来的话反倒是透着一股子嘲笑味道。

“真是可怜呢，小猴子。今天一整天似乎一直都在受伤啊。膝盖还好吗？嘛，肯定也好不到哪里去，走路都一瘸一拐了，还能好到哪里去呢？额角也肯定还在隐隐作痛吧？就像小时候你的手被海棠花扎伤了那样。”

“眼睛还是睁不开吗？虽然那个白痴说不会瞎掉，但如果小猴子的这只眼睛真的瞎掉了，我也不会介意的哦。不过最严重最疼的还是这只手吧？虽然你表现的很冷静，可其实啊，你是最怕疼的吧？明明小时候只是摔了一跤，膝盖有了点轻微的擦伤而已，可是你啊还是会止不住的哇哇大哭，虽然现在不会那么哭了，可是你还是掉泪了吧？真逊啊小猴子。”

男人莫名其妙的突然说了这么一串话，让伏见觉得有点没头没尾的感觉。之前还是在说关于力量的话题来着吧？怎么这一下子就跑到他受伤这里来了？而且——

“我的手会被海棠花扎伤是谁害得啊？！我的手腕会这样又是谁害得啊？！如果你那时候不一直追着我跑，我会因为摔倒而栽进海棠花丛吗！你以为这都是谁害得啊！你怎么不去死啊！你这个该死的人渣！”

全部全部全部，全都是这个名叫伏见仁希的人害得！ 这个社会的败类！人渣！选他成为王的那家伙一定是个瞎子！是个不折不扣的白痴！

原本他还没怎么生气，可是在时隔多年之后又被迫的回想起了小时候被这个人各种恶作剧恶搞，各种无情的迫害，这简直让他有点忍无可忍！他甚至想，那个时候还不如直接揍他一顿！可恶！他几乎是在这一瞬间因为小时候的事和现在发生的事所产生的怒火直接烧了起来。

“啊啊——是我是我，全都是我害得，那么，小猴子你应该不会介意我在害一次吧？哈哈，你不说话那我就当你默认了哦。”

“唔唔唔————”

“不要一直‘呜呜呜’的叫啦，想说什么就说啊，你一直这样叫，我听不懂的啦。”

“唔唔呃唔唔————”

“唔嗯——？你的意思是你不会介意，让我快点嘛？哎咿，小猴子真是难得的可爱了一次啊，爸爸我真是太高兴了。”

伏见猿比古简直要被伏见仁希气疯了！该死的！你让我说话那就请你把你的手从我嘴上拿开好吗！你这样捂着我的嘴，我要是能说话就见鬼了好吗！而且！不要胡乱曲解我的意思啊该死的混蛋！我介意！相当的介意！你快给我去死吧！

然而，伏见仁希并没有放开那只捂着少年的手，而且，他也无视了那双怒目圆睁的想要吃人的眼睛。用身体压着少年一直挣扎的身体，另一只手抚上了少年那受伤的手腕，指尖在那里流连了几番之后，突然猛的用力握住了那截手腕，身下的少年在那个瞬间僵楞了一下，而后便开始开始剧烈的挣扎，就像是一条脱了水的鱼，被人一下子摔在了地上，然后被人一下又一下的拔掉身上的鳞片，实在是太痛了。

他想要喊出声，可他所有的呼喊全都被伏见仁希捂在了手掌间。

或许过了一分钟，或许过了两分钟，又或许只是仅仅过了十几秒，身下的少年渐渐衰弱下来，又过了片刻，少年已经没有任何挣扎的迹象了。他只是浑身发抖的被伏见仁希压在身下，睁大的没有一丝神采在里面的眼睛在默默的掉着眼泪。因为之前捂住了少年的嘴，即便是少年想要发出什么呼痛的声音，在伏见仁希的手掌下也都变成了带着哭腔的呜咽声。

然而伏见仁希此时此刻却并没有管少年的反应，他正在集中全部的注意力，深沉而幽邃的眼睛正紧盯着少年的手腕。那里，刚刚又被他弄得更加严重了，因为现在握起来的感觉软绵绵的，甚至还能感觉出里面碎掉的小骨渣透过一层薄薄的皮肤有点硌手。

就在伏见整个人都放空的时候，伏见仁希有了新的动作。那只握着少年的手开始慢慢散发出极为纯粹的和之前治愈伤口时一样的绿色电流的光芒，那道光芒渐渐渗进少年的手腕里，而捂着少年嘴巴的手也移到了少年的胸口，同样的绿色光芒隔着衣服一点点的渗透进去。

过了不到半分钟，伏见猿比古整个人都开始抽搐起来，他紧闭起了眼睛，大口大口的喘着粗气，四肢无受控制的在痉挛着，像是在经受着什么难以想象的折磨一样。而就在伏见仁希手中的绿色光芒更加盛大的时候，少年像是再也无法忍受，发出了从心底，从灵魂里翻涌出来的尖叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”


	38. Chapter 38

如果说一个人是依靠着疼痛感来察觉自己是否还活着的话，那么无疑，伏见猿比古现在的确是活着的。而且，活的无比真实。

他感觉到了一股外来的力量正在他的身体里横冲直撞，就像是那时候救了他的周防尊所散发出来的热度一样，灼热，炙烤，能够点燃人的灵魂的那种热度。而且在这种热度中，还夹杂着强烈电流通过全身的那种被麻痹了的感觉。

他觉得他的内脏好像都被这股独特的热度融化了，当这股热度最终涌向心脏的时候，他已经模糊的脑海里出现了两个奇怪的意识，一个是他要死了。一个是他会活着。

为什么会出现这样互相矛盾的两个意识，他也不知道，但是有一点他知道，那就是他要死了的这个意识感觉，是真的。

伏见猿比古曾经无限接近过死亡，他虽然自虐自杀过，可是这些举动都没有真的到那种快要死了的地步，而真正让他接近死亡的，是一次意外。他被别人当成了威胁伏见木佐的一个筹码。

当疼痛袭来的那个瞬间，他不知道是该喜还是该悲。他看到了那个总是一脸冷漠和淡然的女人终于露出了惊慌和害怕，但这也只是因为有一把匕首被人狠狠的扎进了他的胸口，血液像是疯了一样的向外涌，只是短短的几秒钟，就将他的米黄色针织衫染成了有些暗淡的深红色。

他看着眼前的景物越来越模糊，意识越来越沉重，他想，他这次是真的要死了吧。

当然，他还是被救了回来。幸运的是，只有匕首的尖端刺进了右心室，心脏破损范围不大，而且紧急处理效果得当，送进医院的时间又及时，所以他很幸运的捡回了一条命。

不过他能活过来不光是因为手术的成功，这里面更有伏见仁希的很大一部分“功劳”在里面。如果没有他，他想他可能已经早就死了。因为那时候的他没有一丝一毫的求生欲望。

那时候的他13岁，虽然他觉得他还不如就那样直接死了比较好。但遗憾的是，他还活着。不然他也不会躺在这里再一次的进行第二次的死前无聊人生感念。

而现在的这种感觉就和当时的那一次一样。整个世界都静寂了，而他却处在世界的正中央，听不到任何的声音，看不到任何的画面，除了黑暗还是黑暗。

他的意识与身体分离，轻飘飘的游荡在这个黑暗的世界里，他不知道他飘到了哪里，因为看不到，因为摸不着。他曾经害怕黑暗，可是这一次他却一点害怕的感觉都没有，非常的平静，没有一丝的情感波动，就像一条直线那样平滑没有起伏。

想要得到些什么，就必须要忍耐和付出些什么。想要得到超越常人的力量，那么首先，就必须要熬过那种力量所带来的冲击身体的感觉。

两种极端的痛感全部加诸在一个人的身上，这种疼痛已经超越了人体能够承受的极限。至于少年究竟能不能撑过去，就连伏见仁希都没有完全的把握。

“必须要给我撑过去！伏见猿比古！”他凑在伏见的耳边，声音低沉，却带着不容拒绝的命令语气。他感觉到了少年那渐渐变弱的呼吸，越来越慢的心跳，泛起了死气的眼睛，种种迹象表明，这个人，很可能会撑不过去。他察觉到了危险。

俯下身，额头相抵，淡淡的绿色从两人的额头间扩散出来，闭上眼睛，认真而耐心的去寻找那个被困在了黑暗世界里的少年。

如果声音无法传递，那就用灵魂去寻找吧。

伏见就在这样的一个世界里飘啊飘，或许当他的这抹最后的意识也随着这片黑暗消失的话，他也就真的死去了吧。当他这样想着的时候，有一道熟悉的声音穿过层层黑雾的阻隔，来到了他的世界里，他知道这声音的主人是谁，他叹了口气，这还真是，阴魂不散啊……

他的这口气还没有叹完，他便感觉到他的手被一个宽大的手掌握了起来。头顶上的发丝也被一只手胡乱的揉来揉去。怎么说，有一种熟悉的感觉。

“回家咯——小猴子——”

这个声音——是伏见仁希吗？好像又有一点不对呢，因为那个人已经不会再用这样的语气和他说话了，是从六岁之后开始的吧？

那么为什么会发生这么大的转变呢？是因为他做错什么事情了吗？好像并不是呢，因为他还是和往常一样啊，他没有变化。产生了变化的，是那个人啊。那么他是因为什么而产生了变化的呢？他不知道。

“你这臭小子就是太贪玩了，跑到这种黑漆漆的地方，干嘛不大声求助呢？蹲在这里呜呜哭泣的猿比古好逊。简直是太难看了。”

怎么回事！？

伏见伸出手看了看，没有变化。他抬手摸了摸脸颊，有水？不，好像是从眼角流下来的眼泪，泪水很凉，没有温度。可是那个给自己擦眼泪的人似乎没有丝毫的感觉，他看不清他的脸，但是他听到了那个人略有些抱怨却带着安慰的语气说着话。

“……好咯好咯，再哭我就打你屁股了哦。还站的起来吗？哎咿，那就让爸爸抱你出去吧。啊啊——我们快回家吧，哦对了，小猴子要记住啊，下一次在遇到这种状况，就要大声的呼叫我，知道么？”

一瞬间的腾空而起，像是条件反射一样的搂住了那个人的脖子，他似乎听到了那个人的浅笑，没有戏谑嘲笑，应该是有一点高兴的。那个人抱着他，一步一步的向着前方坚定的走去，就像他所走的道路一定会是这个世界里最正确的那条路，也是唯一的一条路，那样的信心，让他有点惊讶。

突然，他停下了脚步，他听到那个人在他的耳边轻轻说了一句。

“张开嘴巴试试看，要怎么呼唤我呢？”

要怎么呼唤你？他试着张了张嘴，没有意外，一个名字从他的嘴里轻吐出来：“……Ni…ki……”

没有回答，只是抱着他的手向里收紧了一下，向前迈进的步子也变得更加坚定。

好像有什么东西落在了额头上，很轻很轻，像是一根轻飘飘的羽毛落在了额头那里。那好像是一根满载着记忆碎片的羽毛，在落下的瞬间，所有的温暖回忆再一次的从心里苏醒，像是一股暖流一样从额头开始流向全身，股股的流向心房，流向指尖，通过脚趾在流向那无尽的海洋，那是融在血液里的特殊的记忆。

“……Niki……”他朦胧的呼唤着，那个人曾经说过，如果害怕的话，那就呼唤他的名字就好了，无论是又陷入了黑暗里，还是被人欺负了，亦或者是孤单了，只要呼唤那个人的名字就好了，只要睁开眼睛，他就一定能看到那个人的，因为他和自己保证过得。

眼睫颤抖，缓缓的睁开眼睛，那是一双迷蒙着氤氲水汽的宝蓝色眼睛，在这双眼睛中，只倒映出了一个人的身影，伏见仁希。

他看着那张熟悉的脸，突然就像是个小孩子一样的笑了。

这个人没有骗他，他的仁希没有骗他。只要睁开眼睛，就一定能看到这个人。他试着抬了抬手，但却没有成功，混乱的大脑有些奇怪，为什么他会失去了力气呢？不过压在他身上的男人似乎觉察到了他的举动，执起那双无力的双臂环住了他的脖子，然后再他的额头，脸颊，下巴，各落下一个温柔的亲吻。

“欢迎回来，我的小猴子。”

“……Niki。”

他眯起眼睛，感受着那些落在脸颊上的触感，像是满足了一样发出撒娇般的笑声，可当后续的亲吻再度落下时，却又有些羞涩的微微躲闪。

此刻的伏见猿比古笑眼弯弯的看着将他抱在怀里的他足够信任足够喜欢的人，是他的仁希啊，“……Niki，我似乎是做了一个梦，我梦到我长大了，你……你好像不再喜欢我了……是我做错什么了吗？为什么你会那样对我呢？很奇怪啊，虽然平时你也会欺负我，可是那不一样的，不是你吃掉了我的糖果和冰淇淋，不是你偷偷藏起了我的玩具，那些是不一样的呀……你不会再哄我开心了，也不会在依着我做任何事情……”

“呐，Niki……”

少年的声音变的很低落，甚至是带上了哭腔，“为什么？你为什么不来哄我呀？我真的很难受呀，那种感觉……我看着你离去的背影，只留下我自己在那里哭，不是说好的如果我叫你，你就会出现的吗？为什么Niki没有出现啊！”

“呜……太痛了，这里，太痛了……”少年捂住了心口，小声的呜咽声从喉咙里毫不掩饰的发出来，似乎是感觉到有什么东西从眼角滑落，他伸手抹掉了眼泪，孩子气的瞪向伏见仁希：“我讨厌Niki！如果你不来哄我，那就最讨厌你了！”

伏见仁希楞在那里，他的确是察觉了一丝不对劲，从少年刚刚意识模糊的小声诉说着他的“梦境”开始，这不是7岁前的小猴子吗？那个时候的小猴子还满心满意的信赖他，依赖他，爱着他，将他当成他的世界。

真是怀念啊。

做着完全不符合这个年龄的表情和动作，说着这个年龄完全不可能会出现的稚嫩话语，真是，恍若隔世呢。

他从没有想过在他们开始决裂之后他还能有这么一天能再看到他的小猴子对他露出这样的亲昵表现。他还会亲近的呼唤着他的名字，还会主动的拥抱他，还会毫不掩饰的向他哭泣、向他寻求安慰，会任性的说出“我讨厌你”这种话。

他觉得现在发生的一切似乎也是他的“梦境”。当梦醒之后，所有的一切又会重新回到破裂的断点，没有拥抱，没有亲昵，没有依赖。有的，只是明确的仇恨与真实的伤害。

可是啊，即便如此，在明知这是一场“梦境”之后，他还是忍不住的想要投身进去，因为实在是太过想念了。不单单是伏见猿比古想念曾经的那个伏见仁希，如今的伏见仁希也非常的想念曾经的伏见猿比古。

他抱紧了怀中的少年，非常清晰且确定的明白了一件事情，无论是小时候还是现在，伏见仁希离开伏见猿比古的这一事实，都将是伏见猿比古心里的一个无法释怀的心结。

他轻叹着气，像以前一样揉着猿比古的发顶，他又亲了亲猿比古的脸颊和眼睛，放低了语气，声音里夹带着某种难言的温柔和爱意，“只是一场梦呦。猿比古放心好了，爸爸我啊，是不会离开我可爱的小猴子的，不是做过约定的吗？小猴子难道忘记了？如果小猴子忘记了的话那爸爸我可真是伤心死了啊。”

“‘仁希要永远陪着猿比古，猿比古要永远陪着仁希’猿比古才没有忘！一直一直都有好好记得！”

“明明……是仁希忘记了才对……”

埋怨的说完之后，他突然感觉一股强大的困意向他袭来。他不得不闭上眼睛，少年的意识与小孩的意识相互交叉，让伏见猿比古这个人一时间分不出究竟哪一个才是现在的他。

这究竟只是一场太过现实而漫长的噩梦，还是让人绝望到想要逃离的现实。

明明他的心一直在告诉他什么是真什么是假，可他就是不愿意从那幸福的梦境里清醒，那个会哄着他，爱着他，会保护他的仁希，他不想离开。

现实里只有一个虚假的，会伤害他的，永远将那身沾满了毒液的尖刺对准自己的伏见仁希，他不愿意再度跌入看不见任何希望的深渊里。

在彻底失去意识之前，他似乎听到了他的仁希在他耳边说了一句话，温柔低浅的声音里是那份从未变过的爱意。

“最爱你哦，猿比古。永远永远~”

“……Niki……好き……”

再一次的亲吻额头，而后伏见仁希将右手小指上的那枚戒指摘了下来，从掌心里冒出来的绿色电流慢慢渗进那枚戒指里，当他的额头上冒出一些冷汗之后，他停止了能量输出。

“……好好睡吧，我的猿比古。”他将那枚戒指戴在了少年的右手小指上，在戴上去的一瞬间，原本还有些偏大的戒指立马变成了符合少年的手指尺寸。

一个虔诚的亲吻，浅浅的印在了那枚戒指上。

“当你再一次的清醒时，无论是之前的梦境还是此刻的真实，我保证你都不会再记得了。可能当你想起来的那一天，伏见仁希这个人应该已经不存在了。爸爸衷心的希望我们猿比古的噩梦也会就此终止。”

“至于那个约定，恭喜了你小猴子，那是永远都不会实现的了。对那时候的你来说，比起失望，或许庆幸更适合你吧。”

“明明你老爸我还这么放心不下你啊……臭小鬼……”

短暂的沉默过后，伏见仁希让少年以一种更加舒适的姿势躺在沙发床上，他执起少年那只受了伤的手腕，指尖泛着绿色电流，顺着骨头坏掉的地方，一直到断骨那里。当少年的手腕终于恢复如初，他站起身拉开门走了出去。

视线给到了一直站在门外的那个人，伏见仁希从口袋里拿出终端机，不知道是在给谁编辑着信息，但是从话语里传达出来的命令是非常清晰的。

“从被我扔掉终端机开始，一直到现在的所有记忆全部封锁。在我死去的一年之后，由你激活那枚戒指里的绿之氏族的能力，顺道解开这段记忆。”

“能做到吧，宫宇藤。”


	39. Chapter 39

伏见的房间是在这栋别墅的西北角，等到他的屋子能被阳光照射到时，早就已经过了早饭时间。

屋子里还有些灰蒙蒙的晦暗，像是阴雨天的阴云密布沉重而阴郁。厚重的深蓝色窗帘将大部分的阳光全都阻隔在了外面，如果不是正常的生物钟在作祟，会在这个时间醒来，可能对于一个不知道为什么就直接睡过去了的人来说，时间，是没有意义的。

[天黑了？]

这是伏见醒来后睁开眼睛看到晦暗的房间时，脑海里产生的第一个反应。

[啊不，现在应该是早上才对。]

清醒的头脑告诉他这一事实，但是，他为什么会睡着？

脑海里的最后一个画面是他和伏见仁希在车子里面，因为那个男人丢掉了他的终端，他似乎是和男人大吵了一架，然后就——怎么来着？

“啧……”

头有些发痛，有点像那些大人们所形容的喝酒喝到了断片的感觉，想不起来那之后发生的事情，连点后续印象都没有。虽然知道后面的确是发生了什么，可具体是什么事情，他都干了些什么，伏见仁希又对他做了什么，他全都想不起来。

可真是，消失的有够彻底啊。

可能是感觉到脸颊上有些异常，他伸出手摸了摸。是一块纱布。他的右眼被一块医用的纱布遮了起来。怪不得他睁开眼睛的时候能明显感觉到右眼所视物是一片黑暗，甚至在他眨眼的时候还能感觉到有些轻微的灼烧痛感。那是昨晚被烟火迸溅到的伤口。

顺着纱布向旁边摸了摸，原本被烧伤的额角也被纱布好好的包裹住，看样子是所有的伤口都有被好好的处理过了啊。

那么问题来了。

是谁？

做这些事情的人是谁？

是伏见仁希给他包扎好的么？答案应该不是，虽然空气里的味道已经很淡了，但是在他的衣服上还音乐附着着一股淡淡的消毒水的味道。如果不是因为他对味道太过敏感，可能这股很淡的消毒水味他也不会注意到，拜伏见仁希所赐，他敏锐的嗅觉还是闻见了。

他应该是去了一趟医院。但是为什么他对他去医院的这个过程中没有丝毫的印象呢？而且还有手指上的这个东西。

他把手摊开在被子上，紧紧的盯着右手小指上的那个黑色的指环。明明睡着之前还什么也没有，怎么一觉醒来之后他的小指上就莫名的多出了这么一个怎么看怎么熟悉，还有股莫名的让人心生讨厌感的戒指来了？

他试着将戒指摘下来，可是不知道怎么回事，那枚戒指就像是长在他手上的一样，无论他怎么向外拽还是转着圈的扭，除了戒指本身在原地画圈圈，而其所在的位置纹丝不动。

伏见死死盯着这枚熟悉到不行的戒指，偏偏这枚戒指还不是长在他手指上的，如果是真的长在了他的手上，那么即便是他想要转动戒指也是没办法的吧。可是现在，这枚怎么拔都拔不下来的戒指却在他的动作下左右的转动着。

在实验性的转动了好一会儿之后，伏见依旧不死心的想要将这枚戒指拔出来，当然，他依旧是没成功。而拔来拔去的结果就是他差点把自己的小手指给拔到脱臼，原本纤长白皙的手指也被他自己弄的又红又肿。

“该死！这到底是怎么回事啊！”为什么他一觉醒来就发生了这么多乱七八糟莫名其妙的事情啊！？难道他是被外星人绑架了？可这里依旧是他的房间啊。可恶，果然还是只有那一个人选了吧？啧，那个该死的男人。

“伏见仁希！”

“啊咧？小猴子已经睡醒了吗？我还以为你还在睡，刚想上来叫你起床的说——”

话音还没彻底落下，就听着伏见仁希那不急不躁的脚步声逐渐逼近，他猛地朝男人看过去，但当他看到那人手中拿着的扩音器时，伏见脸色瞬间就黑了下来。他一脸像是看着白痴一样的眼神看着伏见仁希，发出的声音里还带着刚刚睡醒的那种绵哑，“……那个东西、你是打算把我耳朵搞聋么。”

“怎么会呢，小猴子你想太多啦，只是担心你还没有醒，所以才打算拿它来叫醒你啊。”

伏见仁希摆着手，因为手腕上面没有带首饰，也就没有了那种叮叮当当的金属碰撞声，不过伏见倒是在他摊开的手上发现了一点特别的地方，不外乎确定了他的猜想，这人右手上小指上的那枚戒指不见了。

伏见仁希这个人的品味老实说，的确很好。他似乎总是走在时尚的最前沿，犀利又毒辣的眼光总能挑出那些他看不上眼的衣服或饰品的缺点。虽然他认为这个人只是单纯的不喜欢那些东西，所以才说一些让人讨厌且夸大其词的话。

一般时候来说这个人的身上会佩带非常多的饰品，耳钉耳环啊，项链手链戒指啊，还有搭配在衣服裤子上的各种配饰，零零总总算下来，差不多要有十几件呢。伏见仁希的饰品是经常换的，很可能今天是这样形状的，明天就换成了另一个。而没有换过的东西除了耳垂上的一对小巧的黑钻石耳钉和一个模样有点奇怪的剑形状的项链，就是手指上的那六枚戒指了。

那是从他有记忆起，这个人就没有换过那几枚戒指。黑色的底，银色的边，微微凸出来的十字哥特风银花。他不知道这戒指是什么材质制成的，但以审美眼光来看，这戒指的模样的确不难看。

而且在重量上的确不轻，要比寻常的银制戒指要重不少，至于他为什么会知道？哈、他小指上的那枚戒指，不就是原来戴在伏见仁希小指上的那枚戒指么。怪不得他最开始看到这戒指的时候那么眼熟，还有种莫名的厌恶感。原来这根本就是这个男人的戒指！

一想到这里，伏见的脸色以肉眼可见的速度黑了下来，极度不悦的表情都不用听语气就能从他的脸上看出来，将那只因为拔戒指而弄的红肿的手举起来，举到伏见仁希能清楚看到的地方，阴沉的质问他：“喂！这个戒指，怎么回事！给我解释清楚！”

男人眨了眨眼睛，一脸的无辜样。他走近了两步，将扩音器放在一旁的书桌上，然后步伐悠闲的朝着他走过来，直接翘着腿的就坐在了床边，煞是不解的问他：“怎么回事？就是那么回事啊。不好看嘛？我倒是觉得挺好看的，蛮配你的。哎咦，真的不喜欢吗？唔，小猴子的审美有问题哦~”

“你才有问题——！”吼出来之后，伏见这才发现他又差点被这个人拐到了其他的话题上去了，“嘁……我是问你，为什么戒指拔不出来！给我认真听人说话啊混蛋！”

“哈——？这种事情我怎么知道啊。嘛，可能是被什么外星人施了奇怪的魔法吧。”

“你当我是小学二年级的小鬼么！？这种劣质的谎话谁会信啊！”

“啊啊，那你想让我怎么说啊？”

“……什么叫‘我想让你怎么说’啊……我是叫你讲真话！”

伏见觉得自己受伤的额角此时似乎有点隐隐作痛，啊真是，和这个人说话真的是相当的麻烦，而且对话过程简直是太让人生气了！这个人的脑子就不能正常一点么？

就在这时候，伏见仁希突然凑了过去，伸长了手臂就在伏见的头顶上揉来揉去，直把那头本就凌乱的头发揉的更像是一团杂草鸡窝一样之后这才收回了手。本想发火的伏见扭过头就看见这个男人露出了一个神秘的表情，然后他听见这个人故意压低了声音说：“真的是魔法哦。”

伏见不屑的嗤笑一声，魔法什么的，蠢毙了，他才不会相信。

“有些事情啊，你不知道但并不代表它就不存在，那些东西可是在其他地方真真切切的存在着哦。所以呢，小猴子你啊，还是不要擅自去否定它们的好。”

看着伏见仁希依旧带着那抹神秘的笑容，伏见眼底的神色却渐渐的冷了下来，“……你是在对我说教么。”

“说教？这么麻烦的东西你认为我会说吗？肯定不会吧。所以说，这只是一个忠告而已。”伏见仁希无所谓的笑了笑，没有理会伏见紧抿的嘴唇和握紧的手。在他站起身之后，他又说道：“受伤的猴子就老实的乖乖呆在家里，不要在到处乱窜了，知道吗？桌子上有医院开的注意事项。”

他叹出口气来，表现的有些烦躁，“你最好是乖乖的照我说的做。不要再惹我生气了，伏见猿比古。”

“……”伏见扭过头看向窗户，真是莫名其妙。

似乎是又想到了什么一样，伏见仁希在门口停住脚步，回过头对伏见说：“小猴子今天应该是要去学校的吧？不请假没有关系吗？会被老师找的呦。”

回应他的，是伏见用力丢过去的枕头。砰的一下，正中目标红心。

伏见仁希怀抱着少年刚刚丢过来的枕头，像是挑衅一样的朝着少年笑了笑，轻佻的说道：“真是暴力啊，小猴子。中学生就要有中学生的样子啊，搞什么暴力呢？还是乖乖的看你的书吧！”

说话还没落，伏见仁希就直接将手中的枕头又大力的丢了回去，枕头正好砸在少年的脸上，只听见少年呼痛的“嗷呜”一声，整个人都被那个飞回来的枕头砸的措手不及，直接仰面躺了过去。

“……你这个……该死的家伙！”

粗暴的抛开枕头，一手捂着脸颊上之前受伤的地方，一手作势要掀开被子想要冲下床去。而男人看到伏见的这个架势，直接留下一连串的笑声就飞快的关上门，跑掉了。只留下伏见一个人坐在床上慢慢消化刚刚腾起来的怒火。

过了好一会儿，伏见这才平静下来。弯下腰捡回被自己抛在床底下的枕头，放在床头，整个人以一种舒适的姿势靠坐在那里。刚想拿起终端看看邮箱，在手指探过以前放置终端的地方时，却什么都没有摸到。他这才想起来，他的终端已经被伏见仁希丢出了窗外，估计现在已经粉身碎骨了吧。

“啧。”烦躁的砸了下嘴，眼睛转向一旁的矮柜上，黑框的眼镜静静的放在那里，眼镜下面还压着一张写满了字迹的纸，仅剩一只的眼睛微微眯起，探过身去一边戴上眼镜一边拿起那张纸看了起来。

那是一张医院用于写注意事项的纸张，上面的字迹龙舞飞扬的，一看就知道不是伏见仁希的手笔。上面的注意事项不外乎就是他的眼睛要避光一个星期，不然视力就会持续恶化，甚至是失明都有可能。还有他的额角，要不定时的擦一下烫伤药，擦完药之后，纱布就可以不用在带了。

之后的零零总总还有不少，也有关于他的膝盖和手肘上的擦伤的事项，而且还有饮食上的注意事项？在马马虎虎的看完之后，他总觉得这个人一定也是一个脑袋不正常、或者是相当鸡婆的一个人。不然怎么会这么唠唠叨叨的写满了一整张纸啊。

随手将这张纸丢回了矮柜上，他低着头看着手指上的那枚戒指，稍稍有些出神。

总觉得，好像有什么地方不对劲呢。他总觉得他的记忆断的有些异常，明明之前还在和伏见仁希争吵，但是下一秒所以的画面就消失了，他只能模模糊糊的想起个大概，似乎是他和伏见仁希僵持不下，然后自己就晕过去了？等他再次醒来时就直接是现在了。

可他为什么会晕过去？老实说，这没道理。但是，啊啧、仔细想想的话，又没有太过奇怪的地方，只是隐约之中有那么一丝违和感，好像有什么地方连接的不是那么的顺畅，但究竟是哪里，他一时半伙儿还找不出来。

抬头朝着书桌那个方向看了看，在那里有一个圆形的钟表，因为看时间基本上都是习惯的看终端，而且闹钟的话也是直接用终端设置的，所以他的房间里并没有那样的时钟闹钟，只有一个非常普通的挂在墙上的钟表。虽然可能是因为挂太贵的时钟会被人偷走，他之前有过这样的一次经历，所以即便是他的屋子里也不会摆放贵重值钱的东西。

之前因为没有戴眼镜，所以看不清时间，在勉强戴上眼镜之后，他很顺利的看清楚了时钟上的时针和分针。

10:20

这已经不能称作是早上了，这直接是要往中午的时间上发展了啊，“啧……真是……要怎么和美咲i说呢……”

反正今天是不可能去学校了，那么就等两天再去学校好了。至于请假什么的，他才懒得请，逃课什么的，本来就是他经常干的事情啊。

不过没有终端没有电脑，果然只有睡觉这一个选择了吧。这么想着，伏见直接就倒回了床上，连窗帘都没拉开，放平了枕头就躺了上去，像一条毛毛虫一样蠕动蠕动的缩回了被窝里，摘了眼镜，闭了眼。

也不知道他有没有做白日梦啊。


	40. Chapter 40

“眼睛已经没事了吗？昨天看你还是带着眼罩着啊。”

“嗯，本来就没事，只是一个星期不能见光而已。”

伏见随口的这么说道。他的眼睛的确是没什么事情，只是右眼的视力又下降了一些，还好下降的不是特别的多，不然他都要考虑要不要再去换一副新的眼睛去了。

“这样啊……不过你伤口恢复的速度还真快呢，简直可以说是一天一个样诶，明明那天去你家的时候，伤口看起来还蛮严重的说……但是现在看，额角那里的烫伤已经快要痊愈了吧？”

“啊，不光是伤口愈合的速度加快了，总觉得，身体似乎也比以前更加灵活了呢……”

“诶——那不是好事吗？你为什么还要愁眉苦脸的啊？”

伏见头也没抬，拿起圆桌上的可乐杯叼着吸管就喝了一大口，在放下可乐杯之后，就用一只手抵着额头，侧着脸看着那慢慢攥成了拳头的手。五根手指慢慢的对着太阳张开，晌午的阳光洒落下来，本就苍白的肌肤迎着阳光慢慢变得透明，好像下一秒那只手就会如烟雾一样消失在阳光下。

可就是这样的一只手，此时此刻却突然的翻转了一下动作，就在那个瞬间，一把小刀凭空出现，而且正指着八田的脖子。

即便现在是三月初，可是天气依旧还是有些寒冷。然而，八田现在感觉到的温度已经不是寒冷能够形容的了的了。再“哎吚”了一声之后，八田整个人都僵在了那里，嘴角再小幅度的抽搐着，喉结上下滑动咽下一瞬间分泌过多的口水，他望着伏见，眼睛里带上了一些惊恐。

被伏见用小刀直指着要害，虽然离脖子还有两三厘米的距离，但是那种感觉，真的有些不妙啊。就像是有一道被冻成了冰渣的冷气直直的刺向了他的脖子一样。而且，再这刺骨的冰冷中好像还夹杂着一抹无由来的杀气，八田也不知道这是不是他的错觉，但是他本能的觉得现在的伏见狠危险。

“猿、猿比古、这个，能不能先收起来？很、很危险的诶！”

“嗖”的一下，刚刚指着八田脖子的那把小刀又神奇的消失了。

“你在害怕些什么啊，我又不会对你动手。没有理由的吧。真是……你是傻瓜吗？”

收回小刀的伏见看着八田一脸惊吓过度的表情有点无奈又有些嘲笑意味的笑了。像是刚刚拿刀指着八田的人并不是他一样，不甚在意的用那只刚刚拿着小刀的手拿起可乐杯，再眼前晃了晃。

“哐啷啷”的声音从可乐杯里传了出来，里面的冰粒还没有完全的融化掉，可乐的话，应该还是可以继续喝的。

用搭配的小勺子挖出一口焦糖布丁，一边看着八田一边吃进嘴里，但是再吃了两三口之后，他发现八田还是没怎么缓过神来，不知道为什么，他看着这样的八田就觉得有些不舒服。真是的，干嘛要害怕他啊！我们是朋友吧？既然是朋友，就不会互相伤害的吧？啧，干嘛要摆出那副受害者的表情啊！简直就像他是那个可恶的加害者一样。

什么啊！这种眼神……

手指不由的收紧，青色的血管如同蜿蜒而上的蛇一样，隐进灰色的袖口里。

[不要用这种眼神看着我！]

可乐杯被重重的放在桌子上，“喂美咲——不过是个玩笑而已，只是想让你看看我的改变，干嘛要用那种眼神看着我啊！很让人讨厌的眼神，你知道吗？”

“哎咿？”

“啧……”

伏见烦躁的咂了下嘴，八田这样的模糊反应还不如不回答他来的好，真是烦死了。

大口的吸了一口可乐，动作稍显粗鲁的从口袋里拿出终端，直接就靠在了椅子上，心情不是特别好甚至是有些糟糕的低着头摆弄起了前几天刚刚买的终端。

因为是新买的终端，很多他自己设置的程序里面都没有。因为没有从那个被摔碎的终端里拿出记忆卡，这也就导致了除了一些账号里备份的东西外，其他的东西全部都得重新设置，这里面也包括终端的全息影像化。

不过因为已经有过一次的设置编写经验，再一次摆弄起来也不算困难，而且他的记忆力相当不错，上一次的代码程序他全都记得，只要再按照脑海里的代码编写步骤再重新编写一次就好了。

总体上来说，没什么困难的，只收稍微有些麻烦而已。因为要重新编写的软件不光是这一个，还有两三个呢啊……所以说，要换终端什么的，最讨厌了。

伏见这边正在烦躁的将脑海里的代码一点点的输入到终端画面里，而他对面的八田则终于从外太空神游了回来。

“诶——哎呀，还不是你太吓人了，突然拿把刀子直接指着我，就算把你换成我老妈，我也还是会这样的好嘛。因为真的很让人吓一跳啊……”八田有些别扭的解释道。

伏见正在输着代码的手指停顿了一下，但是马上他又继续快速的在那全息的键盘上敲敲打打，“算了，没什么。虽然你不介意再这里一直拖到中午，但是我介意。如果你再不说你把我叫出来是因为什么事情，那我就回家了。真是，冷死了。”

八田忍不住抽了抽嘴角。虽然嘴上是这么说，可你现在不还是喝着冰可乐呢么，而且之前的那盒冰淇淋究竟是被谁吃掉的啊！现在还说什么“真是冷死了”之类的话，真的合适吗？如果冷那就不要喝冷饮和吃冰淇淋啊！猿比古你果然是在找借口吧！？

“猴子，这么劣质的借口你也真好意思说啊？”

“才没说过“劣质”的借口吧？你有哪只耳朵听到过我说什么借口了吗？”

“就是你那个，说什么冷死了，这不是借口吗？既然冷那就不要喝冷饮啊！”

“啧，个人喜好而已。才不是借口。”说完，伏见拿起杯子刚想要再喝一口，但是吸管咬在嘴里却什么也吸不上来，摇摇杯子，只能听到没化的冰粒碰撞塑料杯的声音。他将杯子推向了对面的八田，抬了一下头，然后又继续垂着眸子看着终端，用随意的语气说道：“美咲，再去帮我要一杯加冰乐可，顺便在要一份草莓塔和一份慕斯蛋糕。”

八田有些无语，“……你这是直接将午餐也一起解决掉了吗？”

“啊，就是这样。钱包就在桌子上，如果Misaki想吃什么，也可以顺道买下来。”

“不，算了吧，我可没有这种喜好。不过我还真没看出来诶，猴子你竟然是个甜食控？”

“哈！？”伏见直接抬起头看向了八田，眼睛透过镜片传达出的是那种‘你在开玩笑吗’的奇怪眼神，“你从哪里看出来我是甜食控啊？只不过是这家店的这几样东西要比其他地方好吃一点，麻烦你不要妄下定论。真是……啧……算了，Misaki你不要去了，被你这么一说我连东西都不想吃了。直接说吧，叫我出来什么事。”

今天是周日，伏见本想安安静静的待在家里弄好的他的终端来着，但是却被八田的一个电话给叫了出来，伏见本想拒绝来着，但是对方却说有什么重要的事情要说，没办法，伏见只好换下睡衣穿上日常的休闲服出了家门。不过还好，地点是他定了，是镇目町商业街上的某家西点店。在饿了将近一天之后，伏见觉得他有必要吃点什么。

不过啊，又是喝冷饮，又是吃冰淇淋，在吃了一份蓝色妖姬翻糖蛋糕之后，现在又在吃着焦糖布丁，而且如果不是因为八田的话还准备在吃一份草莓塔和一份慕斯蛋糕，这些食物对于一个饿了一天的人来说，吃下去真的好么？真的不会因为胃痛而进医院么？这些才是八田真正想要说的。不过他估计就算他说了，以这个人的我行我素来说，也不会听他的话的吧。

重新做回椅子上，八田拨弄着插在柳橙汁杯里的吸管，似乎是有点纠结，但是看他的神情的确像是已经下定了决心的样子，他连看都没敢看伏见一眼，就那么低着头的说：“猿比古啊，我有了一个决定，不知道你怎么看呢。”

“你自己的决定应该和我无关吧。”

八田挠了挠头，有点不好意思，可是神情却无比的认真，“嘛，虽然是这么说啦……可是还是想听一听你的看法。”

伏见沉默了一下，虽然一脸的不耐烦，可是手上的动作却停了下来，虚拟的全息键盘也在伏见用指尖滑动了一下终端屏幕之后立马消失，他一边用勺子点着布丁，一边说，“到底是什么事啊。”

“前几天，我和你说过的吧，想要拥有力量呢……但是我没有和你说过想要拥有力量的原因吧？怎么说呢，也还是和你有点关系的啦……”

八田摆弄吸管的手停止了，手放在桌子上，慢慢攥成了拳头，语气略微紧涩，“那个时候……明明比任何人都想要保护你，可是我却只能眼看着你在我眼前受伤，甚至是差点死掉，虽然最后是周防先生救了你，可是等到事后在回想的时候，除了庆幸你没有死之外，我却一点都高兴不起来……”

因为紧张而叠握的手在微微颤抖，话语里带了一抹不自然的语气，“当然啦，你没有太大的事情，这一点我还是非常高兴的。但是啊，每每回想起来在你最危险的时候身为朋友的我却只能在一旁看着你身处险境，除了大喊求助别人外就没有任何办法，这种无力感，我真的非常痛恨这种无法保护重要的人的无力感啊……”

暗自叹了口气，有点无奈，但是却也知道了这些天这个人究竟在纠结隐藏着什么事情，是该说这个人的心思细腻太爱钻牛角尖呢还是该说这个人的神经太过大条以至于神经质又犯了？

“……所以呢？这么多天依赖你就是在纠结这些事情么？”

“嗯……差不多就是这些……”像是没有了底气一样的慢慢放低了声音，橘黄色的脑袋也越来越低。

“哈……”轻叹一声，拿起终端在那个人的脑袋上不重不轻的敲了一下，在那个人抱着脑袋呜呜呼痛的时候，他平淡的开了口，“真想把你的脑袋切开来看一看里面填充的都是些什么鬼东西。我记得我和你说过的吧，不要把自己的想法强加在别人身上，那样会很让人讨厌的。同理，你那种不顾及别人的想法，自大自我的以为别人会需要你保护的想法，更是让人超级反感。”

“诶……？”

八田明显是呆住了，但是伏见可没有因为八田的愣住就停止他想要说的话，他这么说道：“并不是所有人都想要得到保护，这个道理你能明白吗？”

“唔……好像并不是特别的理解啊……为什么有人会不想被人保护啊？”八田有点摸不着头脑，露出了疑惑的表情。

“就知道你是不会明白的。”他说，“那么这么说好了，你究竟是因为什么才会想要拥有力量的呢？”

八田沉默的想了一会儿，最后他抬起头来，注视着伏见的眼睛，说，“因为我想要保护重要的人。猴子，我所说的重要的人里面，也有你哦。”

“……真是一个愚蠢的回答。嘛，不过这个回答倒是蛮符合你的性格的。”

他笑了笑，在那双眼眸的深处，在那片宁静毫无波澜的黑暗世界的正中心，有一扇门悄悄的打开了，在那打开了的门缝里，有一只手伸了进来，他打开门，门外就是八田的那张笑的灿烂的脸孔。

“所以，你是打算去找赤色怪物们吗？”咬着勺子，伏见肯定却也漫不经心的这么说。

“嗯……嗯？你怎么知道啊？”

白了八田一眼，他说，“动动脑子想一想也知道的吧。既然你想要力量，那么肯定是有什么具体的想法了。无非就是找到拥有特殊力量的人，从他们那里得到力量。而我们所接触过的拥有力量的人，除了赤色怪物就没有其他人了吧。”

“好像还真是哦……”

“白痴，不是好像，是本来就是。你这是打算要加入他们了？”

“嗯，的确是有这个打算，但是不知道赤色怪物们会不会要像我这样的初中生呢……”

“他们应该不会拒绝，忘记了吗？那次，第一次见到赤色怪物们的时候，那个关西腔不是开口邀请我们着么？我想他们应该是不会拒绝我们的。”

八田听到某个词的时候，突然愣怔了一秒钟，然后突然的睁大了那双眼睛，好像是被他的那句话惊到了一样，吃惊的说，“诶……？「我们」？”

伏见点了点头，用勺子指了指八田，然后转回来又指了指他自己，嘴角向上微微的勾出了一个弧度，露出一抹有点坏坏的笑容，他说，“啊，我们。那个所谓的「氏族」力量，我还是蛮有兴趣的啊。”

八田露出了惊喜的表情，伏见甚至都能从那双眼睛里看到闪闪亮亮的星星来，他听见八田用他那特有的爽朗开心的笑语说：“真的吗？猿比古你也有这样的想法吗？啊！真是太好了，我还想着要怎么和你说才好拉你一起去的呢，没想到你也有这种想法啊！真是太好了！”

“请让我申明一点，我只是对那个「氏族」的力量感兴趣而已。”

虽然他说的严肃而认真，可是对方像是什么都没有听到一样，依旧沉浸在先前的喜悦中，真是的……有那么高兴吗？

不过，对于他们所接触的拥有力量的群体，他有一点没有告诉八田。那天晚上和赤色怪物相对的jungle，他一直好奇的jungle的内部操纵者，他已经和那所谓的「内部人士」有过初步的接触了。

而那位草薙先生所说的「氏族集团」，他想，jungle的能力应该也是和赤色怪物的能力相差不多，而且最重要的是，既然是「氏族集团」，那么在jungle里，也一定存在着像周防尊那样的人物存在吧。

那个人一定会是整个氏族的中心人物。就像那个十束多多良对周防尊的称呼一样。

「KING」

立于一切的顶端，俯瞰着臣服于他的威严之下的子民们，所谓的「王」么……？


	41. Chapter 41

在镇目町的郊区外坐落在一座占地面积并不小的邸宅。离邸宅不远的周围全是用切割整齐的最坚固的石头围起来的类似于城墙一样的分界线。不过或许是因为这些石头存在的年代太过久远，那些墙壁上早就长满了青苔和野草。

蜿蜒的藤蔓从墙壁的一边直接爬进了墙壁的另一侧，它们似乎并没有受到残留的凛冬尾巴的影响，颜色依旧是青青翠翠，那种翠绿混合着青苔的靛青还露着石头原本的白灰色，直晃得人眼睛一阵恍惚。

据说，这所邸宅的主人祖上曾是一位身份显赫的王公侯爵，无论是权利还是财力在当时同等地位的贵族中都是数一数二的。甚至还有皇室公主嫁入了他们家族中。而这所邸宅就是那时候建成的，随着时间的演变推移，经过不断的毁坏，翻修，再毁坏，再翻修，邸宅的模样到了如今已经完全变了样。

可能是受到了国外风气的影响，如今的邸宅整体是偏向英国贵族的那种邸宅风格，在极致的华丽沉美中却透着最开始的那种古典和宁静。

如果在邸宅的外门仔细查看的话，就会发现刻印在外门附件墙壁上的几个非常古老的字体。

「伏见公爵府邸。」

青藤缠绕着爬上拥有一些裂痕的石柱，然后绕过二楼的围栏，在最末梢的地方开出一朵粉白色的不知名的花朵。小巧的惹人怜爱。只是这朵惹人怜爱的小小花朵，它的命运却并不如它的外表看起来那么美好。毁灭，即将来临。

黑色的厚重窗帘将阳光遮挡的严严实实，透不出一点的亮度来，整个房间都因此显得阴蒙蒙，暗沉沉的。屋顶上的那盏水晶吊灯也没有了作用，内部的电路全都被破坏了，灯丝也都被烧毁了，现在只是一个好看的摆设罢了。

宫宇皱着眉头伸手摸了摸墙壁上的裂缝，能感觉到在裂缝里仍有一些残余的能力在和体内的同属能力相互呼应，不同的是，裂缝里的那丝残余的能力是带着狂躁、暴虐、极度混乱的气息的，而他体内的能力就像是法则构建成的金字塔一样，在他的体内有条不紊的运行着。

他将目光又转回到了房间中央的那张黑色的床上，躺在床中间的是一个看起来依旧年轻的男人，他闭着眼睛，面容平静，俊美的脸孔几乎能让每一个女人都为之倾心。

如果不显露一些恶劣的表情的话，这个人的确是非常有魅力的。无论是那张天赐的脸，还是那慵懒但却透着邪魅的王者威严的气质，亦或者是那副天才的头脑。

在宫宇这么想着的时候，有个人就很好心的将他脑海里想了一边的话说了出来。

“这家伙，如果只是现在这个模样的话，的确是挺招人喜欢的，就是这小子的嘴太毒了，又总是露出高人一等的嘲讽样，啧啧啧，太招人烦了。”

“磐舟先生，你是说不过伏见先生才这么说的吧。”

“怎么可能啊。我说的可是大实话。”

的确是大实话呢，宫宇暗中点了点头，表示无比的赞同。

床上躺着的那个人就是伏见仁希，从他儿子那里回来之后整个人就开始陷入了沉睡，距今为止，已经这样沉睡了将近五天，并且依旧没有转醒的迹象。

在他沉睡的这段期间，他的能力也开始小幅度的失控，整个房间的电器电路全都被他的能力破坏掉了，就连房间里的家具都出现了大小不一的裂痕，按理来说，房间的墙壁应该是受到冲击力最大的物体，但是墙壁上的裂痕却非常的少，而且还很浅。

“这座邸宅，也算是这家伙少有的在乎的东西了吧？”

“啊……毕竟是他的父亲给他留下来的唯一的东西了。不管怎么样，伏见先生也会好好的珍惜吧。而且，这座邸宅也是伏见先生将来要留给猿比古的家啊。”宫宇这么说道。

「家」吗？对于伏见仁希来说，这里才算是他真正的家吧。有着曾经年少的回忆，有着他曾经快乐过的点点滴滴，他曾躲在这间房子的某个角落，等着某个人来找到他。就连卧室的最角落最不起眼的墙壁上还留着他幼时的涂鸦。这并不是那栋孤独的别墅可以相提并论的。

这是他的家。他想把这个「家」留给伏见猿比古，这个有着他们这一支脉的所有回忆的「家」。

“留给他儿子？这算是遗产吗？”

“并不是遗产。这府邸，是伏见猿比古需要继承的东西，就像伏见先生从他父亲那里继承了这里一样，是一种传承。”

“老掉牙的东西。”磐舟天鸡不感兴趣，他是普通人家的出身，自然不会了解这种传承了百年之久的大家族，他看着伏见仁希，问向宫宇：“仁希这小子，还能活多久？”

“灰之王，您现在问我这种话是不是有点不合时宜。我们王他——”

宫宇咬着牙，却怎么也说不出后面的话。谁都不知道这个人最后的命运究竟会怎样。那种疾病明明已经在他成为绿之王之后就已经消失了才对，但是为什么现在又突然的复发了？难道当时只是将这种疾病压制下去了，并不是完全的去除掉吗？还是说，即便是有超越常理的力量，也依旧无法治疗这种病吗？

他对伏见仁希患的这种病症是真的束手无策，几代人的努力即使是到他这里也完全没有应对的措施和治疗的方法。他甚至都搞不明白这种病症产生的根源原因是什么，难道仅仅只是家族性的遗传疾病吗？

那为什么只是他们这一偏支的血统有这种病症，其他分支和主家的血统都没有问题？而且严格来说的话，伏见先生的这一分支才是真正的延续了那位公爵血统的本家吧？那么为什么会变成现在是这一分支呢？果然还是因为这种疾病的缘故吧。

他深吸一口气，眼睛发红，难道他只能眼睁睁的再一次看着他们的王，他多年的他单方面认为的好友，再一次的死去么？等等，猿比古是伏见先生的儿子，那么也就是说，猿比古的身体里也流着和伏见先生相同的血液——

想到这里，宫宇惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。

——————————————————

今天的HOMRA酒吧又一次的在白天翻起了「今日休息」的打烊牌子，倒不是说店里又没有人了，相反，这个下午的HOMRA里简直可以称得上的热闹非凡。因为又有新人要加入吠舞罗了。

周防从沙发上站起身，朝着中央的伏见和八田走了过来，依旧是随意的插着口袋，嘴里叼着一根香烟，味道倒不是很呛人，至少是在伏见的接受范围内。

依旧带着还没有睡醒的那份惺忪和慵懒，低沉的声音浅浅的回荡在伏见和八田的周围。

“能握住我的手吗？”

他伸出插在口袋里的手，就像他说的一样，将双手伸向伏见他们。

伏见看着那赤条条裸露在空气里的双臂完全想不明白，为什么这个时节这个人要穿夏天才会穿的短袖T恤衫呢？他难道不冷吗？不过酒吧里的确不冷呢，甚至都有点微微的燥热了，果然是空调开的太高了吧。或者是在这个空间里拥有着太多的火源，而那个火源的最源头就站在他们的面前，他几乎能感觉到那种扑面的热度，那种快要燃烧掉空气的热度。

他咽了一下口水，在与八田互相对视了一眼之后，心里虽然还是有些犹豫，但是想起这个男人之前问的话，以及发自内心的那份有点恐惧的敬畏和尊敬，让他没有选择的握上了周防的手。

周防的手很大，至少要比他的手大上两圈，即使什么都不做只是这样朝着他伸出手也能看到顺着手腕蜿蜒而上的那微微突起爆出的血管。侧着的手背也和手掌心一样，不同于手掌心的粗粝触感，手背上更多的是那些常年用拳头解决问题留下之后的细小伤痕，甚至还有一些没来得及愈合的轻微烧伤。

金色的瞳孔被眼帘遮起了三分之一，另外的三分之二带着微不可察的认真和相当多的玩味成分在里面。依旧是带着震慑人的那种压迫感，深邃，犀利，似乎能一眼就将人看穿的那种洞察一切的眼神，却带着抹不知名的笑意，就像是雄狮在看着前来投奔他寻求他庇护的幼崽一样。

只是这两只中的其中一只幼崽心气太高，本身也不是特别的想来投奔他。虽然他是无所谓，不过是又多了两只幼崽而已，虽然还年幼，但是自身还是带有一定的攻击力的。那么接受与不接受也就不是他能左右的了的了。

毕竟，是否愿意成为王的氏族，除了王本身的意愿之外，想要成为氏族的那个人的意愿是占有主导地位的。

看着伏见紧张的神情，周防哼出一抹意味不明的笑意。从身体中调出力量，然后集中到双手间，在二人完全握上了他的手后，周防手中的那股赤色力量开始顺着手掌相合的地方快速的渗透进伏见和八田的身体里。

一如这股力量的象征一样，暴力，热血。就像是一头狂躁的野兽，带着十足的野性和冲破一切的蛮横在他的身体中游走，所到之处皆是一片炙热的火焰之原。那种快要将全身血液都蒸发掉的热度，那种快要融化掉他所有的骨与肉般的炙烤，明明肉体在告诉他已经快要到达承受的极限了，可是他的精神却无比兴奋，甚至是有些亢奋过头了。

他没有感觉到丝毫的疼痛，只是热，很热，非常的热，热的他快要喘不过气感觉马上要窒息，热的他快要被这种超出常人的高温膨胀到快要爆炸。

但当他以为他几乎就要被这股热度烧的连一丝残灰都不剩的时候，这股热度却突然的开始向着身体的某一处迅速聚集。滚烫的火舌在细小的血管中不断游走，最终它们停下步伐盘踞在胸口的皮肉下，而后深深的扎根于那颗不断跳动的火热心脏里。

火种已经种下，虽然还小，可总有一天会逐渐壮大，最终会变成足以燎原的炎火。本以为已经结束的伏见刚想要放下心来，可他那口气还没完全叹出去，就又被走势汹涌的火焰停滞了呼吸。

身体的其他地方的热度也开始慢慢散去，但有那么一小支焰火从心脏猛然窜出，一直游走到他的锁骨处，只隔着一层薄薄的皮肉包裹着苍白的骨头，它并没有想象中的那么热，至少在经历过那种快要将他燃烧殆尽的热度之后，这股热度对于他来说已经是在可以接受的范围之内。甚至是这股热度还有点温暖，有点像那天晚上十束先生在保护他时给他带来的温暖一样。像是在太阳下平静的散步，给他带来了某种无法言说的安宁感。

但是伏见知道这股热度的平静或许只是一种假象，在它的内里，一定存在着某种疯狂暴躁的真实。

是即将爆发的，却又死死压抑住的绝望疯狂。

看着伏见呆愣愣的表情，周防简短的笑了笑。

“呵……小鬼。”

聚集在锁骨处的热度开始散发处灼烧般的疼痛，不是从外面被烧伤的感觉，而是那种由身体内部向外灼烧的痛感。当痛感逐渐消散之后，伏见听见了一阵起伏不定的惊呼声。

“KING！你是故意的吗？两个人的印记竟然在相同的位置诶！”

旁边处于保护位置的十束惊讶的发出声音，而站在吧台里的草薙也同样露出了相同的表情。

“这种事我怎么知道，出现的位置又不是我能控制的。”

赋予他们印记和能力的赤之王摸了摸脖子，虽然表情是一贯的不以为常，可是那双金色琉璃一样的眼睛里的确是有那么一点奇怪和惊讶。这还是有史以来的第一次两个人的印记完全出现在了同一个地方上的例子。

伏见和八田相相对视一眼，然后开始在对方的身上寻找不同之处，当视线停留在对方裸露出来的锁骨处时，两个人先是眨了眨眼，然后就像是约好了一样异口同声的问道：“这是什么啊？”

两个人都看到了在对方的锁骨上出现了一个非常明显的类似于火焰形状的赤红色印记，不是像纹身一样只是印在皮肤的表层，这种印记倒更像是从身体的内部凝聚出来，然后渗透出皮肤而显露出来的，火红色的，就像是他们所使用力量的颜色一样，非常的耀眼。

听到两个已经合格的新人这么问，作为解说员的十束来到两人的身边，一手一个的揽住两人的肩膀，温和的声音让两个紧张的新人渐渐放松了下来：“这个印记就是我们「吠舞罗」的标志。每一个成功加入吠舞罗的成员都会自动的在身体的某个地方出现这个标志。这可是我们吠舞罗的象征哦。”

“恭喜你们，欢迎加入「吠舞罗」。”十束笑着拍了拍两个人的肩膀，然后将两个恍然大悟但还是有些发懵的少年转向人群，手慢慢移向两个人的后背，暗暗用力，顺势一推。

“那么，来欢迎我们的新成员吧！他们可还没有成年呢，不许叫他们喝酒哦！”

只可惜，十束的声音已经被热闹的人群发出的欢迎声给淹没了。他看了一眼深陷在人群里不知所措的伏见和八田，当伏见求助般的目光朝他投过来的时候，十束假装没看见一样朝他露出了那种「要玩的开心啊」的表情后，还作势摆摆手，彻彻底底的完全撒手不再去管他们了。

“喂喂，你这么做真的好吗？小伏见可是已经露出要死的绝望表情了哦。”

端着酒走过来的草薙将两杯酒放在十束和周防的面前，叼着根烟的朝着伏见他们所在的那个方向瞄了一眼，同样的，在触及到了伏见求助的目光后，草薙也是露出了和十束相同的表情，而且还点头示意的叫他们好好玩。

这一下之后，伏见觉得他对他的人生是真的彻底绝望了。是谁在摸他的头啊，好烦！又是谁坐在了他旁边啊，能不能离我远点！死八田你滚去哪里了！你要不要那么快的和他们就玩到了一起啊？你这个自来熟的单神经的白痴！啊……谁能，谁来救救他……

“哈哈，不会不会，年轻人就要好好玩嘛。是吧，King。”

“嗯……”

周防只是懒洋洋的应了一声，端起桌子上的酒喝了一口，然后就开始靠坐在沙发上，目光盯起了伏见来。

“King为什么要一直盯着小伏见呢？难道是刚刚出了什么问题吗？”

注意到了周防的目光，十束想起了之前在赋予能力的时候，他差一点就以为伏见这孩子会撑不下去，因为当时的情况真的是太危险了。

全身都被赤红色的炙焰所包裹，几乎能听到那种滋滋的燃烧皮肉的声音，虽然外界总是在传言有人想要追随赤之王可是因为无法承受这股力量而被这火焰活活烧死，可其实只要是真正想要追随赤之王的人，是根本不可能会被赤之王的火焰烧成灰烬的。

因为即便是司掌“暴力”的赤之王也有“守护”的一面，所以说，这个谣言简直是无稽之谈。

可是之前在伏见身上发生的事情，却让他差点都以为这个谣言会成为真的了。

那么，究竟是为什么只是普通的交接仪式会在伏见这孩子这里变得如此特殊和意外呢？他觉得他们的王应该能为他解决这个问题。

“那家伙，有点特殊。”

比寻常时候还要低上许多的声音在这个角落里响起。能听到周防说这句话的人只有十束和草薙，而在周防话音落下的同时，另外两个人的目光也投在了处于半死不活的伏见身上。

“尊，能具体说一下吗？”

“总感觉那家伙的身体里好像有其他氏族的能力，尽管已经小到微不可察，但是在那家伙的右手腕里还是感觉到了。绿色的。”

“绿色的？绿色的氏族能力……是第五王权者绿之王吗？”

“嗯。”

周防从喉咙里哼出一个音节还夹杂着一些模糊的鼻音，就算是给草薙的回答了。

“……那就怪不得刚刚为什么小伏见的反应会那么厉害了……等等，小伏见是绿王的氏族吗？”

草薙觉得他有必要问清楚，如果小伏见是绿之王的氏族的话，这可不是闹着玩的事情啊！

“嗯？”周防似乎是觉得有点奇怪，但看到草薙严肃认真的表情时，还是懒散的回答了他，“不是，因为没有感觉到其王留下来的印记。”

“哈……真是吓我一跳。还好小伏见不是其他的王的氏族，不然还真的不怎么好办呢。不过话说回来，既然能接受尊的力量，那么也就直接说明了小伏见没有其他的王吧，毕竟，一个人是不能拥有两位王的啊。”

草薙笑了笑，这么说道。可是他并不知道，再不久的将来，他的这句话就被某个人彻底的颠覆了。那个人不光是去了另一位王那里，得到了力量，而且他本身还同时拥有着当初赤王赋予他的力量，然而，这股力量并没有逐渐弱化甚至消失，反而是和另一位王所赋予的力量彼此共存。

尤其是，这两股力量的属性是相对相克的。

周防盯着伏见看了一会儿，然后就将视线移开了，端起酒杯直接一饮而尽，然后就靠在沙发上闭上了眼睛，似乎是要开始闭目养神了，只是，在开始闭目养神前，他轻说了一句，“……哼……是这样么……”

声音很小，且意味不明。离得稍远的草薙并没有听见，但是坐在周防旁边的十束却听见了。可十束也只是奇怪的看了周防一眼，却并没有说话。

伸手拿起了酒杯，抿了一口颜色浅淡的GIMLET，只希望以后不要出现什么意外才好啊。


End file.
